<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NO ERES UN MONSTRUO by Roni_Solino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584135">NO ERES UN MONSTRUO</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roni_Solino/pseuds/Roni_Solino'>Roni_Solino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>85,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roni_Solino/pseuds/Roni_Solino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras la muerte de su familia, Derek, un híbrido, se convierte en el nuevo rey de Beacon Hills. Se vuelve una persona rota, desconfiada, que siente que todo lo que le rodea es oscuridad y que lo único que quiere es venganza, vengarse de la persona que mato a su familia.<br/>Pero todo esto cambia cuando conoce a una persona que iluminará su oscuridad.<br/>Pero que triunfará, el amor o sus ansias de venganza y su ira.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Antes de que leáis el capítulo os dejo aquí algunas advertencias sobre esta historia.</p><p>Esta historia es de temática homosexual, es decir, chico x chico, boy x boy, hombre x hombre, como prefiráis llamarla.</p><p>En esta historia va a haber escenas donde se narrarán relaciones sexuales entre hombres, o sea escenas para adultos (+18), leerlo bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad.</p><p>Si no te gusta este tipo de historia, te pido por favor que te vayas.</p><p>Los personajes estarán sacados de la serie Teen Wolf, ninguno de ellos me pertenecen, pero habrá cambios con respecto a la serie, ya que es un AU. </p><p>Todos los derechos reservados al autor, no se permiten copias ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso, el autor.</p><p>Si dejáis comentarios os pido por favor que no sean comentarios ofensivos, del tipo comentarios homofóbicos, insultos tanto hacia mi, como hacía la historia.</p><p>Esta es mi primera historia, así que os pido paciencia, sobre todo por si aparece alguna falta en las palabras.</p><p>Intentaré que subir más de un capítulo a la semana, pero mínimo habrá uno.</p><p>Yo haré todo lo posible para que esta historia sea algo bueno de lo que estar orgulloso y que vosotros disfrutéis. </p><p>Y para terminar quiero agradecer a las personas que le den una oportunidad a esta historia.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
</p><p>Hoy es sábado, así que pude dormir más, ya que llevaba sueño acumulado por dormir poco para estudiar para los exámenes. La anterior semana tuve 4 exámenes. A partir de ahora no tengo hasta dentro de varias semanas, así que puedo relajarme un poco.</p><p>Me despertó una llamada de teléfono. Era de Scott, mi mejor amigo.</p><p>— Hola Stiles.</p><p>— Hola. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por que me llamas tan pronto?– le dije y luego bostecé, mi voz debió de sonar adormecida ya que me acababa de despertar.</p><p>—¿¡¡¡Pronto!!!?– dijo él con un tono sorprendido– Van a ser las 14:15.</p><p>— Pues me acabas de despertar. – me reí al decírselo, al igual que él.</p><p>— Bueno, te llame para recordarte que hoy por la tarde quedamos a las 17:30 para dar una vuelta por el bosque y así de paso me ayudas a entrenar y así ser un mejor hombre lobo.</p><p>— Scott para la próxima vez, en vez de llamarme me mandas un mensaje y así no me despiertas. Y además no se me iba a olvidar que habíamos quedado. A mi no se me olvidan ese tipo de cosas, no como a otra persona que conozco bien.</p><p>— ¿A quien te refieres?– yo me reí ante la pregunta de mi amigo– ¡¡Ehh!! Ya lo he pillado. Te estabas refiriendo a mi, ¿verdad?</p><p>— Si, Scott, sí. Bueno ven a mi casa por las 17:15 y así vamos al bosque en mi jeep.</p><p>—Vale. Nos vemos luego, Stiles– dijo y luego colgó.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space"> ***<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <strong>NARRADOR</strong>
</p><p>Después Stiles fue hacia el baño, para ducharse y luego se vistió. Se puso camiseta azul marino, unos Joana azules, una sudadera gris y azul y unos tenis.</p><p>Cuando acabo de vestirse fue a la cocina a hacerse un café y a preparar la comida para él y para su padre. Le preparo una ensalada y una hamburguesa vegetal, cuando su padre llegó se quejó, pero acabo comiéndosela al ver la mirada enfadada con la que le vio Stiles.</p><p>Mientras comían Stiles le aviso que esa tarde había quedado con Scott para dar una vuelta. Su padre le dijo:</p><p>— Ten cuidado. Y no vayáis al bosque– dijo con un tono autoritario– el rey ha avisado que hay una peligrosa y terrible criatura allí, y hasta que esa criatura no sea vencida se prohíbe la entrada al bosque.</p><p>— Vale, papá– dijo mientras pensaba que debía avisar a Scott del anuncio del rey.</p><p>
  
</p><p>***<br/><br/></p><p>Scott llama a la puerta de la casa de los Stilinski. Es Stiles, que llevaba esperándolo unos cuantos minutos a su amigo, quien abre la puerta y mientras van hacia el jeep de Stiles, este le empieza a hablar a Scott.</p><p>— Tengo que contarte una cosa.</p><p>— Dime– El castaño le empieza a contar todo lo que su padre le dijo sobre lo que estaba pasando en el bosque– Así que hay un monstruo en el bosque– dijo Scott pensativo– Vamos al bosque, será como una aventura.</p><p>—¡¡¡QUEEE!!! Por que siempre quieres ir a lugares peligrosos donde existe una alta probabilidad de que nos maten– dijo quejándose.</p><p>—Stiles, te recuerdo que fuiste tú el primero en insistir en ir al bosque de noche para irse de aventura, y que en esa aventura fue cuando me mordieron y por eso me convertí en hombre lobo.</p><p>— De nada, por cierto– dijo con un tono sarcástico.</p><p>— Bueno caminos, que también me gustaría entrenar allí.</p><p>— Está bien.– dijo mientras rodaba los ojos.</p><p>
  
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
</p><p>Aparqué mi jeep un poco lejos de la entrada norte del bosque, y hice bien ya que había dos guardias vigilando qué nadie entrará por ahí al bosque. Entonces decidimos ir hacia el oeste y entrar por allí.</p><p>Cuando llegamos vimos que allí no había nadie vigilando, así que Scott empezó a correr hacia la entrada, pero cuando ya estaba a punto de entrar en el bosque vi como algo producía un gran destello que lanzó a Scott varios metros hacia atrás. Mientras él se levantaba yo acerque mi mano a la zona por la que apareció el destello y fue entonces cuando supe lo que pasaba.</p><p>— Scott, ya sé lo que pasa.</p><p>— ¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué no podemos entrar?– dijo confuso</p><p>— Hay una barrera mágica que impide la entrada al bosque. La única forma de poder entrar debe de ser por la entrada que vigilan los guardias.</p><p>— Iremos hasta allí a ver si aún están. Y si están tendremos que crear alguna distracción para poder entrar.</p><p>— Scott, no sería más fácil y menos peligroso que entrenes en otro lugar.</p><p>— No. ¡Yo quiero ir al bosque!– dijo con un tono infantil.</p><p>— Eres un cabezota.– dije y luego bufé.</p><p>Cuando llegamos a la entrada, en la que estaban los guardias, tuvimos suerte por que los guardias se habían alejado de la entradapara hablar con una mujer. Así que aprovechamos la oportunidad y entramos corriendo.</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que hayáis disfrutado leerlo tanto como yo escribirlo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los capítulos normalmente serán de esta extensión. Subiré lo antes posible el siguiente.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
</p><p>— Bueno, ahora que estamos aquí, ¿qué quieres hacer?</p><p>— Ya sé.– dijo él con entusiasmo– Hagamos una carrera.</p><p>— ¡¡¡QUE!!!– dije yo sorprendido– Te recuerdo que yo soy un humano y tú eres un hombre lobo.</p><p>—Correréis despacio y te daré una ventaja de 2 minutos. Y si me ganas te invito a una pizza. ¿Qué dices?</p><p>Yo me lo pensé por unos minutos y después pregunté:</p><p>— ¿Hasta donde?</p><p>— Hasta la mansión abandonada del bosque</p><p>Me lo pensé un par de minutos más y al final acabe aceptando.</p><p><br/>
***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>NARRADOR</strong>
</p><p>Stiles llevaba corriendo bastante, pero cuando pasaron los dos minutos que le dio Scott de ventaja, el hombre lobo alcanzó al humano en unos segundos y lo adelantó fácilmente.</p><p>Tras adelantar al castaño giró su cabeza mientras corría para ver por donde iba su amigo y le dijo en voz bastante alta:</p><p>— Stiles, sí quieres ganarme, date pri...– no pudo acabar la frase ya que chocó con algo, o más bien con alguien, cayéndose al suelo y escuchando un gruñido.</p><p>—Tío, siento mucho haber tropezado contigo, es que estaba mirando hacia atrás.– dijo Scott mientras se volvía a poner de pie tras haberse caído.</p><p>Mientras Scott hablaba el castaño llegó, y se puso un poco nervioso al ver con quien estaba hablando su amigo. Él sabía quien era mientras que Scott no tenía ni idea de con quien estaba hablando.</p><p>Era el rey Derek Hale, un híbrido de brujo y hombre lobo alfa.</p><p>El rey era moreno, tenía barba de dos o tres días, ojos de color verde y labios delgados.</p><p>Esta es la primera vez que el castaño lo veía en persona, solo lo había visto en fotos y vídeos en los que aparecía en las noticias y en los periódicos.</p><p>Stiles pensó que era guapo y fuerte. El castaño nunca se consideró 100% heterosexual, ya que él se ha sentido atraído por otros hombres, y Derek no era la excepción.</p><p>El moreno llevaba una camisa gris, unos jeans negros y una chaqueta de cuero negra.</p><p>Stiles no podía dejar de mirarlo, ya que la camiseta y el pantalón que llevaba el rey se ajustaban muy bien a su cuerpo.</p><p>— ¡¡Tío!! Eso es un poco informal, ¿no te parece?– dijo el rey con un tono burlesco.– Muestra algo de respeto. Es "su Majestad".– Scott no se estaba enterando de lo que estaba pasando.</p><p>— Lo sentimos mucho. Pido perd...– el rey le interrumpió.</p><p>— "Lo sentimos mucho" ¿que?</p><p>— Lo sentimos mucho, Majestad.– dijo el castaño sonriendo y retomó lo que estaba diciendo– Pido perdón por la torpeza y la ignorancia de mi amigo.– Scott seguía con una expresión de confusión– Él debería de saber que ha tropezado con el rey de Beacon Hills, el rey Derek Hale– dijo elevando la voz para que su amigo se enterára.</p><p>— ¡¡Que!! Este es el rey.– dijo sorprendido– Así que él es el monstruo híbrido– le dijo al castaño.</p><p>El ojiverde le escuchó y no hacía falta tener oído de hombre lobo para escucharlo, ya que el hombre lobo más joven lo dijo con un tono de voz alto.</p><p>— ¿ Que me has llamado?– dijo el híbrido gritando– Te enseñaré a mostrar respeto– Derek movió su mano girándola y entonces Scott desapareció en una nube de color azul eléctrico.</p><p>— ¿¿¿Pero que???– dijo confuso– ¿Donde está?– dijo el humano exigiéndole que le responda.</p><p>— Tranquilo. Lo he teletransportado a mi castillo, concretamente a las mazmorras. Así tal vez aprenda a no insultar sin motivo.</p><p>— Siento lo que mi amigo ha dicho, creo que ha dicho eso porque últimamente está pasando mucho tiempo con Allison Argent. Scott no es de esas personas que habla mal de alguna persona sin conocerla. Por favor, perdónale.</p><p>Después de unos segundos el rey contestó.</p><p>— ¿Has dicho Argent?– el castaño asintió– Ya entiendo. No es que tenga una buena relación con esa familia. ¿Como te llamas?</p><p>— Me llaman Stiles Stilinski, ya que mi nombre es difícil de pronunciar– respondió rápidamente.</p><p>— Vale, Stiles. Liberaré a tu amigo a cambio de algo.</p><p>— ¿El que?</p><p>— Un favor.– Derek miro a los ojos al castaño y continuó– Te explicó, he estado buscando a una persona y para encontrarla necesito unos archivos que se encuentran en un edificio antiguo y apartado de Beacon Hills. Lamentablemente ni yo ni nadie de mi manada podemos entrar al edificio, ya que hay una barrera mágica que impide la entrada a los seres sobrenaturales.</p><p>— Así que quieres que yo te traiga esos archivos.– el moreno asintió– Está bien, acepto.</p><p>— Eres valiente, Stiles, eso me gusta– dijo el rey y el castaño sonrió y se puso un poco rojo.– Una pregunta más: ¿como habéis entrado al bosque?, creía que había creado una barrera para que ninguna persona inocente pudiese ser dañada, ya que mi trabajo como rey de Beacon Hills es proteger la ciudad y a las personas q viven en ella de los seres sobrenaturales peligrosos.</p><p>—Scott y yo entramos cuando los guardias estaban distraídos.</p><p>— Esos gemelos inútiles me van a oír– dijo enfadado.</p><p>– Ven el viernes a mi castillo para date más datos sobre tu parte del trato.– dijo más tranquilo, luego movió su mano haciendo un círculo y Scott volvió a aparecer– Y aquí está tu amigo– dijo dándose la vuelta y llendose, momento que aprovechó Stiles para mirarle el culo– Nos vemos el viernes.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p><em>Hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
</p><p>Fue pasando la semana y el jueves por la tarde me llego un mensaje de un número desconocido.</p><p>
  <em>"Mañana no vengas directamente al castillo, ve hacia la entrada norte del bosque. Allí estará una persona de mi manada, dile quien eres y él te escoltará hacia mi castillo"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~D.H.~</em>
</p><p>Tras leerlo me pregunte a mi mismo "¿Como ha conseguido Derek Hale mi número?"</p><p>Al día siguiente fui hasta el bosque como me dijo Derek. Yo llevaba puestos unos jeans un poco ajustados y una camiseta negra. Cuando estaba llegando al bosque vi a una persona que iba vestido con algo muy raro, era como un uniforme completamente negro, también llevaba una especie de casco negro con el que no se le podía reconocer la cara.</p><p> </p><p>Me acerqué a él y le dije:</p><p>— Hola, soy...– el me interrumpió, pero no le entendí– Perdona pero no te escucho bien con el casco ese.– él se lo quito– Era un chico, el color de su pelo era rubio y tenía los ojos azules.</p><p>— Perdona.– dijo sonriendo.– Eres Stiles Stilinski, ¿verdad?– yo asentí– El rey me ha enviado para escoltarte al castillo.</p><p>Fuimos avanzando, ya nos quedaba poco para llegar al castillo y a cada paso que dábamos yo me ponía más nervioso.</p><p>— Tienes que relajarte. Puedo oler tus nervios.– yo iba a protestarle, pero él continuó– Sé que él puede parecer un gruñón y amargado, pero es una de las mejores personas que he conocido, sin su ayuda no sé dónde estaría, tal vez muerto.</p><p>— ¿Que? ¿Por qué?– pregunte con curiosidad.</p><p>— Verás, cuando me mordieron y me convertí en hombre lobo, el alfa que me convirtió me abandono y después paso lo algo mucho peor– el cogió mucho aire, después lo soltó y tras eso continuo</p><p>– Una noche de luna llena me transformé delante de mis padres, afortunadamente no les hice daño, aunque destroce la habitación, al día siguiente me echaron de casa.– dijo con tristeza.– Para poder sobrevivir empecé a robar, hasta que un día intenté robarle a él, sin saber quien era, cuando vi que sabía hacer magia intenté huir, pero él se teletransportó y apareció frente a mi diciendo "Huir de mi es una estupidez", entonces empecé a llorar y a pedirle disculpas. Entonces él me preguntó que me pasaba y se lo conté todo. Él me acogió, me cuido, me enseñó a controlar mi transformación y me enseñó a defenderme y a luchar. Después me convertí en uno de los miembros de su manada, aunque a mí me gusta llamarnos sus guardias. De hecho a veces cuando tengo una misión me visto así, ya que él hechizo esta ropa para que estemos más protegidos y también es una forma de recordar ya que hace mucho tiempo las personas que pertenecían a la manada del rey o reina de Beacon Hills se tenían que vestir así.</p><p>— Es muy bonito lo que hizo por ti.</p><p>— No ha hecho cosas así solo por mi. La mayoría de los miembros de la manada de Derek, son personas abandonadas o huérfanas, que él ayudó cuando más lo necesitaban. Para mi Derek es como un hermano mayor o como el padre que nunca me ha abandonado.</p><p>— Debe de tener un gran corazón si os ha ayudado tanto.– dije sonriendo.</p><p>— Si. De hecho el otro día le hecho una bronca tremenda a los gemelos por dejar que entraran dos chicos inocentes al bosque, ya que podría haberles pasado algo horrible. Derek es de esas personas que no soportan que salgan perjudicadas personas inocentes.–yo le sonreí– él merece ser feliz.</p><p>— Se nota el cariño que le tienes.– luego como me sonaba su cara le hice una pregunta– ¿Creo que te he visto alguna vez por el instituto?</p><p>— Sí, yo también te he visto alguna vez. Yo tengo 16 años, así que tú debes de estar un curso por encima de mi.</p><p>— Sí. Estoy en mi último año de instituto. Tengo 17, cumplo 18 este año– dije sonriendo– ¿Como te llamas?</p><p>— Me llamó Liam Dunbar.– dijo él sonriendo.</p><p>— Un placer Liam.– le devolví la sonrisa.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
  
</p>
<p>Cuando llegamos al castillo Liam me acompañó hasta donde estaba Derek.</p>
<p>Liam entró primero para avisarle.</p>
<p>— Majestad, es...– Derek le interrumpió.</p>
<p>— Liam, sabes que no me gusta que me llames así. Llámame Derek</p>
<p>— Sí, lo siento.– Liam se rio</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué llevas puesto el uniforme de guardia si no hay ningún ser sobrenatural peligroso suelto?</p>
<p>— Me gusta llevarlo cuando estoy en una misión. Así la gente sabe que pertenezco a la manada del rey y al saberlo muchos muestran respeto. Por cierto, está aquí Stiles– en ese momento la cara del rey se puso un poco roja, ya que él no se había dado cuenta de qué yo estaba ahí y los estaba escuchando.</p>
<p>— Hola Stiles. Liam tú ve al loft, tienes que descansar y luego estudiar un poco– Liam asintió y se fue, dejándonos solos a Derek y a mi.</p>
<p>La habitación en la que nos encontrábamos era completamente de color negro, al igual que el resto del castillo, aunque había escuchado que antes de la muerte de la familia Hale causada por un accidente en la mansión que estaba en el medio del bosque, el castillo era totalmente blanco y que tras el accidente el nuevo rey había re decorado todo el castillo. Al fondo de la habitación en la que estábamos había una chimenea con algunos trozos de leña, a unos metros a la derecha había un balcón, en una pared había un gran espejo y en la pared de enfrente había una diana y encima de ella estaba la foto de una mujer de pelo rubio, había algunos dardos clavados sobre la foto.</p>
<p>— Hola, Der... Majestad.– pude ver una leve sonrisa en la cara del ojiverde durante unos instantes.</p>
<p>— ¿Estas preparado para irnos?</p>
<p>— ¿Me acompañarás?</p>
<p>— Pues claro que si– al oírlo iba a protestarle diciendo que sabía protegerme yo solo, pero por alguna razón no lo hice, solo me alegré de que me acompañara.</p>
<p>—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Bueno aunque serían dos porque acabo de hacerte una.– yo rio y él asiente con la cabeza.</p>
<p>— ¿Quien es la mujer de la foto?, te lo pregunto no solo por curiosidad, también porque el otro día vi una mujer idéntica a ella.</p>
<p>— ¡¿¿QUÉ??!– dijo sorprendido elevando la voz– ¿Donde la viste? ¿Cuando? ¿Había alguien con ella?– pregunto él ansioso por saber las respuestas.</p>
<p>— La vi el día que nos conocimos en la entrada norte del bosque. Estaba hablando con los guardias que debían impedirnos a Scott y a mi entrar al bosque.</p>
<p>— Esa fue la razón por la que pudisteis entrar, por que estaban distraídos hablando con ella.– en ese momento su mirada reflejaba ira– Gemelos traidores. Los mataré. Haré que sufran muchísimo. Los quemaré vivos.– dijo él gritando y lleno de furia.</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué? ¿Que pasa Derek?</p>
<p>— Esa mujer es Kate Argent, ella es la persona que mato a toda mi familia– una lágrima escapó de los ojos de Derek– y la persona que estoy buscando para hacerle pagar por todo lo que le hizo a mi familia. Estás seguro de que era ella, ¿verdad?– yo asentí varias veces– Entonces esos gemelos lo van a pagar caro.</p>
<p>— No, Derek. Piénsalo mejor. Ahora tienes la ventaja, no les digas nada a esos guardias, que piensen que sigues confiando en ellos, así contarás con el elemento sorpresa y podrás atrapar a ese monstruo.– Derek me miro sorprendido a los ojos, la cara que puso le hacia parecer aún más guapo.</p>
<p>— Es una gran idea. Eres muy inteligente– yo me sonrojé ante sus palabras– ¿Te gustaría ser el consejero de mi manada?</p>
<p>— ¿Que? ¿En serio?– dije sorprendido y él asintió– ¿Que tendría que hacer?– dije un poco nervioso, nunca imaginé que podría estar en una manada de hombres lobo.</p>
<p>— Básicamente lo que tendrías que hacer sería aconsejarme sobre algún asunto, ayudar a hacer lo planes para las misiones de la manada sobre todo cuando hay algún ser sobrenaturales peligrosos suelto, y cosas por el estilo.</p>
<p>— ¿Puedo pensármelo y contestarte más tarde?</p>
<p>— Por supuesto, Stiles. Tomate todo el tiempo que quieras.– al escuchar eso yo le sonreí.</p>
<p>— Sigues queriendo ir a buscar el archivo, ¿verdad?– él asintió– Pues vámonos.– yo le volví a sonreír.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>NARRADOR</strong>
  
</p><p>De camino los dos están callados, el moreno volvía a tener esa cara seria y que parecía enfadada.</p><p>Como había demasiado silencio Stiles empezó a hablar, y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.</p><p>— Siento mucho lo que le sucedió a tu familia, perder a alguien duele.</p><p>— Sí, fue muy doloroso, sobre todo porque todo fue culpa mía.– Derek no supo por qué le dijo eso, pero su lobo en su interior le decía que podía confiar en Stiles.</p><p>— ¿Que quieres decir?– Derek pensó si contárselo o no, al final decidió hacerle caso a su lobo, el cual le decía que el castaño era de fiar, así que decidió contárselo.</p><p>— Yo era muy joven y cuando conocí a Kate, ella se acabó convirtiendo en una gran amiga, la consideraba una de mis mejores amigas, lo cual fue un grave error, uno de los errores más grandes que cometí en mi vida fue confiar en ella– él ojiverde soltó una pequeña lágrima– Si no hubiera confiado en ella, ellos estarían vivos. Fue todo mi culpa.</p><p>— No te atrevas a pensar eso– dijo el ojimiel chillándole– Tú no sabias lo que pretendía ella, ni como era en realidad. No sabias que era una loca psicopata– Derek le sonrió durante unos instantes.</p><p>— Gracias por animarme.</p><p>— Se lo que es perder a alguien y pensar que es tu culpa.</p><p>— ¿A quien perdiste?</p><p>— A mi madre, murió cuando yo era pequeño, desde entonces mi padre se volcó en el trabajo.</p><p>— Lo siento mucho.</p><p>— Después de su muerte mi padre pensó en mudarse, pero al final no lo hicimos por su trabajo, ya que le distraía.</p><p>— Lo entiendo. Yo después de la muerte de mi familia, solo quería irme de Beacon Hills y no regresar en mucho tiempo.</p><p>— ¿Y por qué te quedaste?</p><p>— Mi madre me lo pidió.</p><p>— ¿¿¿QUÉ???– dijo Stiles extrañado</p><p>— Veras, antes de irme hablé con una bruja para hablar por última vez con mi madre, o con su fantasma, yo por entonces aún no sabía utilizar mi magia, y lo que ella me pidió fue que me quedara y fuera el nuevo rey de Beacon Hills.</p><p>— Yo no quería ser rey, pero me quede y me convertí en rey, solo para cumplir el último deseo de mi madre. Aunque no sé qué pensaría ahora si estará orgullosa o decepcionada.</p><p>— Yo creo que estaría orgullosa.– le dijo el castaño sonriéndole.</p><p>— Seguro que la tuya también lo estaría de ti.</p><p>Siguieron hablando de muchas cosas de sus vidas. El castaño se dio cuenta que el ojiverde no era mala persona, solo era una persona que había sufrido muchísimo, y la forma en la que a veces actuaba era una coraza para impedir que le vuelvan a hacer daño.</p><p>— Llegamos– dijo el moreno cuando estaban a unos pocos metros del edificio.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hace algunos años atrás, unos días después de la muerte de la mayoría de la familia Hale.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>DEREK</strong> </p>
<p>— Bueno ahora que esa bruja me ha dado este frasco podré hablar con mi madre para despedirme. Solo debo rociar este líquido que para mi madre tuviera un gran valor sentimental.– pensé en voz alta– Pero no va a ser fácil encontrarlo, la mayoría de las cosas se destruyeron en el incendio.</p>
<p>Al cabo de unos días lo encontré, era un anillo en el que en la parte de arriba tenía una hache grabada.</p>
<p>Rocié el líquido y una luz de color azul eléctrico lo elevó y empezó a formarse una figura.</p>
<p>— Hola mamá– dije</p>
<p>— Hola, mi querido niño– yo solté algunas lágrimas. Aún no podía creer que estuviera muerta.</p>
<p>— Solo te he invocado para despedirme. Me iré pronto de Beacon Hills.</p>
<p>— No puedes irte. Ahora eres un alfa. Ahora tú serás el nuevo rey. Sabes que Beacon Hills atrae a los seres sobrenaturales y por eso este pueblo necesita tener un rey que sea una criatura sobrenatural para proteger a los habitantes de seres sobrenaturales que son peligrosos.</p>
<p>— No quiero ser rey. No estoy preparado. No seré un buen rey.</p>
<p>— Por supuesto que será un buen rey. Tienes un gran corazón que sabrá hacer lo correcto.¡¡¡ Por favor quédate aquí y se el rey que Beacon Hills necesita!!!</p>
<p>— Está bien, pero antes de irte contéstame a dos preguntas.– ella asintió.– Últimamente, desde que cumplí 18 años, me han estado pasando cosas raras, las luces de los cuartos se han encendido sin darle al interruptor, si me enfado algunas cosas de mi alrededor empiezan a arder y cosas por el estilo. ¿Que me pasa?</p>
<p>— Pensaba que esto tal vez nunca pasaría, por eso nunca te lo he contado.</p>
<p>— ¿El que mamá?– dije desesperado por saber de qué hablaba mi madre.</p>
<p>— Veras, tu padre no era un hombre lobo alfa como yo os había dicho, si no que era un brujo muy poderoso. Cuando lo mataron unos cazadores, como existía la posibilidad de que heredarais parte de su poder yo os di de beber a ti y a tus hermanas una poción que hizo que si poseíais magia, esta estuviera dormida hasta que fuerais mayores de edad.</p>
<p>—Sé que hice mal pero en ese momento acababa de perder a vuestro padre y aunque la posibilidad de que la hubieseis heredado era muy pequeña yo tenía miedo de que esos cazadores fueran también a por vosotros, además hablé con Deaton, él era un druida de mi manada y también mi consejero, y él me recomendó que lo hiciera. Pero tú a pesar de que esa pequeña posibilidad has heredado ese poder, el cual debes aprender a controlar.– yo la miré sorprendido ante la revelación que acababa de hacer– Él efecto de la poción no durará mucho más, que más querías saber.</p>
<p>— Solo una cosa más. Solo quiero saber quien fue la persona que provocó el incendio.</p>
<p>— Es mejor que no lo sepas.</p>
<p>— Por favor, mamá, necesito saberlo para pasar pagina.– ella me miro pensativa y luego habló.</p>
<p>— Está bien. La persona que provocó el incendio fue Kate Argent.</p>
<p>— ¡¡Que!! ¡No puede ser!– dije gritando, entonces una luz azul volvió a formarse iluminando toda la habitación, cuando esa luz dejó de brillar mi madre ya no estaba– Fue todo culpa mía. Mi familia ha muerto por mi culpa– dije con tristeza– Pero mamá te prometo una cosa. Le haré pagar muy caro a Kate lo que le hizo a nuestra familia. Mi venganza será terrible. Me vengaré aunque sea lo último que haga.– dije con ira y mostrando mis ojos rojos de alfa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
</p><p>— Llegamos– dijo el moreno cuando estaban a unos pocos metros del edificio.</p><p>Me acompaño hasta que la barrera le impidió seguirme.</p><p>— Te traeré ahora esos archivos.</p><p>— Ten cuidado, puede ser peligroso.– dijo el moreno preocupado.</p><p>— ¡Ohh, que bonito! Estás preocupado por mi– dije con un tono burlón, él volvió a su típica expresión de enfado y luego me gruñó.</p><p>— No ese eso. Eres un humano inocente y no me gustaría que salieras herido por mi culpa. Ya tengo que aguantar bastante peso a mi espalda. No quiero lidiar también con tu muerte.– yo fruncí el ceño y fui hacia la entrada del edificio.</p><p>Mientras entraba en el edificio me preguntaba por qué algunas veces Derek es tan Bueno que hasta desearía abrazarlo y otras era un completo idiota.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/><br/></p><p>
  <strong>DEREK</strong>
</p><p>Paso media hora y el castaño aún no había salido. Me estaba preocupando.</p><p>"Y si le había sucedido algo" pensé</p><p>Odiaba esta sensación de impotencia por no poder entrar ni saber nada sobre ese adolescente hiperactivo, ya que en realidad sí que me importa, le he cogido cariño en muy poco tiempo, pero obviamente no lo voy a reconocer en voz alta.</p><p>De repente un misterioso ruido y temblor me distrajo de mis pensamientos.</p><p>Vi como todo el edificio se empezaba a derrumbar, entonces intenté correr hacia los escombros que habían quedado, pero no pude avanzar por culpa de la barrera.</p><p>Me temí lo peor.</p><p>— ¡¡¡STILES!!!– grité desesperado, esperando que me contestase, seguí gritando su nombre hará que me empezó a doler la garganta.– No puede ser– dije soltando una lágrima – No puedes haber muerto tú también.</p><p>No podía parar de llorar, estaba tirado en el suelo con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo, pero de repente sentí que alguien me estaba tocando el hombro.</p><p>Subí la cabeza y la giré.</p><p>Era Stiles.</p><p>Rápidamente me levante y por instinto lo abracé con fuerza.</p><p>— Pensé que habías muerto y que no había podido hacer nada para salvarte– le susurro</p><p>— Tranquilo. Estoy bien.– dijo correspondiendo el abrazo– Al final sí que te importo, ¿verdad?– dijo con un tono burlesco.</p><p>— Bueno si, en el tiempo que he pasado contigo, te he cogido un poco de cariño– reconocí– pero muy poco– él se rio– ¿Que pasó?– le pregunté.</p><p>— Estoy bien gracias a ella.– señaló a una mujer, que tendría sobre unos 40 años y pelo castaño.</p><p>No me había fijado en que ella está allí hasta que él me lo dijo, y después me di cuenta que detrás de ella, aunque un poco apartados había varias personas más.</p><p>— Hola, Majestad, me llamo Araya. Soy la líder del grupo de cazadores al que pertenecía Kate Argent y me gustaría que pudiésemos hablar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>NARRADOR</strong> </p><p>— Como seguramente sabrá fue Kate quien provocó el incendio el cual mató a su familia.– la cara de Derek se volvió una expresión seria tras oír a la mujer– Cuando me enteré de lo que hizo ella la eché del grupo, ya que desde hace muchísimos años la manada Hale y mi grupo de cazadores teníamos un trato de paz. Eche a Kate por violar este trato de paz, pero por desgracia para mi grupo, deje que el resto de su familia se quedara.</p><p>— Eso ya lo sé. ¿Tienes algo importante que decir y que yo no sepa?– a Derek no le gustaba tener que hablar con Araya, pero ella había salvado a Stiles, así que debía hacerlo.</p><p>— Ha visto como hace unos minutos nuestra guarida fue destruida. Esta ha sido la venganza de Kate, que junto a su padre ha puesto varias bombas que además de destruir el edificio ha matado a muchas personas de mi grupo.</p><p>— Se que está buscando a Kate para hacerle pagar por todo el daño que le hizo a su familia, por eso le pido que también haga pagar a su padre por todo lo que me ha hecho a mi y a mi grupo, yo no puedo enfrentarme a ellos, ellos nos robaron varias armas y balas y las que no se llevaron ahora están destruidas.</p><p>— Entonces Kate y su padre trabajan juntos, ¿no?– ella asintió – ¿Como se llama el padre de Kate?</p><p>— Gerard Argent.– respondió con ira.</p><p>— Está bien. Te ofrezco un trato. Yo te entrego a Gerard Argent y tú y tú grupo de cazadores os marcháis de Beacon Hills.</p><p>— ¿Que? ¿Por qué quiere que nos marchemos?</p><p>— Sé que cazáis seres sobrenaturales y que nos os importa si son inocentes o no, los matáis igual. Siempre he querido deteneros, pero nunca podía hacer nada sin romper nuestro trato, así que ahora esta es la oportunidad perfecta. ¿Entonces que dices? ¿Aceptas el trato o no?</p><p>— Está bien, acepto</p><p> </p><p>***<br/><br/></p><p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
</p><p>Derek y yo volvimos de vuelta al castillo y al verle tan serio y pensativo le hable.</p><p>— Siento no haber podido conseguir esos archivos.</p><p>— No pasa nada. Lo más importante es que tú estás bien.– sus palabras hicieron que sintiera una sensación cálida en mi pecho– Casi mueres por mi culpa, quien debe pedir perdón soy yo.</p><p>— Pero estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada. Es más, me alegra haber venido.</p><p>— ¿Por qué?– preguntó extrañado.</p><p>— Porque me has mostrado un lado tuyo que no sabía que existía, además de que admitiste que me tienes cariño.– el moreno puso los ojos en blanco– ¿Que harás ahora con el tema de Kate?</p><p>— Aún no lo sé. Estoy esperando la respuesta de una persona de la que me vendría muy bien su ayuda.</p><p>— Hablas de mi, ¿verdad?</p><p>— Obviamente.– dijo giraba sus ojos y yo me reí.</p><p>— Aún no he tenido tiempo suficiente para pensarlo.</p><p>— Tómate todo el que necesites.– yo le sonreí.</p><p>Un rato después llegamos al castillo, donde Derek fue en busca de su camaro y se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa.</p><p>Mientras íbamos hacia mi casa seguimos hablando de muchas cosas y sentí que lo estaba conociendo mejor.</p><p>Yo ya sabía que había personas que le tenían miedo a Derek por el simple hecho de ser el rey o por ser un híbrido de brujo y hombre lobo alfa, pero en este tiempo que pase con él pude juzgarlo por mi mismo y supe que él es una buena persona con un gran corazón.</p><p>Cuando llegamos a mi casa, él me acompañó hasta la puerta.</p><p>— Muchas gracias por traerme.</p><p>— No hay porque darlas– él me sonrió.</p><p>Cuando sonreía estaba mucho más guapo y mientras yo lo miraba a sus ojos verdes y él me sonreía me sentí muy feliz, sentí como un cosquilleo en mi interior.</p><p>Luego él se giró y fue hacia su camaro cuando le grite:</p><p>— ¡¡¡DEREK!!!– él se giró hacia mi– Ya lo he pensado y mi respuesta es SÍ. Me encantaría ser el consejero de tu manada.– él me volvió a sonreír y de nuevo esa sonrisa fue como si algo en mi interior se derritiera.</p><p>— Me alegra oír eso.– después yo entre en mi casa, subí las escaleras y entre en mi habitación.</p><p>Me tumbe en la cama boca arriba y en ese momento me di cuenta. Derek Hale no solo me gustaba mucho, si no que también me estaba enamorando de él</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>STILES</strong> </p><p>Al día siguiente cuando me levante estuve dándole vueltas al tema sobre Derek.</p><p>"De verdad me estaba enamorando de Derek o era solo que me gustaba. Desde el día que lo conocí sentí una atracción hacia él, ¿tal vez al pasar tiempo con él durante la misión esa atracción se había convertido en algo más?– pensé– Estoy muy confuso y solo conozco una persona que puede ayudarme a aclararme.</p><p>Cogí mi móvil de la mesilla, busqué el nombre de la lista de contactos y llamé.</p><p>— Hola Stiles. ¿Qué tal estás?</p><p>—Hola Lydia. Necesito hablar contigo.</p><p>— ¿Que pasa?– dijo con preocupación en su voz.</p><p>— Ven a mi casa, por favor. Es un asunto muy importante.– dije suplicándole.</p><p>— Vale. Llegaré entre diez y quince minutos aproximadamente.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Mientras la pelirroja no llegaba me fui poniendo cada vez más nervioso.</p><p>A los trece minutos después de la llamada, alguien llamó a la puerta, supe que era ella ya que mi padre estaba trabajando.</p><p>Corrí a abrirle la puerta, ella entró y rápidamente la agarré del brazo y la arrastré hasta mi habitación.</p><p>Cuando los dos estábamos en mi habitación, ella se quejó de lo fuerte que la agarré y a continuación dijo:</p><p>— ¿Que es lo que te sucede?</p><p>— Bueno Lydia..., esto, emm...– no sabía como decirle lo que me pasaba.</p><p>— ¡¡Suéltalo ya!!– dijo elevando su tono de voz.</p><p>— ¡Creo que estoy enamorado de alguien!– solté y ante lo que dije la expresión de Lydia cambió a una de sorpresa.</p><p>— ¿Que? ¿De quien?– preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida y curiosa.</p><p>— Te lo diré solo si prometes no contárselo a nadie y si me contestas una pregunta.</p><p>— Está bien. Prometo no contárselo a nadie. ¿Cual es tu pregunta?</p><p>— ¿Como puedo estar seguro de que estoy enamorado?</p><p>— ¿Que es lo que sientes al estar cerca de esa persona?, la cual aún no me has dicho quien es por cierto.</p><p>— Te lo diré luego– dije y empecé a pensar como explicarle a Lydia lo que sentía al estar junto a Derek.– Cuando estoy junto a él es como si...– la pelirroja me interrumpió.</p><p>— ¿¡¡Es un chico!!?– dijo sorprendida, yo le asentí con una sonrisa.– No sabía que eras gay.</p><p>— No lo soy. Soy bisexual, solo que nunca se le he contado a nadie.</p><p>— Tranquilo que yo no se lo contaré a nadie.</p><p>— Más te vale.– dije de forma amenazadora y luego seguí intentando explicarme– Estar junto a él, me hace sentir muy feliz y tampoco puedo evitar sonreír cuando pienso en él. Aún recuerdo la sensación como de derretirme por dentro cuando él me sonrió, me sentí el chico más afortunado del mundo, ya que él no suele sonreír muy a menudo. No sé como describirlo, solo sé que solo quiero volver a verlo, aunque sé que seguramente él no sienta nada por mi.</p><p>— Stiles, creo que estás enamorado– dijo emocionada– ¿Quien es?</p><p>— Su nombre es... Derek Hale.– dije con una voz muy baja que la pelirroja no fue capaz de escuchar.</p><p>— ¡Repítelo ahora mismo!– me ordenó.</p><p>— Es...– tome aire y lo solté– Derek Hale.</p><p>— ¡¡¡Que!!! ¡¡Te has enamorado del rey!! Él es un amargado y una persona antisocial, como has podido enamorarte de él.– dijo gritando y luego se rió de mi.</p><p>— Tú no sabes como es. Siempre ha sido bueno conmigo, hemos hablado de muchas cosas, así que creo que lo conozco un poco mejor que tú, y sé que no es una mala persona, solo es que ha sufrido muchísimo– le reproché defendiendo a Derek, ella rodó los ojos.</p><p>— Si que estás enamorado. ¿Ahora que vas a hacer?</p><p>Entonces le conté que acepté ser el consejero de Derek. Ella se sorprendió.</p><p>— Por lo menos podré pasar algo de tiempo junto a él– suspiré pensando en él.– Aunque por el momento no le diré lo que siento por él, ya que es imposible que él sienta lo mismo que yo– la pelirroja me sonrió con tristeza por lo que acababa de decir.</p><p>— Le contaste a Scott que vas a ser el consejero del rey, porque no creo que se lo tome muy bien. Es que desde que esta con Allison está mucho más idiota que de lo normal.</p><p>Eso era cierto. Desde que Scott empezó a salir con Allison, empezó a distanciarse, apenas hablábamos y se que si Allison no se hubiera ido de viaje con su padre el fin de semana que conocí a Derek, Scott y yo no hubiéramos quedado para ir al bosque, ya que seguramente él habría estado con Allison ya que ahora él solo quedaba con ella.</p><p>— Hablaré con él el lunes en el instituto. Aunque seré el consejero de Derek le guste a Scott o no.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
</p><p>Hoy ya es lunes. Hoy debo hablar con Scott.</p><p>Como siempre desayuné rápido y fui al instituto en mi jeep.</p><p>Llegue tarde a primera hora, busqué el pupitre de Scott, pero no estaba, seguramente se había quedado dormido y vendría para segunda hora, y así fue.</p><p>Cuando se sentó en la mesa que estaba a mi lado decidí decirle que en el recreo quería hablar con él, y no fue porque quería retrasar esa conversación lo máximo posible, por supuesto que no fue ese el motivo, fue porque así podría hablar con él más tranquilamente.</p><p>Al llegar al recreo fui corriendo a fuera, donde sabía que Scott se encontraría. Scott estaba en una mesa en la que siempre se sentaba, junto a él estaba Allison, y en frente se encontraba Lydia.</p><p>Me acerqué a ellos y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de sentarme cuando Scott me preguntó que era de lo que quería hablarle.</p><p>— Bueno Scott, quiero que sepas por mi y no por otras personas, que me han ofrecido... algo así como un trabajo– dije muy nervioso.</p><p>— Vale. Eso está bien. Pero me lo cuentas por qué...?– dijo él esperando a que yo le contestara.</p><p>— Seré... el...– cuando me arme de valor suficiente se lo dije, aunque agache mi cabeza al decirlo– consejero de la manada del rey.</p><p>— ¡¿¿QUÉ??!– gritaron Scott y Allison a la vez.</p><p>— No puedes hacer eso. Te prohíbo que te unas a ese bicho.</p><p>— Es un ser sin corazón que solo quiere hacer daño a mi tía, quien es una persona inocente y que no ha hecho daño a nadie, nunca.– grito Allison.</p><p>— En primer lugar él es una buena persona que no se merece, que lo insultéis. En segundo lugar yo os estoy informando, yo haré lo que quiera.– dije mi mirada en Scott– No puedes prohibírmelo– luego dirigí mi mirada a Allison– Y por último si el rey va a por tu tía es porque ella es una persona horrible y hace cosas terribles.– iba a levantarme e irme cuando la mano de Scott me agarró el brazo.– Scott suéltame– ordene, el saco sus garras de hombre lobo y me las clavo, él me miraba con sus ojos amarillos de hombre lobo– Ahh ahh– chille.</p><p>— Seguro que te ha comido la cabeza o ha usado algún hechizo contigo para hacer que nos traiciones.– grito Scott.</p><p>— Scott, suéltale ahora mismo– ordenó Lydia, mientras Allison sonreía.</p><p>— Por favor Scott, no os estoy traicionando. Tú eres un omega, ni siquiera formas parte de una manada, a pesar de que te he insistido muchísimas veces en que debes unirte a una, que mientras seas un omega eres más débil y para los cazadores es mas fácil acabar contigo– él entonces apretó más su mano.– Suéltame, me duele mucho– dije chillando y luego grite.</p><p>Entonces oí un gruñido detrás mía.</p><p>— Te ha dicho que lo sueltes– dijo una voz familiar, no sé porque pero Scott me soltó.</p><p>Me giré y vi quien era el que me acababa de salvar. Era Liam.</p><p>— Stiles, quieres venirte con nosotros– dijo señalando a unos chicos, yo asentí.</p><p>— ¿Puedo ir con vosotros?– preguntó Lydia, Liam asintió sonriendo.</p><p>Los tres nos fuimos hacia donde estaban los amigos de Liam y luego me llevaron a la enfermería donde me vendaron las heridas que me había hecho Scott con sus garras.</p><p>Luego Liam me presento a sus amigos.</p><p>— Este es Isaac.</p><p>Isaac era un chico de pelo rizo y de color rubio oscuro y de ojos azules.</p><p>Lo reconocí por que él estaba en nuestra clase.</p><p>— Y este es Theo.</p><p>Theo era un chico de pelo marrón oscuro y de ojos color avellana.</p><p>Cuando acabo el recreo Liam me dijo que luego vendría a recogerlos Derek y que si quería ir con ellos y que Derek me acercara a mi casa.</p><p>— Me gustaría, pero traje mi jeep– dije sonriendo.</p><p>— Stiles, no te acuerdas de que hoy me ibas a prestar tu jeep para hacer... una cosa, y que hoy volverías andando a tu casa– dijo Lydia sonriendo.</p><p>— ¡¡Que bien!! ¿Entonces te vienes, Stiles?– dijo Liam emocionado.</p><p>— Claro que irá.– contestó Lydia.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>En la siguiente clase Isaac nos dijo decidió que no le apetecía ir a clase, ni aguantar a Harris, así que se fue a la biblioteca, pero en las siguientes clases se pondría a nuestro lado, y así lo hizo.</p><p>Yo me puse al lado de la pelirroja, por dos razones.</p><p>La primera era que quería hablar con ella y la segunda era porque no quería sentarme en mi sitio de siempre, ya que está al lado de dónde siempre se sienta Scott.</p><p>— Lydia, pstch– la llame intentando llamar su atención y aunque ella estaba haciendo unos ejercicios lo logré.</p><p>— ¿Que pasa?</p><p>— ¿Por qué dijiste que tú te vas a llevar mi jeep? Ahora tendré que ir en el camaro con Derek. ¿Y si se da cuenta de lo que siento por él?, no es que se me dé muy bien ocultar mis sentimientos.</p><p>— Dije que yo llevaría tu jeep para que puedas ir en el coche de Derek, y así tal vez puedas averiguar si él siente lo mismo.</p><p>— Es imposible que yo le guste. Él es como un dios griego y yo soy... soy... yo.– dije sin saber con que compararme.</p><p>— Eso no lo sabes. Y si tú también le gustas. Estarías desperdiciando una oportunidad de ser feliz, y después de todo lo que has pasado te lo mereces.</p><p>— Está bien, iré con ellos– le di las llaves de mi jeep– pero sigo sin creer que a él le guste, además creo que es hetero.</p><p>— Eso no lo sabes.</p><p>Después de hablar con Lydia y que me convenciera yo solo quería que acabaran las últimas horas, que se me estaban haciendo interminables por cierto.</p><p>Cuando sonó el timbre de la última hora Isaac y yo salimos rápido y esperamos a Liam en la puerta como él me había dicho. Liam y Theo llegaron a los dos minutos, ya que ellos estaban en la misma clase.</p><p>— Hola– me saludó Liam y miro hacia el aparcamiento– Derek aún no ha llegado.</p><p>Mientras no llegaba Derek me contaron cosas sobre ellos, y yo también les conté algunas cosas de la mía.</p><p>Isaac y Theo también son miembros de la manada de Derek. Derek los acogió aligual que con Liam cuando lo abandonaron, a Theo cuando sus padres murieron y en el caso de Isaac, después de hacer que detuvieran a su padre por lo mal que trataba a Isaac, Derek le ofreció la mordida y Isaac la aceptó rápidamente.</p><p>A los dos minutos sentí alguien detrás de mi, al mismo tiempo que oí un gruñido.</p><p>— ¿Que te paso?– me di la vuelta y era Derek, él estaba señalando la venda de mi brazo.</p><p>— No es nada.– él gruñó– Me peleé con Scott y la cosa no acabó muy bien.</p><p>— Enséñame la herida– ordenó.</p><p>Yo fui quitando me la venda de mi brazo y cuando Derek vio las cinco marcas de garras gruñó.</p><p>Entonces él pasó su mano desde mi codo hasta mi muñeca, las piernas casi me fallaban cuando él rozó con sus dedos mi brazo.</p><p>Tras pasar su mano por mi brazo vi que las heridas habían desaparecido.</p><p>— ¿Pero cómo?, ¿que?– dije sorprendido al ver que mis heridas ya no estaban.</p><p>— Magia.– soltó Derek.– ¿Donde esta Scott?</p><p>— Está allí.– dijo Theo sonriendo y señalando auna esquina de instituto en la que se encontraba Scott.</p><p>Derek fue hacia él.</p><p>— ¿Por qué dijiste eso?– pregunté enfadado.</p><p>— Porque quiero ver lo que le va a hacer.– dijo riéndose– Será divertido.</p><p>Luego dirigí mi atención a Derek.</p><p>De repente vi que hizo levitar a Scott bastante alto, lo subía, lo bajaba y luego le hizo dar muchas vueltas en círculos en el aire. Después lo dejo a varios metros del suelo y lo dejo caer, cuando hizo eso volvió hacia nosotros.</p><p>— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?– dije enfadado.</p><p>— Eso solo fue una advertencia de lo que le puede pasar si vuelve a hacer algo parecido.</p><p>Después subí al camaro de Derek, si Lydia no se hubiera llevado ya mi jeep le diría que quería ir en él, porque está enfadado.</p><p>Tuve que ir delante porque Liam, Isaac y Theo se pusieron detrás.</p><p>Primero Derek dejo a Theo, Isaac y Liam en un loft y luego me llevo en dirección a mi casa, pero de repente aparcó su camaro, iba a protestarle cuando me dijo:</p><p>— Siento lo que he hecho. Sé que me pase y que estás enfadado conmigo. Yo solo quería protegerte.– me quede mirándolo sorprendido.– En el momento en que vi la venda, mi lobo me decía que debía protegerte, por eso le hice eso a Scott. Espero que puedas perdonarme.– yo no podía dejar de mirarle a sus preciosos ojos verdes, en los cuales mientras hablaba pude ver la tristeza reflejada en ellos.</p><p>— No te voy a perdonar,– creo que vi como sus ojos estaban cristalizados por la tristeza– porque no hay nada que perdonar.– él me miro confuso– Tras oír lo que dijiste ahora, me he dado cuenta de que lo hiciste para protegerme y porque no soportas que hagan daño a personas inocentes y te agradezco lo qué hiciste.– su mirada volvió a iluminarse– Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mi.– él me sonrió tímidamente– Además tengo que admitir que fue gracioso ver a Scott dando vueltas en el aire.– lis dos nos reímos.</p><p>Después él volvió a arrancar el coche y me llevó a mi casa.</p><p>— Llegamos. ¡Muchas gracias por traerme!– le sonreí</p><p>— ¡Stiles, espera!– dijo él cuando salí del coche, me giré hacia él.– ¿Puedes venir este sábado castillo para ayudarme a hacer un plan para derrotar a Kate?– yo le asentí– Bien, pues si no nos vemos antes, te veo el sábado– me sonrió y esa sonrisa me volvió a hacer sentir muy bien.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
  
</p>
<p>Al día siguiente, al llegar al instituto, cierta pelirroja me acorraló, me agarró del brazo y me llevo a una mesa.</p>
<p>— ¿Que haces? Tenemos que ir a clase.– proteste.</p>
<p>— No vino el profesor y tú tienes que contarme que paso ayer con quien tú ya sabes.</p>
<p>— No pasó nada. Estuvo todo el camino callado.– Lydia entrecerró sus ojos, ya que aunque ella no podía escuchar mis latidos, ella sabía que estaba mintiendo.– Bueno, pasó una cosa.</p>
<p>— ¿El que? ¡Suéltalo ya!– ordenó la pelirroja.</p>
<p>Le conté como Derek me curo las heridas y lo que le hizo a Scott.</p>
<p>— Scott se lo merecía, por imbécil.– Lydia se rio– Se ve que le debes de importar.</p>
<p>— No lo creo. Haría eso por cualquiera. Él es de esas personas que odian que hagan daño a personas inocentes.</p>
<p>— ¿¿Estas seguro??– preguntó mientras elevaba una de sus cejas.</p>
<p>— No lo sé. Pero este sábado me ha pedido que vaya al castillo.– Lydia soltó uno de sus gritos de banshee que rompió varias ventanas del instituto.</p>
<p>— Eso es genial. Ve bien vestido. Ve lo más guapo posible.</p>
<p>— Lydia, voy a ayudarle con alguna cosa de la manada, es como si fuera a trabajar.</p>
<p>— Si. Vas a trabajar con la persona de la que te has enamorado.– yo me sonrojé.– El domingo quedamos y me cuentas, ¿vale?</p>
<p>— Está bien.</p>
<p>En el resto de la semana no me acerqué, ni le dirigí la palabra a Scott, pero cuando yo entraba en clase sus miradas asustaban.</p>
<p>En los recreos ahora estaba con Lydia, Liam, Isaac y Theo. Tenía suerte de tenerlos a ellos, ya que no solo eran personas muy amigables, si no que también me sentía más seguro con 3 hombres lobo y una banshee por si Scott intentaba algo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>STILES</strong> </p><p>Hoy es sábado. Hoy veré otra vez a Derek. Estaba a la vez ilusionado y nervioso.</p><p>Hice lo que Lydia me dijo. Me puse lo más guapo posible. Me puse una camisa a cuadros, unos pantalones ajustados azules y una chaqueta negra.</p><p>Al acabar de vestirme, vi mi móvil. Tenía un mensaje.</p><p>
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>Fui andando, porque Lydia aún tenía mi jeep, esa semana fue Derek quien me llevaba de vuelta a casa en su camaro.</p><p>Al final decidí atajar por el bosque, ignorando la advertencia de Derek, ya que salí tarde de casa.</p><p>Cuando iba a mitad del camino oí un ruido fuerte, mire atrás y había una criatura, en ese momento me acorde de lo que me dijo mi padre el día que Scott y yo fuimos al bosque, el día que conocí a Derek.</p><p>Esa criatura empezó a correr hacia mi, intenté correr lo más rápido que pude para huir, pero una raíz de un árbol me hizo tropezar.</p><p>Esa bestia estaba frente a mi, cerré los ojos y pensé "Por favor que mi muerte sea rápida".</p><p>Pero entonces oí un rugido, abrí los ojos y vi a a Derek, de repente vi como una ramas de los árboles atrapaban a esa bestia.</p><p>Derek se acercó a mi y me dijo:</p><p>— ¿Estas bien?– en ese momento yo me esperaba que me gritara por no haberle hecho caso, pero en lugar de eso lo dijo con un tono cariñoso.– Stiles, por favor, contéstame.– yo no pude evitar abrazarlo y él me abrazo también.</p><p>— Gracias. Muchas gracias.– le susurré.</p><p>— ¿Por qué?</p><p>— Por salvarme la vida.</p><p>Cuando nos separamos me acerqué a la bestia, la cual estaba agarrada por las ramas de los árboles.</p><p>— ¿Por qué lleva un collar?– Derek se acercó y miró mejor.</p><p>— No es un collar cualquiera. Es un collar de plata y ese dibujo que tiene– dijo él señalando el dibujo del collar– es el escudo de los Argent.– dijo con rabia– Voy a intentar quitárselo.</p><p>Al cabo de unos minutos consiguió quitárselo sin hacerle daño, entonces una nube de humo de humo de color rojo oscuro rodeó a la criatura y cuando el humo se desvaneció, la criatura era una persona, un hombre.</p><p>— No puede ser.– dijo Derek sobresaltado– ¿¿ Tío Peter??</p><p>— Hola querido sobrino.– dijo mientras reía– ¿Podrías soltarme?</p><p>— ¡¡Pensé que habías muerto!! ¿Que te paso durante todos estos años?– preguntó Derek ignorando la pregunta de Peter.</p><p>— El incendio no me mato pero me hirió gravemente. Estaba muy débil. Así que para Kate fue fácil capturarme. Me llevo a una guarida y me tuvo encerrado en una celda durante años y con cada luna llena yo me iba recuperando un poco. Pero cuando ya estaba totalmente recuperado, hace algunos meses, me drogo para que me durmiera y cuando desperté estaba transformado en ese ser, el collar me obligaba a atacar y creo que también a permanecer transformado.</p><p>— ¿Sabes donde está la guarida de Kate?– él negó con la cabeza, Derek hizo que las ramas soltaran a Peter– Debes ir a descansar. Te enviaré a un loft donde viven algunos miembros de mi manada. Dile a Isaac que me llame.– Derek movió su mano y su tío desapareció en una nube de humo de color azul eléctrico sin dejarle tiempo a Peter a responder.</p><p>Después lis dos seguimos el camino hasta el castillo.</p><p>Iba a preguntarle a Derek como estaba, cuando su teléfono sonó.</p><p>— ...</p><p>— Sí, dice la verdad. Lo acabo de descubrir.</p><p>— ...</p><p>— Tened cuidado y vigilarle.</p><p>— ...</p><p>— Chao.</p><p>— ¿Como estás?– no pude evitar preguntarle.</p><p>— Aún en shock.</p><p>— Es normal. Tantos años pensando que eras el único que sobrevivió a ese incendio y ahora enterarte de esto.</p><p>— Stiles, quiero que sepas algo. Solo Isaac lo sabe, te lo cuento porque confío en ti– me sentí alagado de que Derek confiará tanto en mi.– Me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie.– yo asentí.</p><p>— Yo no fui el único Hale que sobrevivió. Mi hermana pequeña Cora también lo hizo. Ella se marchó de Beacon Hills tras la muerte de nuestra familia, decidimos que diríamos que solo yo sobreviví para que nadie fuera a por ella.</p><p>— Gracias por confiar tanto en mi.</p><p>Después de un tiempo me preguntó:</p><p>— Stiles, como consejero de la manada, dime cómo pudo hacer para que los gemelos me lleven hasta Kate.</p><p>— Umm– me quede un rato pensando– Tengo un plan.– le conté todo mi plan a Derek.</p><p>— Es un buen plan.– dijo el ojiverde– Sabía que serías un buen consejero</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DEREK</strong>
</p>
<p>Nada más entrar al castillo pusimos en marcha el plan de Stiles.</p>
<p>Ordene a los gemelos que vigilaran la puerta de mi habitación y no dejaran pasar a nadie.</p>
<p>Stiles y yo estábamos en la habitación. Cogí uno de los antiguos libros de magia que tenía guardados y busqué el hechizo que necesitaba.</p>
<p>— Stiles, lo he encontrado. Este hechizo me podría ayudar a que Kate pague por todo lo que ha hecho.</p>
<p>— ¿Tienes todos los ingredientes?</p>
<p>— Creo que si. Ayúdame a buscarlos– fuimos removiendo todo y encontramos todos los ingredientes.</p>
<p>— ¿Tenemos todos?– preguntó el castaño.</p>
<p>— Solo falta el último ingrediente. Así que como solo hay que echar ese ingrediente al final, iremos haciendo la poción.</p>
<p>— Ahora solo falta el último ingrediente.– dijo cuando mezclamos el resto– ¿Donde lo encontramos?</p>
<p>— Esa flor violeta solo se encuentra en la zona oeste del bosque. Iremos esta noche y cogeremos esa flor.</p>
<p>— Genial. Por fin Kate pagará...– yo le interrumpí.</p>
<p>— Ya puedes parar. Los gemelos se han ido.</p>
<p>— Bien. Espero que nos hayan escuchado.</p>
<p>— Te aseguró que lo han oído todo.– él se río– El plan ha salido a la perfección. Pronto esos traidores se lo contarán todo a Kate. Seguramente ella irá a la zona oeste del bosque, porque pensará que necesitamos esa flor y querrá destruirla antes de que lleguemos.</p>
<p>— Kate se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando llegue y vea que la estamos esperando.– el castaño rio.</p>
<p>— ¡¡Muchas gracias, Stiles!! ¡Gracias por ayudar!– creo que él se sonrojó.</p>
<p>— Será mejor que vayamos yendo.– dijo el ojimiel después.</p>
<p>— Nos teletransportaré allí ahora mismo.– moví mi mano y en un segundo aparecimos en el bosque– Ahora tenemos que beber la poción que hicimos antes, así no podrán olernos, ni vernos hasta que lleguen aquí.</p>
<p>Después de que ambos bebiéramos la poción los dos brillamos por unos momentos.</p>
<p>— Solo nos queda esperar.– dije y después los dos nos sentamos y comenzamos a hablar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Paso una hora y unos cuantos minutos cuando oí un ruido.</p>
<p>— ¡¡Shh!!– dije para poder oír mejor– Alguien viene.</p>
<p>— Debemos darnos prisa, pronto será de noche y él vendrá. Hay que destruir todas las flores violetas que pueda haber.– dijo una voz de mujer– Debisteis de hacerme caso y destruir esos libros, sí lo hubierais hecho ahora no tendríamos este problema.</p>
<p>— Para ti es fácil decirlo. Nosotros nos jugamos la vida todos los días– dijo un hombre.</p>
<p>— Si el rey se enterará acabaría con nosotros– dijo otro hombre.</p>
<p>— Son Kate y los gemelos– le susurré al oído a Stiles.</p>
<p>En unos minutos estaban frente a nosotros. Yo moví mi mano y los gemelos desaparecieron en una nube de humo azul eléctrico, los envié a Eichen House, un manicomio del que nunca podrán salir.</p>
<p>— ¿¿Pero que??– dijo Kate confusa.</p>
<p>En ese momento el efecto de la poción que bebimos antes Stiles y yo se desvaneció.</p>
<p>Pensé "Mierda", pero en lugar de eso dije:</p>
<p>— Hola querida. ¡¿Me echabas de menos?!– dije con un tono malvado.</p>
<p>— ¡Derek, cuanto tiempo sin vernos!</p>
<p>— ¿Derek? Tú me llamarás "Su Majestad".</p>
<p>— Veo que no te has atrevido a venir solo. De verdad tenias tanto miedo que has traído a un simple humano.– ella se rio y yo fruncí el ceño– Pobrecito humano, siento que tengas que morir, pero nadie más debe saber la verdad.</p>
<p>— ¿Que verdad? ¿Que fuiste tú quien provocó el incendio? ¿Que tú mataste a toda la familia Hale? ¿Que eres una puta loca asesina?– dijo Stiles con rabia.</p>
<p>— Sí, es cierto yo fui la responsable de eso y de cosas peores, que pena que no se lo podáis contar a nadie.– cogió su pistola– ¿A quien mato primero?– apuntó a Stiles y disparó.</p>
<p>— ¡¡¡NOOO!!!– yo impedí que la bala alcanzara a Stiles pero en lugar de a Stiles me dio a mi.</p>
<p>— Noo, Derek, ¿que has hecho?– dijo el castaño con lágrimas en sus ojos.</p>
<p>— Salvarte– dije despacio.</p>
<p>— ¡No por mucho tiempo! Derek pronto morirás, estas balas tienen un veneno diseñado especialmente para ti.– se rio fuerte– Y ahora te toca a ti pequeño humano.</p>
<p>— Eres un monstruo– dije mientras ella me apuntaba con la pistola, cuando de repente ella empezó a chillar, tenía una flecha clavada en su abdomen.</p>
<p>— No dejaré que hagas daño a nadie más.– dijo una voz de mujer, cuando se acercó pude ver quien era.</p>
<p>— ¡¡Allison!!– dijo el castaño, ella cogió la pistola de Kate y la guardo para que ella no pudiera usarla– Gracias por venir.</p>
<p>— Debía saber la verdad, y ahora la sé.– ella suspiró– ¿Como está él?– dijo señalándome.</p>
<p>— He estado mejor.– dije tumbado en el suelo– Stiles, tengo que decirte algo antes de morir– dije con un tono triste.</p>
<p>— No vas a morir. Llamaré a Deaton. Él te salvará.– dijo regañándome.</p>
<p>— Aún así quiero decírtelo.– él se pudo de rodillas y se acercó a mi. Yo le agarre de su camisa y le atraje hacia mi, después me acerqué y le besé en los labios, él al principio se sorprendió, pero rápidamente correspondió el beso, cuando nos separamos dije– No era así como quería que esto sucediera, pero quería besarte, necesitaba besarte antes de morir.</p>
<p>— No vas a morir y menos después de besarme.– él miro hacia Allison– Llama a Deaton y dile que vaya corriendo al castillo.– después me miro a mi– ¡¡Derek, por favor aguanta, te necesito!!– dijo con lágrimas en sus preciosos ojos color miel.</p>
<p>— Deaton está en camino, hay que llevarle al castillo ya– entre Stiles y Allison consiguieron llevarme al castillo, pero cuando llegamos me desmayé.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DEREK</strong>
</p><p>Cuando desperté, estaba en mi cama y a mi lado, en una silla estaba durmiendo Stiles.</p><p>Cuando lo vi no pude evitar sonreír. Él estaba con la cara pegada a la pared, con la boca abierta y roncaba un poco.</p><p>Estuve pensando si despertarlo o no durante un par de minutos. Al final decidí hacerlo. Acerqué mi mano a su brazo meciéndolo mientras susurraba su nombre.</p><p>Él se despertó.</p><p>— Hola Derek.– dijo bostezando y frotándose los ojos– ¿Que tal te encuentras?</p><p>— Mejor,– le sonreí– pero tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte.</p><p>— Yo solo tengo una para ti.– dijo sonriendo– Empieza tú.</p><p>— Sé que si Allison no hubiese disparado a Kate probablemente hubiésemos muerto, ¿pero por qué lo hizo?</p><p>— Bueno, antes de que nos teletransportarás al bosque llame a Allison y lo que paso fue:</p><p><b> <em>Flashback</em> </b> </p><p><b>STILES</b> </p><p>— ¿Stiles, por que me llamas?– dijo enfadada.</p><p>— Sé que crees que el rey es un monstruo y tu tía es una persona inocente, pero hay una forma en la que podrás averiguar la verdad.</p><p>— ¿Cual forma?– preguntó Allison intrigada.</p><p>— Lo único que tienes que hacer es ir a la zona oeste del bosque y esconderte.</p><p>— ¿Por qué?</p><p>— Eso no importa. Solo hazme caso.</p><p>— Si voy llevaré mi arco y mis flechas.</p><p>— Está bien, pero debes ir ya.– después de decir eso Allison colgó.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Fin del Flashback</strong> </em>
</p><p>— No te lo dije porque sabía como reaccionarías.– él rio nervioso– ¿Cual es tu siguiente pregunta?</p><p>— Cuando me trajisteis al castillo, ¿que pasó con Kate? Dime que está en una prisión por favor.– supliqué.</p><p>— Allison y yo debíamos traerte al castillo, asi que cuando llegamos llame a Liam para que fuera al bosque y capturara a Kate.</p><p>— ¿Y que pasó?– pregunté intrigado.</p><p>— Cuando Liam llegó aquí, vino con Isaac y Theo. Estuvieron buscándola pero no consiguieron encontrarla.– al escuchar eso fruncí el ceño.</p><p>— Joder.– grite– Estábamos tan cerca.</p><p>— No he acabado.– yo me disculpe por interrumpirle– Más tarde apareció Peter, él si había conseguido encontrar a Kate. Me dijo que antes de intentar matarla le dijo que su hija estaba viva, pero que está transformándola en coyote gracias a un collar como el que llevaba Peter cuando lo encontramos y que a ella la soltaron hace tiempo en un sitio lejos de Bescon Hills. Al final no pudo matarla porque alguien lo atacó por la espalda y eso hizo que se desmáyese y cuando despertó Kate ya no estaba.– yo gruñí.</p><p>— ¿Tengo una prima?</p><p>— Así es. Peter vino al castillo y me contó lo que había pasado, también me dijo que se iría en busca de su hija, y que cuando la encontrara ya te llamaría.</p><p>— Bueno, ya nos preocuparemos de Kate más tarde. Ahora solo quiero saber una cosa más.</p><p>— Primero déjame a mi preguntarte. Tú me hiciste dos preguntas. Ahora me toca a mi preguntar.</p><p>— Está bien.</p><p>— ¿Por qué me besaste?</p><p>— Creo que es obvio, Stiles. Tú me gustas mucho, me gustaste desde el día que te conocí. Me encanta tu forma de ser. Eres un chico inteligente, alegre, divertido, valiente y también muy guapo.– él se sonrojó– Quería confesarte lo que siento cuando me di cuenta de lo que era, pero tenía miedo de que tú no sintieras lo mismo y al saber lo que siento huyeras de mi como la mayoría de la gente lo hace al saber lo que soy y si eso pasara me seríamuy difícil superarlo, creo que sería casi imposible, porque Stiles creo que estoy enamorado de ti.– él se abalanzó sobre mi y nos besamos.</p><p>— Yo también creo que estoy enamorado de ti.– dijo después de separar nuestros labios para poder respirar.</p><p>— ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?, esa era la pregunta que quería hacerte antes.</p><p>— ¡¡¡Sí. Por supuesto que sí!!!– dijo emocionado– Pero primero tienes que recuperarte al 100%.– los dos nos sonreímos el uno al otro.</p><p>— Contigo a mi lado no creo que tarde mucho.</p><p>— ¡¡Ahh!!– dijo dándose con la mano en la cabeza– Prometí avisar cuando despertarás, se me había olvidado.– salió y luego entraron varias personas, eran Liam, Isaac, Theo, Stiles, Allison y una chica pelirroja.</p><p>— ¿Tú quien eres?– dije señalando a la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido, ya que se encontraba muy cerca de Stiles.</p><p>— Soy Lydia Martin, la mejor amiga de Stiles. Hoy había quedado con Stiles y cuando fui a su casa su padre me dijo que aún no había vuelto, que se había quedado a dormir en casa de unos amigos, como sabía que eso no era del todo cierto le llame para saber que pasó y él me lo contó, así que vine corriendo aquí.</p><p>— ¿Que clase de ser eres? Noto en tu olor que no eres humana.</p><p>— ¡Derek!– dijo Stiles regañándome, la pelirroja rio.</p><p>— Soy una banshee.</p><p>— Derek tengo que irme. Mañana vendré a verte.– dijo Liam interrumpiendo después de leer un mensaje.</p><p>Después de esa charla, pasaron dos horas en las que estuvimos todos hablando y conociéndonos mejor.</p><p>— Derek, nosotros tenemos que irnos– dijo Isaac, mañana tenemos que ir al instituto y tenemos que acabar de hacer algunos ejercicios.</p><p>— Sí, es verdad. ¿Queréis que os envíe al loft?</p><p>— Ni hablar. Tienes que descansar.– protestó Stiles.</p><p>— No pasará nada por una simple teletransportación.</p><p>—No, Derek. Irán andando.– ordeno él.</p><p>— Pero, Stiles, es más rápido si ...– dijo Isaac, aunque se callo al ver la mirada asesina de Stiles, después lis dos salieron de la habitación.</p><p>Lydia, Allison, Stiles, y yo seguimos hablando hasta que unas horas más tarde Lydia dijo:</p><p>— Nos tenemos que ir.</p><p>— A mi... me gustaría hablar contigo antes de irme... a solas.– dijo la morena, mientras que el castaño la miro mal, parecía que tenía celos.</p><p>— Sí, claro.– dije mirando a Allison, luego mire a la pelirroja– Lydia podrías hacerme un favor.– ella asintió– Podrías asegurarte de que Stiles llegue bien a casa por favor.</p><p>— Por supuesto.</p><p>— Ehh, oye, sé cuidarme solo.– protestó el castaño.</p><p>— Por favor, Stiles, así me quedaré más tranquilo.– dije suplicándole y él todo los ojos.</p><p>Tras irse ellos Allison empezó a hablar.</p><p>— Si quería hablar a solas es porque quería disculparme.</p><p>— ¿Por qué?– dije extrañado.</p><p>— Por lo que te hizo mi tía, por creer que eras malvado, un monstruo, que querías hacer daño a una persona inocente, cuando el verdadero monstruo malvado era ella.</p><p>— No tienes que disculparte por eso. No fue tu culpa. Cuando descubrí la verdad no quería creer que alguien en quien confiaba fuera capaz de hacer algo como lo que la hizo.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
</p><p>De camino a mi casa, Lydia empezó a acorralarme a preguntas sobre qué tal me fue con Derek.</p><p>Yo no sabía si decirle la verdad o no. Pero al final acabe decidiendo decirle la verdad, ya que ella sabría su miento o no aún sin tener el oído de un hombre lobo.</p><p>— Vale. Te lo contaré.– dije mientras rodaba los ojos.</p><p>— Por fin. Pensaba que tendría que estar preguntándote todo el camino. Empieza a hablar ya.– me ordenó.</p><p>— Bueno... nos besamos un par de veces y luego él me pidió una cita, la cual obviamente acepté.– la pelirroja grito emocionada.</p><p>— ¿Que? ¿Como sucedió? ¿Cuando será la cita?– entonces empecé a contarle todo lo que sucedió entre Derek y yo y luego le hablé sobre la cita.</p><p>— Sobre la cita solo me dijo que quiere preparar una cita perfecta y cuando todo esté planeado me avisará.</p><p>— Debe de estar muy enamorado, no solo por interponerse entre una bala y tú, si no también por querer prepararte una cita perfecta,– yo le sonreí– me preguntó en que estará pensando para vuestra cita.</p><p>Seguimos hablando cuando de repente me di cuenta de algo.</p><p>— Lydia, crees que ahora que Allison sabe la verdad sobre Kate, Scott se disculpará. Me gustaría que me pidiera disculpas tanto a mi como a Derek.</p><p>— No lo sé. Espero que si. Allison seguramente le cuente lo que pasó y Scott se acabará disculpando por ser un idiota. Mañana lo sabremos con seguridad.– dijo sonriendo.</p><p>Cuando Lydia acabo de hablar me di cuenta de que estábamos llegando a mi casa.</p><p>— Ah, por cierto, tu jeep ya está arreglado.</p><p>— ¿Como que arreglado?</p><p>— El día que me lo distes decidí llevarlo a un mecánico para ver si podía arreglarlo, ya que iba fatal, no sé ni cómo se movía. Pero bueno, al final lo arreglaron, aunque al mecánico le costó bastante, así que ¿quieres que mañana te lo traiga antes de ir al instituto?</p><p>— No. Creo que llamaré a Liam para ir con ellos. Siempre he ido con ellos en la vuelta, aunque no sé por qué no se me había ocurrido llamarles para ir con ellos en la ida.</p><p>— Sabes que sé que quieres ir con ellos para ver a Derek, ya que siempre los lleva en su camaro.– la pelirroja se rio con malicia.</p><p>— Me conoces muy bien.– me sonrojé.</p><p>Tras unos minutos llegamos a mi casa y nos despedimos</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
</p>
<p>Al día siguiente tras vestirme, ducharme ybeber mi café, ya que no soy persona hasta que tomo mi primera taza de café, llame a Liam.</p>
<p>— Hola, Stiles. ¿Que pasa?</p>
<p>— Hola, Liam. Te llamó para saber si puedo ir con vosotros al instituto.</p>
<p>— Claro. Pasamos a buscarte en diez minutos.</p>
<p>— Vale. Muchas gracias.</p>
<p>Después de que acabara la llamada fui corriendo a mi habitación, cogí mi mochila y antes de salir me miré al espero para ver si estaba bien peinado, luego salí de mi casa para esperarles.</p>
<p>Cuando pasaron ocho minutos  vi a Liam, Isaac y Theo. Venían andando lo que me extraño porque Derek siempre los traía y los llevaba en su camaro.</p>
<p>— Hola.– me acerqué hasta ellos.</p>
<p>— Hola.– me saludaron los tres mientras nos poníamos en camino al instituto.</p>
<p>— Se en lo que estás pensando.– me susurro Liam.</p>
<p>— Para empezar si me estás susurrando para que ellos no lo escuchen, te olvidas de que lo escucharan igual debido a que son hombres lobo, y ¿en que crees que estoy pensando?– pregunté alzando una ceja.</p>
<p>— En Derek, obviamente.– él junto con los otros dos hombres lobo que estaban a nuestro lado se rieron.</p>
<p>— Eso no es verdad.– mentí.</p>
<p>— Ahh. ¿Entonces no te estabas preguntando porque no nos lleva él en su camaro, como normalmente hace?– dijo Isaac.</p>
<p>— Admito que me extrañó que vinierais andando en vez de en el camaro.</p>
<p>— Eso es porque Liam le obligó a Derek a quedarse descansando y recuperándose en cama un poco más, para que pueda estar seguro de que está totalmente recuperado.– dijo Theo.</p>
<p>— Yo creía que Derek ya estaría bien del todo, debido a que es un hombre lobo y se cura más rápido.</p>
<p>— Así es. Él ya está recuperado, pero Liam es así.– dijo Theo sonriendo y luego soltó una pequeña risa.</p>
<p>— Ehh.– se quejó Liam– Solo me preocupo por él– frunció el ceño y luego les hablo a Isaac y Theo– Chicos, podéis adelantaros, quiero hablar un momento a solas con Stiles.– ellos asintieron.</p>
<p>— ¿Que pasa?– dije cuando los otros dos ya se habían ido.</p>
<p>— Quiero que sepas que si antes te dije que sabía que estabas pensando en Derek es porque sé lo que pasó ente vosotros y me alegro mucho.</p>
<p>— ¿En serio te lo contó?– pensé que luego tendría que hablar con Derek de porque se lo contó a Liam.– ¿Cuando?</p>
<p>— Sí. Bueno él no me lo contó, más bien le obligue a contármelo, así que no le eches la culpa a él. Tras ver cómo os mirabais supe que pasaba algo entre vosotros, además que tú prefirieras dormir en una silla al lado de su cama en lugar de en una de las habitaciones del castillo fue una gran pista. Él me dijo que os besasteis y me hablo sobre la cita que te esta preparando.</p>
<p>— ¿Sabes que está preparando?– él asintió.– Dímelo ahora mismo.– le ordené.</p>
<p>— Ni lo sueñes. Derek me mataría si te lo contara.– él se rio y yo le protesté, pero luego siguió hablando– Quiero darte las gracias.</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué?– pregunté extrañado.</p>
<p>— Porque no vea a Derek tan feliz desde...– él se quedo pensando un rato– Ahora que lo pienso nunca había visto a Derek tan feliz hasta ahora,– yo me ruborice al escuchar eso– siempre había estado obsesionado con encontrar a Kate y hacerle pagar, pero ahora esta como más tranquilo y feliz.</p>
<p>Después seguimos hablando de varios temas hasta que llegamos al instituto y tuvimos que separarnos para ir a nuestras respectivas clases.</p>
<p>— Bueno, chao. Nos vemos luego en el recreo.– le dije.</p>
<p>— Chao.– dijo y luego se fue rápido ya que llegábamos tarde.</p>
<p>Las siguientes clases pasaron lento, esperaba que Scott se acercase a mí para disculparse por su comportamiento, pero no lo hizo y yo debido a mi orgullo tengo muy claro que no seré el que se acerque a él.</p>
<p>Cuando llegó el recreo, Lydia, Isaac y yo nos reunimos con Liam y Theo como últimamente siempre hacíamos, aunque esta vez se acercó alguien más.</p>
<p>— Hola chicos. ¿Os importa si me uno a vosotros?– dijo Allison.</p>
<p>— Pues claro que no.– contestó Isaac y ella sonrió.</p>
<p>— ¿Allison, has hablado con Scott de lo que paso este finde?– pregunté.</p>
<p>— No. No hablo con él.</p>
<p>— ¿Que? ¿Por qué? ¿Que ha pasado?– preguntó Lydia preocupada.</p>
<p>— He roto con él.– Lydia le preguntó que pasó y ella solo dijo– Me engaño con otra persona y ahora mismo no quiero hablar del tema.</p>
<p>— Por eso viniste con nosotros y Scott está por ahí dando vueltas solo.– dijo Theo y ella asiente.</p>
<p>Cuando me di cuenta de que era verdad que Scott estaba solo sentí mucha pena por él.</p>
<p>— Lo siento mucho, Allison.– le dije– Tal vez tenga que hablar con él, cada día se comporta peor con nosotros.</p>
<p>— Yo no te aconsejo que hables con él.– dijo Liam– Deja que él venga a ti y se disculpe.</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué?</p>
<p>— Bueno, una de las principales razones es que podría volver a hacerte daño.</p>
<p>— Y si te vuelve a hacer daño Derek se lo hará pasar a Scott muy mal.– dijo Theo y yo sonreí al pensar en lo que Derek hizo aquella vez que Scott me hirió.</p>
<p>— Sí, tenéis razón. Es mejor que espere aunque me da pena verlo solo.</p>
<p>— El mismo se lo ha buscado.– dijo Allison rencorosa.</p>
<p>Al acabar el recreo nos fuimos de vuelta a clase, y mientras andábamos Liam me preguntó si quería que a la salida del instituto me esperarían para volver a casa, a lo que yo le asentí.</p>
<p>Las siguientes horas pasaron más rápido.</p>
<p>Cuando acabo la última hora, como Isaac fue a preguntarle algo al profesor yo decidí salir para esperar a él, a Liam y a Theo en la puerta del instituto, yo me sorprendí bastante al ver a Derek allí, esperando al lado de su camaro.</p>
<p>Me acerqué a él para saludarlo, él tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía muy enfadado.</p>
<p>— Hola.– le dije sonriéndole.</p>
<p>— Hola.– dijo con un tono frío y seco.</p>
<p>En ese momento empecé a pensar y a darle vueltas a sí había hecho algo que pudiera haber hecho que Derek se enfadará conmigo.</p>
<p>— ¡¿Derek?! ¿Estás enfada conmigo?– acabé diciéndole– ¿Es por nuestra cita? Si ya no quieres tenerla lo entenderé.– dije triste y él me miro confundido.</p>
<p>— ¿Que dices? Eres idiota, como no voy a querer tener una cita contigo. Tú me gustas mucho Stiles.</p>
<p>— ¿En serio?– aún no entendía como yo le podía gustar a alguien como Derek Hale.</p>
<p>— Pues claro, Stiles. Mira, te voy a contar una cosa que no pensaba decirte pero ahora he decidido que lo haré.– yo asentí y le mire expectante– Cuando pensaba que iba a morir y te bese y entonces correspondiste mi beso, lo único que quería era sobrevivir para pedirte una cita. Tú hiciste que me aferrara a la vida, así que deja de pensar ese tipo de estupideces, y por cierto nuestra cita será la mejor cita que hayas tenido.– yo le sonreí.</p>
<p>— ¿Y por qué estás tan enfadado y me hablaste de esa manera...?– no pude acabar mi pregunta debido a que él ojiverde me interrumpió.</p>
<p>— Siento haberte hablado así, pero es que estoy muy enfadado con Liam, sé que eso no justifica la forma en que te hable y lo sien...– entonces le interrumpí yo.</p>
<p>— ¿Que hizo ahora?</p>
<p>No me contestó porque en ese momento salieron ellos y se dirigieron a junto nosotros. Me pareció que Liam estaba asustado.</p>
<p>Derek volvió a fruncir el ceño y luego subimos todos al camaro.</p>
<p>Después de unos minutos cuando estábamos llegando al loft Liam dijo:</p>
<p>— De... Derek, yo... yo sient...– Derek movió su mano y la cerró en el aire y entonces la voz de Liam dejó de oírse, movía sus labios pero no se escuchaba nada.</p>
<p>— Tranquilo Liam, te devolveré la voz más tarde, y también tendrás un entrenamiento muy duro. Este será tu castigo. Espero que aprendas la lección.</p>
<p>— ¿Que ha hecho para que le hagas esto?– le proteste.</p>
<p>— Está mañana no pude salir de mi cuarto, ¿sabes por qué?– yo negué con la cabeza– No pude salir porque Liam para si ceniza de montaña para impedirme salir de mi habitación. Tardé horas en encontrar un hechizo que me permitiera salir.</p>
<p>— Bueno, admito que se pasó un poco. Pero lo hizo porque se preocupa por ti, y solo quería asegurarse de que estuvieras 100% recuperado. Creo que deberías perdonarle, ya que LIAM NO LO VOLVERÁ A GACER, ¿VERDAD?– dije alzando la voz en la última frase, a la que Liam asintió varias veces, Derek gruñó y volvió a mover su mano, haciendo que Liam recuperara su voz.</p>
<p>— Gra... Gracias y lo siento mucho.– dijo Liam una vez que recupero su voz.</p>
<p>Después Derek dejo a los hombres lobo en loft y me llevo a mi a mi casa.</p>
<p>— ¿Stiles, tienes algo que hacer este finde?– me preguntó.</p>
<p>— Creo que no.</p>
<p>— ¿Te gustaría que nuestra cita fuera este finde?– dijo alzando una ceja mientras aparcaba porque habíamos llegado a mi casa.</p>
<p>— ¡¡SÍ!!– le conteste rápidamente.</p>
<p>— Pues te vengo a buscar este sábado por las 18:00.</p>
<p>— Estoy deseando que llegue el sábado.– dije mientras habría una puerta del camaro– Gracias por traerme.– dije preparándome para salir cuando él me agarró suavemente el brazo.</p>
<p>— No te vas a despedir de mi.– dijo mientras tiraba de mi hacia él y tras eso me dio un intenso beso en mis labios, al que yo correspondí rápidamente. Cuando nos separamos había una gran sonrisa en nuestros rostros.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
  
</p>
<p>Los días siguientes en lo único que podía pensar era en la cita con Derek.</p>
<p>Hablé con él mediante mensajes todos los días.</p>
<p>Y por fin llegó el sábado, yo le había pedido a Lydia que viniera para ayudarme a elegir qué ropa ponerme.</p>
<p>Ella vino a las 16:00 y estuvimos discutiendo qué ropa debía ponerme durante una hora y media.</p>
<p>Al final me puse unos jeans negros ajustados, una camisa de cuadros y una chaqueta negra.</p>
<p>Faltaba media hora para que Derek llegara y me estaba poniendo muy nervioso.</p>
<p>— Tranquilízate un poco. No deberías de estar tan nervioso. Es obvio que a Derek le gustas mucho.– dijo la pelirroja para tranquilizarme.</p>
<p>— ¿Como sabes eso?</p>
<p>— Stiles, tengo ojos. Vi como te miraba cuando estábamos en el castillo.</p>
<p>— Pero, ¿y si hago alguna estupidez y la cago con él?</p>
<p>— Aunque hicieras la mayor estupidez del mundo él seguiría a tu lado. Nunca se querrá apartar de ti. Estoy segura de ello.</p>
<p>— Espero que tengas razón.</p>
<p>— Pues claro que la tengo. Soy Lydia Martin, siempre tengo razón.– yo me reí.</p>
<p>Después Lydia y yo seguimos hablando hasta que sonó el timbre.</p>
<p>— Es él.– dije nervioso.</p>
<p>— Ve a abrir la puerta, rápido.</p>
<p>Fui rápidamente a abrir la puerta, en cuanto la abrí vi a Derek.</p>
<p>Él tenía un gran ramo de rosas que me entregó poco después de abrirle la puerta.</p>
<p>Él se veía que estaba tan nervioso como yo.</p>
<p>— Gracias Derek. Son muy bonitas. Subiré a ponerlas en agua y después nos iremos. ¿Puedes esperar aquí?– él asintió.</p>
<p>Subí a mi habitación y le di el ramo a la pelirroja para que las pusiera en agua y para no hacer esperar al ojiverde.</p>
<p>— Vámonos.– le dije.</p>
<p>Me subí al camaro de Derek y primero me llevo a una cafetería donde hablamos de muchas cosas y unas horas más tarde nos fuimos de la cafetería.</p>
<p>— Cierra los ojos.– me pidió, yo no quería pero acabe aceptando. Después sentí sus labios sobre los míos.– Ya puedes abrirlos.</p>
<p>Cuando lo hice estábamos en una playa muy grande, muy bonita y donde no había nadie.</p>
<p>— Te gusta la playa, ¿no?– preguntó el nervioso.</p>
<p>— Sí, me encanta.– él sonrió.</p>
<p>— Pues ahora verás lo mejor. Está playa es especial.</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué?– entonces él abrió su mano y apareció una caracola, yo le miraba confundido, después él la sopló y se escuchó un pequeño ruido agudo.</p>
<p>— Mira con atención.– dije señalando al mar.</p>
<p>En el agua surgió un gran remolino de la que salió algo que no pude ver bien hasta que se acercó, me pareció ver la figura de una mujer.</p>
<p>— Eso es una... ¿sirena?</p>
<p>— Sí. Esta playa está conectada con su mundo. ¿Te apetecería visitarlo?</p>
<p>— Sí. Pero no tengo un bañador.– Derek movió su mano y un humo de color azul eléctrico nos envolvió, cuando se desvaneció los dos íbamos en bañador.</p>
<p>— ¿Estas listo?</p>
<p>— Sabes que no podemos respirar bajo el agua, ¿verdad?– Derek se rio.</p>
<p>— Déjamelo a mi.</p>
<p>Nos metimos juntos en el agua y Derek movió su mano en el aire, después mientras seguía dándole vueltas a su mano, el agua que estaba a nuestro alrededor empezaba a burbujear, cuando me di cuenta mis piernas habían desaparecido, dejando en su lugar una cola de sirena.</p>
<p>— ¿Preparado?– yo le asentí.</p>
<p>Los dos buceamos y entramos por el remolino, al cruzarlo Derek me enseño todo lo que había, lo más bonito fue el castillo de las sirenas. También jugamos un rato y dimos vueltas por todo el lugar hasta que tuvimos que volver.</p>
<p>Más tarde cuando estaba anocheciendo y estábamos de nuevo sobre nuestras piernas, en la orilla de la playa con nuestra ropa en lugar del bañador, él me preguntó:</p>
<p>— ¿Que tal te lo pasaste? Espero que pienses que fue una buena cita.</p>
<p>— Ha sido la mejor cita de mi vida y además con el chico que me gusta y del que me he enamorado...– él me interrumpió con un beso en los labios.– ¿Y eso?– pregunté sorprendido.</p>
<p>— No podía resistirme a besarte. Y quiero seguir haciéndolo por el resto de mi vida, eso y muchas cosas más.</p>
<p>— ¿Que quieres decir?</p>
<p>— Pensé que resultaba obvio, pero si quieres que te lo pregunté.– dijo rodando los ojos– ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio, Stiles?</p>
<p>— ¡¡SÍ!! ¡¡Por supuesto que sí!! Sí un millón de veces.– dije lanzándome a los brazos de Derek y besándole varias veces la mejilla.</p>
<p>Él me sonrió y nos besamos durante un largo tiempo.</p>
<p>— Pero por ahora no quiero que nadie lo sepa.– dije yo.</p>
<p>— ¿Que? ¿Por qué?– Derek me miro con tristeza.</p>
<p>— Me da un poco de miedo decir que soy... ya sabes, además también me asusta un poco la reacción que podría tener mi padre, y tampoco quiero lidiar con las preguntas de nuestros amigos.</p>
<p>— Está bien.– él suspiró– Por ahora no se lo diremos a nadie– dijo él y luego me dio un beso casto.– Aunque que haremos con Lydia y Liam, no pararan de insistirnos a menos que les contemos algo.</p>
<p>— Podríamos decirles que seguiremos saliendo y que tendremos otra cita.</p>
<p>— ¡Ah, sí! ¿Me has pedido una segunda cita?– dijo el rey alzando una ceja.</p>
<p>— Mi querido rey amargado, ¿quieres tener una segunda cita conmigo?– Derek me beso.</p>
<p>— Responde eso a tu pregunta.– yo le asentí y nos sonreímos el uno al otro.</p>
<p>— Debería llevarte a casa o empezaré mal la relación con mi suegro.– dijo con burla.</p>
<p>— Sí. Tendría que volver, pero antes podríamos hacer algo. Algo más íntimo.– dije con picardía.</p>
<p>— ¿Te refieres a ...– yo le interrumpí.</p>
<p>— Quiero que me hagas el amor.– le dije muy sonrojado y tras decirlo Derek comenzó a besarme.– Derek hay algo que tienes que saber antes.– dije separándome de él, él alzó una ceja y espero a que se lo contara– Yo soy... virgen.– él me miro sorprendido.</p>
<p>— ¿En serio? ¿Y de verdad quieres que tu primera vez sea... conmigo?</p>
<p>— Por supuesto que sí. Eres el chico perfecto.– él se sonrojó y me sonrió– Siempre quise hacerlo con una persona de la cual estuviera enamorado, y esa persona eres tú.– él me sonrió aún más, mostrándome sus perfectos dientes de conejo y acto seguido me beso en los labios.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
  
</p>
<p>Al día siguiente me desperté en mi habitación. Desperté muy feliz, lo que es raro en mi.</p>
<p>Recordé todo lo que pasó ayer y no pude evitar sonreír, sobre todo por cómo acabo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Flashback</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Después de besarme en los labios, comenzó a besarme en el cuello, él me fue quitando mi chaqueta y mi camisa, al igual que yo hice con él. Después de eso él comenzó a repartir besos por todo mi cuerpo, beso cada centímetro de mi piel, lo que me encantaba y hizo que soltara un pequeño gemido, él se detuvo en mis pezones y luego siguió bajando.</p>
<p>— Stiles, voy a darte un gran placer, pero hoy no follaremos, eso lo dejaremos para más adelante.</p>
<p>— ¿Que? ¿Pero por qué?– le proteste.</p>
<p>— Lo bueno se hace esperar.– dijo con un tono malicioso.</p>
<p>— Pero dijiste que ibas a darme placer.– repliqué.</p>
<p>— Así es,– rio él con malicia– pero voy a hacerte otra cosa.– dijo con picardía.</p>
<p>Acto seguido me quito los pantalones y se puso de rodillas, luego me quito mi bóxer, dejándome completamente desnudo.</p>
<p>Entonces empezó a masturbar con su mano mi polla mientras besaba mi abdomen. Cuando mi polla ya estaba erecta paso su lengua por ella, lamiéndola despacio. Después se la metió en la boca y comenzó a chupar y succionar, yo no podía evitar gemir muy alto.</p>
<p>— ¡Ohh, Derek, es fantástico!– yo gemía cada vez más, lo que hizo que él ojiverde se metiera todo mi pene en su boca deslizándolo al fondo de su garganta.– ¡Derek, voy a llegar!– dije poco antes de correrme en su boca, después él se tragó toda mi esencia, se puso de pie y me beso haciendo que yo probara algún resto de mi esencia.</p>
<p>— ¿Te gusto?– yo le asentí rápidamente.</p>
<p>— Espero que no me hagas esperar mucho para acostarnos.– él rio.</p>
<p>— Bueno, ahora te toca a ti organizar nuestra siguiente cita, haremos una cosa, si mejoras está haremos lo que tú quieras.– dijo levantando una ceja y sonriendo.</p>
<p>Yo me quede mirándolo y le proteste, pero luego, al ver que no hija a conseguir hacerle cambiar de idea dije:</p>
<p>— Aunque será muy difícil mejorar esta, aceptó el trato.</p>
<p>— Genial.– dijo riendo y luego me acercó la ropa que antes me había quitado.</p>
<p>— Debería llevarte a tu casa, no quiero que tu padre se preocupe.– yo le asentí y él nos teletransportó a mi habitación, y antes de irse por la ventana lo bese.</p>
<p>— Mañana te llamaré para hablar un rato.– le susurré y él asintió, después abrió la ventana para salir.</p>
<p>— Buenas noches, cariño. Espero que sueñes conmigo.– yo me reí.</p>
<p>— Igualmente, mi rey amargado.– él se rio y luego se fue.</p>
<p>Después de unos minutos me dormí.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Fin del Flashback</b>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aún no podía creerme que Derek Hale, el hombre más sexy de todo Beacon Hills fuera ahora mi novio.</p>
<p>Pero toda esa felicidad desapareció rápido, en cuanto recibí una llamada de Liam.</p>
<p>— Hola Liam. ¿Qué tal?</p>
<p>— ¡¡¡STILES, AYUDA!!! ¡¡¡ES DEREK!!!– dijo sollozando y gritando– No sé que hacer.</p>
<p>— ¿Que le pasa a Derek?– dije preocupado.</p>
<p>— Está mañana vine al castillo para verle y preguntarle qué tal fue vuestra cita, pero aún estaba dormido, le dejé dormir un poco pero como no despertaba decidí despertarlo, lo he intentado todo, pero no reacciona a nada.– se le oía llorar.– Es como si estuviera...– él no quiso seguir hablando.</p>
<p>— ¿Como si estuviera que?– dije gritándole.</p>
<p>— Muerto.– Liam lloró mucho más fuerte.</p>
<p>— ¿Que? No puede ser. Llama a Deaton. Yo voy enseguida.</p>
<p>Yo me acababa de vestir antes de que Liam me llamara, así que tras colgarle salí corriendo y con cada paso mi preocupación aumentaba.</p>
<p>Llegue al castillo en cinco minutos y fui corriendo a la habitación de Derek y me acerqué a él.</p>
<p>— ¿Deaton, que le pasa?</p>
<p>— No he conseguido encontrar nada, no sé lo que le ha pasado, pero creo que Derek ha muerto.– yo sentí como algo se rompía dentro de mi y no pude evitar llorar.</p>
<p>— ¡¡NOOO!! ¡¡No puede estarlo!!– dije negando con la cabeza mientras lloraba.– ¡Él es Derek Hale, el rey de Beacon Hills, un híbrido de brujo y hombre lobo! ¡No puede haber muerto!</p>
<p>— No lo está.– dijo una mujer que acababa de aparecer en una nube de humo de color violeta.</p>
<p>Era una mujer de cabello negro y ojos marrones.</p>
<p>— ¿Quien eres? ¿Fuiste tú la que le hizo esto a Derek?– dijo Liam confuso y enfadado.</p>
<p>— Soy una vieja amiga de Derek. Fui yo quien le enseñó a controlar su magia. Y no, no fui yo, pero sé quien lo hizo.</p>
<p>— ¿Quien? Prometo que matare a quien lo hiciera.– dijo Liam furioso.</p>
<p>— ¿De verdad está Derek vivo?– ella asintió– ¿Y entonces por qué está así?– dije preocupado.</p>
<p>— Para que podáis curarle debéis saber algo antes.– Liam y yo la miramos intrigados.– Creo que primero debo presentarme. Mi nombre es...</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>STILES</b>
</p><p>Mi nombre es Regina Mills. Lo que al rey le sucede es que se encuentra bajo un maleficio llamado "el maleficio del sueño".</p><p>Después de decir eso Regina empezó a contarnos lo que pasó y de lo que trata el maleficio.</p><p> </p><p><em> <strong>Flashback</strong> </em> </p><p>
  <strong>REGINA</strong>
</p><p>Era pronto cuando mi móvil me despertó. Me estaban llamando así que decidí contestar porque supuse que si alguien me llamaba a esas horas debía ser urgente.</p><p>— Hola, ¿que pasa vieja amiga?– dije bostezando.</p><p>— Regina, necesito tu ayuda.– dijo preocupada.</p><p>— ¿Que pasa?</p><p>— Veras, hace poco una mujer y un anciano vinieron aquí y me obligaron a hacerles una dosis del maleficio del sueño, se lo hice porque me menstruaron a mi hija inconsciente y con una bomba sobre ella, si no se lo hacía ella moriría. Tienes que recuperar ese maleficio, las dos sabemos lo que hace y lo peligroso que puede ser, sé que echaron la poción sobre un cuchillo que lleva la mujer y que planean usarlo en tu antiguo alumno para robarle un libro en el que existe un maleficio que mataría a todos los seres sobrenaturales al mismo tiempo.</p><p>— Tranquila. Yo me ocupo.</p><p><em> <strong>Fin del Flashback</strong> </em> </p><p> </p><p>— Pero no pude llegar a tiempo.</p><p>— Pero podemos curarle, ¿verdad?– dije desesperado.</p><p>— Así es, pero para romper el maleficio hace falta...– no pudo acabar de hablar porque Theo apareció.</p><p>— ¡¡Liam, te necesitamos!!– exclamó Theo</p><p>— ¿Que pasa?</p><p>— Kate y un viejo vienen hacia aquí junto con un grupo de cazadores. No sabemos qué quieren, pero seguro que no es nada bueno.</p><p>— Espera,– dije y luego recordé las palabras de Regina– antes hablaste sobre una mujer y un anciano. Seguro que eran Kate y su padre. Ellos fueron los que le hicieron esto a Derek.</p><p>— Isaac está protegiendo la entrada. Debemos ir a ayudarle.– Liam asintió, Theo y él se transformaron en hombres lobo.</p><p>— Cura a Derek, por favor.– me dijo Liam, yo asentí y lis dos hombres lobo se fueron.<br/><br/></p><p>***</p><p> </p><p><strong>NARRADOR</strong> </p><p>Theo y Liam salieron corriendo y cuando llegaron a la puerta del castillo, la cual estaba protegiendo Isaac, lo vieron peleando con algunos cazadores.</p><p>Había once cazadores en total, sin contar a Kate y a su padre.</p><p>Isaac consiguió acabar con uno, el cual cayó muerto y alrededor del cuerpo se veía como se formaba un gran charco de sangre.</p><p>Enseguida Theo y Liam se unieron a Isaac. Los tres juntos dejaron herido a uno y mataron a otros dos. Cuando Theo estaba a punto de acabar con otro cazador escuchó una risa malévola.</p><p>— Yo que tú no lo haría, si quieres ver con vida a este joven hombre lobo.– dijo el viejo mientras agarraba a Liam y lo apuntaba con su pistola.</p><p>Theo se quedó paralizado, no sabía que hacer, momento que aprovechó Kate para sujetar a Isaac y hacer lo mismo que su padre con Liam.</p><p>Theo en ese momento pensó que lo único que podía hacer para que no le hicieran daño a sus amigos era rendirse, cuando de repente escuchó un fuerte grito que hizo que Kate y su padre se descuidaran por un momento, el cual aprovechó Theo para atacar al viejo y conseguir que soltara a Liam, Theo le había hecho unos profundos cortes en el brazo al viejo.</p><p>— Hola, chicos. ¿Necesitáis ayuda?– dijo Lydia que apareció porque al ser una banshee se sintió atraída por las muertes de los cazadores.</p><p>Después Lydia soltó un grito hacia Kate que hizo que soltara a Isaac para taparse sus oídos, mientras su padre apuntaba el arma hacia Lydia y apretaba el gatillo para dispararle.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p><strong>STILES</strong> </p><p>Después de que Liam y Theo se fueran de la habitación.</p><p>— ¿Como puedo despertarle?</p><p>— Este maleficio sólo puede ser roto por un beso de amor verdadero.</p><p>— ¡¡¿¿Qué??!!– dije gritando– Pero Derek perdió a toda su familia, perdió a todas las personas que amaba y que lo amaban. Nadie podrá despertarle.– dije empezando a llorar.</p><p>— ¿Y que hay de ti? Puedo ver como le miras, se nota que sientes algo por él.– me quede sorprendido ante sus palabras.</p><p>— Es cierto que siento algo muy fuerte por él, pero no sé si es amor y tampoco sé lo que él siente. El solo me dijo que yo le gustaba, pero al menos debo intentar despertarle.– dije en voz alta sin darme cuenta.</p><p>Me acerqué a Derek aún más y antes de inclinarme para besarle susurre:</p><p>— Derek, por favor, despierta. Te necesito.– después me incline y lo bese en los labios.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
</p>
<p>— Derek, por favor, despierta. Te necesito.– después me incline y lo bese en los labios.</p>
<p>Poco después noté como una ráfaga de viento que movió suavemente mi pelo.</p>
<p>Al sentir esa ráfaga de viento me separé de Derek y de repente vi como abrió sus ojos. Esos preciosos ojos verdes que me hicieron sonreír de nuevo, él cogió una gran cantidad de aire.</p>
<p>— Te desperté. Logre romper el maleficio, lo que significa que...– él me interrumpió.</p>
<p>— Te amo.– yo no pude evitar saltar encima de él y darle un intenso beso lleno de cariño, después Regina hizo una falsa tos, lo que hizo que nos separáramos.</p>
<p>— ¿Regina?– dijo Derek sorprendido.– ¿Que haces aquí?</p>
<p>— Gracias a ella pude despertarte. Ella me explicó lo que te pasaba. El imbecil de Deaton pensó que habías muerto. Pensé que te había perdido.– dije intentando no soltar unas lágrimas.</p>
<p>— Tranquilo.– él me abrazó.– Estoy bien y tú nunca me perderás porque...– Regina nos interrumpió.</p>
<p>— Podéis hablar de esto luego. Tenéis unos malvados que detener.– Derek le miro extrañado.</p>
<p>— Kate y su padre están aquí. Liam, Isaac y Theo intentan detenerlos.– Derek frunció el ceño.</p>
<p>— Está vez no escapará.– dijo el rey furioso– ¿Regina quiera huchas con nosotros? Para recordar viejos tiempos.</p>
<p>— Será un placer.– ella desapareció en una nube de humo de color violeta.</p>
<p>— ¿Donde...– no pude acabar ya que Derek me agarró y fuimos hacia donde estaban los demás.</p>
<p>— Ella seguramente ya esté con ellos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>NARRADOR</strong> </p>
<p>Gerard Argent, el padre de Kate, apuntó su arma hacia Lydia, estaba gritando a Kate, y apretó el gatillo.</p>
<p>Afortunadamente para la pelirroja Regina apareció, estiró su mano deteniendo así la bala en el aire, luego la lanzó al anciano, pero solo le rozó.</p>
<p>— ¿Quien demonios eres tú?</p>
<p>— Soy la persona que les ayudará a venceros – Kate se rio malévolamente.</p>
<p>— ¿Tú?– se volvió a reír– La única persona que podía detenernos era el rey, qué pena que esté sumido bajo un sueño eterno, y pronto todos los monstruos como vosotros moriréis.– volvió a reír y Regina con ella.</p>
<p>— Ya estarías muertos si está inútil no se hubiera equivocado de libro cuando vinimos antes– dijo Gerard</p>
<p>— ¿De que te ríes?– dijo molesta Kate al ver a Regina reír.</p>
<p>— No sabes mucho sobre la magia, ¿verdad?– Regina rio– Todo maleficio puede romperse.</p>
<p>— ¿Que significa eso?– dijo Kate furiosa.</p>
<p>— Hola, querida. Me echabas de menos.– dijo Derek cuando llegó junto con Stiles a donde se encontraban todos.</p>
<p>Al ver a Derek aparecer los cazadores que aún estaban vivos huyeron lo más rápido que podían.</p>
<p>— ¿Donde vais estupidos? Tenéis que quedaros y luchar.– dijo Gerard.</p>
<p>— Empiezo s pensar que le doy miedo a algunas personas.– dijo el ojiverde.</p>
<p>— Sois monstruos y acabare con todos vosotros.– dijo Kate furiosa– Los seres como vosotros no os merecéis ser felices.</p>
<p>Kate apuntó a Derek con su arma, pero Regina movió su mano y el arma de Kate cayó al suelo a varios metros de ella, luego Regina lanzó una bola de fuego al arma derritiéndola así. Entonces Derek también hizo una bola de fuego y la lanzó a Gerard pero antes de que le diera al viejo la bola de fuego se transformó en una cuerda de fuego que ató a Gerard impidiéndole moverse. Después el rey hizo que desapareciera el viejo en una nube de humo de color azul eléctrico.</p>
<p>Tras ver eso Kate intentó huir, pero Derek la hizo levitar.</p>
<p>— Está vez no escaparás.– dijo mientras movía su mano haciendo así que Kate se quedara pegada en el muro incapaz de moverse.– Y tranquila, tú padre está con vuestro viejo grupo de cazadores. Seguro que ellos se alegrarán de volver a verle, sobre todo Araya.– Derek rio malévolamente.</p>
<p>— ¿Y que vas a hacer conmigo?– preguntó Kate con rabia.</p>
<p>— La matáremos, ¿verdad?– preguntó Liam– Después de todo lo que ha hecho se lo merece.</p>
<p>— No, Liam. Admito que desde que descubrí lo que ella le hizo a mi familia he querido matarla, hacerle pagar, pero hace poco me di cuenta de que si la matamos, seríamos igual que ella, y no dejaré que eso pase.– Stiles sonrió con orgullo al oír hablar así a su novio.</p>
<p>— ¿Y que haremos?– preguntó Isaac.</p>
<p>— La encerraremos en Eichen House, de dense nunca podrá escapar ni volver a hacer daño a nadie.</p>
<p>— ¿Eso no era un manicomio?</p>
<p>— Así es.– dijo Derek y a continuación miro a Kate– Por cierto los gemelos traidores están ahí. Seguro que se alegrarán de verte.– le dijo a Kate y después la teletransporto.– Gracias a todos por vuestra ayuda. Por fin hemos detenido a Kate.</p>
<p>— No hace falta que nos lo agradezcas, lo volveríamos hacer si fuera necesario.– dijo Isaac.</p>
<p>— Bueno, Derek, yo tengo que irme.– dijo Regina.</p>
<p>— Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.– dijo el ojiverde.</p>
<p>— ¿Que tal si me lo agradeces de otra forma?– Derek levantó sus cejas sorprendido y Stiles frunció el ceño porque creyó que se estaba insinuando a su novio.– Se feliz, te lo mereces.– dijo ella y luego desapareció en una nube de humo.</p>
<p>— Nosotros también nos tenemos que ir.– dijo Liam agarrando a Theo, mientras que Lydia agarró a Isaac y los arrastraron para dejar a solas al rey y al castaño.</p>
<p>— Creo que tenemos que hablar.– dijo el ojiverde y el castaño asintió un poco nervioso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>DEREK</b> </p>
<p>Se notaba que Stiles estaba muy nervioso, no solo por su olor, si no porque también temblaba un poco.</p>
<p>— Stiles, cuando estaba dormido escuche lo que dijiste. Sé que estarás enfadado por no decirte antes lo que siento por ti, yo solo te dije que me gustabas mientras tú me dijiste que estabas enamorado de mi.– dije muy rápido.– Siento no haberte dicho antes que te quiero, pero es que no se me da bien abrirme a los demás y confesar mis sentimientos, soy una persona más de actos y no de palabras.– Stiles me miraba y sus ojos brillaban.– Si aún quieres estar conmigo, te prometo que nunca mas me callaré lo que siento por ti, y cuando tú quieras hacerlo público, yo mismo se lo gritaré al mundo porque te amo Stiles.</p>
<p>— Derek, por supuesto que quiero estar contigo. Sería idiota si te dejara escapar.– yo le sonreí– No estoy enfadado porque no me dijiste lo que sentías, muy en el fondo lo sabía, yo solo me agobié con eso porque de ello dependía que tú despertaras y ahora ya estás despierto y nadie volverá a separarnos, ¿entendido?</p>
<p>— ¿Eso significa que puedo gritarle al mundo que estoy contigo?</p>
<p>— Aún no. Solo te pido que me des un poco de tiempo y luego les diremos a todos que estamos juntos.– yo asentí.</p>
<p>— ¿Y has pensado que harás para nuestra segunda cita?</p>
<p>— Así es. De hecho será este sábado.– yo le sonreí– También quiero preguntarte algo.– levante las cejas sorprendido y él formuló su pregunta– ¿Te importa si vengo al castillo a visitarte?, como está semana no tengo exámenes, así podríamos vernos y...– yo le interrumpí.</p>
<p>— Amor, no tienes que preguntarme eso, tú puedes venir siempre que quieras.– dije y luego le bese.</p>
<p>Después estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas hasta que él me dijo que tenía que volver a casa porque ya era tarde. Yo me ofrecí a llevarlo y él acepto.</p>
<p>Al llegar a su casa yo lo acompañé hasta la puerta y me despedí con un beso.</p>
<p>— Nos vemos mañana mi rey amargado.– él se rio y yo también aunque intenté ocultarlo, luego le sonreí.</p>
<p>En ese momento no podía creer lo feliz que era. Solo me faltaba poder decirle a todo el mundo que era el novio de Stiles para ser absolutamente feliz y espero que pasé pronto.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
  
</p>
<p>Hoy es lunes. Hoy intentaré hablar con Scott y arreglar las cosas con él.</p>
<p>Fui al instituto en mi jeep, el cual por fin me había devuelto Lydia.</p>
<p>Llegue tarde, como siempre.</p>
<p>Cuando sonó el timbre del recreo me acerqué a Lydia y le dije:</p>
<p>— Lydia, en el recreo me acercaré a Scott para intentar arreglar las cosas con él.</p>
<p>— ¿Estas seguro de eso?</p>
<p>— Tengo que hacerlo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me pelee con él, y ya que él no viene a hablar conmigo tendré que ir yo.</p>
<p>— Está bien. Pero ten cuidado.– yo le asentí y luego me fui.</p>
<p>Busqué a Scott y él estaba en una mesa solo, así que me acerqué.</p>
<p>— Hola Scott. ¿Podemos hablar?– dije intentando sonreír.</p>
<p>— ¿Que quieres, Stiles?– dijo Scott enfadado.</p>
<p>— Arreglar las cosas. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestra pelea. Probablemente lo habrás pasado mal tras la ruptura con Allison y me gustaría volver a lo de antes, volver a ser buenos amigos y estar a tu lado en los buenos y en los malos momentos, y que tú estés en los míos.– Scott no dijo nada– ¿Que te parece?</p>
<p>— ¿Entonces has dejado de ser parte de su manada?– yo negué con la cabeza– Pues vete de mi vista. Solo te perdonaré cuando dejes de trabajar para ese monstruo.– oírle hablar así de Derek hizo que me pusiera furioso.</p>
<p>— ¡¡¡Que!!!– dije lleno de rabia.– Primero tú no tienes que perdonarme, soy yo el que tiene que hacerlo. Fuiste tú el que me hirió dejando las marcas de tus garras en mi brazo. Y segundo, Derek no es un monstruo, Kate engaño a Allison para hacerle creer...</p>
<p>— Ya sé eso.– dijo interrumpiéndome– Allison me lo contó unos cuantos días después de romper conmigo.</p>
<p>— ¡¿Y por qué sigues creyendo que es un monstruo?!– dije enfadado y confuso.</p>
<p>— Porque es un híbrido, es un hombre lobo y un brujo . Él se cree que es mejor que todo el mundo solo porque es un híbrido y además el rey. ¡¿Como es que no lo ves?!</p>
<p>— ¡¡¡Que!!!– dije rojo de rabia– ¿Crees que es un monstruo por eso?</p>
<p>— Así es.</p>
<p>— Eres idiota. Y que sepas que Derek es mucho mejor persona de lo que tú nunca llegarás a ser.– le grite.</p>
<p>Después de decirle eso Scott me agarró del cuello y luego me empezó a levantar del suelo a la vez que apretaba con fuerza mi cuello, él tenía los ojos de color amarillo, a mi cada vez me costaba más respirar.</p>
<p>Pensé que me iba a matar cuando oí un grito.</p>
<p>— ¡¡Suéltalo inmediatamente si quieres seguir con vida!!– grito alguien que no pude ver ya que se me estaba nublando la vista.</p>
<p>Scott no hizo caso, así que esa persona lo agarró y lo tiró al suelo, dejándome a mi libre. Tras coger una gran cantidad de aire pude ver quien era.</p>
<p>— ¡¡¡Derek!!!– grite como pude porque me dolía la garganta por lo que Scott me había hecho.</p>
<p>Yo me escondí detrás de Derek, por miedo a lo que Scott pudiera hacer.</p>
<p>Scott intentó atacar a Derek, así que el rey mostró sus ojos rojos de alfa y sus garras y luego rugió.</p>
<p>Pensé que eso intimidaría a Scott y retrocedería, pero no lo hizo y por eso se llevó unos arañados y unos puñetazos en la cara.</p>
<p>— Te advertí que pasaría si volvías a hacerle daño.– dijo enfadado– Pero solo por esta vez no te haré nada.</p>
<p>— ¿En serio?– dijo Scott extrañado.</p>
<p>— Para que, tu mismo has ido alejando a las personas que te querían. No tener a nadie es el mayor castigo que puede haber.– después Derek me agarró del brazo y nos alejamos de él.</p>
<p>— ¿Estas bien?– dijo preocupado.</p>
<p>— Solo me duele un poco el cuello.</p>
<p>— Déjame a mi.– él pasó su mano suavemente por mi cuello, la cual emitía una luz.– ¿Ahora que tal?</p>
<p>— Ya no me duele. Gracias por salvarme una vez más.– me reí– ¿Pero como es que estabas por aquí?</p>
<p>— Isaac se dejó un libro que necesitaba en el loft y me llamó para ver si podía traérselo.</p>
<p>— Ahora irás al castillo, ¿no?– él asintió– ¿Te importa si voy contigo?</p>
<p>— ¿No tienes clase?– me preguntó extrañado.</p>
<p>— Sí, pero no me apetece hacer nada y tampoco tengo ánimos como para ir a clase después de lo que paso con Scott.– él me gruñó.</p>
<p>— Vale, pero solo faltarás hoy, mañana volverás a clase, ¿entendido?– yo le asentí sonriente.</p>
<p>— ¡Hola chicos!– dijo Lydia– Stiles, justo estaba buscándote para saber cómo te fueron las cosas con Scott, y te encuentro aquí, junto a "su majestad"– dijo con un tono de burla y luego rio.</p>
<p>— Hola, Lydia.– saludó el ojiverde.</p>
<p>— ¿Como es que estas aquí?</p>
<p>— Vine a traerle esto a Isaac,– dijo agarrando el libro– ya que estás aquí y que estáis en la misma clase, ¿te importaría dárselo?– ella asintió.</p>
<p>— ¿Lydia, puedes decirle a los profesores que me encuentro mal y no iré a las clases de hoy?</p>
<p>— ¿Que te pasa?– preguntó preocupada.</p>
<p>— Nada.– le dije ya que no me apetecía recordar lo que había pasado.</p>
<p>— ¡¡¡Stiles!!!– me regañó.</p>
<p>— Díselo, Stiles.– dijo el moreno y después le conté todo lo que pasó con Scott.</p>
<p>— ¡¡¿Que hizo que?!!– grito la pelirroja furiosa– ¡Ese imbecil va a oírme!</p>
<p>— No, Lydia. No quiero empeorar las cosas.</p>
<p>— ¡Stiles, casi te mata!– dijo enfadada</p>
<p>— Ya, pero...</p>
<p>— Pero nada. Ese estúpido va a recibir una buena bronca y tendrá suerte si no le suelto algún grito de banshee.</p>
<p>— Me alegra ver que te preocupas tanto por el.– dijo Derek– No le vuelvas a dejar solo cerca de Scott, por favor. Lo digo por el bien de Scott, porque como vuelva a hacerle daño, haré que arda vivo.– Lydia se rio y luego sonó el timbre.</p>
<p>— Te prometo que no volveré a dejar que haga una idiotez así.– luego se fue mientras Derek reía.</p>
<p>Después de eso Derek y yo nos fuimos a su castillo. En el camino le pregunté:</p>
<p>— Derek, una pregunta.– él me miro levantando sus cejas– ¿En el castillo hay alguien o vamos a estar solos?– pregunté con picardía.</p>
<p>— No hay nadie. Y sé porque me preguntas eso y la respuesta es no, hoy no follaremos.– rio con malead.</p>
<p>— No iba a pedirte que falláramos,– le mentí, ya que deseaba hacerlo con él– ¿pero por qué?</p>
<p>— En primer lugar porque dijiste que no te apetecía hacer nada después de lo que paso con Scott y en segundo lugar acordamos que si mejorabas nuestra primera cita te haría todo lo que quisieras.– yo le fruncí el ceño.</p>
<p>— Está bien.– dije con maldad– Prepárate porque este sábado será la mejor cita de tu vida y estarás más enamorado de mi de lo que ya lo estás.– él se rio y me beso.</p>
<p>— Es imposible que te ame mas de lo que ya te amo.</p>
<p>Luego seguimos hablando de varios temas hasta entrar que al castillo vimos a una mujer de pelo castaño claro, ojos color café y vestida completamente de negro.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
  
</p>
<p>La mujer se acercó corriendo a Derek y le dio un abrazo que Derek correspondió.</p>
<p>"¿Quien diablos es esta? ¿Y porque está abrazando a MI Derek?"– pensé enfadado mientras la miraba con una mirada asesina.</p>
<p>Tras separarse le pregunté a Derek intentando ocultar mi enfado quien es ella.</p>
<p>— Ah, sí. No os he presentado.– dijo rascándose la nuca– Ella es mi...– la chica le interrumpió.</p>
<p>— ¡¡¡Derek!!!– soltó ella como si le estuviera regañando.</p>
<p>— Tranquila. Él es de fiar. Confío en él.– le dijo a la chica, yo no pude evitar sonreír al oír las palabras de Derek.</p>
<p>Luego Derek me miro y dijo:</p>
<p>— Ella es Cora, mi hermana.– tras oírle me sentí como un tonto por haberla mirado mal. Espero que no lo hayan notado.</p>
<p>— Hola, yo soy Stiles.– le salude y en ese momento sonó el movil de Derek, él lo cogió.</p>
<p>— Hola, ¿quien es?– dijo ya que era un número desconocido.</p>
<p>— ...</p>
<p>— ¡¡¿Que?!! ¿Que ha hecho que?– él frunció el ceño– Voy enseguida.– luego colgó.</p>
<p>— ¿Que pasa?– le pregunté.</p>
<p>— Liam se ha peleado. Tengo que ir a hablar con su profesor y la madre del otro chico.</p>
<p>— ¿Con quien se peleo?– dije y pensé "Que no sea él. Por favor que no diga su nombre."</p>
<p>— Con Scott.– cuando lo dijo pensé "Mierda"– Me tengo que ir.</p>
<p>— ¿Quieres que me vaya?– le pregunté y esperaba que me dijera que no.</p>
<p>— Noo... es decir, me gustaría que me esperaras. Intentaré no tardar mucho.</p>
<p>— Está bien. Te esperare pero porque si voy ahora a casa mi padre se enterará de que no fui a clase y me matará.– él rio.</p>
<p>— Que bien que te quedes, así me haces compañía.– dijo Cora.</p>
<p>Después Derek se despidió y luego se fue, entonces Cora y yo empezamos a hablar.</p>
<p>— ¿Como es que volviste a Beacon Hills? Derek me dijo que te marchaste tras el incendio.</p>
<p>— ¿Como es que Derek te lo dijo?– preguntó extrañada, yo encogí mis hombros.– Debes ser una de las personas en las que más confía.– yo le sonreí.</p>
<p>— Por algo soy su consejero.</p>
<p>— En serio, mi hermano Derek, la persona más terca que conozco, tiene un consejero que le dice que hacer.– ella se rio.</p>
<p>— Aún no has contestado a mi pregunta.– le repliqué.</p>
<p>— Vine porque Derek me dijo que al fin había vencido a Kate.</p>
<p>— ¿Y ahora que todo pasó te quedarás aquí? A Derek le gustaría tener a alguien de su familia de vuelta.– dije emocionado.</p>
<p>— Lamentablemente, por ahora no. Me volveré a ir.</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué?</p>
<p>— Mira, por culpa de Kate no he podido ver a mi hermano en años,– ella frunció el ceño– he tenido que ir de un sitio a otro por culpa de los cazadores que quieres exterminarnos solo por el hecho de ser diferentes, mudándome cada poco tiempo y al final me acabo gustando eso de viajar y mudarme. Aunque un día espero volver para quedarme para siempre, y también me alegra volver a ver a mi hermano.</p>
<p>— Una pregunta. Lo de fruncir el ceño es cosa de familia, ¿no?– yo me reí, ella bufo y me pegó ligeramente en el hombro.</p>
<p>— Eso duele.– proteste– Olvidas que soy un humano y tú una mujer lobo.</p>
<p>— En realidad soy una híbrida de mujer lobo y bruja como Derek.</p>
<p>— ¿En serio?– dije sorprendido.</p>
<p>— Claro, aunque no soy tan poderosa como lo es Derek.– los dos reímos– Ahora te toca a ti contestarme a una pregunta.</p>
<p>— Vale. ¿Qué quieres saber?– pregunté riendo.</p>
<p>— ¿Que es lo que sientes por mi hermano?– dijo Cora con una sonrisa.</p>
<p>— ¡¡Que!! Yo no...</p>
<p>— No me mientas. Recuerda que puedo escuchar tus latidos y así saber cuando estás mintiendo.</p>
<p>— Emm... yo... estoy... enamorado de él.– ella me sonrió.</p>
<p>— Me alegra escucharlo. ¿Y por qué no se lo dices?– preguntó Cora ya que ella no sabía que Derek y yo estamos juntos.</p>
<p>— ¿Como sabias que sentía algo por él?– pregunté para evitar responder a su pregunta.</p>
<p>— Era un poco obvio, sobre todo porque antes de que supieras que yo era su hermana olí tus celos cuando lo abrace.– ella se rio.— Y ahora contéstame a mi pregunta.</p>
<p>— Espera un momento, si tú oliste mis celos, eso significa que Derek también, ¿verdad?– ella asintió y yo pensé "Joder, ahora pensará que soy un novio posesivo y celoso".</p>
<p>— ¡¡Respóndeme ya!!– ordenó Cora.</p>
<p>— Ya lo sabe, porque él es mi novio.– ella me miro sorprendida.</p>
<p>— ¡¡Como!! ¡Y Derek no me dijo que tenía pareja! Se va a enterar cuando lo vea.– grito furiosa.</p>
<p>— ¡Noo!. Yo le pedí que no se lo dijese a nadie.</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué?– preguntó extrañada.</p>
<p>— Bueno, yo... tengo miedo de la reacción de los demás al confesar que estoy con alguien de mi mismo sexo.</p>
<p>— No deberías tener miedo por eso. Deberías ser feliz y no preocuparte por lo que los demás piensen. A las personas que te quieren de verdad solo les importa verte feliz, y mi hermano te hace feliz, ¿verdad?– yo le asentí y sonreí.</p>
<p>— Tienes razón, pero por ahora quiero que siga siendo un secreto.– ella bufo y puso los ojos en blanco, iba a replicar cuando Derek entró con Liam.</p>
<p>— ¿Liam? ¿Qué haces aquí?– pregunté extrañado.</p>
<p>— Lo han expulsado unos días del instituto.– dijo Derek enfadado.</p>
<p>— ¡¡¿Que?!! ¡¿Por qué?!</p>
<p>— Porque casi mata a Scott.</p>
<p>— Pero no lo hice. Además se curará rápido, es un hombre lobo.– Derek le gruñó.</p>
<p>— Derek no te enfades con él. Lo hizo porque se enteró de lo que me hizo Scott, ¿verdad?– él asintió– Además se lo merecía.</p>
<p>— No te castigaré esta vez, pero aprovecharás el "tiempo libre" para repasar para tus exámenes y entrenar.</p>
<p>— Si, señor.– dijo Liam en un tono de burla y el ojiverde gruño.</p>
<p>— Ahora ve al loft.– ordenó Derek.</p>
<p>— Yo lo llevó, que estoy cansada después del viaje. Dormiré en el loft un rato y luego vendré a verte.– el rey asintió y Liam parecía confundido.</p>
<p>— ¿Y tú quien eres?– preguntó Liam.</p>
<p>Derek le contó al hombre lobo más joven la verdad y después Cora movió su mano y desapareció en una nube de humo azul oscuro.</p>
<p>— Derek,– él me miro– lo he pensado y me gustaría que lo nuestro lo sepan.</p>
<p>— ¿De verdad?– dijo él con un brillo en los ojos, yo le asentí y entonces él me beso.</p>
<p>— Primero se lo diremos a nuestros amigos, podemos decírselo mañana al acabar las clases y después a mi padre. Quiero que se sepa que tú eres mío.– él me volvió a besar, pero esta vez con más intensidad.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
  
</p>
<p>Al día siguiente llame a Derek para que fuera puntual.</p>
<p>Hoy le diríamos a Lydia, Liam, Allison, Isaac y Theo que estamos juntos.</p>
<p>Estoy muy nervioso.</p>
<p>Sabía que Lydia y Liam seguramente se alegrarían por nosotros. No sabía que pensaría Allison, ya que cuando Derek me beso por primera vez ella lo había visto, pero ella no me había dicho nada al respecto.</p>
<p>En el recreo me reuní con Lydia, Allison, Isaac y Theo.</p>
<p>— Hola chicos.– ellos me saludaron– Una cosa, al acabar las clases hoy podéis esperarme fuera, es que tengo que hablar con vosotros.</p>
<p>— ¿Y no puedes decírnoslo ahora?– preguntó Theo.</p>
<p>— No. También tienen que estar Liam y Derek que nos estarán esperando fuera en la salida.</p>
<p>— Está bien.– dijo Lydia y luego de esa charla estuvimos hablando de varios temas hasta que sonó el timbre y tuvimos que ir a nuestras respectivas clases.</p>
<p>El resto de la mañana se me hizo eterna, hasta que por fin sonó el timbre de la última clase y entonces  cogí mis cosas, agarré a Lydia y a Isaac y los llevé conmigo corriendo a la salida, donde estaban Derek y Liam.</p>
<p>Nos acercamos a ellos y cuando estaba casi frente a el ojiverde una chica rubia me empujó, se puso delante de mi y empezó a hablar con él.</p>
<p>— Hola, eres Derek ¿verdad? Yo soy Erica.</p>
<p>— Así solo me llaman mis amigos, así que tu llámame "Majestad"– dijo el rey con el ceño fruncido al ver que la me empujó.</p>
<p>— Yo prefiero llamarte mi próxima cita.– el ojiverde la miro confuso al no saber qué significaba eso y yo empecé a enfadarme ya que me di cuenta de lo que ella pretendía.</p>
<p>— ¿Que?– dijo extrañado y ella bufo.</p>
<p>— Que quiero que salgamos juntos.– dijo sonriéndole coquetamente lo que hacía que mi enfado aumentara.</p>
<p>— ¡¡NOOO!! ¡Ni hablar!– grito Derek enseguida.</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué?</p>
<p>— Además de que no me gustas, yo ya estoy con alguien.– dijo frunciendo el ceño.</p>
<p>— ¿Y no podría pasar algo entre nosotros?– dijo ella sonriendo.</p>
<p>— El te dijo que no quiere, así que vete y déjale en paz.– le grite a Erica.</p>
<p>— ¡¡Tranquilo!! Ni que fueras tú el que está con él.– rio ella.</p>
<p>— Stilinski con Hale.– rio un chico que era amigo de Erica que se acercó en ese momento y nos escuchó.– No me hagas reír.– Erica y él volvieron a reírse lo que hizo que me enfadara más.</p>
<p>Así que me puse frente a Derek, puse mi mano en su nuca y tiré de él hacia mi. Cuando él estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo bese, él correspondió el beso rápidamente pegándose más a mi y agarrándome por la cintura.</p>
<p>Cuando nos separamos para respirar vimos que muchas personas que aún estaban saliendo del instituto, entre las cuales se encontraba Allison que nos sonrió y se acercó a nosotros, se nos quedaron mirando.</p>
<p>Lydia, Isaac y Liam nos miraron sonrientes.</p>
<p>— Está no es la forma en que queríamos decíroslo.– dije yo.</p>
<p>— ¿Decirnos que?– dijo Theo poniéndose al  lado de Isaac, el acababa de llegar y no había visto el beso.</p>
<p>— Quiero que sepáis que Derek es mi novio.</p>
<p>— Ahora él es mío y yo soy de él– dijo el ojiverde, yo reí, agarré la mano de Derek y entrelazamos nuestros dedos.</p>
<p>— ¡¡¡Felicidades!!!– dijo Isaac.</p>
<p>— Por eso últimamente el rey estaba de mejor humor. Me alegro por vosotros.– dijo Theo.</p>
<p>Lydia se acercó y nos abrazó.</p>
<p>— Me alegra mucho saberlo. Por fin podéis ser felices juntos. Os lo merecéis.– dijo Liam.</p>
<p>A mi me alegro saber que todos nuestros amigos nos apoyaban y nos deseaban felicidad.</p>
<p>Después Derek me susurro — Stiles, quiero que sepas que estás muy guapo cuando estás celoso.– yo me sonrojé y volví a besar a Derek hasta que oí que alguien grito mi nombre.</p>
<p>— ¡¡¡STILES!!!– pude reconocer esa voz que pertenecía a Scott.– ¿Que haces?– dijo furioso.</p>
<p>— Pues besar a mi novio.– dije tranquilo.</p>
<p>— ¿¿Qué?? ¿¿Como??</p>
<p>— ¿Que te pasa? ¿Te estás quedando sordo o que?– dije con un tono de burla– No se supone que los hombres lobo tienen un mejor oído.</p>
<p>— No puedes estar con... esto– dijo él con despareció– Una cosa es estar en la manada de un monstruo y otra salir con uno.– Derek me apretó un poco mi mano y cerró en un puño la otra.</p>
<p>— Stiles, será mejor que me lleve a Derek de aquí.– susurro Isaac.</p>
<p>Iba a preguntarle por qué cuando me señaló unas flores y arbustos que estaban ardiendo en llamas, yo le asentí y él agarró a a Derek y se lo llevó.</p>
<p>— No dejaré que estés con... esa cosa. Te lo prohíbo.– después de oírle decir eso yo estallé.</p>
<p>— Tú no eres nadie para decirme con quien puedo o no puedo estar. Antes fuiste mi mejor amigo, pero ahora no eres nadie para mi.– solté y luego me fui a buscar a Derek, me siguieron Theo, Allison y Lydia, mientras que Liam dijo que él iría en unos minutos que tenía que hablar con Scott.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Encontré a Isaac y a Derek al lado del camaro del moreno.</p>
<p>— ¿Que tal estás?– le pregunté a Derek.</p>
<p>— Después de que Isaac me sacara de allí no ardió ninguna otra cosa, así que creo que estoy mejor.– se acercó más a mi– ¿Tú que tal? ¿Como fueron las cosas? No te habrá hecho daño, ¿no?, porque como lo hiciera yo...– no le deje acabar porque le di un beso en sus labios.</p>
<p>— ¡Tranquilo! ¡Estoy bien! Aunque creo que me pase un poco con Scott.</p>
<p>— ¿Que hiciste?</p>
<p>— Le solté todo lo que debí decirle hace tiempo, así que dudo que algún día volvamos a ser amigos.</p>
<p>— Algún día se dará cuenta de lo imbecil que ha sido y entonces pedirá perdón por todo.– dijo sería Lydia.</p>
<p>— A mi me da igual si se disculpa o no, porque os tengo a vosotros, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo soy realmente feliz.– dije y entrelacé mis dedos con los de Derek, aunque ni yo mismo me creía que no me importaba su Scott se disculpaba o no.</p>
<p>Menos mal que cuando ellos me iban a decir algo me llamaron.</p>
<p>Era un número desconocido, así que dude si cogerlo o no, al final decidí cogerlo.</p>
<p>— ¿Hola?</p>
<p>— Hola Stiles. Soy Cora.</p>
<p>— Hola Cora.– dije mirando a Derek.</p>
<p>— ¿Que quiere mi hermana?– preguntó el rey.</p>
<p>— Dile a mi hermano que también me alegro de oírle.– ella rio– A estas alturas ya todo el instituto sabrá lo tuyo con mi hermano, ¿verdad?</p>
<p>— ¿Como lo sabes?– pregunté sorprendido– Si ayer te dije que aún quería que fuera un secreto.</p>
<p>— Por esa razón llame a una amiga para que coqueteara con Derek delante de ti. Sabia que te pondrías celoso y que se lo dirías a todo el mundo para que nadie más se atreviese a intentar ligar con mi hermano.– ella rio con maldad.</p>
<p>— ¡¡Que!!– le grité– ¡¿Lo tenias todo planeado?!– dije enfadado.</p>
<p>— Así es. Luego ya me darás las gracias a mi y a Erica.– luego colgó.</p>
<p>— Será...– las risas de los hombres lobo no me dejaron acabar.</p>
<p>— ¿Alguien nos cuenta que pasa?– preguntó Lydia– Nosotras no tenemos un oído sobrenatural.– les conté la conversación con Cora y ellas se rieron, iba a contestarles cuando llegó Liam y parecía enfadado.</p>
<p>— ¿Que pasó? ¿No te habrás vuelto a pelear con él?– dijo Derek al ver el rostro enfadado de Liam.</p>
<p>— No. Solo intenté razonar con él, pero...– Liam bufo– Es un idiota. Nos podemos ir ya por favor.</p>
<p>— Está bien.– dijo Derek ya que él sabía que Liam no estaba de buen humor y si insistía Liam se pondría de peor humor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Un rato antes</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>LIAM</strong>
</p>
<p>— ¿Que quieres?– preguntó Scott.</p>
<p>— ¿Como pudiste decirle eso a Stiles?– le regañe.</p>
<p>— Porque soy su amigo a pesar de las estupideces que haga o diga.</p>
<p>— ¡¡Su amigo!!– dije con ira– Si fueras un verdadero amigo no te importaría con quien esté mientras sea feliz. Y Derek le hace realmente feliz, y Stiles también le hace feliz a Derek.</p>
<p>— Pero...– no le deje decir nada.</p>
<p>— Ni sé a Stiles, pero Derek nunca lo había visto tan feliz, sus ojos vuelven a brillar y él ha vuelto a sonreír. Así que pídele disculpas a Stiles y reza para que te perdone.– él se quedó un rato callado.</p>
<p>— Me lo pensaré si me respondes a una pregunta.– yo tuve que aceptar– ¿Tú podrás perdonarme? Lamento lo que hice.</p>
<p>— No es el momento para hablar de eso.– dije intentando estar tranquilo.</p>
<p>— Si que lo es. Liam yo te sigo queriendo y siempre te voy a querer, solo te pido una segunda oportunidad, por favor.– suplicaba el moreno.</p>
<p>— ¿Que me querías?– dije enfadado– Por eso me mentiste a la cara, por eso me...– Scott me interrumpió.</p>
<p>— ¡Solo cometí un error!– dijo elevando la voz.</p>
<p>— El error lo cometí yo al empezar a salir contigo, pero eso se acabo.– dije y me fui.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>LIAM</strong> </p>
<p>Al llegar al loft empecé a pensar en la conversación con Scott.</p>
<p>Creo que le dije algunas cosas bastante hirientes, pero necesitaba soltarlo, sobre todo después de lo que me hizo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Creo que Scott me empezó a gustar hace como dos meses, pero nunca me atreví a decírselo hasta que fui a una fiesta en la que él también estaba.</p>
<p>Esa fiesta creo que fue una semana antes de conocer a Stiles.</p>
<p>Ojalá no le hubiera cogido "prestado" su permiso a Derek una pulsera mágica para que pudiera emborracharme a pesar de ser un hombre lobo, ya que luego gracias a la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido decidí que cuando él estuviera solo un rato me acercaría y le besaría, aunque decidí que seguiría bebiendo un pco más antes de acercarme.</p>
<p>Cuando pensé que ya había bebido suficiente vodka, me acerqué a él y le bese. Después de eso salí corriendo a afuera, me arrepentí.</p>
<p>Fuera había bastantes adolescentes fumando, así que cuando alguien me tocó el hombro pensé que era alguien que quería preguntarme si tenía mechero, pero al darme la vuelta vi que era él, era Scott.</p>
<p>— Lamentó haberte...– intenté decir.</p>
<p>— No te arrepientas de eso. De hecho me gustaría que lo volvieses a hacer.</p>
<p>— ¿En serio?– pregunté sorprendido, él asintió y volvimos a besarnos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>El día de la discusión de Scott y Stiles</em>.</p>
<p>— ¿Como pudiste hacerle eso a Stiles? Le dejaste varias heridas en el brazo.</p>
<p>— Me enfade al oír que iba a unirse a la manada de ese monstruo.</p>
<p>— "Ese monstruo" como tú lo llamas me salvo la vida y además yo también estoy en su manada.</p>
<p>— Puede que a ti te salvará, pero hay otras personas a las que aterroriza.</p>
<p>— Eso es mentira– chille.</p>
<p>— No lo es. Tienes que darte cuenta de como es en realidad, un monstruo.</p>
<p>— El no es un monstruo y mientras sigas pensando que lo es será mejor que no nos veamos– dije y luego me fui.</p>
<p>Pero unos días más tarde, gracias a Stiles descubrí algo sobre Scott que hizo que volviera a quedar con él.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cuando lo vi en el bosque me acerqué a él , él me sonrió y yo le di una gran bofetada en la cara.</p>
<p>— Ehh– se quejó– ¿A que viene eso?– dijo llevándose una mano a la mejilla en la que le había dado la bofetada.</p>
<p>— Nunca me dijiste que tenías novia. Si hubiera sabido que estabas con Allison nunca habría pasado nada entre nosotros– le chille.</p>
<p>— ¿Como te enteraste?– le di otra bofetada.</p>
<p>— Así que no lo niegas. La engañaste a ella conmigo o a mi con ella, no lo sé, pero no te quiero volver a ver– le grite enfadado y me fui, pero antes de que diera unos cuantos pasos él me agarró.</p>
<p>— Espera,Liam,– le mire enfadado– por favor, sé que lo hice mal, pero por favor perdóname– dijo con una voz rota como si intentara que las lágrimas no saliesen.</p>
<p>— No, Scott. Lo que fuera que tuviéramos, se acabó.</p>
<p>— ¿Y si rompiera con ella?</p>
<p>— ¡¡¿Que?!!– le dije sorprendido.</p>
<p>— Pregunté que si rompo con ella volverías conmigo. ¿Me perdonarías?</p>
<p>— Te escuche antes, pero ¿por qué harías eso?</p>
<p>— Porque con quien quiero estar es contigo. Por favor déjame arreglar lo nuestro– el suplico y me quede pensando unos segundos.</p>
<p>— Está bien– él me abrazó y me beso.</p>
<p>Después de eso volvimos a quedar seguido hasta que llegó el día en que Derek recibió un disparo de Kate, ese fue el día en que me enteré de toda la verdad.</p>
<p>Esa mañana estábamos todos esperando que Derek se recuperara, le dije a a Stiles que nos avisara cuando él despertara. Cuando el castaño nos aviso todos fuimos corriendo a la habitación de Derek.</p>
<p>Estuve un rato con él cuando me llegó un mensaje de Scott, en el cual me pedía que quedáramos, yo no sabía que decirle ya que Derek había sido herido la noche anterior, pero él me insistió y yo acabe aceptando.</p>
<p>Estuve con él hasta que fue de noche y tuvimos que despedirnos.</p>
<p>Cuando iba a irme él me agarró, tiro de mi y me beso. Nos separamos cuando alguien grito el nombre de Scott.</p>
<p>— ¡¡Scott!!– grito una voz de mujer– ¿Que haces?– era Allison, se veía en sus ojos que intentaba no llorar.</p>
<p>— ¡¡Allison!!– se sorprendió Scott.</p>
<p>— ¡Le estabas besando! ¡Me estabas engañando con él!– unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.</p>
<p>— ¿Como que te estaba engañando?– dije confuso– Me dijiste que ya no estabas con ella, que habíais roto– dije enfadado.</p>
<p>— ¡¡¡Que!!! ¿Le dijiste eso?– dijo Allison aún con lágrimas en los ojos, luego le dio una bofetada y salió corriendo.</p>
<p>— ¡Me mentiste, otra vez!– dije intentando contener las lágrimas.</p>
<p>—¡¡Liam, por favor, deja que te lo explique!!– dijo el moreno suplicando.</p>
<p>— ¡¡No!!– grite– ¡No quiero volver a verte!– le di una bofetada y salí corriendo en la misma dirección en la que se fue Allison.</p>
<p>Al cabo de unos minutos la alcance.</p>
<p>— ¡¡Allison!!– ella se giró, aún estaba llorando– Lo siento... yo... yo no sabía...– ella me corto.</p>
<p>— Si. Eso me quedó claro. No lo sientas. No fue culpa tuya, ni mía. Fue culpa de Scott que ha jugado con nosotros– después siguió llorando y yo no pude aguantar más las lágrimas y las solté.</p>
<p>Después de eso estuve deprimido, pero tuve suerte de que había una persona a mi lado, siempre apoyándome, esa persona fue Theo.</p>
<p>Él nunca se rindió conmigo y por eso siempre se lo agradeceré.</p>
<p>Aunque también estuve evitando a Scott, hasta que me entere de que de no ser porque Derek lo evito Scott podré haber matado a Stiles, entonces fue cuando me pelee con Scott y me expulsaron.</p>
<p>La siguiente vez que lo vi fue hace unos días cuando Stiles y Derek anunciaron que son novios.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>NARRADOR</strong> </p>
<p>Unos días después de que Derek fuera disparado por Kate, Derek que ya estaba recuperado le pidió a Theo que fuera a verle.</p>
<p>— Hola Derek, ¿querías verme?– el rey asintió.</p>
<p>— Te llame porque estoy preocupado por Liam. Sé que últimamente lo está pasando mal, aunque delante de mí intenté fingir que está bien.</p>
<p>— ¿Y que quieres que haga?– preguntó Theo confuso.</p>
<p>— Sé que a mí no me contará lo que le pasa, pero creo que tú podrás conseguirlo. Ayúdale a superar lo que sea que está pasando.</p>
<p>— Sabes que yo haría lo que fuera por Liam, pero ¿por qué me llamaste a mi y no a Isaac o a cualquier otro?</p>
<p>— Porque sé tu secreto, Theo.</p>
<p>— ¿Que? Yo no guardo ningún secreto— dijo Theo nervioso.</p>
<p>— No hace falta que mientas, puedo oír tus latidos y así saber cuando mientes, ¿recuerdas?– dijo el ojiverde mientras elevaba una ceja– Sé que estás enamorado de Liam.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>THEO</strong>
</p><p>Tras saber que Derek sabía lo que sentía por Liam, le hice prometer que no se lo diría a nadie y menos a Liam.</p><p>Después de eso fui al loft y aproveché que Isaac no estaba para hablar con Liam, que estaba encerrado en su habitación.</p><p>— Hola Liam. Soy Theo, ¿puedo pasar?– pregunté.</p><p>— Adelante– cuando le vi él tenía los ojos cristalinos como si acabara de llorar.</p><p>— ¿Que tal estás?</p><p>— Bien. ¿Por qué?– dijo con un tono de voz que intentaba ocultar la tristeza.</p><p>— Liam, sé que últimamente no lo has pasado bien, aunque no sé el motivo, quiero que sepas que estaré a tu lado, apoyándote, pase lo que pase.</p><p>— No tienes porque preocuparte.</p><p>—Claro que si Liam. Yo... Tú me importas mucho y no dejaré que pases por lo que sea esto tú solo– él se levantó y se abalanzó sobre mí, abrazándome, y después susurro.</p><p>— Gracias Theo– él soltó alguna lágrima y yo le correspondí el abrazó.</p><p>— Cuando te sientas preparado para hablar sobre lo que te pasa, yo estaré a tu lado para escucharte– le dije cuando se separó, él asintió y entonces empezó a contarme todo lo que le hizo Scott– ¡¡¿Que te hizo que?!!– dije furioso– Yo lo mato, pagara por hacerte esto– Liam me agarró la mano y yo me tranquilicé un poco.</p><p>— No hagas nada, por favor– dijo con voz suave– Solo quédate aquí conmigo– yo le sonreí.</p><p>Estuve con él, hablamos y vimos unas cuantas películas y cuando él se durmió lo tape con unas mantas y me fui.</p><p>Antes de irme vi como dormía, estaba tan tranquilo y tan guapo, al verle así no pude evitar sonreír.</p><p>Después de eso me fui a mi habitación para dormir yo también, pero un par de horas después me despertaron unos gritos.</p><p>Salí corriendo de mi habitación y oí que los gritos venían de la habitación de Liam, entre rápidamente, mis ojos se pusieron amarillos y saqué mis garras pensando que alguien había entrado y le estaba atacando, pero cuando entre Liam estaba solo.</p><p>Él estaba teniendo una pesadilla, corrí a junto de él para despertarlo.</p><p>— Ehh, Liam. ¡Tranquilo!– él se despertó y me abrazó– Estabas teniendo una pesadilla.</p><p>—Parecía muy real– dijo asustado.</p><p>— ¿Que soñaste?– dije con voz suave.</p><p>— Soñé que después de lo que pase con Scott, me encontré por casualidad a mis padres, entonces ellos me volvían a decir lo último que me dijeron antes de echarme de casa– yo iba a interrumpirle para preguntarle que le dijeron, pero él debió de adivinar lo que le iba a preguntar y me lo contó— Me dijeron... que era un... monstruo– tardó unos minutos en decir esa palabra, le costaba decirla– un monstruo al que... nadie será capaz... de amar– él comenzó a llorar fuerte y yo lo abracé para intentar consolarlo.</p><p>— Tranquilo Liam. Estoy aquí, contigo– le susurré y cuando se calmó nos separamos y yo seguí hablando– Además tus padres se equivocaron con eso.</p><p>— ¿¿Ah,sí??, empiezo a creer que es verdad.</p><p>— ¡Eso es mentira! Hay muchas personas a quienes les importas y te quieren, Derek, Isaac, yo, entre otras muchas personas.</p><p>— Eso lo se. A lo que me refiero es que empiezo a creer que nadie llegará a amarme de forma romántica.</p><p>— ¡¡Eso también es mentira!!– eleve un poco el tono.</p><p>— ¿¿Ah,sí?? ¿Como lo sabes?</p><p>— Porque... Porque yo...– me planteé durante unos segundos si decirle la verdad o no– Porque yo – decidí decírselo– estoy enamorado de ti– él se sorprendió al oírme decir eso y yo solo esperé a que él me respondiera algo, fuera lo que fuera.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DEREK</strong>
  
</p>
<p>Hoy es viernes y Stiles ha estado un poco desanimado, aunque él intenta disimularlo, desde que discutió el martes con Scott, después de que se enteró de que yo era el novio de Stiles.</p>
<p>Intenté animarlo y poco a poco lo conseguí.</p>
<p>Para empezar primero fui a hablar con su padre para pedirle si Stiles se podía quedar a dormir en el castillo esa semana.</p>
<p>Él se sorprendió al verme, pensó que su hijo había hecho algo malo, pero tras explicarle que conocía a Stiles, ya que aún no le habíamos dicho a él que yo era el novio de Stiles, le mentí diciendo que uno de los miembros de mi manada va mal en el instituto y que necesitaba la ayuda de Stiles para aprobar, él acepto que Stiles se quedara a dormir en el castillo.</p>
<p>Después se lo comuniqué a Stiles y aunque al principio se enfadó porque fui a hablar con su padre, después se puso muy contento de poder pasar todas las noches durante una semana conmigo.</p>
<p>Otra de las cosas que hice para animarlo es encender la chimenea y ver juntos todas las películas de Star Wars, que son sus favoritas y aunque yo no les prestaba mucha atención me alegraba ver su rostro de felicidad.</p>
<p>Pero lo que no me esperaba era la "visita" que recibimos esa tarde.</p>
<p>— ¡¡¿Que haces tú aquí?!!– dije furioso al ver quien había llamado a la puerta del castillo– Vete ahora mismo o te echaré yo a patadas de mi castillo.</p>
<p>— No, espera. Déjame explicarme Derek.</p>
<p>— ¡¡¡Derek!!! Te repito lo que te dije el día que nos conocimos, Scott. Tú debes mostrar respeto. Es "Su Majestad".</p>
<p>— Está bien. Por favor, déjame explicarme, Majestad.</p>
<p>— Adelante. Mas te vale no enfadarme.</p>
<p>— Yo... quiero disculparme... por todo. Sé que la he cagado, pero quiero arreglarlo. ¿Por favor perdonarme?– suplicó, yo me quede pensando unos segundos.</p>
<p>— Está bien. Iremos a junto de Stiles. Él es quien tiene que oír lo que tengas que decir.</p>
<p>— Gracias– dijo Scott.</p>
<p>— Hago esto por Stiles, no por ti– dije con ira– Pero te aviso, si Stiles te perdona y luego vuelves a hacerle daño me aseguraré de que sea lo último que hagas– dije con voz amenazante.</p>
<p>Después de unos minutos llegamos a junto Stiles.</p>
<p>— ¿Que hace él aquí?– dijo enfadado el castaño al ver a Scott.</p>
<p>— Dice que viene a disculparse.</p>
<p>— Sí, Stiles, lamentó mucho lo que pasó entre nosotros, lamentó todo lo que te hice. Fui un imbecil y quiero arreglar las cosas.</p>
<p>— ¿Crees que después de todo lo que me has hecho, nos has hecho– dijo señalándose a sí mismo y luego a mi– después de casi matarme te voy a perdonar como si nada?– dije enfadado– Has sido un amigo de mierda y prefiero que ahora que soy feliz no te vuelvas a acercar a mi.</p>
<p>— Por favor escucha lo que tengo que decir y si luego sigues queriendo que me aleje lo haré.</p>
<p>— Está bien.– dijo entre dientes.</p>
<p>— Veras, cuando estaba con Allison, empecé a sentir algo por otra persona y un día empecé a pasar más tiempo con esa persona, de la que me fui enamorando. Engañe a Allison con ella y llegue hasta el punto de querer más a esa persona que a Allison.</p>
<p>— Eso no lo explica– dijo el ojimiel enfadado.</p>
<p>— Esa persona era una de las razones por las que no me caía bien Derek– yo le gruñí– es decir, su Majestad, ya que él pasaba mucho tiempo con esa persona. Al principio no me caías bien porque Allison y yo creíamos que intentabas hacer daño a su tía, que era una persona inocente, pero cuando supe la verdad fue por celos y esos celos crecieron cuando supe que erais pareja. Mi lobo y yo sentíamos que intentabas separarnos de las personas que más quería, que intentabas alejarnos de ellas. No sabía como evitarlo por eso actué de esa forma tan horrible. Ahora me doy cuenta de que en realidad eran celos, de que fui un estúpido, de que tú las hacías felices y las protegías– Stiles lo miraba sorprendido.– Siento mucho lo que hice, si pudiera volver a atrás y evitar todo lo que hice lo haría, pero no puedo– después esperamos a que Stiles dijera algo, pero no lo hizo.</p>
<p>— Stiles, di algo, por favor– suplico Scott.</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué nunca me contaste por lo que estabas pasando? ¿Por qué no me conteste que te estabas enamorando de otra?</p>
<p>— Porque me daba vergüenza.</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué?— preguntó el castaño extrañado.</p>
<p>— Porque es un chico– dijo Scott sonrojado– Pensaba que me juzgarías y me odiarías.</p>
<p>— Eres un idiota– dijo Stiles sonriendo.</p>
<p>— ¿Eso significa que me perdonas?</p>
<p>— Significa que te daré una segunda oportunidad para que vuelvas a ganarte mi confianza, pero antes me tienes que decir quien es el chico del que estás enamorado.</p>
<p>— Stiles, sí es alguien cercano a mi solo pueden ser Isaac o Liam– le dije.</p>
<p>— ¿Y que hay de Theo?– preguntó Stiles.</p>
<p>— Theo no puede ser.</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué? ¿Como lo sabes?</p>
<p>— Luego te lo cuento.</p>
<p>— Está bien– me dijo con un tono cariñoso– Scott contéstame ya– ordenó.</p>
<p>— Es... Liam– dijo al fin.</p>
<p>— ¿Que? Estás enamorado de Liam– dije sorprendido.</p>
<p>— Sí, pero también la cage con él– él nos contó toda su historia con Liam– Siento que ahora debe de odiarme. Me dijo que no quería volver a verme.</p>
<p>— ¿Como pudiste hacerle eso a Liam?– yo le miraba furioso.</p>
<p>— Lo siento... yo... fui un imbécil.</p>
<p>— ¿Le quieres?– pregunté con el ceño fruncido.</p>
<p>— Sí. Por supuesto que sí.</p>
<p>— Pues entonces díselo, dile todo lo que sientes y reza para que te perdone– dijo Stiles.</p>
<p>— Tienes razón– después de eso salió corriendo.</p>
<p>— ¿Crees que hice bien al darle una oportunidad?– me preguntó.</p>
<p>— Stiles, eres demasiado bueno– dije sonriendo– Yo no le hubiera dado una oportunidad tan fácilmente, y por cierto aún no le he perdonado.</p>
<p>— Eso es porque eres un rey amargado– él rio– Y además si Scott no me hubiese llevado ese día al bosque tú y yo no nos habríamos conocido.</p>
<p>— Pues debo perdonar a Scott</p>
<p>— Los dos sabemos que no le perdonarás solo por eso</p>
<p>— Te prometo que al menos intentaré llevarme bien con él, solo porque para ti es importante– Stiles me sonrió– Te quiero mi castaño.</p>
<p>— Te quiero mi Sourwolf– después nos besamos– ¿Recuerdas que mañana es nuestra cita?– dijo cuando nuestros labios se separaron.</p>
<p>— Así es. ¿Crees que será mejor que nuestra primera cita?</p>
<p>— Eso espero. Así harás lo que yo quiera– rio, y después su rostro cambio– Me acabo de dar cuenta de que aún no me has contado como sabias que Theo no podía ser del que Scott estuviera enamorado.</p>
<p>— Porque Theo está enamorado de otro.</p>
<p>— ¿De quien?</p>
<p>— No te lo puedo decir– él hizo un puchero adorable y acabe diciéndoselo– De Liam</p>
<p>— ¡¡¡QUE!!! ¡Pero Scott ha ido a declararse!</p>
<p>— ¡Tranquilo, Stiles! Hace dos semanas aproximadamente hablé con Theo y le dije que sabía lo que sentía por Liam. Él me hizo prometer que no se lo contaría a nadie y me dijo que él nunca le diría a Liam lo que sentía.</p>
<p>— ¿Pero y si se lo dice?– preguntó un poco nervioso.</p>
<p>— En ese caso será Liam quien deba elegir si perdonar a Scott, o si prefiere estar con Theo, o quedarse soltero– él bufo– Nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Depende de ellos.</p>
<p>— Tienes razón– dijo acariciándome la mejilla a la vez que se pegaba cada vez más a mi y luego él me dio un beso intenso en los labios.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>LIAM</strong>
</p><p>Hoy es viernes por la tarde, yo estaba viendo la televisión yo solo, ya que Isaac había ido a la biblioteca a coger unos libros y Theo salió a comprar comida, cuando oí que alguien llamaba a la puerta del loft.</p><p>Pensé que sería Theo o Isaac y que llamaban porque se habían olvidado las llaves, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver a Scott.</p><p>— ¿Que haces aquí? Te dije que no quería volver a verte– dije enfadado.</p><p>— Yo... Liam... quiero que sepas que acabo de ir al castillo y me disculpe con Stiles y Derek.</p><p>— ¿En serio?–pregunté sorprendido y él asintió.</p><p>— Puedo pasar y podemos hablar sobre ello.</p><p>— Está bien– dije después de pensarlo un rato.</p><p>— Después de la última conversación que tuvimos, empecé a reflexionar sobre mi actitud y sobre todo lo mal amigo que fui con Stiles y lo mal que os traté a ti y a Allison. Cuando me di cuenta de lo mal que lo había hecho decidí ir a disculparme y suplicar que me perdonaran. Stiles me perdonó y aunque Derek no me dijo nada, sé que con él será difícil ganarme su perdón.</p><p>— Me alegro por ti, pero ¿por qué vienes a decirme eso?– dije serio.</p><p>— Porque también quiero disculparme contigo. Me porte horrible y sé que la fastidie contigo, Liam. Nunca debí engañarte. Tú me haces sentir como nunca nadie ha hecho. Lo que te dije el otro día era verdad, yo te quiero.</p><p>— Scott, no...</p><p>— Por favor, dame otra oportunidad, te lo suplico. Si me la das te prometo no volver a fallarte, ni decepcionarte.</p><p>— Scott, vete, por favor– le pedí.</p><p>— Liam, yo no dejaré de intentar arreglar lo nuestro.</p><p>— No, Scott, no. Yo no quiero hacerte daño, así que será mejor que me olvides.</p><p>— ¡Eso nunca! ¡Nunca te olvidaré, porque sé que me quieres!– dije elevando un poco la voz.</p><p>— No, Scott. Yo no te quiero– dije serio.</p><p>— ¡¡Mientes!!– grito.</p><p>— Lo siento, pero no miento. Escucha mi corazón. Ya no te quiero, antes sentía algo por ti, pero ya no. Ahora mi corazón es de otro. Él me cuidó y estuvo a mi lado cuando peor estaba, y cuando supe lo que sentía por mi decidí darle una oportunidad y poco a poco me fui enamorando.</p><p>— ¿Quien es?– dijo furioso.</p><p>— No te lo diré. Te dije la verdad, que estoy enamorado de otro. Lo que tú debes hacer ahora es olvidarme, pasa página y se feliz.</p><p>— Mi felicidad eres tú– dijo soltando unas lágrimas.</p><p>— No, Scott. Te equivocas. Yo no soy quien te hará feliz– él empezó a llorar y luego salió corriendo del loft.</p><p>Unos minutos después llegó Theo cargado con bolsas de comida.</p><p>— Cuando subía vi a un chico y aunque no llegue a ver su rostro, sabía que estaba llorando, intenté preguntarle qué le pasaba pero huyo de mi. ¿Tú sabes quien era i que le pasa?– dijo mientras colocaba la comida.</p><p>— Sí, y estaba llorando por mi culpa.</p><p>— ¿Que pasó?– dijo él preocupado, yo me pensé por unos segundos si decírselo o no</p><p>— Era Scott– dije muy bajo, le conté toda la conversación que tuve con él– Vino para disculparse por todo lo que me hizo, me dijo que Stiles le perdono y que quería que yo le diera otra oportunidad para arreglar lo nuestro– Theo frunció el ceño– Obviamente le dije que no, que yo ya estoy con otra persona de la cual estoy enamorado– Theo me sonrió.</p><p>— ¿De verdad? ¿Estás enamorado de mi?</p><p>— Por supuesto, Theo. Ahora tú eres el dueño de mi corazón– él se acercó a mi, me beso con amor y después hicimos el amor.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
  
</p><p>Unas horas más tarde Scott volvió al castillo.</p><p>Tenía los ojos cristalizados.</p><p>— ¿Scott, que te pasa?– me levante del sofá en en que estaba sentado viendo una película de Star Wars con Derek a mi lado y fui a junto Scott.</p><p>— Liam... está... está con otro– dijo sollozando, yo me acerqué que y le abracé.</p><p>— Habrá sido duro enterarte de...</p><p>— ¿Sabes con quien está?– preguntó por suerte Derek, y menos mal que me interrumpió ya que iba a decir "enterarte de que está con Theo" ya que supuse que si le había dicho eso a Scott era porque al final Theo se había declarado.</p><p>— No. No me lo quiso decir. Stiles ayúdame a averiguar quien es.– suplicó</p><p>— No, Scott– dije elevando la voz– Eso solo te haría más daño.</p><p>— ¿Por qué no? ¡Si fuera al revés yo te ayudaría!</p><p>— ¡Scott, olvídalo! ¡Saberlo no hará que Liam vuelva contigo!– grite.</p><p>—No lo hará, pero haré lo que haga falta para que Liam vuelva conmigo– dijo furioso y se fue, yo volví al sofá.</p><p>— ¿Stiles, no vas a ir tras él?</p><p>— No. Le conozco bien y cuando esta así es mejor darle su espacio.</p><p>— ¿Estas seguro?– dijo con duda.</p><p> </p><p>— Sí, Derek. El lunes hablaré con él en el instituto. Y ahora siéntate ahora mismo a mi lado– ordene elevando la voz– aún nos quedan algunas películas de Star Wars que ver– yo reí y él bufo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
  
</p>
<p>Hoy es sábado.</p>
<p>Hoy será mi cita con Derek y todo tiene que ser perfecto.</p>
<p>Me desperté pronto.</p>
<p>Esa noche dormí con Derek en el castillo, así que cuando me desperté observé como dormía y pensé "Él es tan hermoso. Aún no puedo creerme que alguien como él quiera estar con alguien como yo".</p>
<p>Me quede observándolo bastante tiempo hasta que él dijo:</p>
<p>— Si quieres puedes sacarme una foto– dijo con los ojos cerrados.</p>
<p>— Yo... yo... lo siento– dije avergonzado, él abrió en ese momento sus preciosos ojos de color verde.</p>
<p>— No lo hagas– sonrió– Te voy a confesar algo. Algunas noches en las que dormimos juntos cuando me despertaba te veía dormir– él rio– Eres tan adorable cuando duermes, sobre todo cuando empiezas a babear.</p>
<p>— Ehh– protesté– Yo soy adorable siempre– él volvió a reír.</p>
<p>— Por supuesto que sí, mi amor.</p>
<p>— Me encanta que me llames así.</p>
<p>— Espera un momento, ahora que lo pienso nunca me has dicho tu verdadero nombre</p>
<p>— Y nunca te lo diré– reí.</p>
<p>— Me lo dirías si te dijera cuando es tu cumpleaños. Nadie de la manada lo sabe.</p>
<p>— ¿Ni siquiera Isaac?– pregunté asombrado, y él negó– ¿Y como celebras tu cumpleaños sin que se enteren de qué día es?</p>
<p>— Eso es fácil. No celebro mi cumpleaños.</p>
<p>— ¡¡¡QUE!!! ¡¿Por qué no?!</p>
<p>— Cuando murió mi familia deje de celebrarlo.</p>
<p>— Pues este año como tienes un novio tan increíblemente genial eso va a cambiar. Averiguaré cuando cumples y será el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida, pero no te diré mi nombre.</p>
<p>— Si intentas averiguar eso, yo averiguaré cómo te llamas y te llamaré así siempre.</p>
<p>— No serás capaz. Mi nombre es raro.</p>
<p>— Te prometo que averiguaré tu nombre.</p>
<p>— Y yo tu cumpleaños.– lis dos nos reímos y luego nos levantamos y fuimos a desayunar.</p>
<p>Derek preparo el café y yo hice tortitas.</p>
<p>Después seguimos hablando hasta que me di cuenta de que hora era y dije:</p>
<p>— Tengo que ir a casa para prepararme para nuestra cita. Será la mejor cita de tu vida– él me sonrió– Vendré a buscarte a las 18:00.</p>
<p>— Aún queda mucho para las 18:00, ¿por qué te vas tan pronto?</p>
<p>— Es una sorpresa– reí y me despedí de él con un beso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A las 17:00 acabe de preparar todo, gracias a la ayuda de Isaac.</p>
<p>— Por fin acabamos, ha sido duro– dije con cansancio.</p>
<p>— Pero si tú no hiciste nada– protestó Isaac.</p>
<p>— Yo soy el que te dirigió, el que te dijo lo que tenías que hacer– él todo los ojos– Bueno tengo que irme. Aún tengo que ducharme, vestirme y peinarme.</p>
<p>— Suerte en la cita. Me alegro que estes con Derek, se ve que le hacer muy feliz.</p>
<p>— Muchas gracias– le sonreí y luego nos fuimos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eran las 17:50 cuando me dirigí en el jeep hasta el castillo a recoger a Derek.</p>
<p>Yo llevaba puesto una camisa de cuadros negros y rojos, jeans negros muy ajustados y una chaqueta negra.</p>
<p>Cuando vi a Derek casi empiezo a babear. Estaba guapísimo.</p>
<p>Llevaba una camiseta negra ajustada con la que podían vérsele todos los músculos, me dieron ganas de quitarle la camiseta y lamer cada músculo de su cuerpo, sobre todo sus pectorales y abdominales, tenía unos jeans negros ajustados y su clásica cazadora de cuero.</p>
<p>Yo me quede mirándolo un tiempo.</p>
<p>— ¿Stiles?– entonces deje de mirar su pecho para verle a la cara– ¿Estas bien?</p>
<p>— Sí. ¿Por qué?</p>
<p>— Es que llevas ahí quieto unos minutos totalmente callado y eso en ti no es normal.</p>
<p>— Estoy bien. Solo me distraje un momento porque estas muy guapo. Espero que ninguna chica o chico se te quede mirando– dije sonriéndole.</p>
<p>— Estas muy guapo cuando estás celoso, pero recuerda que esto–dijo pasando su mano por su cuerpo– es sólo tuyo.</p>
<p>— Está bien– dije sonrojado– ¿Nos vamos?</p>
<p>— ¿A donde?</p>
<p>— Es una sorpresa. Tú sube al jeep– él elevó sus hombros y fue hacia mi jeep, yo le seguí y mientras andaba hacia el jeep me quede detrás de él mirando su perfecto culo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Primero le lleve a una de las mejores heladerías de Beacon Hills.</p>
<p>Los dos pedimos un helado de chocolate.</p>
<p>Nos sentamos en un banco que había cerca y empezamos a comerlo y a hablar, pero al cabo de un rato se nos acercó una chica.</p>
<p>— ¡Hola!– me dijo– Perdona, pero estaba allí sentada y no pude evitar fijarme en ti, eres muy guapo y...</p>
<p>— Gracias, pero...– dije sonrojado mientras Derek gruñó y frunció el ceño.</p>
<p>— Podrías darme tu número para...– Derek la interrumpió enfadado.</p>
<p>— No te lo dará, así que vete– dijo elevando la voz.</p>
<p>— Tú no te metas. Estoy hablando con...– dijo ella intentando que le diga mi nombre.</p>
<p>— Él es mío, así que más te vale irte antes de que me enfade de verdad– dijo muy enfadado y con sus ojos rojos de alfa.</p>
<p>— ¡¡¿Que?!! Sois gays– dijo con asco.</p>
<p>— Así es. ¡¡¿Algún problema?!!– dijo elevando la voz, entonces yo agarré la mano de Derek y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos para calmarle.</p>
<p>— Puaj– hizo un ruido de asco– Las personas como vosotros no deberían de existir– entonces Derek se levantó.</p>
<p>— ¡Retira eso ahora mismo!– ordenó el ojiverde mientras se acercaba a ella.</p>
<p>— ¿O si no que?– ella rio.</p>
<p>— No sabes quien soy, ¿verdad?</p>
<p>— Un maricón– dijo con asco.</p>
<p>— Él es Derek Hale, el rey de Beacon Hills– ella se estremeció cuando me oyó.</p>
<p>— ¡¡¿Que?!! Lo siento...</p>
<p>— Demasiado tarde.</p>
<p>Derek movió su mano y encima de la chica apareció una gran nube negra, al cabo de unos segundo esa nube empezó a echar mucha agua. Cuando la chica ya estaba empapada, el ojiverde chasqueó sus dedos y la nube desapareció.</p>
<p>— Vámonos cariño– me dijo mientas me agarraba de la cintura y nos alejábamos de ella.</p>
<p>— Derek, me gusto verte tan celoso. Fue divertido lo que le hiciste– yo reí.</p>
<p>— Creo que fui muy blando con ella. Debería de haberla teletransportado a mitad del océano y que ella volviera nadando, si es que puede– el rio malévolamente.</p>
<p>— Si lo hubieras hecho te habrías pasado mucho– dije– Eso sería muy malvado– me acerqué para besarle– y me gusta.</p>
<p>— Eso no es nada en comparación a lo que le haría a cualquiera que intente alejarte de mi– dijo con el ceño fruncido y yo me reí.</p>
<p>— Nunca nada ni nadie podrá alejarme de ti– le dije y luego le di un beso casto y seguimos andando– Ahora te llevare a otro sitio– le dije cuando estábamos cerca del jeep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
  
</p>
<p>A mitad del camino aparqué el jeep.</p>
<p>— ¿Ya llegamos?– preguntó Derek sorprendido, yo negué con la cabeza y él frunció el ceño.</p>
<p>— ¿Y entonces qué hacemos aquí? ¿Por qué aparcaste el jeep?–yo me reí.</p>
<p>— Porque quiero que sea una sorpresa, así que voy a vendarte los ojos con esto– dije sacando un paño de tela negro de mi bolsillo, él gruñó– Venga, por favor, déjame ponerte esto. Te encantará la sorpresa– le sonreí.</p>
<p>— Está bien– dijo él finalmente, rodando los ojos.</p>
<p>Me acerqué a él, le vende los ojos y luego le di un casto beso en los labios.</p>
<p>— Y no te gustaría que usara mis poderes sobrenaturales para averiguar a donde me llevas, ¿verdad?</p>
<p>— Más te vale no usarlos– dije amenazante, después arranque otra vez el jeep y me dirigí hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la sorpresa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¡¡Derek, llegamos!!– le dije sonriente, él iba a quitarse la venda, pero no le deje– No te la quites aún. Ahora tenemos que ir andando hasta tu sorpresa– él gruñó.</p>
<p>Abrí la puerta del jeep, salí y fui a abrirle la puerta a Derek, cuando él la abrió y salió.</p>
<p>— ¡¡Stiles!! ¿Dónde estás?– él intentó buscarme y se iba a caer cuando lo agarré.</p>
<p>— ¡Perdón!– dije avergonzado– Dame la mano y yo te guiaré– me la dio y yo entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos.</p>
<p>Al cabo de aproximadamente cinco minutos andando y en los cuales Derek casi se cae varias veces debido a que yo estaba distraído, intentando recordar el camino por el que se llagaba a la sorpresa, por fin llegamos.</p>
<p>— ¡Ya estamos! ¡Ya puedes quitarte la venda!– dije sonriente y espere a que se la quitara para ver su reacción.</p>
<p>Él se sorprendió y sonrió.</p>
<p>Lo lleve a un lago en el que a unos metros de él había una mesa que me ayudó a colocar Isaac y en la que más tarde comimos unas pizzas y el postre favorito de Derek, tarta de tres chocolates, que yo mismo había hecho.</p>
<p>— Sé que no es el mejor lugar, pero...</p>
<p>— Stiles, calla un momento y escúchame. Cuando te rete a a que si mejorabas muestra cita haría lo que tú quieras, hay algo que no te dije.</p>
<p>— ¿El que?– pregunté con curiosidad.</p>
<p>— Que para que tuviéramos una cita genial no me importaba el lugar, solo hacía falta que esa cita fuera contigo– yo me sonrojé y él me dio un gran beso de amor.</p>
<p>— Eso significa que harás cualquier cosa que te pida– dije con tono pícaro.</p>
<p>— Así es, aunque hay una cosa que no puedes pedirme.</p>
<p>— ¿El que?– dije con el ceño fruncido.</p>
<p>— Que te haga el amor, porque...</p>
<p>— Derek– dije con tristeza– ¿De verdad... te gusto? Hace unos días empecé a dudar si en realidad me deseas. Cada vez que mencionaba el tema de hacerlo, tú te negabas. Si en realidad no te gusto, dímelo de una vez y acabemos con esto– dije agachando la cabeza y intentando que mis lágrimas no salieran.</p>
<p>De pronto sentí sus manos levantar mi cabeza hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron.</p>
<p>— Stiles, siento mucho haberte hecho dudar si me gustabas, y es obvio que si me gustas.</p>
<p>— Y por...– él me corto.</p>
<p>— Si aún no he querido hacerlo contigo es porque quiero que tu primera vez sea especial. Yo te adoro,Stiles, eres la persona más hermosa que he visto nunca y si te acabo de decir que no me pidas que te haga el amor es porque, aunque no debería decírtelo, tengo una sorpresa preparada para ti, para que tu primera vez sea especial.</p>
<p>— ¿De verdad?– dije mientras él me secaba las lágrimas.</p>
<p>— Por supuesto. No quería que malgastaras tu "deseo" en algo que ya tenía planeado– yo le abracé y no le solté en un buen rato.</p>
<p>— Siento mucho haber pensado que no me querías. Eres el mejor, Derek– le susurré y me acerqué más a él para abrazarle con fuerza.</p>
<p>— Tranquilo– me beso en la mejilla mientras nos abrazábamos– Ya pasó todo. Ya sabes la verdad y solo tienes que esperar hasta esta noche, pero mientras disfrutaremos de la cita que has preparado y de este rato juntos, ¿vale?– dijo sonriendo y yo asentí– Ah y también te aconsejo que ahora que tienes la oportunidad de pedirme lo que quieras te lo pienses bien– yo le sonreí y asentí.</p>
<p>Después de eso estuvimos sentados con nuestros pies mojándose en el agua del lago y hablando de muchas cosas, pero más tarde le dije:</p>
<p>— Vamos a nadar un poco– le sonreí y comencé a quitarme la ropa hasta quedarme en boxer, él hizo lo mismo– Traje unos bañadores– dije mientras cada uno miraba el cuerpo del otro como si estuviera hipnotizado, hasta que un rato después Derek movió su mano y inmediatamente los dos teníamos puestos un bañador.</p>
<p>Después nos metimos en el lago, en el que estuvimos bastante tiempo.</p>
<p>Cuando salimos nos secamos con unas toallas que había traído y nos volvimos a vestir.</p>
<p>Luego de eso Derek nos teletransportó al castillo, específicamente a su habitación.</p>
<p>Alrededor de la cama había un montón de velas encendidas formando un gran corazón.</p>
<p>— Es muy bonito– le dije sonriendo.</p>
<p>— Aún no viste lo mejor– me agarró del brazo y me llevo a uno de los balcones del castillo.</p>
<p>— ¿Que hacemos aquí?– pregunté confundido.</p>
<p>— Tú mira las estrellas.</p>
<p>Hoy se podían ver muchísimas, era una noche hermosa, pero de repente unas grandes letras aparecieron en el cielo, que decían:</p>
<p>"<em>Te amo Stiles Stilinski</em>"</p>
<p>Yo mire hacia Derek que tenía las palmas de las manos hacia arriba y que estaban emitiendo luz.</p>
<p>Después puse mis manos en su pecho y tiré de su camisa para acercarlos mi y juntar mis labios con los suyos, él me agarró por mi cintura para acercarme más a él. Luego puso sus manos en mi trasero a medida que lo manoseaba y me elevaba para que entrelazara mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, lo que yo hice enseguida y acto seguido me llevo a su habitación.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Unos minutos antes</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>NARRADOR</strong>
  
</p>
<p>— "Te amo Stiles Stilinski"– dijo leyendo la frase que el rey había hecho aparecer en el cielo– Así que por fin te has enamorado, Majestad– dijo la última palabra con asco– Por fin ha pasado, he esperado durante tanto tiempo este momento– rio con maldad– Ahora es el momento perfecto para destruirte, Majestad, y me encargare de eso cueste lo que cueste– dijo con rabia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
  
</p>
<p>Él me llevo a su habitación, y mientras nos besábamos con pasión comenzamos a desnudar al otro.</p>
<p>Cuando los dos estábamos en bóxer, rompí el beso para bajarle el suyo y en el momento en que lo hice me quede unos segundos apreciando su gran miembro. Era tan grande que se me caía la baba mientras lo veía.</p>
<p>En ese momento pensé en la suerte que tenía. No me podía creer que tuviera un novio tan atractivo, que me quería muchísimo y además que estaba muy bien dotado.</p>
<p>Luego él hizo lo mismo conmigo, me bajo el bóxer y me miro con lujuria todo mi cuerpo.</p>
<p>Mientras sonreía dijo:</p>
<p>— Eres la persona más hermosa que he visto nunca– después me miro a los ojos– y lo mejor es que eres solo mío.</p>
<p>Tras acabar de hablar se abalanzó sobre mi y me empotró contra una pared mientras me besaba. Luego comenzó a besar cada milímetro de mi cuerpo, dedicó más tiempo a mi cuello, en el que hizo un gran chupetón, y a todos mis lunares.</p>
<p>— ¿Estas seguro de esto?– dijo tras apartarse un poco de mi, yo le asentí y él se volvió a acercar– Al principio te dolerá un poco, pero seré muy cuidadoso, y si lo necesitas avísame y pararé de inmediato, ¿entendido?– dijo el ojiverde mientras me miraba a los ojos y acariciaba mi mejilla con su pulgar al mismo tiempo, a lo que yo le asentí.</p>
<p>Luego volvió a besar mis labios con pasión, mientras yo metía mis dedos en su pelo azabache y estaba seguro que Derek podía sentir la dureza de cierta parte de mi cuerpo que al estar tan cerca de él estaba siendo presionado contra el suyo.</p>
<p>A mi me encanta cuando él me besa, sus perfectos labios me hacer disfrutar increíblemente.</p>
<p>Mientras él aún me besaba sentí como metió uno de sus dedos en mi ano para comenzar a dilatarlo, me dolió un poco pero al cabo de unos segundos ese dolor pasó.</p>
<p>En el momento en que el moreno notó que me dolió preguntó:</p>
<p>— ¿Estas bien?– yo le asentí y él metió un segundo dedo y más tarde un tercero dentro de mi.</p>
<p>Yo aunque intenté no quejarme un pequeño "ahh" salió de mi boca cuando tenía tres de sus dedos dentro de mi.</p>
<p>— ¿Te hice daño?– dijo preocupado– Lo siento.</p>
<p>— Tranquilo, estoy bien– Derek me tumbo en la cama– Ponte boca abajo, voy a compensarte por el dolor que acabas de sentir.</p>
<p>Enseguida le hice caso.</p>
<p>Cuando ya estaba en cuatro patas me besó ambas nalgas y luego empezó a lamer mi entrada. Un rato después movía su lengua dentro de ella, lo que me hizo gemir muy alto, y mientras su lengua estaba dentro de mi ano puso su mano sobre mi polla y la envolvió con sus dedos, y acto seguido comenzó a masturbarme, movía su mano suavemente y poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad haciéndome gemir aún más.</p>
<p>— ¡Der... Derek!– gemí– Por favor, te necesito dentro– dije jadeando– Necesito tú polla dentro, quiero que folles con tu enorme polla mi ano virgen ahora mismo.</p>
<p>— Como desees, pero ponte boca arriba y abre las piernas. Quiero ver tu precioso rostro mientras te hago el amor– yo obedecí– Voy a coger los condones– dijo levantándose, pero yo le agarré de la mano.</p>
<p>— Creía que los hombres lobo no podíais tener enfermedades.</p>
<p>— Así es– contestó.</p>
<p>— Entonces como no puedes pegarme nada, no los uses, quiero que te corras dentro de mi, quiero sentir tu semen en mi interior– dije muy caliente– ¡¡¡Follame ahora Derek!!!– supliqué.</p>
<p>Tras abrir mis piernas para que Derek pudiera entrar en mi y que él untará lubricante en mi entrada y en su polla, el ojiverde alineó su gran miembro con mi ano y después empezó a empujar la cabeza de su polla dentro de mi.</p>
<p>Mientras metía lentamente su polla en mí soltó un fuerte gemido.</p>
<p>— ¡Oh! ¡¡Stiles!! Estás tan apretado– dijo gimiendo al mismo tiempo que su polla entraba casi completamente en mi, pero yo solté un pequeño grito que hizo que Derek se quedara quieto.</p>
<p>— ¿Te hice daño?– dijo preocupado</p>
<p>No conteste a su pregunta hasta que sentí que me acostumbré</p>
<p>— Ya estoy bien– después moví un poco mis caderas para que él empezara a moverse.</p>
<p>Cuando empezó a moverse yo gemía muy alto lo que hizo que el moreno saliese y entrase rápidamente, cada vez más profundo y poco a poco fue aumentando más la velocidad, a la vez que me besaba en los labios sin parar de penetrarme cada vez con más fuerza, haciendo que los dos gimiéramos de placer.</p>
<p>— ¡Oh! ¡¡Derek!!– chillé.</p>
<p>— Quiero que gomas mi nombre muy fuerte– dijo a la vez que dio una estocada en el punto exacto, en mi próstata, lo quejido que arqueará mi espalda y gimiera muy alto.</p>
<p>— ¡¡Oh, Derek, sí!! ¡Sigue, por favor! ¡Vuelve a hacerlo!– él hizo caso y volvió a repetir el movimiento que acababa de hacer, golpeando mi próstata varías veces más.</p>
<p>— ¡¡Derek!!– gemí– ¡¡Voy a correrme!!– dije jadeando y retorciéndome de placer.</p>
<p>— ¡¡¡ Córrete sobre mi cuerpo, Stiles!!!– cuando acabó de hablar no pude aguantar más y me corrí manchando su perfecto cuerpo y también el mío de mi semen.</p>
<p>— ¡Stiles!–gimió– ¡¡Voy a correrme!!</p>
<p>— Hazlo dentro de mi. Quiero sentir como te corres dentro de mi, quiero que me llenes con tu semen– tras decírselo inmediatamente se corrió soltando un fuerte gemido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>DEREK</strong>
</p>
<p>Después de haber hecho el amor me tumbé al lado de mi castaño y lo abracé.</p>
<p>Estuvimos en silencio hasta que yo decidí romperlo.</p>
<p>— ¿Que tal ha sido hacer el amor con el hombre más sexy de todo Beacon Hills?</p>
<p>— No sabía que tuvieras un ego tan grande.</p>
<p>— Stiles, sabes que no es ego, es la verdad y ahora dime que tal ha sido tu primera vez.</p>
<p>— Ha sido... maravillosa– dijo él sonrojándose– Ojalá pudiéramos pasar todas las noches juntos, pero mi padre solo me dejó dormir fuera esta semana y gracias a que tú le mentiste diciendo que Liam necesitaba ayuda para sus exámenes– dijo acusándome– Deberíamos contarle lo nuestro– dijo con un tono preocupado.</p>
<p>— Sí. Podríamos invitarle a su comida favorita y cuando veamos que está muy contento se lo soltamos.</p>
<p>— Es una buena idea, aunque me sigue dando miedo su reacción.</p>
<p>— Pues a mi más. Soy yo el que podría salir herido por una bala– él se rio.</p>
<p>— ¿Que te parece si lo hacemos el próximo fin de semana?</p>
<p>— No. Ese finde es imposible. Es mejor que ese sábado no te acerques a mi.</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué?– dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.</p>
<p>— Habrá luna llena y no quiero hacerte daño. Si te hiciera daño yo...</p>
<p>— Sé que nunca me harías daño– le dije sonriendo.</p>
<p>— Este finde me encerraré junto con Liam, Isaac y Theo en mi antigua casa.</p>
<p>— ¿En la que Kate provocó el incendio?– yo asentí.</p>
<p>— Nos encerraré también con un campo de fuerza, para estar más seguros, lo digo sobre todo por Liam, Isaac y Theo, porque aún no se saben controlar del todo.</p>
<p>— Es una buena idea, pero con respecto a lo de mi padre que te parece si se lo decimos el jueves.</p>
<p>— Me parece bien– dije tragando con dificultad.</p>
<p>— Y que sepas que cuando acabe la luna llena tendrás que compensármelo– dije con picardía y luego mordí mi labio inferior.</p>
<p>— Estate seguro de que lo haré– los dos reímos y luego decidí decirle algo que me rondaba por la cabeza desde hace algunos días– Stiles, necesito que me des tu opinión sobre algo– él asintió– Teas vencer a Kate he estado pensando en reconstruir la mansión en la que antes vivía, quiero dejar atrás los malos recuerdos y sustituirlos por buenos recuerdos.</p>
<p>— Es una gran idea– me dijo sonriendo– Sería como un primer paso para olvidar el pasado– yo le abracé y él me correspondió enseguida el abrazo y luego me susurro al oído "Te amo mi rey amargado", a lo que yo le contesté:</p>
<p>— También te amo, Miecyzlaw Stilinski– él se separó y me dio un golpe suave en el pecho– ¿Lo pronuncie bien?– dije mientras elevaba mis cejas, el castaño asintió con el ceño fruncido y luego me preguntó:</p>
<p>— ¿Como lo averiguaste?</p>
<p>— Scott me lo dijo– Stiles entrecerró sus hermosos ojos ya que debía de saber que no era del todo verdad– Puede que le amenazará– él rio y yo sonreí.</p>
<p>— Pues te mereces un castigo por eso– dijo con picardía.</p>
<p>— ¿Y que vas a hacerme?– pregunté con un tono parecido al que usó mi castaño.</p>
<p>— No te dejaré dormir esta noche– dijo sentándose sobre mi abdomen y inclinándose hasta rozar mis labios con los suyos– Vas a hacerme el amor varias veces más esta noche– susurro y luego pegó sus labios a los míos, Meza do así a besarnos con pasión y lujuria.</p>
<p>Después de que Stiles dijera eso hicimos el amor tres veces más, luego ambos nos quedamos dormidos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
  
</p><p>Al día siguiente desperté abrazado a Derek. Tenía mi cabeza encima de su pecho, despreció me separé un poco de él para admirar todo su perfecto cuerpo desnudo.</p><p>Después cogí mi móvil de la mesilla donde estaba para verla hora.</p><p>Era muy tarde así que intenté despertar a Derek.</p><p>— Derek– le susurré– despierta, ya es muy tarde– él me gruñó.</p><p>Por las veces que había dormido con él sabía que no le gustaba nada que lo despertaran, cuando lo despertaban lo ponían de muy mal humor, así que se me ocurrió una idea para despertarlo y que estuviera contento.</p><p>Me acerqué a él y comencé a besarle su abdomen, primero bese y luego lamí cada abdominal, mientras acariciaba con suavidad su miembro, en cuanto hice eso Derek abrió sus preciosos ojos.</p><p>— ¿Stiles, que haces?– dijo sonriéndome mientras yo bajaba y empezaba a pasar mi lengua por sus testículos, lamiéndolos.</p><p>— Quería despertarte– me levante de la cama– y ahora que lo estás, vámonos a desayunar– iba a irme cuando él me agarró del brazo.</p><p>— No pienso dejar que te vayas después de lo que acabas de hacer– gruñó– Me pusiste muy caliente.</p><p>— Ya lo veo– reí mirando su gran polla erecta.</p><p>— No me vas a dejar así– dijo señalando su erección.</p><p>En ese momento mire su polla, me lamí mi labio inferior y me abalancé sobre él para justo después meterme su polla en la boca y empezar a chupársela haciendo que el ojiverde empezara a gemir.</p><p>Sus gemidos hicieron que yo tuviera una erección, así que con una mano empecé a masturbarme al mismo tiempo que me metía y me sacaba su polla de la boca cada vez más rápido, aumentando con ello los gemidos de Derek que se iban haciendo cada vez más fuertes hasta que se corrió en mi boca y yo me tragué todo su semen.</p><p>Cuando él se corrió yo seguía masturbándome, así que él quitó mi mano de mi polla, envolvió sus dedos en mi miembro y luego empezó a mover la mano que estaba agarrando mi polla lentamente, masturbándome despacio.</p><p>— Más rápido, Derek– él obedeció, aumento su velocidad– Ahh, oh, sí, Derek– fije gimiendo antes de correrme sobre su mano y mi abdomen– Deberíamos ir al baño a...– él me interrumpió.</p><p>— Si, pero antes deja que te limpie eso– dijo señalando el semen que había sobre mi abdomen– con mi lengua.</p><p>Al escucharle decir eso mi miembro volvió a ponerse duro. Solo Derek podía ponerme tan caliente, hacer que después de acabar de tener un orgasmo, a los pocos minutos mi polla volviera a estar tan dura y rígida.</p><p>Primero lamió las gotas de semen que tenía en su mano y después empezó a lamer el semen que había sobre mi abdomen.</p><p>Cuando terminó no había ningún rastro de semen en mi cuerpo.</p><p>Luego me llevo a la ducha, donde mientras empezaba a caer el agua caliente, follamos.</p><p>Después fuimos a desayunar a una cafetería.</p><p>El moreno pidió un café con leche mientras que yo además del café con leche pedí un cruasán y un zumo de naranja.</p><p>— Derek, creo que ya sé que quiero que hagas por mi– él me miro confuso– Te acuerdas de que en nuestra segunda cita me dijiste que me concederías un "deseo"– dije haciendo comillas con los dedos cuando dije la última palabra.</p><p>— Es verdad– sonrió– ¿Que es lo que quieres?</p><p>— Cuando nos conocimos me dijiste que una bruja te ayudo a hablar con tu madre después de que los muriera. Me gustaría hablar otra vez con mi madre. ¿Puedes pedirle a esa bruja que haga lo mismo por mi?</p><p>— Eso es muy bonito, pero no hace falta que busque a esa bruja. Yo puedo hacerlo. Contacte con esa bruja antes de saber que podía hacer magia, pero ahora sé cómo hacer para poder hablar con alguien que ha muerto, Regina me enseñó.</p><p>— ¿En serio?– dije sorprendido y emocionado– ¡Muchas gracias!</p><p>— Pero que te parecería si cuando tenga la poción lista para que puedas hablar con tu madre, habláramos después con la mía y os presentará.</p><p>— Me gustaría conocer a tu madre y que tú conozcas a la mía– le sonreí.</p><p>— Lo que pasa es que tardaré un poco en hacer las pociones, porque los ingredientes no son fáciles de encontrar, pero intentaré encontrarlos lo antes posible– le sonreí y me acerqué para darle un beso casto.</p><p>Después de desayunar fuimos a dar una vuelta por el bosque y luego fuimos al castillo para comer.</p><p>Comimos unas pizzas que hizo Derek y que estaban deliciosas mientras veíamos la película de "The Maze Runner", porque Isaac nos había dicho que el protagonista de esa película se parecía a mi.</p><p>— ¿De verdad crees que se parece a mi?– pregunté después de unos diez o quince minutos de película.</p><p>— No os parecéis mucho. Tú eres muchísimo más guapo– yo me sonrojé y le bese.</p><p>Acabamos viendo las tres películas, ya que era una trilogía. Bueno las veía yo, lo que Derek hacía era mirarme a mi, aunque él creía que yo no me daba cuenta.</p><p>Cuando terminaron Derek me iba a llevar a casa, ya que los días que me dejó mi padre para dormir fuera ya habían acabado y hoy hoy tenía que volver a dormir a mi casa.</p><p>Suspiré mientras guardábamos la mayoría de la ropa que tenía en el castillo.</p><p>— ¿Que pasa?– dijo abrazándome por la espalda.</p><p>— Que echare de menos dormir abrazado a ti– él me sonrió– y además este finde no podré verte y también estoy nervioso por cómo reaccionará mi padre cuando le contemos lo nuestro– empecé a quejarme, pero Derek me calló con un beso.</p><p>— Tranquilo, cariño. Aunque este finde no podremos vernos, sabes que puedes venir al castillo cuando quieras. De hecho quiero darte esto– dijo antes de hacer aparecer en su mano una llave, la cual me dio.</p><p>— ¿Que es eso?</p><p>— Una llave– dijo con un tono de burla</p><p>— Eso es obvio, pero ¿por qué me la das?– dije con la llave en mi mano.</p><p>— Porque quiero que puedas entrar al Castillo siempre que quieras– esas palabras me sorprendieron.</p><p>— Der... Derek– estire mi brazo en el que tenía la llave– No puedo aceptarla.</p><p>— Te estoy dando una llave del castillo. No te estoy pidiendo que te mudes conmigo– él todo los ojos– Por favor, Stiles, acéptala.</p><p>— Está bien... Gracias– le sonreí y nos besamos– Ta es muy tarde, debería de quedarme aquí– dijo cuando mire la hora y luego le guiñe un ojo.</p><p>— Sabes que eso me gustaría mucho, pero tengo que llevarte a casa si quiero caerle bien a tu padre.</p><p>Después me llevo en su camaro a mi casa y cuando llegamos nos despedimos con un beso.</p><p>Si hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar al día siguiente no habría dejado que Derek me llevara a casa. No me habría separado de mi ojiverde, ya que entonces no lo sabía, pero iban a surgir varios problemas.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KATE</strong>
</p><p>— ¿Donde estoy?– pregunté confundida.</p><p>— Hola, querida. Fui yo quien te acaba de sacar de ese manicomio dónde estabas encerrada.</p><p>— ¿Quien eres? ¿Y por qué me ayudas?</p><p>— Quien soy ahora no importa. Lo importante es el motivo por el que te he ayudado.</p><p>— ¿Y cual es?– dije intrigada.</p><p>— El motivó es algo que tenemos en común:</p><p>Odiamos al rey Derek Hale y queremos destruirle.</p><p>— Es imposible destruirle, créeme lo he intentado– dije furiosa.</p><p>— Hay una forma de acabar con él– rio malévolamente– Tengo un plan– volvió a reír y yo le sonreí con maldad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>STILES</strong> </p>
<p>Antes de entrar a mi casa me giré para volver a ver a Derek y sonreírle.</p>
<p>Luego entre a mi casa y mi padre estaba viendo la televisión mientras comía una hamburguesa.</p>
<p>Después de que le regañara por no comer más sano, él me preguntó:</p>
<p>— ¿Que tal? ¿Has ayudado a ese chico?– yo le mire confundido, no me daba cuenta de que chico se refería– Ya sabes, el hijo del rey.</p>
<p>— ¿El hijo del rey?– pregunté confuso– ¡Ahh! Te refieres a Liam. Él no es el hijo de Derek. Liam tiene 16 años y Derek 22. Que yo sepa no puedes dejar embarazada a alguien cuando tienes 6 años.</p>
<p>— ¿Y como es que el rey cuida de él?</p>
<p>— Bueno, cuando a Liam le abandonaron sus padres, Derek le acogió y cuidó.</p>
<p>— ¿Y al final has podido ayudarle en sus exámenes?– en ese momento me acordé de que esa era la mentira que Derek le había contado para que pudiéramos pasar unos días juntos.</p>
<p>— Sí. Ha mejorado mucho y creo que va a aprobar.</p>
<p>— Me alegro.</p>
<p>— Papa, tengo que decirte algo– él me miro preocupado– No es nada malo– trague saliva y respire profundo– Estoy saliendo con alguien– él me sonrió.</p>
<p>— Eso es fantástico, Stiles. ¿Vais en serio?– preguntó alegre a lo que yo asentí– Pensaba que esto nunca pasaría. Te confieso que empezaba a pensar que morirías solo, rodeado de gatos.</p>
<p>— Eso no pasaría. Yo soy más de perros– él movió su cabeza negando lentamente varias veces.</p>
<p>— ¿Y cuando me la presentaras?– yo preferí no decirle en ese momento que con quien estaba saliendo era con un hombre y que se diera cuenta en la comida con Derek.</p>
<p>— Hemos organizado una comida para que os conozcáis– le sonreí– Será este jueves.</p>
<p>— ¿No sería mejor el sábado?</p>
<p>— No puede. Entonces habrá luna llena– mi padre abrió sus ojos como platos.</p>
<p>— ¡¿Es una mujer lobo?!</p>
<p>— Sí. Es un ser sobrenatural.</p>
<p>— No te podías haber fijado en alguien normal– yo le mire con mis ojos entrecerrados, ya que indirectamente estaba llamando raro a mi novio.</p>
<p>— ¡¡¿Que?!!– grité– No te atrevas a decir algo como eso cuando venga, ha sufrido mucho por ese tipo de pensamientos.</p>
<p>— ¿Que tipo de pensamientos?– dijo confundido.</p>
<p>— Hay mucha gente que cuando averiguan lo que es le llaman monstruo y aunque intenté ocultarlo sé que le duele que le digan eso.</p>
<p>— Lo siento y tranquilo. Nunca más diré alguna cosa como esa. Y ahora vete a dormir, mañana tienes clase– yo le obedecí.</p>
<p>Antes de dormir vi mi móvil. Tenía un mensaje.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Me desperté al día siguiente Gracias a los gritos de mi padre ya que iba a llegar tarde.</p>
<p>Desayuné solo un café y fui hacia mi jeep para ir al instituto.</p>
<p>Llegaba ocho minutos tarde y cuando acababa de salir de mi jeep y iba a entrar por la puerta del instituto unos chicos se acercaron a mi.</p>
<p>— Perdona, tú eres Stiles, ¿verdad?– yo le asentí, reconocí al que me dijo eso, era Jeff, era el único que conocía– ¿Eres el novio de Derek Hale?</p>
<p>— Así es– cuando respondí sus dos amigos me agarraron y Jeff comenzó a pegarme.</p>
<p>— Para, por favor– supliqué, pero él me dio un fuerte puñetazo en mi abdomen haciéndome gritar y caer al suelo por el dolor.</p>
<p>— Esto te pasa por maricón– dijo con despareció la última palabra y él y sus amigos empezaron a darme fuertes patadas, yo comencé a llorar por el dolor, un rato Max tarde Jeff le dijo a sus amigos– Vámonos– ellos  salieron corriendo mientras yo intentaba coger mi móvil para pedir ayuda, pero cuando ya lo tenía en mi mano, me desmayé.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DEREK</strong>
</p><p>Hoy tras dejar a Liam, Isaac y Theo en el instituto, fui al bosque para empezar a buscar los ingredientes para la poción para que Stiles pudiera hablar con su madre.</p><p>No llevaba ni diez minutos en el bosque cuando oí mi móvil sonar.</p><p>Al ver que era Stiles quien me estaba llamando acepte la llamada rápidamente.</p><p>— ¿Stiles?</p><p>— No soy Stiles. Soy Scott– gruñó al oír eso– Stiles necesita tu ayuda. Le han dado una paliza– eso me asusto– Esta muy mal.</p><p>— ¡¡¿Que?!!– grité– Llévalo ahora mismo al castillo. Allí será más fácil atenderlo.</p><p>En el castillo tenía muchas clases de pociones que podrían ayudar a sanar completamente si es que mi magia no le curaba del todo.</p><p>— ¿No sería mejor llevarlo a un hospital?– iba a contestarle pero oí a Lydia gritarle.</p><p>— Scott, haz lo que te dice Derek si no quieres que uno de mis gritos de banshee te dejen sordo.</p><p>— Está bien. Voy enseguida.</p><p>Me teletransporté al castillo y espere a que Scott llegara.</p><p>A los cinco minutos oí el jeep de Stiles y salí del castillo corriendo.</p><p>Los vi a unos metros de la puerta del castillo. Scott y Lydia cargaban a Stiles, tenían un brazo sujetando un hombro de Stiles y un brazo de castaño pasaba por detrás del cuello de Scott y Lydia.</p><p>— Déjame llevarlo a mi. Iremos más rápido– dije cuando estaba cerca de ellos y cogí a Stiles, cargándolo en mis brazos.</p><p>Lo lleve hasta mi habitación y lo tumbé en la cama.</p><p>— ¿Y ahora que hacemos?– preguntó Scott.</p><p>— Primero absorberé algo de su dolor, ya que está muy débil y si usara ahora mi magia para curarle ahora podría perjudicarle, y cuando haya absorbido bastante usaré mi magia para curarle del todo.</p><p>— ¿Puedo ayudarte a absorber su dolor?– yo le asentí, ya que aunque no confiaba del todo en Scott, en ese momento solo podía pensar en mi castaño y en conseguir que se recuperará rápido.</p><p>Scott y yo agarramos cada uno una mano de Stiles, yo agarré su mano derecha y él la izquierda, y empezamos a absorber el dolor.</p><p>Unas venas negras empezaron a aparecer por nuestros brazos.</p><p>Estuvimos así unos minutos hasta que dije:</p><p>— Ahora voy a usar mi magia, pero tú sigue absorbiendo su dolor hasta que mi magia lo cure del todo– él me asintió y yo solté la mano de Stiles.</p><p>Entonces las palmas de mis manos empezaron a soltar una luz blanca muy intensa.</p><p>Luego fui pasando mis manos por todo el cuerpo de mi chico y veía como se iba curando, como cada moratón y cada herida iba desapareciendo.</p><p>A los pocos segundos Stiles ya estaba totalmente curado.</p><p>— ¿Ya está bien?– preguntó Lydia preocupada.</p><p>— Sí. Ya está curado. Ahora debemos dejarle descansar– le dije y después fuimos a una sala del castillo y nos sentamos en un sofá.</p><p>— ¿Quien le hizo esto?– pregunté con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>— No lo sé– contestó Scott y yo gruñí– Lo que pasó es que estábamos saliendo a fuera porque el profesor no había venido y cuando salimos vimos a Stiles tirado en el suelo, nos acercamos y nos pidió ayuda, yo iba a llamar a una ambulancia, pero él me pidió que te llamara a ti.</p><p>— Os prometo que cuando averigüe quien ha sido, lo va a pagar muy caro– dije con ira,  mataría a cualquiera que intentara hacer daño a mi castaño.</p><p>— Me alegra escuchar eso– dijo Lydia– No entiendo porque alguien le querría hacer daño a Stiles.</p><p>A los 15 minutos el teléfono de Lydia sonó y salió afuera a contestar.</p><p>— Scott– le dije unos pocos minutos después de que Lydia saliera de la sala– gracias, gracias por ayudarme a curarle.</p><p>— No es nada, él es mi mejor amigo y yo...– le interrumpí.</p><p>— Espera un momento– olfatee un poco el aire– ¿Que hacen aquí? Deberían estar en clase– dije enfadado antes de que Lydia volviera y que Liam, Isaac y Theo aparecieran.</p><p>— ¿Que tal esta?– yo les mire enfadado– Sabemos que deberíamos estar en clase, pero al acabar la primera clase Isaac nos contó lo que pasó, y decidimos faltar a la próxima clase para ver que tal está– explicó Liam y yo bufé.</p><p>— Él está bien. Ahora necesita descansar.</p><p>— ¿Podemos verle?– preguntó Isaac.</p><p>— Está bien, pero quien haga el mas mínimo ruido y despierte a Stiles lo mato.</p><p>— Derek– me llamó Lydia– yo me tengo que ir, tengo una clase importante. Volveré más tarde.</p><p>— ¿Podrías decirle a los profesores que hoy Stiles no podrá ir?– ella asintió sonriendo– No quiero que lo que ha pasado perjudique sus notas.</p><p>Después Scott, Liam, Isaac, Theo y yo fuimos a la habitación en la que se encontraba Stiles. Estuvimos un rato en ella y luego volvimos a salir.</p><p>— Ahora debéis volver a clase,– Liam asintió– pero antes quiero hablar en privado con Isaac y Theo. Esperadnos aquí. Esperarnos aquí– dije antes de salir de la sala, siendo seguido por los dos betas.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>LIAM</strong>
  
</p><p>Después de que Derek se llevara a Isaac y a Theo para hablar con ellos, nos quedamos Scott y yo solos.</p><p>Había un silencio incómodo que tras unos minutos que parecían horas decidí romper.</p><p>— Scott– él me miro– quería darte las gracias– él me miro extrañado.</p><p>— ¿Por qué?</p><p>— Por ayudar a Stiles. Isaac me contó que fuiste tú quien lo trajo hasta aquí a una velocidad increíble.</p><p>— No ha sido nada. Es gracias a Derek que Stiles esté ahora bien, él fue quien hizo la mayor parte del trabajo.</p><p>— Aún así, te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste– le sonreí.</p><p>Después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio el moreno hablo.</p><p>— Liam, quiero preguntarte una cosa– le mire intrigado– Podemos ser amigos, sé que después de lo que paso entre nosotros, de lo que te hice...</p><p>— Scott, puedo oler tus nervios, así que antes de que sigas te diré que si, me gustaría que pudiésemos ser amigos– él se acercó a mi rápidamente y me abrazó.</p><p>Ese abrazo fue un poco incómodo para mi, pero se lo correspondí, ya que no quería hacerle más daño a Scott, ya le había hecho bastante cuando vino a hablar conmigo al loft.</p><p>Después de que nos separáramos del abrazo, volvieron Derek junto con Isaac y Theo.</p><p>— Ahora vosotros tres tenéis que volver a clase– dijo señalándonos a Theo, Isaac y a mi.</p><p>— Está bien., pero cuando acaben las clases, llamaré para ver que tal está Stiles– dije antes de irme del castillo.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>NARRADOR</strong>
</p><p>Después de que los tres se fueran, Scott se quedó un poco más.</p><p>— ¿No deberías ir a clase?– preguntó Derek</p><p>— Ahora tengo con Harris. Iré a la siguiente hora. Me quedaré aquí por si Stiles despierta, quiero hablar con él.</p><p>— Es sobre Liam, ¿verdad?– él asintió, Derek iba a responderle, pero gracias a su oído de hombre lobo pudo escuchar como Stiles gritaba, así que fue corriendo a la habitación donde se encontraba Stiles.</p><p>— ¡¡NOO!! ¡Por favor, parad! ¡¡¡Jeff, para!!!– dijo el castaño gritando mientras aún dormía.</p><p>— Está teniendo una pesadilla– dijo Scott mientras que Derek se acercó a Stiles para despertarlo.</p><p>Cuando Derek despertó al ojimiel vio que tenía unas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, entonces el rey se lanzó hacia su chico para abrazarlo y consolarlo.</p><p>— Tranquilo, cariño– le susurró el híbrido al humano– Estoy aquí– la voz tan suave con la que le habló Derek hizo que Stiles se calmara.</p><p>— Gracias por salvarme una vez más– le dijo Stiles sonriéndole después de separarse del abrazo.</p><p>— Respecto a eso, ¿quien te lo hizo y por qué?– dijo Derek con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>Stiles no quería decírselo ya que sabía como era Derek y que le haría algo horrible a quien le hizo esto, así que cuando vio a Scott penso que hablar con él sería una buena oportunidad para evadir las preguntas de su novio.</p><p>— Scott, hola– Derek le gruñó por no responderle– Gracias por traerme aquí– Scott se acercó a él.</p><p>— Stiles, yo también quiero saberlo. Responde por favor.</p><p>— Fue Jeff– dijo finalmente Stiles, al ver que no podría escapar de las preguntas de su novio.</p><p>— ¿Quien es ese?– preguntó el ojiverde con ira.</p><p>— Un chico del instituto– respondió Scott– Pero, ¿por qué te haría algo así?</p><p>— Fue por...– Stiles sollozó y soltó algunas lágrimas– por ser... porque soy gay– cuando el alfa oyó eso sus ojos se pusieron rojos por la rabia– Pero por favor Derek no le hagas nada.</p><p>— Stiles, sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Me conoces bien y sabes que no me quedaré quieto después de que un homófobo de mierda casi te mate– dijo con rabia– Le daré una lección que no olvidara.</p><p>— No lo hagas, por favor– suplicó y Derek al oír el tono de voz de su novio sus ojos volvieron a ser de color verde.</p><p>— Stiles, casi te mata, casi te pierdo para siempre– le dijo Derek con una voz quebrada.</p><p>— Entiendo como te sientes,Derek, si fuera tú a quien le hubieran dado una paliza yo estaría igual, pero por favor no hagas nada.</p><p>— Lo intentaré– le mintió Derek, ya que él estaba pensando "Ese tal Jeff va a lamentar haber lastimado a mi castaño".</p><p>Unos segundos después Scott le pidió a Stiles hablar a solas, así que Derek salió de la habitación mientras gruñía.</p><p>Luego de que el rey saliera Scott le contó a su mejor amigo lo que pasó con Liam.</p><p>— ¿En serio le pediste ser su amigo?– el hombre lobo asintió– ¿Y sigues enamorado de él?– volvió a asentir.</p><p>— Así por lo menos podré estar cerca de Liam, aunque se que no pasará nada entre él y yo, ya que él está enamorado de otro.</p><p>— Scott, así sufrirás mucho más. Estar enamorado de alguien que está enamorado de otra persona duele, y tú tienes planeado ver cómo Liam es feliz con...– iba a decir Theo, pero el humano se dio cuenta a tiempo– otra persona.</p><p>— ¿Que harías tú si estuvieras en mi lugar?</p><p>— Para empezar no le habría engañado– Scott le miro enfadado– Tienes que pasar pagina. Algún día te volverás a enamorar y sentirás por esa persona lo que ahora sientes por Liam.</p><p>— Tienes razón, Stiles.</p><p>Un rato después Scott se tuvo que ir y Derek volvió a entrar a la habitación.</p><p>— ¿Que tal te encuentras, amor?</p><p>— Bien</p><p>— Me diste un gran susto y por eso quiero darte esto– Derek saco de su bolsillo un collar que tenía el símbolo del trisquel– Este collar está hechizado para que si intentan volver a hacerte daño me avisará de que estás en peligro a través de mi tatuaje y si yo lo estoy te avisara a ti a través del collar.</p><p>— Gracias, Derek– me acerqué y le bese, luego él me puso el collar</p><p>— Prométeme que siempre lo llevarás puesto.</p><p>— Te lo prometo.</p><p>Después pasaron el resto del día juntos hasta que se hizo de noche y Derek llevo a Stiles a su casa.</p><p>Tras dejar a su novio en su casa, Derek llamó a Theo mientras iba de vuelta al castillo.</p><p>— Lo tenéis, ¿verdad?</p><p>— Así es. Está en la mazmorra del castillo, pero ¿estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?</p><p>— Por supuesto. Ese homófobo de mierda lamentará lo que le hizo a Stiles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DEREK</strong>
  
</p>
<p>Cuando llegue al castillo Isaac estaba esperándome en la puerta.</p>
<p>— ¿Estas seguro de esto Derek?</p>
<p>— Él casi mata a mi Stiles. Le daré una lección que nunca olvidará– dije furioso.</p>
<p>Después Isaac y yo fuimos a las mazmorras del castillo, donde Theo se encontraba vigilando al prisionero.</p>
<p>— Abrid la celda– ordene.</p>
<p>En cuanto Theo la abrió yo entre y dije:</p>
<p>— Te llamas Jeff, ¿verdad?– él asintió– Escuche que le diste una paliza a Stiles hoy.</p>
<p>— No... No, yo no fui– dijo con miedo.</p>
<p>— Él me dijo que fuiste tú. No le estarás llamando mentiroso, ¿verdad?– dije furioso y mostrando mis ojos rojos de alfa.</p>
<p>— No, no. Fui yo, pero...</p>
<p>— Pero nada, vas a arrepentirte de lo que hiciste– hice aparecer un frasco en mi mano y le arrojé su contenido al prisionero– Está es una poción que hará que creas que estás viviendo tu peor pesadilla, tienes suerte de que el efecto solo dure unos 18 minutos aproximadamente.</p>
<p>Cuando empezó a hacerle efecto la poción un humo gris empezó a rodear al prisionero, el cual empezó a gritar. Al pasar los 18 minutos el humo desapareció, lo que quería decir que el efecto ya había acabado.</p>
<p>Jeff estaba temblando en el suelo por el miedo.</p>
<p>— Mantente alejado de mi novio y no vuelvas a atacar alguien por ser diferente o esto no será nada en comparación de lo que te haré– él asintió con la cabeza mientras aún temblaba.</p>
<p>Después lo teletransporte a su casa.</p>
<p>Luego les dije a Theo y a Isaac que si querían podían irse y ellos me pidieron que lis teletransportara al loft.</p>
<p>Cuando estaba solo decidí salir del castillo y ir a hablar con Stiles. Quería contarle lo que le hice a Jeff, aunque sabía que se enfadaría conmigo, pero no quería tener que ocultarle lo que acababa de hacer. No quiero que haya secretos entre Stiles y yo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
  
</p>
<p>Cuando Derek me dejó en casa fui rápido a mi habitación para intentar dormir, pero no lo conseguía así que cogí un libro y empecé a leerlo.</p>
<p>El libro era muy interesante, me gustaba mucho, así que mientras lo leía no me di cuenta de que alguien entró en mi habitación hasta que escuche como alguien me llamó.</p>
<p>— ¡¡Stiles!!– yo me asusté.</p>
<p>— ¡¡Derek!! ¡Me asustaste! ¿Como entraste?</p>
<p>— Por la ventana– antes de que le preguntara si había pasado algo el moreno continuo hablando– Tengo que hablar contigo.</p>
<p>— ¡Oh, no! Vas a cortar conmigo, ¿verdad?</p>
<p>— ¡¡¡NO!!!– gritó– ¿Por qué coño piensas eso?</p>
<p>— Porque cuando le dices a tu pareja que tienes que hablar con ella siempre es porque vas a cortar o porque es algo malo. Es malo, ¿verdad?</p>
<p>— Bueno...– él hizo una pequeña pausa– Creo que te vas a enfadar. He hecho que Jeff pague por lo que te hizo.</p>
<p>— ¡¡¡Que!!!– grité</p>
<p>— Que he hecho que Jeff...– le interrumpí.</p>
<p>— Te escuche antes– dije un poco enfadado– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Me dijiste que no ibas a hacerle nada– protesté.</p>
<p>— Para empezar dije que lo intentaría y le di a Jeff una lección para evitar que vuelva a dañar a alguien, sobre todo para evitar que te vuelva a hacer daño a ti. Casi te pierdo, no sé qué habría hecho si llegara a...– note el tono de tristeza en su voz– perderte.</p>
<p>— Tranquilo, Derek– me acerqué y le acaricié con mi mano su mejilla– Entiendo como te sentiste, pero no puedes ir por ahí asustando a las personas para que no me hagan daño.</p>
<p>— Lo sé, pero cuando veo que alguien te hirió, solo puedo pensar en protegerte, es como si mi lobo se descontrolara y no pudiera tranquilizarse, porque yo...– él respiró profundo y soltó el aire– te quiero Stiles y haré todo lo que pueda para protegerte– yo le abracé y luego le di un beso casto.</p>
<p>— Yo también te quiero y te prometo que si alguien vuelve a intentar hacerme daño me sabré defender– me separé un poco de él– Está vez no pude defenderme porque me sorprendió, pero no volverá a pasar. Soy más fuerte de lo que piensas.</p>
<p>— Sé que eres fuerte. Actúe así por miedo a que te hirieran de nuevo. No quiero.... no puedo perderte– el bajo la cabeza y continuó hablando mientras miraba el suelo– Ya perdí a demasiadas personas– me acerqué a él y le levanté su cabeza con mi mano, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron dije:</p>
<p>— Derek, te prometo que nadie me apartará de ti. Si alguien intenta volver a herirme lo lamentaran, haré que sean ellos los que salgan heridos– me costo expresar lo que quería decir, pero creo que lo hice más o menos bien, ya que conseguí animarle un poco.</p>
<p>Luego me acerqué a él para besarle. Tras ese beso le dije:</p>
<p>— Así que no vuelvas a hacer algo como lo que le hiciste a Jeff.</p>
<p>— Está bien– entonces se me ocurrió una idea.</p>
<p>— Para asegurarme de que no vuelvas a hacer algo parecido, tendré que castigarte– dije con picardía, pero Derek no entendió a qué me refería.</p>
<p>— ¿Y que vas a hacerme?– dijo con el ceño fruncido.</p>
<p>— Vamos a follar ahora mismo.</p>
<p>— Para empezar, sabes que ese no es un castigo para mi. Tú sabes cuanto te deseo y cuantas ganas tengo te follarte.</p>
<p>— ¿Y que te detiene?– le sonreí elevando una ceja.</p>
<p>— Que tu padre está en la casa y puede escucharnos.</p>
<p>— Venga, Derek. Intentaremos no hacer ruido– le susurré antes de lanzarme hacia sus labios, devorándolos con pasión, al mismo tiempo que acercaba mi mano a su entrepierna y después la acariciaba.</p>
<p>— Stiles, tengo una idea. Vete desnudándote. Vuelvo enseguida– dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo de color azul eléctrico.</p>
<p>A los pocos segundos volvió a aparecer.</p>
<p>— Estas son cenizas de un antiguo árbol, estás cenizas tienen propiedades mágicas, graciasa ellas nadie que este fuera de esta habitación podrá oír lo que pase aquí durante unas horas– dijo mientras esparcía las cenizas cerca de las paredes de mi habitación– Así podrás gritar del placer que estoy a punto de darte– yo le sonreí.</p>
<p>Cuando el ojiverde terminó de esparcir las cenizas yo ya solo estaba en bóxer, así que él se desnudó rápidamente hasta quedarse en bóxer también.</p>
<p>— Quiero verte totalmente desnudo– dijo Derek con lujuria mientras se acercaba para quitarme la prenda que aún llevaba puesta.</p>
<p>Cuando ya estaba completamente desnudo Derek metió mi polla en su boca y empezó a chuparla despacio.</p>
<p>— Derek, más rápido, por favor– dije soltando algún gemido.</p>
<p>El ojiverde hizo lo que le pedí, aumento la velocidad metiéndose mi polla completamente en su boca y después sacándola.</p>
<p>Al mismo tiempo que yo jadeaba por el placer que mi moreno me estaba dando le agarré con mis dedos su pelo negro y empujé su cabeza, consiguiendo así que mi polla entrara lo más profundo posible en la boca de Derek.</p>
<p>Luego mientras aún agarraba su pelo hice que moviera su cabeza de arriba a abajo, haciendo así que mi miembro follara su boca aún más rápido.</p>
<p>Unos pocos segundos después me corrí en su boca.</p>
<p>Yo arquee mi espalda por el placer del increíble orgasmo que acababa de tener y Derek se tragó todo mi semen.</p>
<p>— Ahora te toca a ti– le dije acercándomepara bajarle el bóxer y así poder liberar su gran miembro, el cual al quitarle el bóxer pude ver lo duro que estaba.</p>
<p>— ¡No! Si de verdad quieres castigarme déjame darte placer– me susurro cuando yo iba a agacharme para lamerle y chuparle su gran polla.</p>
<p>Luego él metió uno de sus dedos en mi entrada, haciéndome soltar un pequeño chillido, poco después metió un segundo dedo mientras besaba mi cuello, dejando una marca en el, a continuación pasó a besar y lamer mis pectorales, pezones y abdomen.</p>
<p>Cuando estaba besando y lamiendo mi abdomen introdujo un tercer dedo y embistió con ellos mi entrada.</p>
<p>— ¡Derek..., entra ya, por favor!– le supliqué.</p>
<p>En ese momento el moreno agarró con su mano su gran polla para dirigirla hacia mi año. Empujó su miembro lentamente y con cuidado, entonces se quedó quieto hasta que yo empecé a mover mis caderas para hacerle saber al ojiverde que el dolor ya había pasado y podía moverse.</p>
<p>Empezó a embestirme de forma lenta y con profundas estocadas y poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad, haciendo que yo empezara a gemir y jadear cada vez más alto, hasta que los dos llegamos al orgasmo. Yo me corrí sobre el abdomen de Derek y el moreno dentro de mi.</p>
<p>Después de eso nos tumbamos en mi cama y nos abrazamos hasta que nos dormimos.</p>
<p>Nos despertó a ambos los gritos de mi padre para que me levantara para ir al instituto.</p>
<p>Pensé que tenía suerte de que mi padre no solía entrar a mi habitación para despertarme, porque si no nos habría visto a Derek y a mi dormir juntos y ambos estábamos desnudos, así que esa no sería la mejor forma de presentarle a mi novio. Aunque en dos días se lo presentaría y tenía un poco de miedo por la reacción de mi padre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>KATE</strong>
  
</p>
<p>— La próxima semana pondremos en marcha el plan.</p>
<p>— ¿Tenemos todo lo necesario?– le pregunté.</p>
<p>— Falta algo, pero lo conseguiremos este finde semana. Será un buen momento gracias a que el rey estará distraído por la luna llena– rio malévolamente.</p>
<p>— Espero que tu plan funcione.</p>
<p>— Tranquila, querida. Funcionará. Esta vez el rey no nos vencerá. Acabaremos de una vez por todas con el– sonreímos con maldad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>STILES</strong> </p><p>Hoy es jueves. Hoy presentaré a Derek como mi novio a mi padre y después iremos a hablar con nuestras madres, ya que Derek me dijo que ya tenía listas las pociones.</p><p>Desde que me desperté, bueno mi padre me despertó gritando porque iba a llegar tarde al instituto, estuve muy nervioso, a medida que se acercaba la hora de la comida me iba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, y como en el recreo estuve con Lydia, Isaac, Theo, Scott, debido a que tres de ellos son hombres lobo pudieron olor mis nervios y se quejaron.</p><p>— Stiles, tranquilízate– dijo Scott– Apestas a nerviosismo.</p><p>— ¡Cállate, Scott!– dije elevando un poco mi tono de voz– De verdad crees que con solo decir "tranquilízate" todo se arreglará, que con solo decir esa palabra mis nervios desaparecerán.</p><p>— ¿Si?...– dijo Scott sin estar muy seguro y a mí me dieron ganas de abofetearle.</p><p>— Pues no, Scott. No voy a dejar de estar nervioso porque tú digas...</p><p>— ¡¡Stiles!!– cuando oí ese grito deje de hablarle a Scott para girarme y ver al dueño de esa voz, ya que reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte.</p><p>Era la voz de mi Derek, que nada más verle no pude evitar sonreír. A su lado estaba Liam.</p><p>— ¡Hola Derek!– le sonreí– ¿Y tú por aquí?</p><p>— Vine a traer a Liam, tiene examen ahora y le deje faltar las primeras horas para estudiar.</p><p>— No me había dado cuenta de que no estaba aquí– dije refiriéndome a Liam.</p><p>— Gracias Stiles– dijo Liam, ya que me había escuchado.</p><p>— ¿Ahora tienes algo que hacer? Yo tengo dos horas libres– él me agarró de la mano y nos alejamos un poco de los demás– Chao chicos– dije sonriendo mientras él me arrastraba.</p><p>— ¿Como estas?</p><p>— Bien– él elevó sus cejas ya que sabía que le estaba mintiendo– Solo un poco nervioso.</p><p>— Yo también– me agarró mi cara con sus manos para que le mirara a los ojos, esos preciosos ojos verdes que me miraban con cariño y amor– pero que nos pongamos nerviosos no servirá de mucho, así que lo mejor será que disfrutemos de estás horas juntos– al acabar de decir eso me dio un beso casto en los labios.</p><p>— Gracias.</p><p>— ¿Por qué?</p><p>— Por tranquilizarme. Eres el único que lo ha conseguido. Aunque hay algo que me ayudaría a estar más tranquilo– dije la última frase con un tono lujurioso.</p><p>— Me gustaría mucho ayudarte a estar más tranquilo– dijo el moreno en un tono igual al mío.</p><p>Yo le agarré de la mano y lo lleve a uno de los baños del instituto.</p><p>Cuando estábamos en unos de los cubículos del baño eche el pestillo y bese a Derek con pasión.</p><p>Mientras nos besábamos le quite la camiseta a Derek y él hizo lo mismo conmigo. Tras tirar nuestras camisetas al suelo, rompí el beso y me quede mirando su perfecto cuerpo, deleitándome con la vista de mi Derek sin camiseta.</p><p>Después me acerqué más a él y empecé a pasar mi lengua por sus pectorales, lamiéndolos y más tarde dejando besos sobre ellos.</p><p>Luego fui bajando hasta llegar al perfecto abdomen del moreno y al mismo tiempo que lamía sus abdominales le desabroché el pantalón y acto seguido se lo baje, junto con su bóxer, dejando su gran miembro libre.</p><p>En ese momento me aparté un poco para observar con lujuria la gran polla de mi Derek, mientras miraba el miembro del moreno del que estaba locamente enamorado me mordí mi labio inferior y luego lamí mis labios antes de agacharme y empezar a dejar algunos besos en el pene de Derek.</p><p>Después comencé a lamer toda la extensión de su miembro y seguidamente me lo introduje en la boca y empecé a succionarlo.</p><p>Derek gimió y inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás debido al placer que yo le estaba dando.</p><p>Luego comencé a subir y a bajar mi cabeza, llevando el pene de Derek hasta el fondo de mi garganta, lo que hizo que los gemidos de Derek aumentaran y que poco después se corriera en mi boca soltando varios jadeos y gritando mi nombre. Yo me trague todo su semen y a continuación me levante, me acerqué a su oído y le susurré:</p><p>— Quiero montarte, Sourwolf– dije y después me quite mi pantalón y mi bóxer, quedándome completamente desnudo.</p><p>— Me encantaría que me cabalgues, mi amor, pero primero tengo que preparar tu ano– dijo él lamiéndose los labios y mirándome con lujuria.</p><p>Yo le asentí y inmediatamente me puse a cuatro patas, dándole a Derek una perfecta vista de mi entrada, para que él empezara a prepararla.</p><p>Poco después de ponerme a cuatro patas sentí como el moreno metió un dedo en mi ano y empezó a embestirme con él, haciéndome soltar jadeos de placer.</p><p>Luego metió un segundo dedo y repitió la acción anterior y después sacó sus dedos de mi interior y cuando estaba a punto de quejarme sentí como empezó a lamer mi entrada, pasando a continuación a penetrarla con su lengua, lo que me hacía gemir como loco y gritar el nombre de Derek por todo el placer que estaba sintiendo.</p><p>Mientras Derek me penetraba con su lengua, con una de sus manos agarró mi pene y empezó a marturbarlo m. Yo no podía parar de gemir, me sentía en el jodido cielo.</p><p>Mis gemidos hicieron que el moreno aumentara la velocidad de los movimientos de su mano hasta conseguir que me corriera en ella.</p><p>— ¡¡Delicioso!!– dijo Derek después de lamer el líquido que tras correrme había en su mano– Ahora que ya estás preparado, ¿quieres montarme?– yo asentí repetidas veces.</p><p>Luego Derek se sentó en el retrete que había en el cubículo para que yo pudiera ponerme encima de él y empezar a cabalgarlo.</p><p>Con una mano Derek agarró su miembro y yo me senté encima de él, introduciendo poco a poco la polla de Derek en mi ano.</p><p>Yo sentí un poco de dolor mientras que el moreno soltó un fuerte gemido y inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás.</p><p>— ¿Te duele?– dijo el ojiverde cuando su polla ya estaba completamente dentro de mi.</p><p>Yo no conteste. Solo espere a que el dolor pasara y una vez que lo hizo, apoye mis manos en los pectorales de mi moreno y empecé a cabalgarle.</p><p>Derek me agarraba y apretaba mis nalgas, ayudándome a montarle, moviéndome de arriba a abajo.</p><p>Después fui aumentando la velocidad, jadeando ante el gran placer que sentía.</p><p>— ¡¡Oh, sí!! ¡¡¡Oh, Derek!!!– dije cuando sentí que Derek Yoco ese punto que me hacía sentir increíble cuando él moreno lo tocaba: mi próstata.</p><p>Cuando Derek sintió que tocó mi próstata paró mis movimientos y empezó a embestirme, golpeando con su perfecto cuerpo mis nalgas y haciéndome gemir como un loco hasta que ambos nos corridos al mismo tiempo. Yo sobre el abdomen de Derek y él en mi interior.</p><p>Después de limpiar los rastros de semen que había sobre nuestros cuerpos y luego vestirnos, nos fuimos a una cafetería que hay cerca del instituto a tomar un café y hablar hasta que mis horas libres acabaron y tuve que volver a clase.</p><p>Me despedí de Derek con un tierno beso y luego le dije que lo vería en la comida.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Después de mis horas libres solo me quedaba una hora de clase, una hora para poder irme a casa y para que mi padre conociera a mi novio.</p><p>Al darme cuenta de que solo quedaba una hora toda la tranquilidad que me hizo sentir Derek desapareció, haciendo que los nervios vuelvan.</p><p>Estaba tan nervioso que no atendí nada en clase y cuando sonó el timbre no me di cuenta. Tuvo que avisarme Lydia de que había tocado.</p><p>Cuando salí vi a Derek que vino a recoger a Liam, Isaac y Theo, así que me acerqué a él para darle un beso y pedirle que no llegue tarde ya que estaré de los nervios.</p><p>Después fui en mi jeep a casa.</p><p>Cuando llegue a casa mi padre ya estaba allí, lo que era raro porque él suele llegar una hora más tarde, así que le pregunté:</p><p>— ¿Como es que estas tan pronto aquí?</p><p>— Pedí salir una hora antes, así no haré esperar a tu novia– se veía que estaba alegre y emocionado, espero que no le decepcione que mi pareja sea un hombre– ¿Cuando llegará?</p><p>— Dentro de poco. Vamos a sentarnos en la mesa mientras no llega– a los pocos minutos sonó el timbre– ¡¡Voy yo!!– dije elevando la voz– Espera un momento aquí– él asintió.</p><p>Abrí la puerta y vi a Derek, él estaba tan guapi como siempre. Llevaba unos jeans negros una camiseta gris y obviamente su chaqueta de cuero negro.</p><p>Se veía que estaba tan nervioso como yo.</p><p>— Sígueme, está en la cocina– le susurré y en cuanto llegamos a junto mi padre él se sorprendió– Papá, te acuerdas del rey, ¿verdad?</p><p>— Claro. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Necesita ayuda?– le dijo a Derek.</p><p>— Señor Stilinski... yo...</p><p>— Papá, escucha... él... está aquí... porque...– los nervios hicieron que me costara hablar, afortunadamente Derek se dio cuenta de que me pasaba y agarró mi mano con la suya para que yo supiera que estaba a mi lado– él... es mi novio– mi padre abrió los ojos como platos.</p><p>— ¿Eres gay?</p><p>— Sí... bueno, en realidad soy bisexual.</p><p>— ¿Y el rey es tu novio?– yo le asentí y él bufo– ¿Le quieres? ¿Te hace feliz?</p><p>— Él me hace muy feliz– moví mi cabeza y fijé mi mirada en Derek– Gracias a él soy más feliz de lo que nunca he sido. Y no solo lo quiero, lo amo.</p><p>— Y usted Majestad, ¿quiere a mi hijo?</p><p>— Por supuesto que sí– él giró su cabeza para mirarme– Quiero a su hijo mas que a nada en el mundo– le dijo a mi padre mientras él moreno y yo nos mirábamos a los ojos– Daria mi vida por él– Derek me sonrió– Y me gustaría que me llamara Derek en lugar de "Majestad".</p><p>— Quiero haceros una pregunta más. Dentro de unos meses Stiles tendrá que ir a la universidad, ¿que pasará con vuestra relación, ya que tú eres el rey y no puedes irte de Beacon Hills?– en ese momento yo me di cuenta de que nunca hablé con Derek sobre eso.</p><p>— Yo esperare a Stiles. Lo esperare. Quiero que él pueda hacer lo que yo no pude, me gustaría que estudiara una carrera.</p><p>— ¿Que carrera querías estudiar y porque no la estudiaste?</p><p>— La de Economía, soy una persona que le van más los números, y no la pude estudiar debido a la muerte de mi familia.</p><p>— Siento mucho lo que te pasó, pero ¿en serio lo esperarás por cuatro años?– Derek asintió varias veces– Entonces tienes mi bendición para salir con mi hijo– Derek sonrió– pero si le haces daño...– dijo con un tono amenazador.</p><p>— Jamás haría nada que pudiera dañar a Stiles.</p><p>Después nos pusimos los tres a comer pero yo aún tenía la pregunta de mi padre en la cabeza: "¿Que pasaría con mi relación con Derek cuando me vaya a la universidad?"</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Después de hablar con mi padre comimos unas hamburguesas y no hablamos mucho durante la comida.</p><p>Estuve durante toda la comida dándole vueltas a la cabeza, pensando sobre la pregunta que hizo mi padre.</p><p>Intenté que mi padre y Derek no notaran lo que me pasaba y pensaba que lo había logrado, pero cuando mi padre se fue para irse a trabajar, Derek me preguntó:</p><p>— ¿Que te pasa?</p><p>— ¿A que te refieres? No me pasa nada.</p><p>— Estuviste callado durante toda la comida y parecías preocupado por algo. Si hay algo que te preocupa dímelo, por favor, y intentaré ayudarte.</p><p>— Si que hay algo que me está rondando por la cabeza. No puedo dejar de pensar en la pregunta de mi padre. ¿Que pasaría con lo nuestro cuando yo vaya a la universidad?</p><p>— Se lo dije a tu padre y te lo repetiré, Stiles. Te esperaré. Además iré a visitarte.</p><p>— Pero son cuatro años, Derek. Y si... si conoces a otra persona– pude ver como mis palabras enfadaron al moreno.</p><p>— De verdad crees que que por estar alejados me olvidaré de ti– dijo elevando la voz– Yo nunca podría olvidarme de ti. Yo te amo.</p><p>— Yo también te amo– me acerqué a él, le bese y luego le abracé– pero no puedo evitar preocuparme, porque no quiero perderte– le susurré estando aún abrazados, entonces él rompió el abrazo y me miro a los ojos.</p><p>— Nunca me perderás– con su mano acariciaba mi mejilla izquierda.</p><p>Luego estuvimos en silencio durante un rato, hasta que él dijo:</p><p>— Por cierto, traje la poción por si quieres hablar con nuestras madres.</p><p>— Me gustaría hablar con ellas– le sonreí.</p><p>— Vale. Trae un objeto que para ella tuviera un gran valor sentimental– dijo mientras cogía un frasco con un líquido azul.</p><p>Yo le lleve un collar de mi madre. Era un collar de una mitad de un corazón, la otra mitad la tiene mi tía.</p><p>Cuando se lo di a Derek, él arrojó el líquido azul sobre el collar, el cual empezó a brillar, emitía una luz azul eléctrico mientras se elevaba y una figura empezaba a formarse, la figura de mi madre.</p><p>— Os dejaré a solas un momento, ¿vale?– dijo el moreno y yo le asentí.</p><p>— Hola, mamá.</p><p>— Hola, mi pequeño.</p><p>— Cuando supe que podría hablar contigo otra vez, pensé que tenía muchas cosas que contarte, pero ahora me quede en blanco, no se me ocurre nada.</p><p>— Yo tengo algo que decirte, pensé que nunca podría decírtelo, pero gracias a tu novio ahora puedo. Quiero disculparme por todo lo que te hice, por todo lo que te dije cuando estaba enferma.</p><p>— No tienes que disculparte, no fue tu culpa. No eras tú misma en ese momento– ella sonrió.</p><p>— También quiero que sepas lo feliz que estoy por ti, por todo lo que has conseguido, tanto en los estudios como en el amor.</p><p>— ¿A que te refieres con "en el amor"?</p><p>— Sé que estás saliendo con Derek Hale. Cuando me entere me alegre mucho por ti. Sé que serás feliz a su lado, cariño.</p><p>— ¿Quieres conocerlo?– ella asintió y luego llame a Derek para que volviera a entrar en la habitación.</p><p>— Hola, Sra. Stilinski.</p><p>— Llámame Claudia. Como al hechizo no le queda mucho tiempo lo diré rápido. Quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi hijo. Gracias por protegerlo, ayudarlo y amarlo. Nunca había visto a mi hijo tan feliz. Gracias...</p><p>Entonces una luz envolvió toda la habitación y cuando esa luz desapareció mi madre ya no estaba  y el collar, el cual estaba levitando en el aire cayó al suelo.</p><p>Yo abracé muy fuerte a Derek y primero él se sorprendió, pero después correspondió el abrazo.</p><p>— No es que me queje, pero ¿por qué me estás abrazando?</p><p>— Quería darte las gracias por hacer esto por mi.</p><p>— Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti– apoyo su nariz en mi cuello y olió un poco de mi aroma– Te amo– susurro.</p><p>— Yo también te amo– después de unos minutos abrazados seguí hablando– Ahora querías ir a hablar con tu madre, ¿no?</p><p>— Sí. Vamos al castillo, ahí tengo el objeto que necesito para hablar con ella– dijo moviendo su mano y teletransportándonos al castillo.</p><p>Cuando ya estábamos en el castillo Derek gua hacia un armario y abrió uno de los cajones.</p><p>En el cajón había una caja con un candado, el ojiverde giró su mano y el candado se abrió.</p><p>Dentro de caja había un anillo que debía de pertenecer a su madre.</p><p>Luego Derek roció el líquido azul y ocurrió lo mismo que había pasado con mi madre.</p><p>— Hola, hijo.</p><p>— Hola, mamá. Hay alguien que quiero presentarte– yo estaba un poco nervioso, él moreno lo noto y me agarró de la mano, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos.</p><p>— Tú debes de ser el novio de mi hijo– dijo mirándome y yo le asentí.</p><p>— ¿Como lo sabes?</p><p>— En el mundo de los muertos las noticias vuelan– ella rio– Derek, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Sabia que serías un gran rey, y también me alegra que hayas encontrado a tu compañero, a tu mate– yo no sabía a qué se refería, pero Derek estaba sorprendido– ¿No sabias que él– dijo señalándome– era tu compañero?– él ojiverde negó con la cabeza y ella rio.</p><p>— Te llamabas Stiles, ¿verdad?– me preguntó ella.</p><p>— Así es como me llaman, ya que mi verdadero nombre es más complicado.</p><p>— Quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi hijo. Sobre todo por cuidarlo y por curar su corazón– yo la mire extrañado– Veras cuando la mayoría de los Hale morimos, Derek se volvió una persona fría y un poco amargada– Derek iba a protestar, pero la morena siguió– a él lo invadieron la tristeza, la pena y la ira.</p><p>— ¡¡Mama!! ¡¡Para!!</p><p>— Pero creo que tú ayudaste a cambiar eso. Hiciste que el hielo en el que estaba envuelto el corazón de mi hijo se derritiera.</p><p>— ¿En serio crees que fue por mi?– ella asintió con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer.</p><p>Derek aún estaba sorprendido, yo recordé lo que dijo antes su madre.</p><p>— ¿Derek, que quiso decir tú madre con que soy tu compañero?</p><p>— Los hombres lobo nacidos tienen una pareja predestinada que puede ser un ser sobrenatural o un humano, y están hechos el uno para el otro.</p><p>— ¿Algo así como un alma gemela?– el moreno asintió–¿Y yo soy la tuya?</p><p>— Sí. Tuve suerte de encontrarte. Muchos hombres lobo no encuentran a su compañero.</p><p>— Al ser tu compañero significa que estaremos juntos por toda nuestra vida.</p><p>— Si tú no me dejas sí.</p><p>— Yo nunca te dejaré– me abalancé sobre él y le bese con pasión– Derek, hazme el amor ahora– le ordené.</p><p>— Será un placer– dijo mientras me besaba y me llevaba a su cama.</p><p>Después de hacerlo me quede dormido. Me despertó Derek porque ya era tarde y tenía que llevarme a casa.</p><p>Cuando estábamos en el camaro él me dijo:</p><p>— Como este sábado no nos podremos ver por la luna llena, si quieres podemos vernos el domingo o el unes y te compenso por no estar este sábado contigo– cuando termino de hablar  me guiño un ojo.</p><p>— Me gusta la idea.</p><p>Lo que en ese momento yo no sabía era que ese fin de semana las cosas se iban a descontrolar bastante.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>STILES</strong> </p>
<p>Hoy es sábado y como esta noche no podré ver a Derek gracias a la luna llena, quede con Lydiay Allison para salir de fiesta, ya que nosotros tres somos los únicos de nuestro grupo de amigos que no se tienen que encerrar por la luna llena.</p>
<p>Cuando Lydia me dijo si quería salir de fiesta al principio no quería salir de fiesta, pero luego pensé que si iba me distraería un rato, ya que sabía que si no iba a estar preocupándome en casa por cómo le iría a Derek, ya que aunque él podía controlarse tendría que cuidar de Liam, Isaac, Theo y Scott. A Scott le invito Liam y creo que eso a Theo no le hizo mucha gracia.</p>
<p>Antes de decirle a Lydia que si saldría con ella y Allison hablé con Derek por WhatsApp.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eran las 00:05 cuando fui en mi jeep a buscar a Lydia y a Allison.</p>
<p>Íbamos a ir a una discoteca que tenía un nombre raro, se llamaba Drintlip.</p>
<p>Llegamos a la discoteca a las 00:20.</p>
<p>La entrada incluía dos cubatas gratis. Los tres pedimos al camarero que nuestros cubatas fueran de ron con lima.</p>
<p>Luego de que el camarero nos dio los dos cubatas con una pajita a cada uno fuimos a la pista a bailar.</p>
<p>Yo acabe el primer cubata rápido y con el segundo lo tome más despacio.</p>
<p>Tras acabar los dos cubatas estuvimos bailando Allison y yo un rato. Lydia se había separado de nosotros y ahora estaba hablando con un chico.</p>
<p>Un poco después Allison me dijo:</p>
<p>— Voy a por más– dijo señalando su vaso y gritando para que la oyera– Espérame aquí– me pidió y yo asentí.</p>
<p>Yo me quede allí bailando solo, mientras esperaba a que Allison volviera, pero un rato después de que Allison se fuera un chico se me acercó.</p>
<p>— Hola. Eres Stiles, ¿verdad?– yo asentí– Te vi alguna vez por el instituto– entonces reconocí al chico, sabía que se llamaba Gabe– ¿Viniste solo?</p>
<p>— No, mis amigas...– no continúe hablando porque él se acercó a mi y intentó besarme, yo le di un puñetazo en la cara.</p>
<p>Esperaba que captara la indirecta y se largara, pero no lo hizo.</p>
<p>— Así que te gusta jugar– dijo sonriendo, entonces me acorraló contra una pared y se acercó para besarme.</p>
<p>— Sabes que mi novio es el rey– le dije intentando razonar.</p>
<p>No podía dejar que me besara, yo sentía que sería como engañar a Derek y yo nunca lo engañaría, al igual que él nunca me engañaría a mi.</p>
<p>— Lo sé, pero te aseguro que conmigo disfrutarás mucho más.</p>
<p>Intenté forcejear y empujarlo, pero no lo conseguía y cuando sus labios estaban a milímetros de los míos oí un rugido y Gabe empezó a levitar, dejándome a mi libre.</p>
<p>Gabe empezó a ir de un lugar a otro, golpeándose varias veces con la pared.</p>
<p>Solo había visto hacer eso a una persona, Derek.</p>
<p>Lo busqué con la mirada, pero no lo encontré. Lo que sí vi era un perro acercándose a mi.</p>
<p>Cuando lo mire detenidamente me di cuenta de que no era un perro, era un lobo, un lobo negro que tenía los ojos de color rojo brillante.</p>
<p>Cuando estuvo frente a mi, el color de sus ojos cambiaron de rojo a verde, en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que pasaba.</p>
<p>Era Derek, mi Derek, que tenía esa forma por culpa de la luna llena.</p>
<p>— Derek, eres tú, ¿verdad?– el lobo se puso a dos patas y empezó a la merme la cara– Me tomare eso como un sí– reí.</p>
<p>— Perdone– me dijo uno de los hombres que trabajaban en la discoteca– ¿Este perro es suyo?</p>
<p>— No es un perro. Es un lobo. Y sí, es mío.</p>
<p>— Pues lléveselo ahora mismo de aquí– me ordenó y Derek le gruñó, pero yo le obedecí.</p>
<p>Cuando salimos le mande un mensaje a Allison y a Lydia contándoles lo que había pasado y después decidí llevarlo a la mansión Hale. Sabia que seguramente ahí estarían Isaac, Theo, Liam y Scott.</p>
<p>— Venga. Entra– él Lobo me mito mientras ladeaba la cabeza– ¿Que pasa?– se acercó y con su oficio intentó empujarme para hacerme saber que quería que entrara– No, Derek, no voy a entrar– le dije elevando la voz, él se sentó y gimoteó– Yo ahora tengo que irme a mi casa. ¿Que te parece si mañana te llamo y hablamos para quedar y pasar el día juntos?</p>
<p>Yo me sentí como si estuviera haciendo el idiota por intentar razonar con un Lobo, pero funcionó. Mis palabras hicieron que él Lobo moviera el rabo rápidamente y luego entrara a la mansión.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>KATE</strong> </p>
<p>— Kate, querida. Lo hemos conseguido– rio– Por fin tenemos lo que necesitamos para acabar con el rey.</p>
<p>— ¿Y para qué necesitabas eso?– dije señalando el frasco con un líquido negro.</p>
<p>— Veras, querida. Para poder acabar con el rey, te convertiré en un ser muy poderoso.</p>
<p>— ¿Como harás eso?</p>
<p>— Hace bastantes años existieron un grupo de científicos que convertían a humanos normales en seres sobrenaturales gracias a sus experimentos. Yo averigüé como lo hacían y haré eso contigo. ¿Estás preparada?</p>
<p>— Sí– respondí y cuando cogió una jeringuilla le pregunté– ¿Y tú que harás mientras yo intentó cazar al rey?– rio.</p>
<p>— Yo acabare con el novio del rey. Cuando el rey se entere de que ha perdido a la persona que ama, sentirá un gran tristeza, un gran vacío, así te será más fácil acabar con él– yo reí con maldad.</p>
<p>— Pues hagámoslo ya– dije antes de que la jeringuilla fuera introducida en mi y la apretara para que el líquido se esparciera por todo mi cuerpo y me trasformara.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>NARRADOR</strong>
  
</p><p>Al día siguiente cuando Stiles se despertó se quedó mirando al techo de su habitación hasta que escuchó una voz.</p><p>— Hola, Stiles– el castaño se asustó y rápidamente se puso de pie.</p><p>— Joder, Derek. ¿Qué haces aquí y como entraste?</p><p>— Entre por la ventana– dijo el moreno señalándola– Y Vine para disculparme– el ojimiel le miro confundido.</p><p>— ¿Por qué?</p><p>— Porque ayer te arruine la noche. No quería fastidiarte la fiesta, Stiles, pero sentí que estabas en peligro gracias a la conexión entre tu collar y mi tatuaje. Cuando te encontré y vi como ese tipo intentaba besarte me sentí celoso y enfadado y como había luna llena no pude controlarme y me transformé– dijo Derek mirando al suelo.</p><p>— Derek, mírame– el moreno le hizo caso– No estoy enfadado, es más me alegra que aparecieras. Si no llegarás a aparecer, no se lo que habría pasado, no sé de lo que Gabe habría sido capaz.</p><p>— Gabe– gruñó el ojiverde– ¿Quieres que le de una lección?</p><p>— No– dijo Stiles al instante– Pero quiero que me cuentes cómo es que tenias forma de lobo y no de hombre lobo. A Scott nunca lo había visto con forma de lobo.</p><p>— Eso es porque son muy pocos los hombres lobo que pueden transformarse en un lobo completo. Yo soy uno de esos pocos.</p><p>— Eres asombroso– dijo el castaño sonriéndole.</p><p>— ¿No me tuviste miedo cuando me viste en forma de lobo?– dijo Derek inseguro y con miedo de que la respuesta de su novio fuera un sí.</p><p>— ¡¡No!!– grito Stiles– De hecho eres un lobo precioso – el moreno se sonrojó.</p><p>—Y tú eres el mejor novio del mundo– dijo el ojiverde antes de darle un beso en los labios cargado de cariño– Te gustaría venir conmigo al castillo y pasar el día juntos– le dijo Derek guiñándole un ojo– Así podría compensarte por arruinar tu noche– le susurro al oído.</p><p>Stiles agarró a su novio del brazo y tiró de él.</p><p>— Vamos ahora mismo</p><p>— No deberías vestirte primero, aún estás en pijama.</p><p>— Cierto.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DEREK</strong>
  
</p><p>Mientras los dos íbamos hacia el castillo estábamos hablando, bueno Stiles era el que más hablaba.</p><p>Cuando ya estábamos llegando note algo raro.</p><p>— Stiles, creo que hay alguien en el castillo. No puede ser ni Liam, ni Isaac, ni Theo, su olor es diferente– hice aparecer un bate y se lo entregue a Stiles– Toma– él me miro sorprendido– ¿Que? Yo tengo garras y magia, tú debes tener algo con lo que defenderte, puede ser peligroso– dije antes de entrar, puse mis ojos en rojo, saqué mis garras y mostré mis colmillos.</p><p>Al ver al extraño me abalancé sobre él y lo acorralé contra una pared.</p><p>— ¿Quien eres y que haces en mi castillo?– grité.</p><p>— Soy Chris Argent.</p><p>— ¡¡Que!! ¡¡Eres el hermano de Kate!!– grité con rabia– Fuera de mi vista.</p><p>— Por favor Majestad. Necesito su ayuda. </p><p>— ¿Y por qué te ayudaría después de todo lo que me hizo tu familia?</p><p>— Yo no tuve nada que ver, de hecho cuando me entere de lo que hicieron mi padre y mi hermana deje el grupo de cazadores en el que estaba.</p><p>— ¿Que quieres?– dije liberándolo y volviendo a mi forma humana.</p><p>— Necesito su ayuda. Es por mi hija.</p><p>— ¡Allison!– dijo el castaño– ¿Que le pasó?</p><p>— Mi hermana, Kate, la secuestró.</p><p>— Eso es imposible. Encerré a Kate en un manicomio del que es imposible escapar.</p><p>— Pues escapó y secuestró a mi hija. Sé que la secuestro para convencerla de que ella hace lo correcto y que así Allison esté de su lado. Ayúdame a rescatarla. Es el único que ha conseguido vencer a mi loca hermana– me quede pensando durante unos minutos, luego mire a Stiles y él me asintió, en ese gesto entendí que él me estaba diciendo que debía ayudarle.</p><p>— Está bien– dije con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>— Muchas gracias, Majestad.</p><p>— ¿Sabe donde puede estar?– él negó con la cabeza– Haré un hechizo de localización</p><p>Después cogí un libro y empece a mover mis manos, las cuales desprendían una luz azul.</p><p>Un rato después apareció frente a nosotros un mapa en el que había una zona que brillaba en un círculo azul.</p><p>— Está en... México.</p><p>— Si le parece bien, mañana mismo partiremos– yo bufé y asentí.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
  
</p>
<p>Ha pasado una semana y media desde que Derek se fue para rescatar a Allison y capturar a Kate.</p>
<p>Derek me llamaba todas las noches por Skype, me decía lo que habían hecho. Ayer me dijo que habían avanzado y que están a punto de encontrar a Kate. También me dijo que me echaba mucho de menos y que él esperaba poder volver pronto.</p>
<p>Yo también lo echaba muchísimo de menos. Solo quería que encontraran a esa forra psicópata y que la encerraran para siempre y así poder tener a mi Derek de vuelta y poder abrazarlo, besarlo y hacer el amor con él.</p>
<p>Durante esa semana y media quedaba con Liam, Isaac, Theo y Scott para dar una vuelta. También intenté hablar con Lydia para quedar con ella, pero ella no podía debido a que había empezado una relación con el chico que conoció en la discoteca.</p>
<p>Hoy había quedado con Liam para tomar un café. Cuando él llegó me pareció que había algo raro, algo diferente en el, en ese momento pensé que eran imaginaciones mías.</p>
<p>Después Liam me dijo de ir al castillo y yo acepté. Mientras él pagaba su café recibí una llamada. Era de Theo. Salí fuera de la cafetería y le contesté.</p>
<p>— ¡¡Stiles!! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! Te llamé porque no sabía a quien llamar. Si Derek estuviera aquí lo hubiese llamado a él, pero como no está...</p>
<p>— Theo, cuéntame que pasó– le interrumpí.</p>
<p>— Yo estaba comprando la comida cuando llegue al loft y vi que Liam estaba tirado en el suelo, creo que se desmayó.</p>
<p>— Espera, ¿dijiste Liam? ¿Estás seguro de que es el?– le dije confuso.</p>
<p>— Sí, Stiles, es Liam. Reconozco a mi novio cuando lo veo.</p>
<p>— Es que yo estoy ahora mismo con Liam o al menos con alguien que se le parece mucho.</p>
<p>— ¡Escapa de ahí!– dijo elevando la voz– Ese no es...– alguien cogió mi teléfono.</p>
<p>Era Liam, bueno el falso Liam.</p>
<p>Luego apago mi movil y lo guardo en su bolsillo</p>
<p>— Veo que lo has descubierto– el falso Liam levantó su mano y nos teletransporto al bosque, luego hizo que las ramas de los arboles me agarraran, impidiéndome así moverme.</p>
<p>— ¿Quien eres? ¿Que quieres de mi?– una nube de humo gris envolvió al Liam falso y cuando el humo desapareció había una mujer en su lugar.</p>
<p>— Mi nombre es Jennifer Blake y de ti solo quiero tu muerte– rio.</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué? Yo no te hice nada. Ni siquiera te conozco.</p>
<p>— Tu no me conoces, pero tu novio si. Él me arrebató mi poder y ahora yo voy a acabar con él.</p>
<p>— No te atrevas a tocarlo– dije intentando librarme del agarre de las ramas.</p>
<p>— Veras, lo que planeo es matarte y cuando el rey se entere estará tan triste que para Kate será más fácil acabar con él.</p>
<p>— Trabajas con Kate– ella asintió riéndose– No lo conseguiréis. Nunca podréis vencerle.</p>
<p>— Eso ya lo veremos– dijo mientras cerraba poco a poco su mano haciendo que una rama envolviera mi cuello y empezara a apretarlo.</p>
<p>Mientras la rama me estrangulaba solo podía pensar en Derek, en lo mucho que le dolería perderme, en que él ya había perdido a demasiadas personas y no merecía que esto pasara. En ese momento solté:</p>
<p>— Lo siento Derek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
  
</p><p>— Lo siento Derek– en ese momento pensé que iba a morir, pero algo pasó.</p><p>La mujer que estaba intentando matarme empezó a gritar de dolor y entonces las ramas que me agarraban me soltaron.</p><p>No entendía lo que pasaba hasta que la vi a ella.</p><p>— ¡¡¡Cora!!!– ella tenía la mano abierta apuntando a Jennifer y está no paraba de gritar.</p><p>— Me echabas de menos– rio– Y tú cállate– dijo cerrando su puño, quitándole la voz a Jennifer y haciendo que unas cadenas envueltas en de fuego la envolvieran.</p><p>— Te agradezco que aparecieras y me salvaras la vida, pero ¿que haces aquí?– dije mientras recuperaba mi móvil, ya que Jennifer lo tenía guardado en su bolsillo.</p><p>— Derek sintió que estabas en peligro y me pidió que viniera, bueno más bien me grito y me lo ordenó.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Flashback</strong>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>CORA</strong>
</p><p>— Hola hermanito...– dije al contestar la llamada.</p><p>— ¡Cora! ¡Tienes que teletransportarte ahora mismo a Beacon Hills!– grito él.</p><p>— Derek, sabes que no puedo. Estoy muy lejos de Beacon Hills. Tú sabes lo difícil que es teletransportarse a un lugar que está a una gran distancia.</p><p>— ¡Por favor hazlo! ¡Stiles está en peligro!</p><p>— Vale. Iré, pero ¿por qué no puedes ir tú?– él me contó lo que pasó con Kate– Debiste haberla matado cuando tuviste la oportunidad.</p><p>— Sabes que yo no soy un asesino. ¡Y ve ahora mismo a Beacon Hills!– grito– No puedo perderle, no a él.</p><p>— Esta bien– colgué y concentrándome al máximo pude teletransportarme hasta Beacon Hills.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Fin del Flashback</strong>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Y ahora que haremos con ella?– dije señalando a Jennifer, la cual parecía que quería decir algo, por lo que Cora le devolvió la voz</p><p>— Esto no acaba aquí, querido– dijo mirándome antes de desvanecerse.</p><p>— ¡¿Pero que?!– dijo Cora confundida– Se supone que las cadenas impedían que se marchara– dijo y luego gruñó y frunció el ceño.</p><p>— ¿Vamos al castillo y pensamos allí que haremos?– ella asintió.</p><p>Nada más llegar al castillo el teléfono de Cora sonó.</p><p>— Es Derek– dijo cuando vio el nombre del contacto.</p><p>— Acepta la llamada y ponla en manos libres– le ordené.</p><p>— Hola hernani...</p><p>— ¿Como está Stiles?– dijo Derek con n tono de voz alta.</p><p>— Él está bien. Está aquí, en el castillo, conmigo.</p><p>— Pásamelo– ordenó.</p><p>Pero como él no sabía qué Cora había puesto la llamada en manos libres ella solo dejó el móvil encima de la mesa de la sala, en la cual nos encontramos, y los dos nos sentamos en el sofá que estaba al lado de la mesa y en frente tenía una gran televisión.</p><p>— Hola, Derek.</p><p>— ¡Stiles! ¿Que te pasó?</p><p>— Una bruja intentó matarme, pero Cora me salvó aunque lamentablemente la bruja escapó– antes de que él volviera a hablar continúe– Dijo que se alió con Kate, que quería destruirte por quitarle su poder y que se llamaba Jennifer Blake.</p><p>— Ya me acuerdo. Ya sé quien es. Ella era una bruja que hacía rituales de sacrificios para aumentar su poder. Yo no podía permitir que sacrificara a personas inocentes, así que hice un hechizo que le impedía hacer esos rituales. Yo... Stiles... Pensaba que se había ido de Beacon Hills hace tiempo. Lo siento mucho, Stiles, yo...</p><p>— Escúchame, Derek, no es culpa tuya, no tienes que disculparte, ¿entendido?</p><p>— ¿Y que haremos con la bruja?– preguntó Cora.</p><p>— Mientras yo no vuelva, tú te encargarás de proteger a Stiles y los demás y en cuanto yo regrese a Beacon Hills me encargaré de esa bruja.</p><p>— Pero Derek, yo...– Cora iba a protestar, pero él moreno no la dejó.</p><p>— Pero Derek nada. Harás lo que te ordenó, ¡¿entendido?!– dijo el rey alzando la voz y Cora todo los ojos– Y Stiles, prométeme que no te meterás en problemas.</p><p>— Solo si tú me prometes que volverás sano y salvo.</p><p>— Te lo prometo. Espero poder volver pronto. Te amo, Stiles.</p><p>— Yo también te amo,Sourwolf– dije antes de colgar.</p><p>Luego pasó un tiempo en silencio hasta que Cora dijo:</p><p>— Me alegro de que estés con mi hermano, pensé que después de lo que le pasó a nuestra familia nunca lo volvería a ver feliz, pero tú conseguiste devolverle esa felicidad que hace tiempo perdió, así que nunca lo lastimes, ¿vale, Stiles?</p><p>— Yo nunca le haría daño, Cora. Lo amo muchísimo.</p><p>— Espero que no lo lastimes, porque si lo haces yo te lastimare a ti.</p><p>— Eso suena a amenaza.</p><p>— Eso era una advertencia.</p><p>— Tranquila, te aseguro que nunca me apartaré de él. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>NARRADOR</strong>
</p>
<p>Había pasado otra semana.</p>
<p>Derek llevaba fuera de Beacon Hills dos semanas y media.</p>
<p>El castaño le echaba mucho de menos.</p>
<p>Derek siempre le llamaba por Skype por la noche, pero en las últimas llamadas notó al moreno diferente.</p>
<p>Stiles sabía que algo le pasaba a su novio y no iba a parar hasta averiguarlo.</p>
<p>Hoy es viernes y Stiles puso en marcha su plan para saber lo que le pasaba a su novio.</p>
<p>Hoy quedó con Cora, pero antes fue a ver a Deaton para coger algo que necesitaba para su plan. Una vez Deaton le dio el objeto que necesitaba se dirigió al castillo, en el cual estaba Cora esperándolo.</p>
<p>— Hola, Stiles– dijo Cora cuando llegó– ¿Que quieres hacer?</p>
<p>— Hay una cosa que quiero– ella le miro intrigada– Quiero saber que le pasa a Derek.</p>
<p>— No le pasa nada.</p>
<p>— Mientes– Stiles sacó de su bolsillo el objeto que le pidió a Deaton.</p>
<p>Era un saquito de terciopelo rojo en cuyo interior se encontraba unos polvos que obligaban a decir la verdad.</p>
<p>Cogió la mitad de los polvos del saquito y se los arrojó a Cora.</p>
<p>Después volvió a guardar el saco en su bolsillo.</p>
<p>— Cora, ahora dime, ¿sabes lo que le pasa a Derek?– ella asintió– Dime lo que le sucede– exigió el castaño, pero antes de que la morena pudiera hablar, Stiles escuchó una voz muy familiar.</p>
<p>— He vuelto– se escuchó en un tono alto.</p>
<p>— ¡¡Derek!! Por fin has regresado– dijo el ojimiel antes de correr hacia su novio y abalanzarse sobre él.</p>
<p>Stiles había conseguido tirar al moreno al suelo y cuando le iba a besar el ojiverde dijo:</p>
<p>— Stiles, espera, tenemos que hablar– ellos se levantaron– Cora, vete– ordenó y la morena se fue dejándolos a solas.</p>
<p>— ¿Que te pasa Der?– Stiles estaba preocupado, el moreno estaba un poco pálido y tenía grandes ojeras.</p>
<p>— Yo... creo que deberías alejarte de mi.</p>
<p>— ¡¡¿Que?!! ¡¡¿Por qué?!!– dijo sorprendido y con un tono de voz alta.</p>
<p>— Stiles, yo...– el ojimiel se dio cuenta de que su novio no sabía que decir, Derek estuvo pensando un par de minutos y finalmente dijo– Te he engañado con otra persona– Stiles rio.</p>
<p>— De verdad crees que voy a tragarme esa mentira. Derek te conozco y aún sin tener el poder auditivo de un hombre lobo, aún sin poder escuchar los latidos de tu corazón, sé cuando mientes y ahora mismo lo estás haciendo. Lo que no sé es porque– cogió el saquito en el que aún quedaba la mitad de su contenido– pero tranquilo, voy a averiguarlo– dijo antes de arrojarle al híbrido los polvos que quedaban.</p>
<p>— ¿Pero que era eso?</p>
<p>— ¿De verdad me engañaste con otra persona?</p>
<p>Derek intentó volver a mentirle, pero no fue capaz.</p>
<p>— No. Yo nunca te haría algo así.</p>
<p>— ¿Y por qué quieres alejarme de ti?</p>
<p>— Por qué hace unos días me di cuenta de algo. Me di cuenta de que la gente tiene razón, soy un monstruo y también te pongo en peligro, y tú no te mereces estar con un monstruo que te pone en riesgo, te mereces ser feliz– Stiles se acercó y acarició con su mano la mejilla derecha de Derek.</p>
<p>— Ya soy feliz. Soy feliz a tu lado, idiota– el castaño siguió con el interrogatorio– ¿Por qué piensas que eres un monstruo?, porque Derek tú no eres un monstruo– dijo las últimas palabras más despacio.</p>
<p>— Porque soy un asesino. Mate a Kate. Lo hice para salvar a Allison y su padre, pero eso no lo justifica. Admito que he querido destruirla durante mucho tiempo, pero cuando lo hice me sentí horrible– dijo esto último con una voz rota y soltó alguna lágrima– Soy un asesino. Ahora soy tan horrible como lo era ella.</p>
<p>Stiles se acercó más a Derek y lo abrazó.</p>
<p>— Tú nunca serás como ella. Ella se lo merecía. Tú eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido. Tú me haces el chico más feliz del mundo y ten por seguro que nunca me alejaré de ti– Derek no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas– Te ayudaré a superar esto. Te amo Derek y no te abandonare nunca.</p>
<p>— Gracias Stiles. Gracias por todo, hay veces que pienso que no merezco tener un novio tan maravilloso como tú. Yo también te amo.</p>
<p>Los dos se quedaron abrazados durante un largo tiempo y cuando se separaron el ojiverde dijo:</p>
<p>— Gracias por no rendirte conmigo. Gracias por no abandonarme.</p>
<p>— No pienso abandonarte nunca– dijo antes de darle un gran beso de amor.</p>
<p>En ese momento Stiles decidió que dormiría con él en el castillo.</p>
<p>El castaño sabía que Derek lo estaba pasando mal y haría lo que haga falta para animar a su novio.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
  
</p><p>Ese fin de semana lo pasé en el castillo con Derek, intentando animarle, y poco a poco lo conseguí.</p><p>Una de las cosas que más me ayudaron a animarle fueron los consejos de mi padre, ya que supuse que él al ser el sheriff habría pasado por algo parecido, así que le conté lo que pasaba.</p><p>Efectivamente tenía razón.</p><p>Mi padre me dijo que pasó por algo parecido cuando se convirtió en el nuevo sheriff de Beacon Hills.</p><p>Ese sábado estaba más animado, pero aún seguía algo deprimido, así que estuvimos los dos acurrucados en el sofá con una manta sobre nosotros mientras veíamos la serie de Supergirl.</p><p>— El que hace de Superman se parece mucho a ti.</p><p>— Que va. Yo soy mucho más guapo– él me sonrió y me guiño un ojo.</p><p>A mi me alegraba ver a Derek sonreír.</p><p>— Claro que sí, cariño– dije mientras rodaba los ojos y luego él me beso.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Al día siguiente Derek se levanto antes y me hizo un desayuno genial. En la mesa de la cocina había dos tazas con café con leche y dos platos en los que había en cada uno una gran montaña de tortugas.</p><p>— ¿Y esto?– le pregunté señalando a la mesa.</p><p>— Te hice el desayuno como un gesto de disculpa– le mire extrañado.</p><p>— ¿Por qué?</p><p>— Porque fui un idiota. Intenté alejarte de mi porque intentaba protegerte para que fueras feliz...</p><p>— Ya lo soy Derek– le interrumpí y él prosiguió</p><p>— Pero no pensé que si no te tengo cerca, que si no estás conmigo yo no podría soportarlo, sin ti no sabría cómo seguir viviendo. Te amo, Stiles, así que te suplico que me perdones y que nunca te alejes de mi.</p><p>— Yo también te amo, Derek, y ten por seguro que nunca te librarás de mi, por muchas estupideces que hagas tendrás que seguir aguantándome por el resto de nuestras vidas.</p><p>— ¿Eso significa que perdonas a este idiota?– yo le asentí y le bese.</p><p>— Y no olvides que puede que seas un idiota, pero eres mi idiota– él se rio y tras eso volvimos a besarnos con pasión y lujuria.</p><p>— ¿Quieres ir a la habitación?– preguntó el ojiverde mientras elevaba una ceja.</p><p>— Mejor después de desayunar– él frunció el ceño y yo le sonreí– Tengo hambre.</p><p><br/>
***</p><p> </p><p>Cuando Derek acabo de desayunar se quedó mirándome. Él me sonreía y y tras acabar de tomar mi café y mi plato de tortitas se levantó, se acercó a mi y dijo:</p><p>— ¿Acabaste de desayunar?– yo asentí.</p><p>Entonces él me cogió en brazos y mientras nos besábamos envolví con mis piernas sus caderas y luego él me llevo a la habitación.</p><p>Cuando ya estábamos en la habitación coloqué mis manos por debajo de la camiseta con la que a veces solía dormir Derek y empecé a acariciar cada músculo de su cuerpo, mientras aún nos besábamos con pasión.</p><p>A mi me encanta tocar cada parte de su cuerpo, sobre todo sus abdominales y pectorales.</p><p>A la vez que le acariciaba sus perfectos músculos con una mano, con la otra le quitaba la camiseta y mientras yo hacía eso él moreno me sacaba mi ropa.</p><p>Lo primero de lo que me despojó fueron mis pantalones, seguido después de mi camiseta.</p><p>En cuanto nos separamos para poder coger aire, yo me senté en la cama y el ojiverde se quitó el pantalóny el bóxer, quedando así solo yo en bóxer.</p><p>Después se acercó a mi y a la vez que besaba mi abdomen puso sus dedos sobre mi bóxer y empezó a bajarlo hasta quitármelo, dejándome completamente desnudo y a la vista mi gran erección.</p><p>Llevaba casi tres semanas sin hacerlo, por culpa del viaje para buscar a la corra de Kate, así que cuando Derek pasó su lengua por mi miembro y a continuación empezó a lamerlo no pude evitar soltar un gemido, y en cuanto él moreno comenzó a succionar mi polla solté varios gemidos muy fuertes.</p><p>Unos minutos después llegue al orgasmo a la vez que jadeaba y gemía gritando el nombre de Derek.</p><p>Tras tragarse todo mi semen él hizo que yo me tumbara sobre la cama para empezar a dilatar mi ano.</p><p>Primero empezó con su lengua y después fue introduciendo sus dedos. En cuanto introdujo el primer dedo me dolió un poco pero cuando más tarde metió el segundo y luego él tercero ya no sentí dolor sino placer.</p><p>En el momento en el que sacó sus dedos se acercó a mi para besarme con pasión y luego guió su gran polla hasta mi entrada, introduciéndola muy lentamente para intentar no hacerme daño y lo consiguió, casi no sentí nada de dolor, en su lugar sentí un gran deseo.</p><p>Yo iba a quejarme porque quería que empezara a moverse, pero en ese momento empezó a embestirme lenta y profundamente.</p><p>Ambos jadeamos al sentir un intenso placer, lo que hizo que Derek aumentara el ritmo de las embestidas, dando así en el punto exacto, en mi próstata, lo que provocó que gimiera aún más gritando el nombre de Derek y suplicándole que siguiera.</p><p>Poco después, mientras los jadeos y gemidos de los dos inundaban la habitación, Derek llegó al orgasmo y se corrió dentro de mi, haciendo que yo al sentir como me llenaba con su semen me corriera otra vez, sin embargo esta vez yo eyacule sobre mi propio abdomen y sobre él del moreno.</p><p>A continuación Derek se tumbó a mi lado y nos mirábamos el uno al otro a los ojos, estábamos en silencio hasta que el ojiverde dijo:</p><p>— Te amo– yo me sonrojé y le sonreí– Estoy loco por ti, y te prometo que nunca más volveré a intentar alejarte de mi.</p><p>— Yo también te amo, mi rey amargado– me acerqué a él y le bese.</p><p>— Pero hay algo que necesito saber– yo le mire intrigado– ¿Como sabias que estaba mintiendo cuando te dije que te había engañado?</p><p>— Bueno para empezar cuando me dijiste que querías que me alejara de ti y te pregunté el motivo tardaste mucho en contestar. También porque sé que me amas y que eres extremadamente fiel– "como un perro" pensé, pero decidí no decírselo – y por eso sabía que mentías, porque sé que tú nunca me engañarías, tú nunca me harías daño.</p><p>— Cómo he podido tener tanta suerte para encontrarte. Cómo un monstruo como yo pudo...</p><p>— ¡¡Derek!!– le regañe– Tú no eres un monstruo, ni un asesino. Tú eres un héroe.</p><p>— No soy un héroe.</p><p>— ¡¡Claro que si!!– le dije elevando el tono de mi voz– Me has salvado la vida muchas veces– él me miro de una forma seria.</p><p>— Ya no me acordaba. La bruja que intentó matarte sigue libre. No dejaré que esa bruja te haga daño. Te prometo que la encontraré, haré que no pueda usar su magia y la encerraré– yo le sonreí ante esas palabras.</p><p>Pensé "Tal vez tú no lo veas, pero yo sé que eresun héroe y lo que acabas de decir demuestra que tengo razón"</p><p>Después le di un beso cargado de amor.</p><p>— Sé que contigo aquí nada malo me pensara.</p><p>Pensé en lo afortunado y feliz que era por tener a Derek en mi vida y por ser una de las pocas personas, por no decir la única a la que Derek se mostraba tal cual era , sin esa armadura, sin esa coraza, que hacía que muchas personas le temieran</p><p>— ¿Y sabes que quiero ahora?– el moreno me miro intrigado– Que nos duchemos juntos– dije guiñándole un ojo y él rio.</p><p>— Así que quieres sexo en la ducha, ¿verdad?– él sonrió y yo le asentí sonrojado– Pues vamos– él me agarró de la mano y me llevo al baño donde follamos mientras el agua caía sobre nuestros cuerpos.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JENNIFER</b>
  
</p><p>— ¡¿Como ha podido fracasar mi plan?! Era el plan perfecto– grité– El plan fracaso por culpa de Kate, pero esto no acaba aquí– dije cogiendo un frasco y llenándolo de un líquido verde– Si no puedo destruir al rey, destruiré a la persona que ama– reí– Pronto iré a por Stiles Stilinski. Cuando menos se lo esperen acabaré con él.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dos meses después</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>DEREK</strong>
</p>
<p>Han pasado dos meses desde que regresé del viaje para rescatar a Allison.</p>
<p>He estado buscando a Jennifer Blake desde que volví, pero no había ningún rastro de ella. Era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, pero no parare hasta encontrarla y hacerle pagar por lo que le intentó hacer a mi castaño.</p>
<p>Hoy es viernes y hoy mi castaño vendrá para pasar todo el día juntos y aunque él no lo sabía yo le tenía preparada una sorpresa.</p>
<p>El tiempo me pasó volando mientras preparaba todo para Stiles. Menos mal que me dijo que vendría en su jeep y que él llevaría a Liam, Isaac y Theo al loft, porque si no no me habría dado tiempo a prepararle la sorpresa.</p>
<p>Eran las 14:30 cuando llegó, uso la llave que le di hace tiempo para entrar.</p>
<p>— ¡¡Sourwolf!!– gritó– Ya estoy aquí– en cuanto me acerqué a él note que parecía y olía triste, pero no dije nada porque esperaba que mi sorpresa lo animara.</p>
<p>— Espera aquí un momento– él asintió.</p>
<p>— ¿No quieres decirme nada?– dijo cuando me iba a alejar.</p>
<p>— ¿Que tendría que decirte?</p>
<p>— Nada. Déjalo. Era una tontería.</p>
<p>A continuación me aleje para asegurarme que todo estaba bien y así luego llevar a Stiles a su sorpresa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
</p>
<p>Hoy no estaba teniendo un buen día.</p>
<p>Hoy es mi cumpleaños y debería estar feliz porque por fin tengo 18 años, pero no lo estaba debido a que nadie me había felicitado, nadie se había acordado.</p>
<p>Pensaba que no era lo suficientemente importante para mis amigos.</p>
<p>Ese fue el motivo por el que hoy no estaba de buen humor</p>
<p>Pero cuando Derek me dijo que si después del instituto podría ir al castillo una pequeña pizca de ilusión se formó en mi interior.</p>
<p>"Tal vez él sabe qué día es hoy" pensé. Aunque sabía que eso era poco probable ya que nunca le había dicho a Derek cuando era mi cumpleaños.</p>
<p>En cuanto llegue al castillo esa ilusión desapareció, él no sabía que día era, pero no puedo enfadarme con él, nunca se lo dije y sé que a Derek le importo mucho. Además sé que si se lo hubiera dicho probablemente el moreno habría montado una gran fiesta. Lo que no entendía era como mis amigos se habían olvidado.</p>
<p>— Stiles, cariño, ven conmigo – las palabras de Derek me sacaron de mis pensamientos.</p>
<p>Me llevo a la cocina, donde encima de una mesa había una gran tarta de chocolate, pegados a una pared había dos globos con forma de números que juntos formaban el número 18 y había globos colgados alrededor y otros tirados por el suelo, algunos de los globos tenían forma de corazón.</p>
<p>— Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor– yo empecé a llorar de felicidad y me acerqué para abrazarle.</p>
<p>— Gracias, Derek– dije aún llorando– Eres el único que me ha felicitado.</p>
<p>— ¡¡¿Como?!!– dijo separándose de mi.</p>
<p>— Mi padre no me pudo felicitar porque cuando me desperté, él ya se había ido a trabajar y mis amigos supongo que no se acordaron– el ojiverde me miro con el ceño fruncido.</p>
<p>— En cuanto los vea les echaré una buena bronca.</p>
<p>— Eso me da igual ahora. Tú sí que me felicitaste y sin decirte nunca cuando era mi cumpleaños. ¿Como lo sabias?</p>
<p>— Stiles, soy el rey– dijo elevando una ceja, yo me reí y luego le bese– Te hice tu comida favorita. Después comeremos el pastel y más tarde te daré un "regalo especial"– dijo guiñándome un ojo. También te compré un regalo, lo quieres abrir ahora o...</p>
<p>— ¡¡Ahora!!– chille.</p>
<p>Derek cogió un paquete que estaba debajo de una mesa y me lo dio.</p>
<p>Yo rompí rápidamente el papel de regalo y vi lo que era.</p>
<p>Era una gran caja en la que se encontraban ordenadas todas las películas de Star Wars, Divergente y El corredor del laberinto.</p>
<p>— Si no te gusta puedo...</p>
<p>— ¡¿Bromeas?! Es un regalo increíble. Gracias Derek– me acerqué y le bese– Te amo.</p>
<p>— Yo también te amo.</p>
<p>— Así que le amas, ¿verdad?– dijo una voz siniestra– Veremos que pasara cuando lo pierdas.</p>
<p>De repente sentí como algo agarraba mi mano y hacía un corte en ella.</p>
<p>Cuando vi quien me agarraba me asusté.</p>
<p>Era Jennifer.</p>
<p>Yo grité el nombre de mi moreno y ella me soltó.</p>
<p>— Derek, me encuentro un poco mal.</p>
<p>— ¿Que le has hecho?– gritó el rey.</p>
<p>— Solo lo he envenenado. He usado un veneno tan rato que no hay antídoto para él.</p>
<p>— Acabaré contigo, puta bruja– ella se rio y después desapareció– Stiles, mi amor, aguanta. Te llevare con Deaton, él te curará.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DEREK</strong>
</p><p>— Stiles, mi amor, aguanta. Te llevare con Deaton, él te curará– cogí a Stiles y lo cargué al estilo nupcial.</p><p>Fui lo más rápido posible y cuando llegue a la clínica veterinaria de Deaton empecé a gritar.</p><p>— ¡¡Deaton!! ¡¡Ayuda, por favor!!– ante mis gritos vinieron rápido Deaton y Scott que estaba trabajando allí.</p><p>— ¿Que le pasa?– preguntó Scott al ver a Stiles.</p><p>— Una bruja lo ha envenenado. Por favor tenéis que curarlo– dije con un tono suplicante.</p><p>— Scott, lleva a Stiles a la camilla– ordenó– Tú, Derek, quédate aquí– yo no quería apartarme de Stiles, pero le obedecí.</p><p>Al rato Scott vino a junto mía.</p><p>— Creo que deberías llamar a todos– yo le asentí y cogí mi móvil para llamarles.</p><p>La primera en llegar fue Cora.</p><p>— Hermanito, ¿como estas?– yo la mire mal.</p><p>— ¿Como quieres que este? El amor de mi vida fue envenenado por mi culpa– dije con una voz rota.</p><p>— No culpa tuya, Derek. No es tu culpa que esa puta hiciera esto.</p><p>— No puedo dejar de pensar que si él nunca me hubiera conocido, tal vez su vida nunca habría estado en peligro.</p><p>Cuando acabe de hablar me di cuenta de que había llegado Lydia y me había escuchado.</p><p>— Eso no es verdad– dijo la pelirroja– Su mejor amigo es un hombre lobo y yo, su mejor amiga, una banshee, así que su vida habría sido igual de peligrosa. Lo único diferente es que es que él no sería tan feliz como lo es ahora. Derek, tú le haces muy feliz– yo le sonreí.</p><p>— El también me hace muy feliz y si algo le llegará a pasar yo...</p><p>— No pasará nada. Le salvarán, Derek– me dijo la pelirroja.</p><p>— Eso espero.</p><p>Luego estuvimos en silencio esperando a que Deaton viniera a decirnos algo, pero cuando pasaron sobre 10 minutos de la llegada de Lydia, entraron Isaac, Liam, Theo y el sheriff.</p><p>— ¿Como está?– me preguntó el sheriff preocupado.</p><p>— No lo sabemos, Deaton está intentando curarle– dije y volvimos a estar en silencio durante más de media hora y entonces dije muy cabreado– ¡¿Por qué no nos dicen nada?!</p><p>Estaba tan histérico por no saber si mi Stiles estaba bien que mi magia empezó a descontrolarte.</p><p>Los objetos que había a mi alrededor empezaron a levitar y a moverse en el aire.</p><p>— Derek, vamos a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Te vendrá bien– dijo Liam agarrándome y arrastrándome hacia afuera antes de que pudiera negarme– ¿Estas mejor?</p><p>— Estaré bien en cuanto Stiles esté sano y salvo– en ese momento Theo salió.</p><p>— Deaton tiene noticias– dijo Theo y yo entré rápidamente.</p><p>— ¿Está bien? ¿Le curaste?</p><p>— Ya sé qué tipo de veneno es y existe un antídoto, aunque lo malo es que para prepararlo se necesitan varios ingredientes que son muy difíciles de encontrar y tardaríamos semanas en reunirlos todos y a Stiles no le queda tanto tiempo– al oír eso fue como si mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos</p><p>— ¿Cuanto tiempo le queda?– preguntó mi hermana al ver que yo no era capaz de hablar.</p><p>— Unos pocos días. Lo siento mucho...– en ese momento la ira se apoderó de mí y empecé a gritarle.</p><p>— ¡¡Eres un inútil!! ¡¡Fuera de mi vista!! ¡¡Yo mismo encontrare la forma de salvarle!! ¡¡Vete ahora mismo de aquí!!</p><p>— Está es mi clínica.</p><p>— ¡¡FUERA!!– grité con mis ojos rojos y luego rugí.</p><p>Él se fue corriendo.</p><p>— Derek...– dijo mi hermana abrazándome– Lo siento mucho– ella soltó alguna lágrima– Si Stiles tuviese más tiempo podríamos salvarlo.</p><p>— ¡Eso es!–chille, ya que las palabras de mi semana me dieron una idea– Hay una forma de hacer que Stiles tenga más tiempo– todos me miraron extrañados– Tengo que hacer una llamada.</p><p>Salí afuera y marqué el número y a los pocos segundos contesto.</p><p>— Hola, Regina. Te necesito– le expliqué todo lo sucedido.</p><p>— ¿Y que quieres que yo haga?</p><p>— Necesito una dosis del maleficio del sueño.</p><p>— ¿Estas seguro?</p><p>— Es la única forma de salvarle.</p><p>— Está bien. Te lo llevo ahora.</p><p>Volví a entrar y cuando pasaron sobre 15 minutos Regina apareció.</p><p>— ¿Estas seguro de esto? Sabes muy bien lo que esto hace.</p><p>— ¿Que es eso? ¿Que planeas, Derek?– preguntó el sheriff.</p><p>— Esto ayudará a salvar a Stiles– les explique lo que era.</p><p>— ¡¡¿Que?!!– dijeron Lydia y Liam a la vez.</p><p>— ¡Quieres lanzar un maleficio sobre Stiles!– dijo Liam.</p><p>— Es lo único que nos dará el suficiente tiempo como para preparar el antídoto, y una vez que lo tengamos despertaré a Stiles– Liam iba a protestar, pero el sheriff habló primero.</p><p>— Hazlo, Derek. Hazlo.</p><p>— ¡¡¿Que?!!– dijo Liam.</p><p>— Ya lo habéis oído. Es la única forma de hacer que Stiles tenga más tiempo. Y no se vosotros pero yo no dejaré morir a mi mejor amigo, ya le hice bastante daño hace tiempo y se lo hice pasar muy mal, así que ahora haré lo que haga falta para salvarle, y si es necesario hasta lucharé contra vosotros– dijo Scott.</p><p>— No dejaré que le lancéis un maleficio. Encontraremos otra forma.– dijo Liam– Podrías darle la mordida, Derek.</p><p>— No puedo, sí lo mordiera el veneno actuaría más rápido. No hay otra forma.</p><p>— Pues entonces lucharemos porque no dejaré que le lancéis un maleficio a Stiles– Liam se transformó en hombre lobo y también Theo tras ver lo que estaba haciendo su novio.</p><p>— Basta– Regina les paralizó levantando su mano– Ve a salvar a tu novio.</p><p>— Gracias Regina– le sonreí.</p><p>Fui a la habitación donde estaba Stiles y cuando él me vio me dijo:</p><p>— ¿Que dijo Deaton? ¿Me curaré?– dijo a la vez que tosía un poco.</p><p>— Hay una forma de conseguir salvarte– él me miro y esbozó una sonrisa– ¿Te acuerdas del maleficio que me lanzó Kate y que tú rompiste?– él asintió– Pues ese maleficio te dará el tiempo que necesitas y en cuanto tenga todos los ingredientes para el antídoto, te curaré y luego te despertaré.</p><p>— No hace falta que hagas eso.</p><p>— Si que hace falta– dije elevando la voz– Te amo, Stiles, y no te dejaré morir.</p><p>— Yo también te amo, pero prométeme una cosa. Prométeme que encontrarás los ingredientes pronto y cuando despiertes pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos siendo felices.</p><p>— Te lo prometo– dije cogiendo una aguja y metiéndola en el frasco que me dio Regina– Mientras estes bajo el maleficio quiero que recuerdes que te amo– dije antes de pincharle el dedo con la aguja.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>DEREK</strong> </p><p>En cuanto le pinche el dedo con la aguja, mi castaño cerro lis ojos.</p><p>— Te salvaré, Stiles– susurré y salí de la habitación.</p><p>Cuando salí vi que todos aún estaban paralizados.</p><p>— ¿Puedes devolverles a la normalidad?– le pregunté a Regina.</p><p>— Claro, querido– ella chasqueó sus dedos y ellos ya podían moverse.</p><p>Todos me miraron confundidos.</p><p>— ¿Que pasó? Estábamos a punto de pelear cuando de repente...– dijo Liam aún en su forma de beta, pero Regina le interrumpió.</p><p>— Os he paralizado para impedir que hagáis alguna estupidez.</p><p>— Mientras estábamos paralizados, ¿lanzaste el maleficio?– preguntó Liam y yo asentí– ¿Como has podido hacerle eso a Stiles?– ante las palabras de Liam la rabia me inundó.</p><p>— ¡Como te atreves a hablarme así! ¡Sabes cuanto amo a Stiles! ¡Sabes que nunca le haría daño y lo que acabo de hacer es porque era la única forma de poder salvarlo!</p><p>— Pero podríamos...</p><p>— Basta, Liam. Era lo único que podía darnos tiempo. Sé que tu habrías hecho lo mismo por... tu novio.</p><p>— Tienes razón– dijo al cabo de unos minutos– Siento como me he comportado.</p><p>— Quiero que os vayáis al loft. Más tarde hablaremos– ellos asintieron y se fueron– Sheriff, Scott gracias por estar de mi lado.</p><p>— Agradécemelo salvando a mi hijo.</p><p>— Lo curaré, se lo prometo– el sheriff me sonrió y luego se fue, llevándose con él a Scott– Cora, quiero hablar contigo a solas. Regina puedes esperarme en el castillo– ella asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo violeta.</p><p>— ¿Que pasa hermanito?– preguntó Cora cuando ya estábamos solos.</p><p>— Quiero que hagas algo por mi– ella me miro intrigada– Veras, para conseguir los ingredientes para el antídoto, tendré que viajar a diferentes lugares. Al primero que iré será a Storybrook, el lugar en el que vive Regina, por eso me está esperando en el castillo u así ella me ayudará a encontrar los primeros ingredientes.</p><p>— ¿Por qué me estás contando eso?</p><p>— Porque al tener que irme de Beacon Hills, alguien debe encargarse de proteger la ciudad, de que ningún ser sobrenatural la destruya mientras yo estoy fuera. Quiero que esa persona seas tú.</p><p>— ¡¿Yo?!– yo asentí– Derek no seré capaz. No soy tan poderosa como tú.</p><p>— Cora, eres más poderosa de lo que crees. Solo debes confiar en ti misma.</p><p>— Está bien, pero sólo hasta que vuelvas– dijo finalmente después de estar pensando un rato.</p><p>— Muchas gracias. También quiero que busques a esa bruja y si la encuentras prométeme que esta vez la encerrarás y así evitaremos que haga daño a alguien más– ella asintió– Y antes de irme protegeré la habitación en la que estará Stiles con una barrera.</p><p>— Es una buena idea– dijo antes de abrazarme– pero intenta encontrar los ingredientes lo más rápido posible.</p><p>— Lo haré. Salvare a Stiles– dije antes de teletransportarnos a Cora, Stiles y a mi al castillo.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Cuando ya estábamos en el castillo, lleve a Stiles a mi habitación y lo puse encima de la cama.</p><p>Me quede mirándolo durante unos minutos y pensé "Te prometo que te salvare lo antes posible, mi amor".</p><p>Después salí de la habitación y creé una barrera para que nadie pudiera hacer daño a Stiles mientras él está "dormido".</p><p>Luego llame a Isaac y le dije que mientras yo estoy fuera de Bescon Hills, Cora se encargará de proteger la ciudad y que ellos debían obedecerla. Él me dijo que volviera pronto con el antídoto, ya que le daba miedo que Cora fuera la reina mientras yo no esté, yo sonreí y le dije que volvería lo antes posible y salvaría a Stiles.</p><p>En cuanto acabe de hablar con Isaac colgué y fui hacia donde estaba Regina.</p><p>Ella estaba en la sala sentada en un sillón.</p><p>— ¿Estas listo?– pregunta a lo que yo asentí– Pues vamonos– dijo teletransportándonos a la ciudad donde ella vivía, donde se encontraban los primeros ingredientes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DEREK</strong>
  
</p><p>Cuando llegamos a Storybrook, Regina me ayudo a encontrar alguno de los ingredientes.</p><p>Para preparar el antídoto tenía que conseguir 18 ingredientes.</p><p>En Storybrook se encontraban tres. En cuanto los tuve me despedí de Regina y ella me deseó suerte.</p><p>Estuve viajando por diferentes lugares.</p><p>Dos semanas después ya tenía 17 de los ingredientes que necesitaba para curar a mi castaño. Solo me faltaba uno.</p><p>El que me faltaba era el más difícil de conseguir, pero por suerte conocía a alguien que ya lo había conseguido una vez, así que decidí ir a junto él para pedirle ayuda.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Cuando llegue a la casa donde él vivía llame y la abrió un hombre de pelo moreno.</p><p>— ¿Quien eres?– me dijo con los ojos entreabiertos.</p><p>— Me llamó Derek y vengó a ver a...– una voz me interrumpió.</p><p>— Derek, Derek Hale. Cuanto tiempo sin verte– esa voz era de mi viejo amigo– Déjalo pasar– le dijo al otro hombre y él le hizo caso– ¿Que haces por aquí?– me dijo cuando ya estaba dentro.</p><p>— Bueno, la verdad es que vine porque necesito tu ayuda, Stefan– les conté todo lo que sucedía.</p><p>— No sabía que fueras gay– dijo Stefan.</p><p>— Yo tampoco hasta que lo conocí a él– dije sonriendo pensando en mi castaño.</p><p>— ¿Y en que quieres que te ayude?</p><p>— Veras, el último ingrediente es unas gotas de sangre del híbrido Klaus Mikaelson– ellos se sorprendieron al escucharme– y sé que es una persona un poco difícil, así que te pido que me acompañes a buscarle ya que a ti una vez te la dio.</p><p>— Está bien, te ayudaré. Al fin de al cabo te lo debo, tú me salvaste la vida.</p><p>Tras eso Stefan se despidió de Elena, que era su novia y nos dirigimos a donde vivía Klaus, Nueva Orleans.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Aquí es donde vive Klaus– dijo Stefan cuando llegamos– ¿Estás preparado?</p><p>— Haré lo que haga falta para salvar a Stiles– llamó a la puerta y una mujer rubia nos abrió.</p><p>— ¡¡Stefan!!– dijo sorprendida– ¿Que haces aquí?</p><p>— Hola, Rebekah. Yo también me alegro de volver a verte. Mi amigo quiere hablar con Klaus– dijo Stefan señalándome, ella rio, nos dijo donde estaba y tras eso nos despedimos suerte.</p><p>Llamamos a la puerta de la habitación de Klaus y él gritó:</p><p>— ¡¡¿Que?!!</p><p>— Parece que no está buen humor.</p><p>— Me da igual como este– dije entrando a la habitación y Stefan me siguió.</p><p>Antes de que Klaus viera a Stefan me acorraló contra una pared, yo moví mi mano y hice que él se quedara pegado a la pared que tenía enfrente, impidiéndole así moverse.</p><p>— Solo quiero hablar– le dije.</p><p>— Y porque...– él dirigió su mirada a Stefan– Viejo amigo, ¿qué haces aquí?</p><p>— Vine a acompañarlo. Necesita tu ayuda.</p><p>— Rara forma de pedir ayuda, apresándome en una pared– yo moví la mano y lo liberé.</p><p>— Lo siento, pero pensaba que ibas a atacarme– le dije.</p><p>— Veo que eres un brujo.</p><p>— No exactamente. Soy un híbrido de brujo y hombre lobo.</p><p>— Interesante. ¿Y siendo tan poderoso para que me necesitas?– le conté lo que le pasaba a Stiles– Dijiste Jennifer Blake– yo asentí.</p><p>— ¿La conoces?</p><p>— Si. Hace algún tiempo intentó destruirme a mi y a mis hermanos, pero como puedes ver no lo consiguió. ¿Que te parece si hacemos un trato?</p><p>— ¿Que clase de trato?</p><p>— Te daré un poco de mi sangre a cambio de que me entregues a Jennifer.</p><p>— Trato hecho– acepte de inmediato.</p><p>— Sabes que la matará en cuanto se la entregues, ¿no, Derek?</p><p>— Es verdad. La mataré– Klaus sonrió con maldad.</p><p>— Me da igual. Solo quiero que Stiles esté a salvo– dije mirando a Stefan y luego mire a Klaus– Hace unos cuantos días mi hermana atrapó a esa zorra. Ven conmigo a Beacon Hills y te la entregaré– él volvió a sonreír de esa forma que podría asustar al más malvado.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Espera aquí. Voy a buscar a mi hermana– le dije cuando estábamos en el castillo.</p><p>— Está bien, pero date prisa, la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes.</p><p>Salí de la sala en la que Klaus se quedo esperando y fui a buscar a mi hermana.</p><p>— Hola, Cora.</p><p>— Por fin volviste. Hay algo que te tengo que contar.</p><p>— ¿Que pasa?– dije elevando una ceja.</p><p>— Te acuerdas que te dije que encontré a Jennifer y la capturé– yo asentí– Bueno ahí algo que no te conté.</p><p>— ¿El que?– dije elevando la voz y frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>— La capturé porque ella entró en el castillo, consiguió romper la barrera que protegía a Stiles y creo que le hizo algo.</p><p>— ¡¡¿QUE?!! ¡Llévame ahora mismo con ella!</p><p>Antes de que me llevara a ver a Jennifer fuimos a buscar a Klaus y yo le dije que esperara ahí un momento que tenía que hablar un momento con ella, así así que entre sólo a la celda donde se encontraba ella.</p><p>— ¿Que le hiciste a Stiles?– ella rio.</p><p>— ¿Yo?– dijo intentando parecer inocente– yo no le hice nada– puse mi mano en su cuello.</p><p>— Mientes. Dime la verdad– empecé a apretar su cuello. </p><p>— Sé que no me matarás, no eres un asesino– yo saqué mi mano de su cuello– pero te diré lo que le hice. Le lance un hechizo para que mientras esté bajo el maleficio tenga terribles pesadillas y que tú seas el protagonista de la mayoría de ellas– ella rio.</p><p>— Eres una hija de perra, pero hay una cosa en la que tienes razón. Yo no soy un asesino, pero por suerte conocí a alguien que te odia y que disfrutará matándote– ella me miro extrañada– Klaus, ya puedes entrar.</p><p>A los pocos segundos entró y agarró el cuello de la bruja.</p><p>— Hola, querida, me echabas de menos.</p><p>— Hicimos un trato. He cumplido mi parte, ahora te toca a ti. </p><p>— Claro. Aquí tienes lo que querías– dijo a entregándome un frasco con su sangre.</p><p>Después clavó sus garras en el cuerpo de la bruja haciéndole chillar de dolor, y empezar a desangrarse.</p><p>Luego Klaus le desgarró la garganta y a continuación le cortó la cabeza.</p><p>Su cuerpo estaba en el suelo y a unos cuantos metros se encontraba su cabeza rodeada de un gran charco de sangre.</p><p>— Un placer hacer negocios contigo, Derek.</p><p>— Igualmente.</p><p>— ¿Te importa si me llevo la cabeza? La clavare en una lanza y será una bonita decoración.</p><p>— No– respondí– Es toda tuya– dije y él se fue corriendo usando su velocidad de vampiro.</p><p>Cora miro sorprendida la escena.</p><p>— Vámonos. Tengo que salvar a Stiles.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Tras preparar el antídoto fui a la habitación donde se encontraba Stiles, y con delicadeza le abrí la boca para que tomara el antídoto mientras aún estaba dormido.</p><p>Un poco después de darle el antídoto una potente luz cubrió por completo al castaño.</p><p>— ¡¡Ha funcionado!!– dije contento.</p><p>— Ahora despiértalo. Mientras yo iré un momento al loft y así os dejaré intimidad– dijo mi hermana antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.</p><p>Después de que Cora se fuera me acerqué a Stiles y le di un casto beso en los labios, en cuanto me aleje un poco de él una ráfaga de viento movió mi cabello y entonces Stiles se despertó y cogió una gran cantidad de aire.</p><p>— ¡¡Stiles!!– dije emocionado y me acerqué para abrazarle, pero él se levantó rápidamente y se alejó de mi– ¿Que pasa?– pregunté confundido.</p><p>Entonces di un paso hacia él para tenerlo más cerca y él dio un paso hacia atrás.</p><p>Parecía como si tuviera miedo, como si tuviera miedo de mi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DEREK</strong>
  
</p>
<p>Parecía como si tuviera miedo, como si tuviera miedo de mi.</p>
<p>— Stiles, ¿que te pasa?– le pregunté preocupado.</p>
<p>— ¡Por favor no me hagas daño!– dijo entre sollozos.</p>
<p>Al oír lo que me dijo sentí como si me estrujaran el corazón.</p>
<p>— Stiles, yo nunca te haría daño.</p>
<p>En ese momento recordé lo que me dijo Jennifer.</p>
<p>Mi castaño está así por las pesadillas que le hizo tener Jennifer. Tengo que demostrarle que yo no soy la misma persona con la que él tenía pesadillas.</p>
<p>— Stiles, soy yo, Derek. Tu Derek, tu novio. Piensas que te haré daño por culpa de un hechizo. Entenderé que quieras alejarte de mi, que quieras dejarme– dije con una voz rota y llena de tristeza– pero te suplico que no lo hagas. Te necesito, Stiles, te necesito en mi vida.</p>
<p>— Espera– dijo confundido– ¿esta no es una de las pesadillas de Jennifer?– yo le mire sorprendido.</p>
<p>— ¿Como sabes de que trata el...– él me interrumpió.</p>
<p>— Antes de que las pesadillas comenzaran oí una voz, la voz de Jennifer, que me dijo lo que iba a hacerme. Y ahora contesta a mi pregunta.</p>
<p>— No, Stiles. Ya estás despierto y te prometo que nadie volverá a hacerte daño y que yo NUNCA te haré daño. Yo te amo, Stiles– el ojimiel se acercó a mí despacio y cuando estaba frente a mi me abrazó.</p>
<p>— Te he echado tanto de menos, Sourwolf. Sabia que el Derek que aparecía en las pesadillas no podías ser tú. Sabia que "ese"– dijo la palabra ese con despreció– no podía ser mi Derek, porque tú nunca me harías algo como lo que él me hizo– me dijo estando aún abrazados.</p>
<p>Cuando nos separamos vi como él soltaba unas lágrimas.</p>
<p>— Tranquilo, mi amor. Sé que por lo que has pasado habrá sido muy duro, pero te ayudaré a superarlo– le dije y le di un casto beso en los labios– Te amo.</p>
<p>— Yo también te amo, mi rey amargado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Un mes después</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
  
</p>
<p>Derek siempre había sido muy cariñoso y bueno conmigo, pero desde que desperté él lo era mucho más.</p>
<p>Él me daba mimos, me consentía todos mis caprichos y era especialmente romántico.</p>
<p>Yo creo que lo hacía para demostrarme que él no es como él Derek con él que tuve pesadillas mientras estaba "dormido" y aunque yo sabía perfectamente eso me aprovechaba de lis mimos que él me daba.</p>
<p>Gracias a Derek pude hacer el examen que no había hecho porque estaba dormido, ya que Derek fue a "hablar" con Harris, mi profesor de química, el cual no quería hacerme el examen para que lo pudiera hacer. Aunque sé que en vez de hablar lo amenazó, pues oí decir a Derek "O le dejas hacer ese estúpido examen a Stiles o te arrancaré la garganta con mis dientes".</p>
<p>Pero también estaba pasando algo raro.</p>
<p>Derek y yo no follamos desde antes de que yo despertara.</p>
<p>Yo intentaba provocarle haciendo algunas cosas como pasearme por el castillo vestido solo con mi bóxer o cuando estábamos en la cama abrazados restregar mi culo contra su polla.</p>
<p>Yo notaba que funcionaba porque él se me quedaba mirando con lujuria y podía ver lo duro que estaba su miembro, pero por algún motivo el no intentaba nada, así que decidí hablar con él y descubrir que le pasa.</p>
<p>— Hola, mi amor– me dijo el moreno en cuanto llegue al castillo– ¿Que tal est...?</p>
<p>— Derek, quiero follar– creo que fui muy directo.</p>
<p>— ¡¿Que?!</p>
<p>— Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos, y no se porque. ¿Es que ya no te resultó atractivo?– dije con un tono de tristeza.</p>
<p>— Stiles, sabes perfectamente que para mi eres la persona más hermosa del mundo– él me sonrió y cuando iba a preguntarle cuál era el motivo de que no folláramos él continuó– Me encantaría cogerte en mis brazos y llevarte a la habitación y que folláramos como conejos. Tengo unas ganas increíbles de que lo hagamos, pero no podemos.</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué?– dije con el ceño fruncido.</p>
<p>— Porque aún creo que me tienes miedo.</p>
<p>— ¡¡¿Que?!!– dije sorprendido– Yo no te tengo miedo. Sé que tú no eres como el Derek de las pesadillas. Sé que tú nunca me harías daño.</p>
<p>— Y por qué algunas noches te oigo tener pesadillas y decir mientras estás dormido "Derek, por favor, no lo hagas" y luego sollozar.</p>
<p>— Derek... yo– cogí aire y le dije– Esas pesadillas no eran porque te tuviera miedo, eran porque... tenía miedo... de que me dejarás– él se sorprendió y antes de que dijera algo seguí hablando– Tengo miedo de que me dejes, que te canses de siempre tener que salvarme la vida, porque soy un frágil y débil humano– él se acercó y me abrazó.</p>
<p>— Yo nunca te dejaré, Stiles. Nunca me cansaré de salvarte porque te amo– susurro– Y tú no eres débil, ni frágil...– yo le interrumpí con un beso.</p>
<p>— Yo también te amo– le susurré cuando nos separamos– ¿Entonces...?– no seguí hablando porque esperaba que Derek intuiría lo que quería decir.</p>
<p>El rio y con una sonrisa me dijo:</p>
<p>— ¿Entonces que?– dijo con una voz burlesca– Sabes que si quieres algo solo tienes que pedírmelo.</p>
<p>"Será cabrón" pensé, "Si quiere que le diga expresamente lo que quiero se lo diré"</p>
<p>— Derek, llevamos sin hacerlo muchísimo tiempo, desde antes de mi cumpleaños, que por cierto por culpa de Jennifer no pudiste darme mi "regalo especial" y...– él moreno me callo con un beso.</p>
<p>— ¿Que te parece si recuperamos el tiempo perdido?– dijo él con una voz lujuriosa y una sonrisa.</p>
<p>— Me encantaría– le sonreí.</p>
<p>Después a Derek me llevo a su habitación y empezamos a desnudarnos el uno al otro mientras nos besábamos con pasión.</p>
<p>— Stiles, quiero degustar tu esencia–dijo cuando estábamos completamente desnudos.</p>
<p>A continuación se arrodilló y empezó a estimular mi polla con su mano. Yo cerré los ojos y gemí debido al movimiento que hacía Derek con su mano.</p>
<p>Después con su lengua lamió toda la extensión de mi polla. Yo gemí de nuevo, era una sensación increíble y llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sentirla por culpa de la zorra de Jennifer.</p>
<p>Luego chupo la cabeza de mi polla y un poco más tarde se la metió completamente en la boca y comenzó a succionarla y tras varios minutos, cuando yo estaba a punto de correrme, él se la sacó de la boca.</p>
<p>— ¡Quiero que me folles la boca!– dijo el moreno antes de que yo le protestara.</p>
<p>— Encantado, Sourwolf– reí.</p>
<p>Él se volvió a meter mi polla en la boca y le dio algunas lamidas, a continuación empecé a mover mis caderas y a penetrarle la boca con mi pene, yo soltaba algún gemido, y poco después me corrí en su boca.</p>
<p>El ojiverde se tragó toda mi esencia, me sonrió y se levantó.</p>
<p>— Tumbare en la cama boca abajo– yo le obedecí, ansiaba tanto sentir a Derek dentro de mi.</p>
<p>Tras hacer lo que Derek me ordenó, sentí como el moreno besaba mis nalgas.</p>
<p>— Echaba tanto de menos esto– dijo antes de introducir su lengua en mi entrada y empezar a lamerla, yo gemí fuerte y después él empezó a meter y a sacar su lengua de mi entrada.</p>
<p>Pero por desgracia alguien entró mientras Derek me estaba dando un placer increíble.</p>
<p>Era Liam.</p>
<p>— Derek, podemos habl...– Liam gritó al ver lo que él ojiverde y yo estábamos haciendo– Vestíos, por favor. Os espero fuera– yo gruñí.</p>
<p>— Tranquilo, mi amor. En cuanto Liam se vaya acabaremos lo que hemos empezado, y te prometo que tendremos varias rondas de sexo– dijo el ojiverde mientras nos vestíamos</p>
<p>— Eso espero– le dije antes de darle un casto beso en los labios.</p>
<p>— ¿Que pasa Liam?–preguntó Derek cuando salimos de la habitación.</p>
<p>— ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche aquí?</p>
<p>— ¿QUE? ¿Por qué? ¿Que te pasa?– le pregunté. </p>
<p>— Discutí con Theo.</p>
<p>— ¿Que pasó?– le preguntó Derek preocupado.</p>
<p>— Un chico de clase llamado Nolan se acercó a Theo y intentó ligar con él y él muy tonto no se daba cuenta, yo me puse celoso. Luego Nolan le pidió ayuda en un trabajo y él muy idiota aceptó– Liam parecía muy enfadado mientras nos lo contaba– Cuando Nolan se fue, Theo se dio cuenta de que me pasaba algo y yo le conté lo que me pasaba. Él me dijo que Nolan solo quería ayuda y yo le dije que no quería que se acercara a Nolan, entonces Theo explotó. Lo que me dijo fue:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Flashback</strong>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>LIAM</strong>
</p>
<p>— Como te atreves a decirme eso. Eres muy hipócrita, ¿no crees?– yo le mire confundido– Sabes como me siento yo cuando te veo cerca de Scott, pero a diferencia de ti, yo no te digo nada, me lo callo, y no te prohíbo que te acerques a él como tú acabas de hacer conmigo, aunque esté harto de ver como se te acerca y solo quiera partirle la cara.</p>
<p>— No es lo mismo Theo, Scott ya no está enamorado de mi, ahora somos solo amigos– tras decir eso me aleje y fui al castillo.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Fin del Flashback</em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Theo es un idiota, piensa que Scott sigue enamorado de mi– Derek y yo nos miramos el uno al otro, ninguno de los dos sabía si decirle a Liam la verdad.</p>
<p>— Liam– dije yo– Lo siento mucho, pero Theo tiene razón– él me miro sorprendido– Scott sigue enamorado de ti.</p>
<p>En el fondo sabía que no debía decírselo, pero en ese momento no estaba pensando con claridad, solo podía pensar en Derek y lo que íbamos a hacer después.</p>
<p>— ¡¡¿Que?!!, pero... Joder. Tengo que disculparme con Theo– tras eso él se despidió y se fue.</p>
<p>— Bueno, ya estamos solos– dijo Derek, a lo que yo le respondí lanzándome sobre él.</p>
<p>Luego él me cogió en sus brazos, yo entrelacé mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y él me llevo a la habitación mientras nos besábamos.</p>
<p>— Ahora fóllame, Derek– dije rompiendo el beso y tras acabar de decirlo volver a besarle.</p>
<p>— Te voy a follar ahora mismo y vamos a tener varias rondas de sexo, así que ¿estás listo?– yo le sonreí y asentí varias veces como respuesta.</p>
<p>Cuando ya estábamos en la habitación él me desnudo rápidamente.</p>
<p>Mientras él ojiverde se quitaba toda su ropa yo me subí a la cama y me puse a cuatro patas, enseñándole así a Derek mi entrada.</p>
<p>Derek masajeo y luego beso mis nalgas, haciéndome soltar un jadeo.</p>
<p>Tras eso él metió un dedo en mi entrada y empezó a penetrarme con el, poco después introdujo un segundo dedo y más tarde un tercero.</p>
<p>En cuanto metió el tercero yo solté un pequeño quejido de dolor.</p>
<p>— ¿Estás bien, mi amor?– dijo con un tono preocupado.</p>
<p>— Sí, Sour...wolf– gemí ya que cuando dije "sí" él ojiverde volvió a penetrarme con sus dedos– ¡¡¡Fóllame ya!!!– le dije gimiendo , y en ese momento el moreno sacó sus dedos de mi entrada.</p>
<p>— Encantado, pero primero ponte boca arriba. Sabes que adoro mirarte tu perfecto y precioso rostro mientras lo hacemos– yo me sonrojé ante las palabras de Derek y le obedecí.</p>
<p>Cuando ya estaba boca arriba metió su polla completamente en mi interior.</p>
<p>Volver a sentir a Derek dentro de mi después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo fue increíble.</p>
<p>Es verdad que mientras metía su miembro en mi sentí un poco de dolor, pero rápidamente fue sustituido por un enorme placer, el cual aumentó cuando empezó a embestirme.</p>
<p>Como respuesta al gran placer que Derek me estaba dando yo empecé a gemir su nombre, lo que hizo que Derek aumentara la velocidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas, consiguiendo así darme en ese punto que me hizo gritar de placer, en mi próstata.</p>
<p>En cuanto Derek sintió que dio en mi próstata sacó por completo su polla de mi ano y la volvió a meter de una sola estocada.</p>
<p>Cada golpe en mi próstata me hacía sentir un increíble placer, ese placer me estaba haciendo enloquecer y gemir aún más alto.</p>
<p>En ese momento sentí que estaba a punto de correrme.</p>
<p>— ¡¡¡Der... Derek!!! ¡¡Me voy a... correr!!– ante mis palabras él me embistió con más fuerza.</p>
<p>— ¡¡Córrete para mi, mi amor!!– dijo él gimiendo y justo después me corrí en mi pecho.</p>
<p>Derek siguió embistiéndome provocando así que el increíble orgasmo que había tenido fuera más duradero y poco después Derek llegó al orgasmo corriéndose dentro de mi, llenando mi interior con su semen.</p>
<p>Luego el moreno salió de mi interior, se tumbó a mi lado y estuvimos mirándonos a los ojos durante un largo tiempo hasta que yo rompí el silencio.</p>
<p>— Derek. Tengo que decirte algo– él levantó una ceja intrigado– Lydia quiere presentarnos a su novio, así que me pidió tener una doble cita. ¿Que te parece? Seríamos Lydia, su novio, tú y yo. ¿Te gustaría ir?</p>
<p>— Si tú quieres ir, yo iré contigo– entonces le bese con pasión.</p>
<p>— Gracias te amo muchísimo.</p>
<p>— Yo también te amo muchísimo– me beso con pasión– Te apetece otra ronda de sexo– yo asentí.</p>
<p>Esa noche estuvimos haciéndolo varias veces hasta que nos quedamos dormidos.</p>
<p>Entonces todo estaba siendo perfecto entre Derek y yo, pero a los pocos días Derek recibiría una visita que traería algunos problemas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>LIAM</strong>
</p><p>Nada más salir del castillo fui corriendo al loft para disculparme con Theo.</p><p>Había sido un idiota con él.</p><p>Cuando llegue a la puerta del loft estaba muy nervioso, y gracias a eso Theo abriendo la puerta me dijo:</p><p>— ¿Que te pasa? Apestas a nervios– él aún estaba enfadado.</p><p>— Theo... yo... lo siento mucho. Siento haberme puesto tan celoso– Theo iba a decir algo pero no le deje– Gracias a Derek y Stil s me di cuenta de que tienes razón, Scott sigue enamorado de mi y yo no quería verlo. Por favor perdóname por ser tan celoso cuando tú has aguantado tanto.</p><p>— Liam, te amo– yo sonreí– pero esto no es solo por el ataque de celos que tuviste, también es porque estoy harto de que cuando estamos fuera del loft no pueda besarte, ni abrazarte, ni cogerte de la mano, por si Scott está cerca y nos ve. Sé que lo haces para no hacerle daño a Scott, pero yo no puedo más– él soltó una lágrima– Lo siento, Liam, te amo muchísimo, pero no puedo seguir escondiendo lo que en realidad siento por ti. Lo siento mucho, pero esto tiene que acabar– él empezó a llorar.</p><p>— ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?– pregunté con lágrimas recorriendo mi rostro.</p><p>— Sí, Liam. Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir así.</p><p>— Por favor no me dejes, Theo. Te amo– me acerqué a él, le bese y él me correspondió.</p><p>— Yo también te amo– dijo cuando rompió el beso y apoyó su frente en la mía– pero...</p><p>— Pero nada. No pienso dejarte escapar, y si para conservarte tengo que hacerle daño a Scott se lo haré, pero por favor no me dejes– él me miro sorprendido.</p><p>— ¿Estás diciendo...?</p><p>— Que le contaré a Scott que tú eres mi novio– él me sonrió.</p><p>— ¿De verdad lo harías? ¿Por mi?</p><p>— Por supuesto, Theo. Eres el chico perfecto y no quiero perderte.</p><p>— Te amo, Liam– se acercó a mi y me beso con amor.</p><p>— Te amo, Theo– dije cuando nos separamos para respirar– ¿Quieres ir a la habitación y "reconciliarnos"?– le sonreí.</p><p>— Te refieres a hacerlo, ¿verdad?</p><p>— Sí, Theo. Quiero tener sexo de reconciliación</p><p>Entonces él me besó con pasión y cuando nos separamos me agarró del brazo y me llevo a la habitación donde me tumbo sobre la cama y me hizo el amor</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
  
</p><p>Al día siguiente a Derek y a mi nos despertó una llamada de teléfono.</p><p>Estaban llamando a Derek, así que después de quejarme porque esa llamada me había despertado, Derek contestó y salió de la habitación para hablar y no molestarme.</p><p>Yo me volví a quedar dormido, pero Derek me despertó cuando termino de hablar con quien le había llamado.</p><p>— Stiles, despierta– dijo Derek con suavidad y cariño.</p><p>— Déjame dormir– protesté– Ayer nos dormimos muy tarde.</p><p>— Son las 12:28, es hora de levantarse.</p><p>— No quiero– dijo tapándose con las mantas.</p><p>— Venga, Sti. Tengo que contarte algo– yo bufé.</p><p>— Vale– dije levantándome– Mas te vale que sea importante, y que sepas que me levanto a cambio de una mamada.</p><p>— Me encantaría hacértela– él me guiño un ojo– Y es bastante importante, pero primero vamos a desayunar.</p><p>Después fuimos a la cocina y Derek me preparo el desayuno.</p><p>Hizo dos cafés con leche y tortitas.</p><p>— ¿Que querías decirme?– dije cuando acabamos de desayunar y nos levantamos para ir a la sala.</p><p>— Me acaba de llamar una antigua amiga, me pidió ayuda...</p><p>— ¿Que le pasa?</p><p>— Alguien le robó un objeto mágico que impide que se transforme en loba y necesita ayuda para recuperarlo. Se quedara en el castillo mientras la ayudo, ya que en el loft están viviendo Theo, Liam, Isaac y Cora y ya no cabe más gente ahí. No te importa que se quede aquí, ¿no?</p><p>— No, Derek. Por supuesto que no me importa– dije inmediatamente– pero como últimamente los fines de semana duermo contigo, podré venir o...</p><p>— Por supuesto que puedes venir y quiero que sepas que eres el mejor novio del mundo.</p><p>Entonces él moreno me acorraló contra una pared y empezó a besarme con pasión en los labios pasando luego al cuello donde me dejó un gran chupetón, el cual luego lamió, y mientras lo hacía le dije:</p><p>— Derek... para– jadeé– por favor.</p><p>— ¿De verdad quieres que pare?– dijo separándose un poco.</p><p>— No. No quiero que pares, pero quedamos con Lydia para comer y si llegamos tarde Lydia nos dejará sordos con uno de sus gritos de banshee. </p><p>— ¡¿Que?!– dijo el moreno sorprendido.</p><p>— Ayer te dije que Lydia quería tener una cita doble.</p><p>— Si, pero no me dijiste que sería hoy.</p><p>— Ups– reí y me rasque la nuca– Se me olvido ese pequeño detalle– el ojiverde me gruñó– Pero tranquilo, seguiremos lo que estábamos haciendo cuando volvamos– yo le guiñe un ojo.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Después fuimos en el camaro de Derek hasta el centro comercial en el que habíamos quedado con Lydia y su novio, ya que iremos a comer a un restaurante que hay dentro del centro comercial.</p><p>Mientras Derek aparcaba yo fui hacia el restaurante donde habíamos quedado porque conozco bien a Lydia y sé cómo se enfada cuando alguien llega tarde y nosotros ya llegábamos muy tarde.</p><p>Cuando vi a Lydia parecía enfadada. </p><p>— ¡Por fin llegas! Estaba a punto de llamarte para gritarte por no aparecer– dijo ella con el móvil en la mano y con un tono de voz alto– ¿Donde está tu novio?</p><p>— Aparcando. Siento mucho llegar tarde– le sonreí y luego mire al chico que estaba detrás de Lydia– Él debe de ser tu novio, ¿verdad?– le susurré y la pelirroja asintió.</p><p>— Bebé– dijo la pelirroja a su novio– Este es Stiles. Stiles él es...</p><p>— ¿Que demonios es un "Stiles"?– dijo el novio de Lydia– y ya sabes que no me gusta que me llames así.</p><p>— Ya lo se, por eso te llamo así, bebé– él todo los ojos y Lydia rio.</p><p>— Así es como me llaman, ya que mi nombre es casi imposible de pronunciar– le dije y luego reí. </p><p>— Él es...– dijo Lydia antes de que Derek llegara y la interrumpiera.</p><p>— Siento llegar tarde– dijo Derek mirando a Lydia y luego miro al novio de la pelirroja y frunció el ceño– ¡Parrish!</p><p>— De... De... Derek– dijo el novio de Lydia tartamudeando– ¿Que haces aquí?– dijo con miedo.</p><p>— Vine con mi novio a una cita doble, pero no sabía que tú estarías por aquí– dijo Derek con despareció. </p><p>— ¡¿Tu novio?!– dijo él tal Parrish con los ojos entrecerrados– ¿Pretendes que me crea que el gran Derek Hale es gay y que está saliendo con "ese adolescente"?– gritó y las palabras "ese adolescente" las dijo con asco lo que hizo enfadar más a Derek</p><p>— Sí. Soy gay, aunque no me di cuenta de que lo era hasta que le conocí a él– dijo señalándome mientras le gritaba al novio de Lydia y yo me sonrojé antes las palabras de Derek.</p><p>— ¡¡¡Mientes!!! ¡Estás fingiendo para vengarte por lo que te hice hace tiempo!</p><p>— Te lo demostraré.</p><p>Entonces se giró y se puso frente a mi, puso sus manos en mis mejillas, me acercó a él y luego unió nuestros labios, dándome un beso cargado de amor y pasión.</p><p>Mientras nos besábamos yo me acerqué más a él y puse mis manos sobre su nuca, él movió las suyas para ponerlas alrededor de mi cadera, acercándome aún más a él hasta que tuvimos que separarnos para poder respirar.</p><p>Parrish nos miro sorprendido.</p><p>— ¿Entonces no viniste para vengarte por lo que te hice?– Derek negó con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>— No, aunque te mereces una paliza no pienso hacerte nada. </p><p>— Bueno, perdona por pensar que mentías, pero no pensaba que fueras gay y que fueras tú el que está saliendo con eso– dijo la última palabra con despareció y asco, lo que cabreo más a Derek.</p><p>— ¡¡¡¿QUE ESTAS INSINUANDO?!!! No estarás llamando feo a mi hermoso novio, ¿no?</p><p>— Bueno... a mi no me parece que sea hermo...– él no pude seguir hablando porque Derek le pego un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz y a pesar de ser humano pude escuchar como se rompía la nariz del novio de la pelirroja.</p><p>— Lastima que eres un perro del infierno y te curarás con rapidez– dijo Derek.</p><p>Entonces Lydia y yo nos miramos y con eso ambos sabíamos lo que debíamos hacer.</p><p>— Der– dije yo– me acompañas a fuera un momento– le sonreí y él asintió.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>NARRADOR</strong>
  
</p><p>Cuando Derek y Stiles salieron fuera del centro comercial Lydia le preguntó a su novio con un tono de voz elevado:</p><p>— Jordan Parrish, ¿que problema hay entre Derek y tú?</p><p>—  Es una larga historia.</p><p>— Pues cuéntamela ahora mismo– ordenó la pelirroja.</p><p>— Veras, hace mucho tiempo Derek y yo éramos los mejores amigos, hasta que un día, después de la muerte de la familia de Derek, yo hice algo horrible.</p><p>— ¿Que hiciste?– preguntó la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Después de que Derek y Stiles salieran del centro comercial el castaño le preguntó al moreno:</p><p>— ¿Der, cómo estás?– él ojiverde elevó sus cejas– Antes estabas muy enfadado. </p><p>— Un poco más tranquilo– suspiró– Cuando entremos de nuevo debería disculparme con él por pegarle, aunque no me arrepiento de lo que hice, nadie insulta a mi...– Stiles callo a Derek con un beso que él correspondió rápidamente. </p><p>— Me encanto que me defendieras– dijo el castaño después de romper el beso para poder respirar– Te mucho más sexy de lo que ya lo eres– Stiles se sonrojó y el moreno le besó– pero hay algo que quiero saber– dijo cuando se separaron sus labios de lis del moreno.</p><p>— ¿El que?– preguntó Derek elevando una ceja.</p><p>— ¿Que te pasa con él tal Parrish? Es obvio que os conocíais.</p><p>Entonces el ojiverde suspiró profundamente y empezó a contarle todo a su novio.</p><p>— Parrish y yo hace tiempo éramos muy buenos amigos. Nos conocimos cuando éramos niños y desde entonces siempre estuvimos uno al lado del otro, pero todo cambió cuando perdí a mi familia.</p><p>— ¿Que pasó?– preguntó el castaño intrigado.</p><p>— Yo estaba en el funeral de mi familia, lo que me dolía muchísimo, y mientras se celebraba Parrish llegó. Yo pensaba que venía a animarme y apoyarme, pero en lugar de eso él fue hacia donde se encontraban los ataúdes de mi familia, en los que dentro de ellos se encontraban sus cuerpos quemados, a muchos no se les podía reconocer el rostro, y usó sus poderes de perro del infierno para destruir los cadáveres convirtiéndolos en cenizas– Derek soltó una lágrima– Por culpa de Parrish en las tumbas de mi familia no están sus cuerpos, están vacías– el moreno empezó a llorar y el castaño lo abrazó.</p><p>— Tranquilo, Der– le susurró mientras aún le abrazaba y pasaba su mano por la espalda del ojiverde.</p><p>— Yo quería que por lo menos mi familia tuviera un funeral digno, ya que así sería como una forma de disculparme por confiar en Kate, por no ver antes como ella era en realidad, y él no me dejó, me quitó esa oportunidad– él lloro aún más estando aún abrazados a Stiles– Más tarde intenté pedirle una explicación, no podía creer que mi mejor amigo hiciera una cosa así sin motivo, pero él ya había huido de Beacon Hills.</p><p>— Lo siento mucho, cariño. Si quieres podemos irnos, Lydia entenderá que nos vayamos. Verle de Nuevo te habrá traído recuerdos muy dolorosos– dijo el castaño tras separarse un poco, rompiendo el abrazo y mirando a los ojos a su novio.</p><p>— No. Creo que es hora de que me explique porque lo hizo– Stiles asintió y los dos volvieron a entrar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>NARRADOR</strong>
  
</p>
<p>— ¿Como pudiste hacerle eso a Derek?– le dijo la pelirroja cuando su novio acabó de contarle todo– ¿Él no sabe porque lo hiciste?– Jordan negó.</p>
<p>— No. Como ya habíamos acabado las clases me fui de Beacon Hills y me mudé a un apartamento cerca de la universidad donde estudiaría. Sé que no debería haber huido, pero tenía miedo.</p>
<p>— Pues tienes que decírselo– ordenó la pelirroja– Se merece saber la verdad– Parrish asintió– Y viene hacia aquí, así que prepárate– Parrish trago saliva con dificultad.</p>
<p>Cuando Derek y Stiles llegaron a junto de Lydia y Jordan el primero en decir algo fue Derek.</p>
<p>— Parrish quiero que me digas porque lo hiciste– él ojiverde estaba muy serio– No consigo entender porque hiciste algo como eso. Tu eras mi mejor amigo.</p>
<p>— Derek, siento mucho lo que hice, pero hay una explicación– Derek elevó sus cejas intrigado– Veras Derek, tras la muerte de tu familia era obvio que estabas mal, yo quería animarte, pero no sabía cómo. Yo nunca pase por algo parecido. Tuve la suerte de que nadie de mi familia o alguna persona querida muriera, así que no sabía como animarte, pero se me ocurrió pedir ayuda a una amiga tuya para animarte, lo que fue un gran error. Nunca debí acercarme a ella.</p>
<p>— ¿Que amiga?– dijo Derek intrigado.</p>
<p>— Se llamaba Kate– Derek frunció el ceño al oír hablar de ella.</p>
<p>— ¿Que te hizo?</p>
<p>— Cuando fui a hablar con ella me dijo que no debía fiarme de ti, que tú ibas a matarme para resucitar a tu familia. Me dijo que habías ido a hablar con una bruja y que para poder resucitarlos debías matar a un perro del infierno.</p>
<p>— ¿Como pudiste creerla?– dijo el ojiverde enfadado.</p>
<p>— Al principio no la creí, pero luego te vi a ti reunido con una bruja y el miedo me domino y hice lo que ella me dijo. Me dijo que la única forma para evitar que me matases era destruir los cuerpos de tu familia, y eso fue lo que hice, pero la cosa no acabó ahí– Parrish suspiró y siguió contando lo que pasó– Tras destruir los cadáveres me encontré con Kate y ella se estaba riendo con maldad.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/><br/></span></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Flashback</strong>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>JORDAN</b>
  
</p>
<p>— Me alegra que me hayas hecho caso. Ahora Derek estará sumido en una profunda tristeza, con lo que será más fácil matarlo– rio Kate.</p>
<p>— ¡¡¿Que?!!</p>
<p>— Sí, estúpido perro del infierno. Derek nunca quiso matarte. Yo lo inventé. Te engañe para que hicieras lo que yo quería y así ahora Derek ya no confiará en ti y podré acabar con lo que empecé: acabar con toda la familia Hale.</p>
<p>— Tu mataste a su familia– dije sorprendido– y ahora quieres matar a Derek. ¡¿Por qué?!</p>
<p>— Porque sois monstruos y debéis ser exterminados– dijo con asco y con ira– y en cuanto acabe con Derek iré a por ti, así que te aconsejo que huyas lo más lejos posible.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Fin del Flashback</b>
  </em>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>— Y eso es lo que hice. Huir para salvar mi vida. Fui un cobarde y lo siento mucho, pero ahora estoy intentando compensarlo. Soy el nuevo ayudante del sheriff– Derek lo miro sorprendido.</p>
<p>— ¿Dijiste ayudante del sheriff?</p>
<p>— Si. ¿Por que?</p>
<p>— Porque el sheriff es mi padre– dijo Stiles mientras Derek se daba la vuelta y se iba.</p>
<p>En el momento en que Stiles se dio cuenta de que su novio se marchaba corrió hacia él.</p>
<p>— ¿A donde vas, Der?– preguntó con una voz suave Stiles en cuanto llegó a donde estaba el moreno.</p>
<p>— Quiero salir un momento a fuera. Necesito tomar aire fresco. Es mucha información para asimilar– el castaño asintió.</p>
<p>Entonces detuvo su paso creyendo que Derek quería estar solo. Cuando el moreno se dio cuenta de que su novio se quedó quieto seguro y fue hacia él.</p>
<p>— Acompáñame, por favor– Derek dijo por favor muy bajo, pero el humano lo escuchó, le asintió y lo acompañó hasta a fuera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
</p>
<p>— ¿Que tal estás?– le pregunté preocupado a Derek.</p>
<p>— Mejor.</p>
<p>— ¿Estás seguro? Antes no lo parecía.</p>
<p>— Antes no paraba de recordar todo lo que Kate me ha hecho. Como a pesar de estar muerta sigue atormentándome, pero ya estoy harto, ahora que soy feliz, gracias a ti– me acarició la mejilla– quiero seguir así, sin preocuparme por el pasado, ni pensar en él. Quiero disfrutar el presente a tu lado, junto con nuestro futuro– las palabras de Derek me hicieron sonrojarme– Te amo muchísimo, Stiles Stilinski.</p>
<p>— Yo también te amo muchísimo, Sourwolf.</p>
<p>Después de hablar me acerqué a él y nos besamos.</p>
<p>Ese beso reflejaba todo el amor y el cariño que teníamos el uno por el otro.</p>
<p>— Y pienso demostrarte cuanto te amo en cuanto lleguemos al castillo– me susurro después de besarnos, tras eso me guiño un ojo y volvimos a entrar.</p>
<p>A continuación comimos con Lydia y Parrish y pasamos la tarde con ellos, aunque Derek y Parrish no hablaron mucho entre ellos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tras llegar al castillo Derek me acorraló contra una pared y empezó a besarme el cuello.</p>
<p>— ¿Que... haces?– dije soltando un pequeño jadeó.</p>
<p>— Tengo muchas ganas de follarte, Stiles. </p>
<p>— Pues hazlo– dije mientras Derek me volvía a besar el cuello, haciéndome un gran chupetón en él– Y te recuerdo que me debes una mamada.</p>
<p>— Me encantaría dártela. Me encanta chuparte la polla, saborearla y degustar tu semen– me susurro Derek en mi oído antes de empezar a mordisquear con cuidado el lóbulo de mi oreja.</p>
<p>— Me acabas de poner muy caliente, así que comete mi polla ahora mismo.</p>
<p>— Encantado, amor.</p>
<p>Pero antes de que desabrochara mi pantalón se separó.</p>
<p>— ¿Que pasa, Der? ¿Por que...?– él me mando callar.</p>
<p>— Alguien acaba de entrar en el castillo. Coge tu bate, puede ser peligroso– yo le obedecí enseguida. </p>
<p>Mientras sigo a Derek pienso:</p>
<p>"Voy a golpear varias veces con mi bate al imbécil que entró en el castillo por interrumpir lo que Derek estaba a punto de hacerme".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>STILES</strong> </p><p>Cuando llegamos a la entrada del castillo vimos en ella a una mujer.</p><p>Tenía el pelo castaño con mechas rojas y ojos de color verde.</p><p>— ¿Ruby? ¿Que haces aquí? ¿No llegabas el lunes?</p><p>— Pensaba que tardaría más en llegar. No te importa que llegara antes, ¿verdad?</p><p>— No. No pasa nada. Te acomp...– ella le interrumpió.</p><p>— ¿Quien es él?– me señaló y me miro extrañada.</p><p>— Es Stiles, mi...– yo no le deje terminar de hablar.</p><p>Me acerqué a él y tiré de su camiseta hacía a mi, uniendo nuestros labios, para hacerle saber a la tal Ruby que Derek es mío y solo mío, ya que la forma en la que miraba a Derek no era precisamente como miras a un amigo, le miraba de la forma en que miras a la persona de la que estas enamorado.</p><p>Derek correspondió mi beso enseguida, acercándose más a mi cuerpo y puso sus manos en mis caderas.</p><p>— Soy su NOVIO– dije cuando Derek y yo separamos nuestros labios, elevando la voz en la palabra novio– ¿Y tú eres?</p><p>— Ella es Ruby. La amiga que te dije que vendría para que la ayudara– me dijo, después miro a Ruby y le dijo– Te acompañaré a una habitación– lego me miro a mi, sonrió y dijo– Tú mientras espérame en nuestra habitación.</p><p>Yo no quería dejarle solo con Ruby porque estaba seguro de que ella estaba enamorada de mi Derek, pero se me ocurrió una idea.</p><p>— Vale, cariño– dije antes de ir a la habitación.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Yo ya estaba en la habitación, esperando a que Derek llegara y cuando lo hizo me dijo:</p><p>— Amor... ¿que estás haciendo?– me sonrió con lujuria ya que yo estaba completamente desnudo y masturbándome.</p><p>Yo le sonreí y pude ver que sus ojos brillaban con lujuria.</p><p>— Estaba... esperándote, Sourwolf– dije entre jadeos mientras aún me masturbaba.</p><p>Él se acercó a mi.</p><p>— ¿Quieres que retomemos lo que estábamos a punto de hacer antes de que nos interrumpieran?</p><p>Derek me acorraló contra una pared y empezó a besarme el cuello.</p><p>— ¡¡SII!!</p><p>— Dime lo que quieres que te haga y lo haré– me susurro en el oído.</p><p>— Quiero que tu polla folle mi ano duro y fuerte– le dije elevando bastante la voz.</p><p>— Eso haré, pero primero quiero chuparte la polla.</p><p>— ¡¡¡Hazlo ya!!!– grité.</p><p>— Pero no podemos hacer mucho ruido. Ruby puede oírnos.</p><p>— Quieto que nos escuche. Quiero que sepa que tú eres solo mío, que tú me perteneces– dije antes de juntar mis labios con los de Derek, dándole un beso cargado de pasión y lujuria.</p><p>— Me encanta verte celoso– dijo acercando su nariz a mi cuello y olfateando mi olor.</p><p>— Yo no estoy celoso– repliqué.</p><p>— Que pena, porque iba a demostrarte que no tienes porque estar celoso ya que tú eres la única persona a la que quiero, y pensaba demostrártelo durante toda la noche.</p><p>— ¡Si que estoy celoso!– grité y él sonrió.</p><p>— Pues te demostraré que tú eres el único para mi.</p><p>— Pero quítate antes la ropa. No es justo que yo esté completamente desnudo y tú no.</p><p>Él me obedeció, se quitó toda su ropa hasta quedarse totalmente desnudo, dejando ver su perfecto cuerpo.</p><p>Después de desnudarse Derek se puso de rodillas y agarró mi miembro con su mano, haciéndome soltar un pequeño jadeo.</p><p>Tras eso él moreno empezó a dejar besos sobre mi pene.</p><p>— Por favor, Der...</p><p>No pude acabar de hablar debido a que Derek empezó a lamer toda la extensión de mi miembro. A continuación pasó a lamer mis testículos, haciéndome soltar jadeos de placer que aumentaron cuando se metió completamente mi pene en su boca comenzando a succionarlo con ansias.</p><p>Yo no podía evitar soltar fuertes gemidos que hicieron que Derek se agarrase su polla y empezara a masturbarse.</p><p>En cuanto sentí que estaba a punto de correrme moví mis caderas, follando así la boca de Derek, llegando a tocar el fondo de su garganta. </p><p>Yo estaba gimiendo aún más alto, lo que hizo que Derek aumentara la velocidad de los movimientos de la mano con la que se estaba masturbando, haciendo que nos corriéramos a la vez, él en el suelo y yo en su boca.</p><p>— Tu semen es delicioso– dijo Derek cuando sacó mi pene de su boca tras tragarse todo mi semen.</p><p>Luego pasó su lengua por mi glande para asegurarse de que se había tragado toda mi corrida. </p><p>Después yo me puse a cuatro patas sobre la cama, haciéndole saber a Derek que quería que empezara a preparar mi entrada para que tras eso me follara.</p><p>En cuanto Derek me vio ponerme a cuatro patas supo lo que yo quería enseguida.</p><p>Rápidamente se puso detrás de mí y comenzó a besarme el culo.</p><p>Primero besó una nalga y después la otra, también mordisqueó levemente cada una, lo que me hizo soltar un fuerte jadeo. Luego con sus dos manos agarró mis nalgas y las masajeó antes de presionar con un poco de fuerza sobre ellas para dejar a la vista mi entrada.</p><p>Tras eso él moreno pasó su lengua sobre ella, haciéndome sentir un increíble placer, que aumentó al sentir su lengua introducirse en mi ano y penetrarlo. Derek mete y luego saca la lengua de mi ano, haciéndome gemir muy alto su nombre. Debido al inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo eché mi culo hacia atrás, consiguiendo que la perfecta cara de Derek se sumerja en mi culo.</p><p>Me encanta esa gloriosa sensación, así que cuando siento que Derek para me iba a quejar, pero no pude porque sentí como el moreno metía un dedo en mi ano y empezaba a embestirme con él.</p><p>Luego él hizo lo mismo cuando metió un segundo y tercer dedo, haciéndome sentir un pequeño dolor que cuando Derek lo notó rápidamente empezó a besarme el cuello para distraerme del dolor y lo consiguió, solo sentía placer y tenía unas ganas increíbles de sentir su miembro dentro de mi.</p><p>— Amor, quiero follarte ya– me susurro en el oído– Quiero meter mi polla en tu perfecto culo ahora– en su voz se notaba que estaba tan ansioso por follar como yo– Creo que ya estás lo suficientemente preparado para follarte.</p><p>— ¡¡¡Pues hazlo ya!!!– grité– Quiero sentirte dentro de mi.</p><p>Cuando acabe de decir eso Derek me dio la vuelta, poniéndome boca arriba.</p><p>Después él se colocó entre mis piernas con las cuales yo envolví la cintura del moreno, el moreno comenzó a besar mis labios apasionadamente a la vez que iba introduciendo su gran polla completamente dentro de mi. Durante unos segundos sentí un pequeño dolor, pero este fue rápidamente sustituido por un increíble placer en cuanto Derek rozó esa parte especial de mi, mi próstata.</p><p>El ojiverde se quedó quieto cuando ya estaba completamente dentro de mi, por eso dije:</p><p>— Derek, por favor... fóllame duro y fuerte... ahora.</p><p>Él inmediatamente hizo justo lo que quería, empezó a moverse, entraba y salía embistiéndome con fuerza. Yo aumente el volumen de mis gemidos y jadeos, no solo para provocar a Derek para que aumentara la velocidad y la fuerza de los movimientos, sino también porque sabía que la amiga de Derek era una mujer lobo y que nos escucharía, yo quería que nos escuchara, que supiera que Derek es mío y solo mío, así que no pensaba contenerme.</p><p>— Oh... oh... Der... Derek... sí– gemía muy alto– Más fuerte y más rápido, Derek– en ese momento el moreno aceleró los movimientos.</p><p>En la habitación solo se oían los gemidos de Derek y los míos, junto con el ruido de nuestros cuerpo chocando.</p><p>— Oh... Derek, sí, justo ahí– gemí cuando Derek tocó ese punto que me volvía loco.</p><p>Yo estaba sintiendo un inmenso placer, el cual aumentó en el momento que Derek empezó a castigar mi próstata con fuertes embestidas.</p><p>— Oh..., sí. Derek, voy a... correrme. Me falta poco.</p><p>— Córrete para mi, mi amor– me susurro en el oído, antes de besar mi cuello dejando varios chupetones en el.</p><p>Tras decir eso solo hicieron falta unas cuantas embestidas más para llegar al orgasmo, manchando de semen el pecho de Derek y el mío.</p><p>Después de correrme, yo contraje mi entrada, la cual Derek siguió embistiendo y tras tres estocadas más se corrió en mi interior, soltando un fuerte grito de placer, era casi como un rugido de placer.</p><p>A continuación Derek se tumbó a mi lado y estuvimos mirándonos a los ojos por un largo tiempo, hasta que yo rompí el silencio. </p><p>— Der, siento ser tan celoso– el moreno soltó una pequeña risa– ¿De que te ríes?– le pregunté intrigado.</p><p>— Stiles, me gusta que seas celoso.</p><p>— ¿De verdad? ¿No te enfadas conmigo... cuando me pongo en plan novio celoso y posesivo?</p><p>— Amor, yo soy un hombre lobo– yo le mire confundido, no entendía porque me decía eso– Los hombres lobo somos muy territoriales, somos seres muy celosos y posesivos, y lo somos aún más si se trata de nuestra pareja. Yo intentó controlar mis celos, pero como pudiste ver en nuestra segunda cita me cuesta controlarlos– yo reí al recordar lo que Derek le hizo a la chica que intentó ligar conmigo– Si me enfadara contigo por ser celoso sería muy hipócrita por mi parte. A mi me gusta que seas posesivo y celoso, me gusta como hueles cuando estás celoso y me encanta lo que haces para demostrar que yo soy solo tuyo y de nadie más como besarme apasionadamente.</p><p>— Eres el mejor novio del mundo.</p><p>— No es verdad, Sti. Ese eres tú– yo me sonrojé ante sus palabras y le besé.</p><p>— Te amo Derek– dije cuando separamos nuestros labios.</p><p>— Yo también te amo Stiles– dijo abrazándome y pegándome más a su cuerpo.</p><p>Unos minutos después ambos nos quedamos dormidos en cucharita.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>RUBY</strong>
</p><p>Había escuchado todos los gritos de placer, los gemidos y jadeos que soltaban Derek y su novio.</p><p>Desde que escuche al hombre del que estaba enamorada follar con otro hombre y decirle que lo amaba estaba tumbada boca abajo en la cama intentando que las lágrimas no salieran de mis ojos.</p><p>"Como puede estar Derek con un simple humano" pensé con tristeza, pero la tristeza rápidamente se convirtió en ira "Derek no debería estar con un débil humano. Debería estar con alguien como él, como yo por ejemplo".</p><p>Antes de llegar a Beacon Hills tenía pensado decirle todo lo que siento a Derek, a confesarle mis sentimientos, pero ese estúpido lo arruinó.</p><p>"Pero no me daré por vencida" pensé "Conquistaré a Derek, conseguiré que sea mío y deje a ese humano. Le pediré a Derek que me ayude mañana por la noche cuando el pequeño humano se marche a su casa ya que tendrá que ir al instituto al día siguiente, cuando Derek y yo estemos solos, pondré en marcha la conquista. Derek será mío"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
  
</p><p>Hoy es domingo y yo me desperté pronto, así que primero me quede tumbado mirando como mi Derek dormía por un largo tiempo y después intenté volver a dormir, pero como no lo conseguía decidí levantarme para preparar el desayuno de Derek y el mío, y así sorprender al moreno.</p><p>En cuanto llegue a la cocina vi que en ella estaba la amiga de mi Derek, la cual a mi no me caía bien, bebiendo una taza de café.</p><p>— Hola– me saludo ella sonriendo– Te llamabas Stilos, ¿verdad?</p><p>— No. Me llamó Stiles– dije con el ceño fruncido mientras empezaba a coger las cosas para preparar el desayuno.</p><p>— Perdona, pensaba que te llamabas Stilos.</p><p>— Pues no me llamó así– dije con un tono borde.</p><p>— ¿Por qué me hablas así? Acabamos de conocernos y creo que no te he hecho nada malo, así que no entiendo porque te caigo mal– sus palabras hicieron que mi enfado aumentara. </p><p>— No me caes bien porque sé lo que sientes por MI NOVIO– dije elevando la voz en las últimas palabras– Sé que estás enamorada de Derek.</p><p>— ¡¡¿QUE?!!– dijo con los ojos muy abiertos– ¿Como lo sabes? ¿Tan obvio es?</p><p>— No lo sabía con seguridad, pero ahora acabas de confirmármelo.</p><p>— Bueno, ahora ya no tiene sentido seguir ocultándolo– dijo muy seria– Sí, estoy enamorada de Derek, de hecho cuando le pedí ayuda iba a confesarle lo que siento...</p><p>— Pues más te vale alejarte de mi novio, él es mío– la interrumpí.</p><p>— Por ahora– dijo muy bajo, pero pude escucharlo.</p><p>— ¿Que significa eso?– dije muy enfadado.</p><p>— Que conseguiré que Derek sea mío, lo conquistaré. Él no debe estar con un simple humano, debe estar con alguien como él.</p><p>— Para empezar no soy un simple humano, soy el compañero de Derek, su mate.</p><p>— ¡¿Su compañero?!– dijo sorprendida.</p><p>— Sí. Es algo así como un alma gemela.</p><p>— Sé lo que es, pero me da igual, conseguiré que Derek sea mío...</p><p>— El nunca será tuyo– la interrumpí y iba a seguir hasta que oí un grito.</p><p>— ¡¡STILES!! BEBÉ, ¡¿DONDE ESTÁS?!– era Derek y parecía preocupado.</p><p>— Estoy en la cocina, cariño– dije elevando mi voz y él llegó a la cocina en unos pocos segundos.</p><p>— Me asuste al no verte a mi lado al despertar– dijo mientras me abrazaba.</p><p>— Tranquilo. Estoy bien– dije antes de separarme del abrazo– Como me desperté pronto decidí ir a la cocina y prepararte el desayuno.</p><p>— Eres el mejor– dijo el moreno antes de agarrar con fuerza mis caderas y acercar mi cuerpo al suyo para acto seguido besarme.</p><p>Mientras nos besábamos yo con el brazo izquierdo rodeé el cuello de mi novio y el derecho lo estiré mostrándole el dedo del medio a Ruby.</p><p>Tras separar nuestros labios por falta de oxígeno, Ruby se veía enfadada.</p><p>— Derek– dijo la mujer lobo– esta noche podrías empezar a ayudarme a buscar mi caperuza.</p><p>— Vale– Ruby me miro y sonrió con maldad y eso hizo que la ira fuera apoderándose poco a poco de mi– Cuanto antes la recuperes, antes podrás irte de Beacon Hills– las palabras de Derek hicieron que el rostro de Ruby se volviera serio y que yo sonriera– Y ahora puedes irte del castillo, podrías ir a explorar Beacon Hills, mi hermana Cora podría dar una vuelta contigo y enseñarte todo Beacon Hills. Yo quiero disfrutar del día con mi novio– Derek paso un brazo alrededor de mi cadera y me atrajo más a él.</p><p>— Claro– dijo con una sonrisa falsa.</p><p>— ¿Estás mejor?– yo le mire extrañado– Stiles pude oler tus celos y tu ira.</p><p>— Lo sient...</p><p>— No te disculpes– dijo acercándose a mi y volcando su nariz cerca de mi cuello– Me encanta como hueles cuando estás celoso, con ese olor me muestras cuanto me quieres.</p><p>— ¿Seguro que no piensas que por estar celoso soy un inseguro u que no confío en ti?</p><p>— Por supuesto que no. Para mi y mi lobo tus celos son una muestra de amor, y sé que confías en mi, me lo demostraste el día que intenté romper contigo porque creía que era un asesino y te mentí diciéndote que te había engañado. Además si crees que eres un inseguro te equivocas. Tú eres la persona más perfecta que he conocido en mi vida.</p><p>Las palabras de Derek me hicieron sonrojarme y darme cuenta de la suerte que tenía porque él fuera mi novio.</p><p>— Te amo, Sourwolf.</p><p>— Yo también te amo, Stiles.</p><p>Después pasamos todo el día juntos hasta que Derek tuvo que llevarme a mi casa ya que al día siguiente era lunes y yo tenía que ir al instituto.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Mientras iba de camino a casa en el camaro de Derek, con el moreno conduciendo, yo no podía dejar de pensar en que en cuanto Derek me dejara en casa, él se reuniría con Ruby y estarían los dos solos , y a mi no me gustaba nada esa idea.</p><p>— Sti, ¿estás bien?– dijo Derek preocupado interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.</p><p>— Sí, ¿por que?</p><p>— Porque has estado callado todo el viaje y llegamos a tu casa como hace dos minutos y sigues quieto y callado.</p><p>— Solo estaba pensando– le sonreí.</p><p>— Es porque esta noche quede con Ruby para ayudarla– yo asentí sonrojado.</p><p>— Tranquilo, Stiles. Solo voy a ayudarla a encontrar su caperuza y en cuanto ella la recupere se ira.</p><p>— Ya, pero estaréis tú y ella solos– Derek frunció el ceño.</p><p>— Sabes que yo no siento nada por ella, al igual que ella no siente nada por mi. Somos solo viejos amigos– antes de que yo le protestara él continuó– La única persona a la que quiero es a ti, Stiles. Te amo locamente– yo me esforzaba por no soltar unas lágrimas y él me acariciaba una mejilla con su dedo mientas me miraba con amor.</p><p>— Siento ser un celoso de mierda, pero no quiero perderte. Yo también te amo muchísimo.</p><p>— Nunca me perderás, Stiles– el me beso, fue un beso cargado de amor.</p><p>Esas palabras me tranquilizaron un poco, pero seguía preocupado, y esa preocupación aumentó en cuanto Derek se fue.</p><p>Luego de que Derek se marchara yo recordé la conversación que tuve con Ruby esa mañana, así que decidí llamar a alguien que me ayudaría con el tema de Ruby.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>NARRADOR</strong>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ese mismo día en el loft</em>
</p><p>Theo estaba preparando el desayuno preferido de Liam, para intentar animarle después de lo sucedido el día anterior con Scott, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.</p><p>Theo abrió la puerta y ante él se encontró una mujer de pelo castaño con mechas rojas.</p><p>— ¿Quien eres?– preguntó Theo.</p><p>— Me llamó Ruby, soy amiga de Derek</p><p>— ¿Y que quieres?</p><p>— Derek me dijo que su hermana estaba aquí. Él la llamó hace poco para ver si podía enseñarme todo Beacon Hills y ella accedió.</p><p>— Pasa. Ella está preparándose. Si quieres puedes esperarla en el sofá– ella asintió y le sonrió a Theo.</p><p>Pasaron unos minutos y justo cuando Theo iba a llevarle el desayuno a la cama a Liam, Cora bajo.</p><p>— Hola. Yo soy Cora, la hermana de Derek. Tu debes de ser Ruby– Ruby asintió– ¿Nos vamos?– le preguntó Cora a la otra mujer y esta volvió a asentir.</p><p>En cuanto se fueron Theo le llevo el desayuno a su novio.</p><p>— Liam, bebé, despierta– le dijo con voz suave.</p><p>A Liam no le gusta nada que lo despierten, se suele enfadar mucho cuando alguien le despierta, pero esta vez en cuanto vio la bandeja con comida y la sonrisa de su novio su humor cambió.</p><p>— ¿Y esto?– preguntó sorprendido</p><p>— Tu desayuno, bebé.</p><p>— ¿Me preparaste y trajiste el desayuno a la cama?</p><p>— Creo que eso es obvio.</p><p>— ¿Por qué?</p><p>— Quería animarte tras lo que pasó ayer.</p><p>— Estoy bien, Theo– Theo le miro con el ceño fruncido– Vale, puede que ayer tras la "conversación" con Scott– dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos en la palabra conversación– no estuviera muy animado, pero ahora ya estoy bien y todo gracias a ti y a todo tu apoyo, cariño y amor. Te quiero Theo.</p><p>— Yo también te quiero Liam, pero ¿estás seguro de que estás bien?– Liam bufó.</p><p>— Si, Theo. Scott ya se arrepentirá de lo que me dijo, nos dijo y se disculpará.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>El viernes tras la reconciliación de Theo y Liam iban a decirle a Scott que el novio de Liam es Theo, ya que no querían seguir teniendo que ocultar lo que sentían el uno por el otro cuando no estuvieran a solas.</p><p>Justo cuando Theo y Liam salieron del loft para dirigirse a la casa de Scott, vieron a este aparcar su moto cerca del loft.</p><p>Theo y Liam estaban sorprendidos de verlo allí, ya que ellos no le habían dicho nada sobre quedar para hablar. Ellos iban iban a ir la casa del moreno, entrar por la ventana de la habitación de Scott y hablar con él.</p><p>Así que cuando vieron al moreno Liam se acercó y Theo le siguió.</p><p>En cuanto se encontraron lo suficientemente cerca de Scott pudieron notar que estaba enfadado y que no le hacía mucha gracia verlos.</p><p>— Hola, Sco...– intentó saludar Liam pero Scott le interrumpió. </p><p>— ¡Cállate!– dijo Scott enfadado– Eres un puto falso de mierda.</p><p>— No te atreves a hablarle así– dijo Theo mostrando sus ojos amarillos de beta. </p><p>— Y que vas a hacer para impedir que le hable así a "tu novio"– Scott dijo las últimas palabras con asco, Theo y Liam se sorprendieron al saber que Scott sabía de su relación– ¿Atacarme?</p><p>— ¿Como sabes...?– dijo Liam con un tono de voz bajo.</p><p>— Ayer vine al loft y antes de llamar a la puerta escuche lo que le dijiste a él– dijo Scott mirando a Liam y señalando a Theo– Que no te importaba hacerme daño si con eso conservabas a "Theo"– Scott dijo el nombre de Theo con despareció– Ayer me di cuenta de que eres un falso de mierda. Vas de bueno pero en realidad eres una persona cruel y despiadada, que no le importa a quien tenga que herir para conseguir lo que quiere. Eres un monstruo. </p><p>En cuanto soltó la frase la fraseTheo le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula y mostró sus colmillos y sus ojos amarillos de beta.</p><p>Theo estaba a punto de volver a atacar a Scott, pero Liam lo detuvo.</p><p>— Theo déjalo. No merece la pena. Por favor volvamos al loft– Liam intentaba no soltar ninguna lágrima y su voz reflejaba tristeza, le había dolido las palabras de Scott.</p><p>Theo al notar el dolor que desprendía su novio, asintió y agarró la mano de Liam y antes de volver al loft le dijo a Scott:</p><p>— Lárgate de aquí o sino como diría Derek, te arrancaré la garganta con mis dientes.</p><p>— Estoy esperando a alguien. En cuanto llegue me iré de aquí– Theo soltó un gruñido, Liam tiro de su mano para hacerle saber que quería volver ya al loft y por eso no le contesto y se dirigió rápido al loft.</p><p>A los pocos minutos la persona a la que esperaba Scott llegó.</p><p>— Hola– saludó Scott– ¿Estás preparado?</p><p>— ¿Iremos en moto?– Scott asintió– Nunca he montado en una– dijo con un poco de miedo y nervios.</p><p>— Tranquilo, Isaac. Confía en mi. Te aseguro que no te pasará nada y que será la mejor cita de tu vida– Scott le sonrió y Isaac se sonrojó.</p><p>— Eso espero. Nunca creí que tendría una cita contigo.</p><p>— Tu me gustas desde hace mucho, Scott, pero yo te veía tan obsesionado con Liam que no creo que esto pudiera pasar, no creía que yo pudiera gustarte también.</p><p>— Pues créetelo, porque me gustas. Ahora sube– él asintió, se puso un casco que le di y subió a la moto.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SCOTT</b>
</p><p>El viernes fui al loft para hablar con Liam, pero al llegar antes de llamar a la puerta escuche la conversación que estaban teniendo Theo y Liam gracias a mi oído de hombre lobo.</p><p>Tras escuchar toda su conversación y oír cómo Liam empezaba a soltar pequeños gemidos salí corriendo del loft, intentando no empezar a llorar, pero en cuanto llegue al lugar en el que aparque mi moto no pude contener más mis lágrimas y estuve llorando hasta que alguien se acercó a mi.</p><p>Era Isaac.</p><p>— Scott, ¿estás bien?– antes de que pudiera contestar él siguió hablando– Que pregunta más tonta, obviamente no lo estás. ¿Que te parece si damos un paseo para tranquilizarte y luego me cuentas que te pasa?– yo le asentí y entonces empezamos a caminar.</p><p>Cuando pasaron un par de minutos, yo ya estaba mejor, así que Isaac y yo empezamos a hablar.</p><p>— Me alegro de que estés mejor, pero podrías contarme lo que te pasó– dijo Isaac aproximadamente media hora después de que empezáramos a hablar y yo le conté todo lo que había pasado.</p><p>— ¿Por qué no intentas olvidarlo? ¿Intentar salir con otra persona?</p><p>— Ojalá, pero dudo que alguien quiera salir conmigo después de lo que le hice a Allison y a Liam.</p><p>— Estás de broma, ¿verdad?– dijo Isaac con los ojos muy abiertos.</p><p>— No, creo que...– no pude seguir ya que Isaac se acercó a mi y me beso.</p><p>Al principio me sorprendió, pero luego correspondí el beso, ya que creo que Isaac es muy guapo.</p><p>Cuando nos separamos no supe que decir hasta que vi a Isaac darse la vuelta y alejarse.</p><p>— ¡¡ISAAC!! ¡¡ESPERA!!– dije corriendo hacia él, Isaac se detuvo y me miro– ¿Yo te gusto?– pregunté nervioso.</p><p>— Bastante– dijo él sonriendo.</p><p>— Bueno, tú... yo creo que ... eres muy guapo y si quieres... me gustaría salir contigo... ya sabes, en plan cita– dije un poco nervioso ya que pensé que aunque yo aún siento algo por Liam salir con él me ayudaría a superarlo, a pasar pagina.</p><p>— Me gustaría.</p><p>— ¿Que te parece mañana sobre las 18:00?</p><p>— Me parece bien– ante su respuesta sonreí– Bueno, nos vemos mañana.</p><p>Tras decir eso me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue.</p><p>Yo aún sonreía. Tendría una cita mañana con Isaac, el cual había que admitir que estaba muy bueno, y esta vez no la cargaría como lo hice con Liam.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>STILES</strong> </p><p>Después de que Derek se fuera tras dejarme en mi casa empecé a preocuparme y la preocupación aumentó al recordar la conversación que había tenido con Ruby.</p><p>Sabia que Derek me quería mucho y que jamas me engañaría o haría algo que pudiera hacerme daño, pero al pensar que él y Ruby estarían solos de noche no podía evitar sentirme celoso, así que decidí hablar con alguien para intentar tranquilizarme, por eso en cuanto entre a mi han cogí mi móvil del bolsillo de mi pantalón, abrí WhatsApp, busqué el nombre con que la tenía y le mandé un mensaje.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tras la conversación con Cora intenté no pensar mucho más en Ruby y en lo que ella pretendía, incluso cogí mis apuntes para empezar a repasar para mi último examen, pero no paraba de distraerme.</p><p>Había pasado una hora desde que había hablado con Cora.</p><p>Yo sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba mal, pero en ese momento no podía pensar con claridad, así que cogí mi móvil y lo hice.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DEREK</strong>
</p><p>Después de dejar a Stiles en su casa fui al castillo y esperé a que Ruby llegara para que pudiera empezar a ayudarle a encontrar su caperuza.</p><p>Habían pasado sobre 30 o 40 minutos cuando ella llegó</p><p>— Hola– dijo sonriendo.</p><p>— Hagamos esto rápido para que puedas irte lo antes posible de Beacon Hills– dije serio</p><p>— ¿El que?</p><p>— He estado pensando mientras no llegabas y la forma más rápida para encontrar tu caperuza es con un hechizo de localización.</p><p>— Está bien– dijo y parecía preocupada.</p><p>Yo cogí un mapa de todo el mundo y lo coloqué sobre la mesa, luego comencé a mover mis manos, las cuales empezaron a emitir una luz de color azul eléctrico y entonces un pequeño punto azul en el mapa.</p><p>— Está en Beacon Hills– Ruby parecía preocupada y nerviosa– Intentaré concretar en qué zona en específico de Beacon Hills se encuentra tu caperuza– dije mientras seguía moviendo mis manos.</p><p>De repente el mapa empezó a arder en llamas hasta ser totalmente destruido por ellas.</p><p>— ¡¿Pero que...?!</p><p>— ¿Que acaba de pasar?</p><p>— Alguien intenta evitar que averigüe el lugar exacto donde se encuentra tu caperuza. Han debido de hacer un hechizo de ocultación– yo tenía el ceño fruncido y por un momento creí ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Ruby– Puedo romper el hechizo de ocultación, pero me llevara un tiempo.</p><p>— Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites–ella sonrió– Así podremos pasar más tiempo juntos– dijo guiñándome un ojo.</p><p>Yo iba a preguntarle que quería decir con eso cuando mi móvil sonó.</p><p>Alguien me había mandado varios mensajes.</p><p>Sonreí al ver que era Stiles y le contesté rápidamente.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Ruby me tengo que ir...– dije cuando acabe de hablar con Stiles por WhatsApp.</p><p>— ¿Que? ¿Por qué?– dijo muy seria.</p><p>— Stiles me necesita– Ruby parecía enfadada.</p><p>— ¿Justo ahora?</p><p>— Sí. Te ayudaré a encontrar tu caperuza en otro momento.</p><p>— No entiendo como puedes estar saliendo con un frágil y débil humano.</p><p>— ¿Que le has llamado?– dije furioso, ya que no consiento que insulten a mi Stiles– Stiles es la persona más fuerte que conozco– dije sin darle tiempo a que la loba pudiera decir algo.</p><p>Lo que le dije a Ruby es lo que pensaba de verdad.</p><p>Stiles es la persona más fuerte que conozco, pues a pesar de haber perdido a un ser querido nunca dejó de sonreír, de ser positivo, nunca se dejó llevar por los malos momentos, al contrario que yo que en cuanto perdí a mi familia y tras averiguar quien provocó sus muertes me sumergí de lleno en una profunda oscuridad. Solo quería vengarme de Kate, pero por suerte con el apoyo de Liam, Theo, Isaac y luego de Stiles salí de ese pozo negro.</p><p>— Y si vuelves a insultar o decir algo así de Stiles no solo ya no te ayudaré si no que también te echaré del castillo y tendrás que dormir en el bosque hasta que encuentres tu caperuza. ¿Lo has entendido?– dije con ira y ella asintió.</p><p>A continuación me fui de allí y me dirigí a la casa de mi novio.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p><strong>RUBY</strong> </p><p>"Como ha podido Derek decirme eso" pensé "Me dijo eso por culpa de Stiles. Si él no estuviera Derek ya sería mío. Pero no pasa nada, afortunadamente solo es cuestión de tiempo que Derek sea todo mío. Y como Derek y yo pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos, ya que me he asegurados de esconder bien mi caperuza para que a Derek le sea imposible encontrarla, aprovecharé ese tiempo para conquistarlo" reí "Pronto el rey Derek Hale será mío y solo mío"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>NARRADOR</strong> </p><p>Luego de acabar de hablar con Derek por WhatsApp Stiles se sentía enfadado consigo mismo.</p><p>"Como he podido mentirle a Derek diciéndole que había tenido una pesadilla solo porque sabría que vendría a junto de mi para tranquilizarme" pensó el castaño.</p><p>Stiles ahora mismo se sentía una persona horrible.</p><p>"Todo es culpa de estos putos celos que no me dejan pensar con claridad. Sé que Derek nunca me engañaría, él es extremadamente leal, tanto como un perro, y aunque Ruby me dijo que quería conquistar a Derek sé que el moreno nunca dejaría que algo pasara entre él y Ruby, pues él me quiere a mi. Por eso no dejaré que los celos vuelvan a nublarme el juicio. No volveré a mentirle a Derek. Ha sido la primera y la última vez que le miento, aunque tendría que mentir sobre lo que soñé ya que en realidad no había tenido ninguna pesadilla, pero esa sí que sería la última vez que le mentiría ya que supongo que el ojiverde me preguntará sobre que soñé."</p><p>Stiles estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el moreno había llegado hasta que este lo abrazó por la espalda.</p><p>— ¡Joder! Derek, me has asustado– dijo el castaño regañando a su novio mientras él moreno soltaba una breve risa– No te rías. </p><p>— Está bien– Derek acercó a su castaño más a su cuerpo– ¿Que tal estás, mi amor?– susurro el ojiverde en el oído de su novio.</p><p>— Bueno, ahora que estás aquí mejor.</p><p>— ¿Que te paso?– dijo rompiendo el abrazo– ¿Que soñaste?– dijo Derek preocupado.</p><p>— Ahora no quiero hablar de eso. Lo que quiero es que me abraces y me beses.</p><p>— Así que quieres que te mime, ¿verdad?– él castaño asintió– Lo haré encantado, pero por favor cuéntame con que soñaste. Por favor, cariño, cuéntamelo.</p><p>— Vale– se quejó el ojimiel– Soñé que suspendía el examen de economía, el cual por cierto es mi último examen y lo llevo fatal y por suspenderlo repetiría con lo cual no podría ir a la universidad este año y por eso todos mis amigos se alejaron de mi, pero lo peor era que luego tú me dejabas.</p><p>Cuando Stiles acabo de hablar Derek se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.</p><p>— Sabes que eso nunca pasará, ¿verdad?– dijo el moreno abrazando aún al castaño.</p><p>— ¿El que?– dijo Stiles rompiendo el abrazo– ¿Lo del examen de economía?, porque creo que es bastante probable que pase ya que no lo llevo muy bien.</p><p>— No, idiota– dijo el ojiverde con un tono cariñoso mientras sonreía– Lo de que yo te deje. Eso nunca pasará te lo aseguro. ¿De verdad? ¿Lo prometes?– Derek le asintió y le sonrió.</p><p>— Lo prometo– dijo el rey antes de darle un beso casto a su novio– Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?</p><p>— Lo sé y me encanta tanto cuando me lo dices como cuando lo demuestras.</p><p>— Quiero enseñarte algo. Creo que es el momento perfecto para enseñártelo.</p><p>— ¿El que?</p><p>Derek no contestó a su pregunta, en su lugar movió su mano y teletransportó a ambos al bosque.</p><p>— ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?</p><p>— No pensaba mostrarte esto ahora. Pensaba traerte aquí y enseñártelo cuando acabarás el instituto, en tu primer día de vacaciones.</p><p>— ¿El que?– dijo Stiles impaciente.</p><p>— Ten paciencia. Lo que quiero enseñarte esta cerca de aquí– dijo Derek empezando a ir hacia el lugar donde se encontraba lo que quería mostrarle a Stiles.</p><p>— Está bien– bufo el castaño siguiendo a su novio.</p><p>Pasaron un par de minutos cuando el moreno dijo:</p><p>— Llegamos. Esto es lo que quería enseñarte.</p><p>Stiles estaba sorprendido.</p><p>— ¿Está es...?– Derek no le dejó acabar pues sabía lo que iba a preguntarle.</p><p>— Sí. Esta es la nueva mansión Hale.</p><p>La reciente reconstruida mansión Hale era completamente de color blanco y el tejado era de color negro. Desde fuera se podían ver numerosas ventanas y algunos balcones.</p><p>— Es impresionante, Derek– dijo el ojimiel con admiración.</p><p>— ¿Te gusta?– preguntó el moreno nervioso y su novio asintió– ¿Y te gustaría... vivir aquí... conmigo... cuando termines la universidad?– Stiles abrió los ojos como platos y Derek estaba aún más nervioso.</p><p>— ¿Quieres que vivamos juntos?– Derek asintió con la cabeza agachada– Sabes que soy un chico que tiene hiperactividad, ¿verdad? ¿Estás seguro de que quieres vivir conmigo?</p><p>— Stiles, tú eres la persona de la que estoy locamente enamorado y no me imagino un futuro en el que tú no estés conmigo, a mi lado– las palabras de Derek emocionaron al castaño, el cual se acercó y besó con amor a Derek– Eso técnicamente no es una respuesta– dijo el moreno en cuanto se separaron para respirar.</p><p>— Por supuesto que quiero vivir contigo, mi Lobo amargado. Eres la persona a la que amo y yo tampoco me imagino un futuro en el que tú no estés a mi lado– tras decir eso Derek beso de nuevo a Stiles.</p><p>— Ya que viviremos aquí– el castaño señaló la mansión, me la enseñarás por dentro, ¿no?– dijo sonriendo.</p><p>— Bueno... sobre eso... no está amueblada.</p><p>— ¿Que?– dijo Stiles confuso– ¿Por qué?</p><p>— Como esta mansión será nuestro hogar, quería que la amueblásemos juntos, para que así esté al gusto de los dos– el ojimiel sonrió ante esas palabras.</p><p>— Eres el mejor novio del mundo– Stiles besó con amor a Derek– ¿Quieres dormir esta noche conmigo?</p><p>— Me encantaría– dijo Derek antes de besarle de nuevo.</p><p>En cuanto se separaron el moreno ya lis había teletransportado a ambos a la casa de Stiles.</p><p>— Deberíamos llamar a tu padre para decirle que dormiré aquí.</p><p>— ¿De verdad crees que hace falta? Ya has dormido antes aquí conmigo y mi padre no se entero.</p><p>— Eso era porque él ya estaba en casa cuando yo venía y normalmente está durmiendo, además de que tenemos suerte de que para despertarte no entre en tu habitación, pero hoy no llego aún. Te imaginas qué pasaría si llegara y fuera a tu habitación para ver si estás bien y nos encontrará durmiendo juntos, seguramente me dispararía y a ti...– el castaño se imagino lo que les haría su padre a él y a Derek y él no que eso llegara a pasar.</p><p>— Vale, le llamaré– interrumpió el castaño cogiendo su móvil y marcando el número de su padre.</p><p>— ¿Stiles? ¿Que has hecho ahora?– dijo el sheriff tan pronto como aceptó la llamada.</p><p>— Hola, papá. ¿Por qué piensas que hice algo? Tal vez solo quiera saber como está mi padre.</p><p>— Stiles, ¿que has hecho?– dijo el sheriff con un tono de voz serio y autoritario.</p><p>El ojimiel bufó y su novio le quitó el móvil para hablar con el padre del castaño.</p><p>Derek le contó al padre de su novio que él se encontraba en su casa con Stiles, ya que este le llamó porque había tenido una pesadilla y ahora el castaño estaba más tranquilo, luego le preguntó si le parecía bien que durmiera con Stiles.</p><p>El sheriff le contestó:</p><p>— Stiles pasa todos los fines de semana contigo en el castillo, así que no me importa que duermas en mi casa con mi hijo siempre que no hagáis cosas indecentes.</p><p>El castaño al escuchar eso de su padre recuperó su móvil de la mano de Derek y le dijo a su padre:</p><p>— Tranquilo, papá. Derek no quiere hacer ninguna "cosa indecente" por más que le insisto. Dice que quiere esperar para que mi primera vez sea especial– mintió Stiles y Derek al escuchar a Stiles decir eso decidió apartarse y no usar su oído de hombre lobo para así dejarle intimidad a su novio para hablar con su padre.</p><p>Mientras Stiles hablaba con el sheriff Derek estaba mirando los apuntes del castaño.</p><p>— ¿Que haces, Sourwolf?– dijo Stiles acercándose al moreno tras acabar de hablar con su padre.</p><p>— Estaba viendo tus apuntes– el ojimiel miro a su novio confundido– Los empecé a mirar porque pensé que tal vez te pueda ayudar a preparar el examen...</p><p>— ¿De verdad?– interrumpió Stiles sorprendido.</p><p>— Bueno en economía saque la mejor nota de la clase– dijo el moreno rascándose la nuca– y aún me acuerdo de lo que di. Además te recuerdo que economía era la carrera que iba a estudiar...– entonces Stiles se acercó y le abrazó.</p><p>— Eres el mejor– dijo Stiles antes de darle un beso casto al rey.</p><p>— Entonces, ¿quieres que te ayude a preparar el examen?– Stiles asintió– Genial. ¿Que te parece si empezamos mañana?</p><p>— Sería estupendo, pero ?que pasa con Ruby?, también tienes que ayudarla a encontrar su caperuza, ¿o es que ya la habíais encontrado y ella se ira de Beacon Hills?</p><p>— No, por desgracia aún no la he encontrado– Stiles frunció el ceño al oír eso ya que él quería que esa loba recuperara lo antes posible la caperuza para que ella se largara de Beacon Hills y así dejara en paz a su novio– Pero he avanzado algo, sé que está en Beacon Hills y descubrí que alguien intenta ocultar el lugar específico en el que se encuentra. Solo tengo que romper el hechizo con que ocultan la caperuza para recuperarla. Buscare la caperuza mientras estas en el instituto y así después de que salgas de clase puedo ayudarte con economía, además de pasar el resto del día contigo– Stiles le sonrió.</p><p>— Eso es fantástico– Derek le asintió.</p><p>— Espero encontrar la caperuza pronto. Quiero que Ruby se vaya de aquí lo antes posible– el castaño miro sorprendido a Derek al escuchar lo que dijo.</p><p>— ¿Por qué? ¿Que pasó?– preguntó Stiles, aunque en realidad quería decir "¿Que hizo esa zorra?"</p><p>— Ella insultó a la persona que más amo en el mundo.</p><p>— ¿Insultó a Cora?– Derek le miro elevando una ceja.</p><p>— No, idiota. Te insulto a ti.</p><p>Stiles tras escuchar eso por una parte se sintió feliz ya que Derek acababa de decirle que él es la persona que más ama en el mundo, y por otra parte sentía curiosidad por saber tanto lo que la loba dijo de élcomo lo que le dijo Derek a Ruby después de que esta le insultara.</p><p>— ¿Que dijo de mi?</p><p>— Tranquilo, amor. Lo que dijo de ti era mentira, además le deje claro que si volvía a insultarte la echaría del castillo y ya no la ayudaría a encontrar su caperuza.</p><p>— Gracias por defenderme, pero quiero saber que dijo de mi– Derek bufó.</p><p>— Dijo que tú eres débil.</p><p>— Tal vez tenga razón– dijo el castaño sonriendo con tristeza.</p><p>— No, Stiles. Ella se equivoca. Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco.</p><p>— ¿Hablas en serio? Cualquier hombre lobo es muchísimo más fuerte que yo.</p><p>— Sti, no solo existe la fuerza física, también existe la fuerza emocional.</p><p>— ¿Quieres decir que soy la persona con mayor fuerza emocional que has conocido?</p><p>— Pues claro. Lo demuestra que a pesar de los golpes que te ha dado la vida nunca te rendiste, nunca sucumbiste a la oscuridad...– el castaño le callo con un beso.</p><p>— Tienes razón, pero ahora estoy contigo y soy muy feliz– le volvió a besar– Te amo muchísimo. </p><p>— Yo también te amo muchísimo– dijo el rey apoyando su frente en la de su novio.</p><p>Estuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Stiles dijo:</p><p>— Deberíamos ponernos los pijamas y luego ir a la cama. Ya es tarde y mañana tengo clase.</p><p>— Tienes razón– dijo el moreno quitándose la ropa.</p><p>Luego se puso solo el pantalón del pijama que le había dado Stiles, ya que Derek suele dormir sin camisa.</p><p>Mientras Stiles se quedó mirando al pecho desnudo de su novio hasta que Derek le llamó.</p><p>— ¡Stiles! Estás babeando</p><p>— No lo estoy– protestó Stiles.</p><p>— Si tú lo dices– rio el moreno.</p><p>— Es tu culpa. Eres extremadamente sexy y me distraes– Derek volvió a reír.</p><p>— Ponte el pijama– dijo con un tono cariñoso el híbrido a la vez que sonreía.</p><p>Mientras Stiles se ponía el pijama decidió preguntarle algo a su novio, algo que le llevaba rondando por la cabeza desde hace unos días.</p><p>— Der.</p><p>— Si, amor.</p><p>— Hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde hace días.</p><p>— ¿Que es?– preguntó el moreno mientras elevaba una ceja.</p><p>— El otro día cuando le dijiste a Parrish que no sabías que eras gay hasta que me conociste, ¿que querías decir?– Derek sonrió.</p><p>— Cariño, yo nunca me había sentido atraído por alguien de mi mismo sexo hasta que te conocí a ti. Me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te vi.</p><p>— ¿Así que soy el primer hombre de ti vida?</p><p>— No solo eres el primero, eres el único. Ya no me imagino mi vida si tú no estás a mi lado– Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír.</p><p>— Yo tampoco me imagino una vida en la que tú no estés a mi lado, y quiero que sepas que tú no eres solo el primer hombre con el que he estado, también eres la primera persona con la que he estado.</p><p>— Me lo imaginaba cuando me dijiste que eras virgen, aunque no estaba del todo seguro ya que podrías haber estado con alguien y no haberos acostado– rio el ojiverde y el ojimiel le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho– Te amo muchísimo, Stiles– dijo Derek antes de darle un beso que reflejaba todo lo que siente Derek por su castaño.</p><p>— Yo también te amo muchísimo, Sourwolf– dijo Stiles tras romper el beso para coger oxígeno y luego apoyo su frente en la de Derek– Vamos a dormir, ya es muy tarde.</p><p>Después los dos se metieron en la cama y a los pocos minutos se quedaron dormidos en cucharita.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
  
</p><p>Al día siguiente quien me despertó no fue mi padre gritando sino que fue Derek, aunque yo no se lo hice fácil, ya que me había ido muy tarde a dormir y quería seguir durmiendo un poco más.</p><p>— Amor, despierta– dijo con una voz suave y cariñosa al mismo tiempo que me mecía con suavidad– Te he preparado el desayuno– dijo cuando vio que yo no le hice caso.</p><p>— Déjame dormir 5 minutos más– conteste quejándome y él bufó.</p><p>Después de eso él me besó, yo en cuanto sentí los labios de Derek contra los míos rápidamente abrí los ojos y le correspondí el beso.</p><p>— Buenos días, amor– dijo mi moreno después de separarnos para respirar.</p><p>— Buenos días, Sourwolf. ¿De verdad hiciste el desayuno?– dije bostezando y él asintió– ¡Pues vamos a desayunar!– le agarré la mano y intenté tirar de él pero no se movía.</p><p>— Deberías vestirte primero– dijo con una ceja elevada.</p><p>— Cierto– reí.</p><p>— El desayuno está encima de la mesa de la cocina, mientras tú desayunas yo iré a buscar el camaro al castillo para llevarte a ti, a Liam, Isaac y Theo al instituto– dijo Derek mientras yo me vestía.</p><p>— ¿Me vas a llevar al instituto?</p><p>— Pues claro y también te recogeré– yo le sonreí– Podemos comer juntos y después te empiezo a ayudar con economía.</p><p>— Me parece una idea genial– dije y después le di un casto beso.</p><p>— Voy ya a coger el camaro, que si no llegareis tarde al instituto.</p><p>— Está bien– Derek me besó otra vez y luego salió por la ventana.</p><p>Tras acabar de vestirme bajé a la cocina y en ella estaba mi padre tomando un café.</p><p>— Hola, papá– dije mientras me sentaba en una silla para empezar a tomar el desayuno que mi lobo amargado me había hecho.</p><p>Derek me preparo un café con leche y unos gofres, que estaban deliciosos.</p><p>— Buenos días, Stiles. ¿Que tal estás?</p><p>— Bien. ¿Y tú?</p><p>— Bien también. Sabes que antes de que despertaras encontré a Derek aquí haciéndote el desayuno y hablamos...</p><p>— ¿De que?– interrumpí a mi padre.</p><p>— De ti– cuando iba a volver a preguntarle sobre que en concreto él siguió– Me contó lo de tu pesadilla y que te va a ayudar a estudiar– yo le asentí– Se nota que Derek te quiere mucho y que haría cualquier cosa por ti.</p><p>— ¿De verdad lo crees?</p><p>— Pues claro hijo. Creo que se interpondría entre tú y una bala.</p><p>— ¿Por qué crees eso?– dije, pero pensé "De hecho ya lo hizo".</p><p>— Por como te mira, por cómo habla de ti y sobre todo por lo que pasó el día que esa bruja te envenenó.</p><p>— ¿Que pasó?– pregunté con curiosidad.</p><p>— Bueno, ese día Derek estaba muy nervioso y preocupado por ti y cuando Deaton nos dijo que había un antídoto pero los ingredientes son difíciles de encontrar y tardaríamos en encontrarlos más tiempo del que tenías Derek se puso furioso, entonces le gritó que se largará, Deaton al principio no hizo caso, pero Derek volvió a gritar y Deaton salió huyendo– yo reí.</p><p>— Deaton tuvo suerte de que Derek solo le gritara– volví a reír.</p><p>— Él nunca te ha tratado mal a ti, ¿verdad? ¿Él nunca te ha gritado o...</p><p>— No, papá, por supuesto que no– le interrumpí– Derek es increíblemente cariñoso y romántico conmigo. Desde que nos conocimos él muy bueno y dulce conmigo, aunque no se porque, ya que con otras personas es un lobo gruñón y amargado.</p><p>— Seguramente es así contigo porque esta loco por ti– susurro mi padre, pero yo lo oí y me sonrojé– Lo que quiero decirte es que aunque cuando me contasteis sobre vuestra relación me preocupé ya que él tiene varios años más que tú y pensaba que te haría daño, ahora me alegro de que estéis juntos. Has elegido bien, hijo. Se nota que él te quiere muchísimo, así que no la fastidies. Es imposible que puedas encontrar a alguien mejor.</p><p>Yo iba a protestarle, ya que nunca haría algo que pudiera fastidiar mi relación con Derek, cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba por la espalda.</p><p>Sin ni siquiera girarme sabía que quien me estaba abrazando obviamente era Derek, que ya había vuelto del castillo.</p><p>— ¿Que tal está el desayuno?– me susurro antes de darme un beso en la mejilla.</p><p>— Está delicioso– dije antes de meterme el último trozo en la boca– Gracias por prepararlo– dije mientras masticaba.</p><p>— No hace falta que me lo agradezcas, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti– me susurro al oído y yo me sonrojé un poco.</p><p>Poco después de tragar el último trozo dije:</p><p>— Nos vamos ya, ¿no?– él asintió– Vale. Voy a coger mi mochila a mi habitación y bajo enseguida– Derek volvió a asentir sonriéndome.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>NARRADOR</strong>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Derek y Stiles estaban en el coche. Estaban llenos al loft para recoger a Liam, Isaac y Theo.</p><p>Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al loft, Derek le estaba preguntando al castaño que le gustaría para comer, si prefería encargar comida para llevar o que él le cocinara, pero el ojimiel no contestó ya que no le estaba prestando atención debido a que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.</p><p>— ¡Stiles!– dijo el moreno en cuanto aparcó el camaro cerca del loft– ¿Que te pasa?– dijo con un tono cariñoso.</p><p>— Nada– Derek elevó una ceja– Solo estaba pensando en algo– antes de que Derek pudiera decir algo Stiles continuó– Es que mi padre me dijo que tú y él hablasteis sobre mi y...</p><p>— ¿Quieres sabes de lo que hablamos?– preguntó el ojiverde sonriendo y el castaño asintió– Bueno, mientras estaba haciéndote el desayuno tú padre bajo y después de un tiempo en silencio me preguntó qué tal iba nuestra relación, yo le dije que muy bien y luego no pude parar de hablarle sobre lo perfecto q es su hijo– Stiles se sonrojó y besó con amor a Derek. </p><p>Rompieron el beso cuando escucharon unos golpes en los cristales de las ventanas del coche.</p><p>Eran de Liam que estaba junto a Isaac y Theo.</p><p>Cuando subieron al coche, Liam estaba sonriendo y iba a decir algo pero Derek no le dejó.</p><p>— ¡Liam cállate o te echo del coche y te dejo aquí tirado!</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>NOAH</strong>
</p><p>Esta mañana me desperté debido a varios ruidos, así que rápidamente cogí mi arma ya que pensé que había entrado algún ladrón y baje las escaleras, pero al llegar a la cocina vi que o más bien quien estaba haciendo esos ruidos.</p><p>Era Derek.</p><p>— Sheriff– dijo él dándose la vuelta, yo le mire confundido al no saber que estaba haciendo– ¿Le he despertado?– yo le asentí– Siento mucho haberlo despertado, yo...</p><p>— ¿Que estás haciendo?</p><p>— Me desperté pronto, así que decidí prepararle el desayuno a Stiles. Le estoy preparando unos gofres. ¿Usted quiere?</p><p>— ¡Sí!– dije rápidamente, aproveché que Stiles aún estaba dormido, ya que si estuviera despierto no me dejaría tomarlos– ¿Que tal te va con mi hijo?– dije después de estar un rato en silencio tras acabar de comer algún gofre. </p><p>— Genial. Stiles es perfecto– Derek sonreía y comenzó a hablar de lo perfecto que era Stiles.</p><p>Al escucharlo hablar se notaba lo mucho que amaba a mi hijo.</p><p>— Aunque quería perderle permiso para algo.</p><p>— ¿Para que?– pregunté con los ojos entrecerrados.</p><p>— Verá, hace poco una vieja amiga me pidió ayuda y desde que ella llegó a Beacon Hills, Stiles se siente un poco celoso ya que cree que ella está enamorada de mi. Yo ya le dije a su hijo que ella no está enamorada de mi y aunque lo estuviera yo solo lo amo a él, pero quiero demostrárselo, quiero demostrarle que él es el único para mi y también lo muchísimo que lo amo.</p><p>— ¿Que tienes pensado, Derek?– él sonrió.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
</p>
<p>Hoy es miércoles.</p>
<p>Estoy en mi última hora de clase, aunque no estoy prestando mucha atención, ya que estoy pensando en mi Derek.</p>
<p>Estaba recordando como desde el lunes me había estado ayudando a preparar el examen de economía.</p>
<p>Derek era un profesor estupendo. Cuando no entendía o no sabía algo él me lo explicaba de una forma perfecta y cuando me lo sabía él me besaba, lo que era un gran incentivo. Él dijo que me escuchaba tan inteligente que no podía resistirse a besarme.</p>
<p>En cuanto acabo la clase recogí mis cosas, cogí mi mochila y a Isaac y salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude. Busque a Derek con la mirada, pero no estaba, a los que si vi fueron a Liam y Theo, así que Isaac y yo nos acercamos a ellos. </p>
<p>— Hola, chicos– les salude.</p>
<p>— Hola, Stiles. Derek aún no llegó– dijo Liam antes de que yo pudiera preguntarles.</p>
<p>Mientras Derek no llegaba Theo, Isaac m, Liam y yo comenzamos a hablar, pero al pasar casi 20 minutos decidimos llamarle para saber si había pasado algo, pero Derek no contestaba, lo que hizo que mi preocupación aumentara.</p>
<p>Al final decidimos ir andando hasta el castillo para averiguar que pasaba y a medida que nos íbamos acercando mi preocupación aumentaba.</p>
<p>— Tranquilízate Stiles– dijo Theo– Seguramente Derek está bien y solo se habrá distraído un poco.</p>
<p>Puede que eso fuera verdad, pero yo me estaba imaginando muchas situaciones y todas ellas tenían un final trágico.</p>
<p>Cuando llegamos al castillo abrí con la llave que me había dado Derek hace tiempo y en cuanto entramos algo me tiro al suelo, o más bien alguien.</p>
<p>Era Derek, pero estaba en su forma de hombre lobo.</p>
<p>— Stiles– dijo mi Sourwolf enterrando su nariz en mi cuello y empezando a olfatearlo.</p>
<p>Yo noté que Derek se estaba tranquilizando ya que sus ojos rojos volvieron a ser verdes, pero entonces Liam, Isaac y Theo se acercaron a nosotros y Derek al notarlo les soltó un fuerte rugido con sus ojos rojos de nuevo.</p>
<p>— Chicos, iros de aquí– ordene y antes de pudieran protestar continúe– Derek no me hará daño, él nunca me haría daño, pero creo que no quiere que os acerquéis así que iros.</p>
<p>Poco después de que se fueran Derek volvió a enterrar su nariz en mi cuello y volvió a olerlo.</p>
<p>— Tranquilo, Derek. Soy yo, Stiles. Tu Stiles.</p>
<p>— Stiles. Mío. Mi Stiles– dijo volviendo poco a poco a su forma humana.</p>
<p>Cuando ya había vuelto a su forma humana parecía preocupado y asustado.</p>
<p>— Oh Dios mío, Stiles lo siento mucho. ¿Yo... yo... te hice daño?</p>
<p>— No. Tranquilo, Sourwolf. Sé que tú nunca me harías daño– él me sonrió– ¿Pero qué pasó? Nunca te había visto así.</p>
<p>— Bueno...– dijo Derek rascándose la nuca, pero cuando iba a seguir hablando alguien nos interrumpió.</p>
<p>Era Ruby.</p>
<p>— ¿Derek?– dijo asomándose por la puerta– Veo que ya estás mejor– ella sonreía mientras se acercaba a Derek– Siento no haber podido ayudar a calmarte.</p>
<p>— No pasa nada– yo les mire confundido ya que no sabía que pasaba.</p>
<p>Derek al notarlo dijo:</p>
<p>— Poco después de que me descontrolara Ruby apareció ya que habíamos quedado para que la ayudara a encontrar su caperuza, pero al ver cómo estaba intentó tranquilizarme, pero no lo consiguió y por poco casi le arranco la garganta con mis dientes.</p>
<p>Yo me sentí orgulloso de mi mismo, ya que aunque Ruby intentó tranquilizar y calmar a Derek yo fui el que lo consiguió.</p>
<p>— ¿Como conseguiste tranquilizarte? Nunca te había visto tan descontrolado.</p>
<p>— Fue gracias a Stiles– yo sonreí– Él consiguió calmarme y tranquilizarme– en cuanto la loba escuchó eso por un momento su rostro se volvió serio, pero después mostró una sonrisa falsa.</p>
<p>— Bueno, me alegro de que estés mejor, pero ahora me tengo que ir– Ruby se despidió y se marchó del castillo.</p>
<p>— Aún no me contestaste a mi pregunta– dije a los pocos segundos de que Ruby se marchara.</p>
<p>— Parrish vino a verme... y acabamos discutiendo y nos peleamos.</p>
<p>— ¡¡¿Que?!! ¡¿Que pasó?!</p>
<p>— Él vino a verme porque unirse a mi manada. Yo obviamente lo rechacé ya que no confío en él y entonces empezamos a discutir y poco después nos peleamos, pero me descontrolé después, tras escuchar lo último que dijo antes de salir por la puerta.</p>
<p>Yo me quede un rato esperando a que me contara que le dijo pero como él no decía nada yo decidí preguntarle ya que tenía mucha curiosidad.</p>
<p>— ¿Y bien?– él me miro sorprendido mientras elevaba una ceja.</p>
<p>— ¿Y bien qué?</p>
<p>— ¡¿Que te dijo?!</p>
<p>— Que Kate tenía razón– yo le mire confundido, no entendía a que se refería– Que yo soy un monstruo, que ojalá tú te dieras cuenta de eso pronto y entonces me dejarás y me rompieras el corazón.</p>
<p>— Eso no es verdad, Sourwolf. TÚ NO ERES UN MONSTRUO– dije elevando el tono de voz– Eres una persona asombrosa y ten por seguro que yo nunca te dejaré.</p>
<p>— ¿Lo prometes?– yo sonreí.</p>
<p>— Pues claro. Lo prometo.</p>
<p>A continuación me acerqué a él y nos besamos. En cuanto nos separamos él dijo:</p>
<p>— Siento haberme peleado con Parrish– yo le mire extrañado– Sé que él es el novio de Lydia, tu mejor amiga, y de verdad he intentado perdonarle, olvidar todo mi pasado con él, pero no soy capaz de...</p>
<p>— Espera un momento– le interrumpí– ¿Le has intentado perdonar... por mi?</p>
<p>— Sí, bueno... no quiero causarte problemas con Lydia por...– le interrumpí con un beso. </p>
<p>— No tenías porque hacer eso– dije sonriendo– Solo porque él es el novio de Lydia y tú eres mi novio no tienes porque llevarte bien con él.</p>
<p>— Te amo, Stiles. Eres perfecto y mío, solo mío– yo le agarré la mano y tire de ella.</p>
<p>— Vamos Derek.</p>
<p>— ¿A donde?– preguntó confundido.</p>
<p>— A tu habitación– dije con picardía a la vez que sonreía– Voy a demostrarte cuanto te amo, que nunca te dejaré y que nunca nadie nos podrá separar.</p>
<p>— ¿Y como vas a demostrármelo?– dijo con un tono lujurioso.</p>
<p>— Voy a hacerte una increíble mamada y luego voy a cabalgarte– dije antes de besar sus labios con pasión mientras íbamos hacia la habitación.</p>
<p>Mientras nos dirigíamos a la habitación ambos le quitamos al otro su camiseta.</p>
<p>Cuando llegamos le desabroché y le quité el pantalón y luego su bóxer, dejando a Derek totalmente desnudo. </p>
<p>En cuanto su gran y duro miembro fue liberado yo quería saborearlo, así que comencé a lamerlo a la vez que acariciaba sus testículos.</p>
<p>Derek no paraba de gemir y sus gemidos aumentaron al sentir como me metí todo su miembro en la boca. Yo bajaba y luego volvía a subir degustando el sabor.</p>
<p>— ¡¡UGH STILES!! ¡¡OH, STILES, SÍ!!– Derek gruñía de placer y gemía muy alto mi nombre.</p>
<p>— Me encanta oír tus gemidos. Me encanta chupártela, Sourwolf. Me encanta follar contigo y sobre todo me encanta sentir tu enorme polla en mi culo– dije pasando la lengua por mis labios.</p>
<p>— Sigue, por favor– suplicó mi lobo.</p>
<p>— Encantado– dije antes de pasar mi lengua por sus testículos, para después volver a chupar su miembro.</p>
<p>Yo también estaba muy duro, así que mientras chupaba el pene de mi Derek desabroché y baje un poco mi pantalón y a continuación mi bóxer, liberando mi miembro y comenzando a masturbarme.</p>
<p>— ¡¡Sti, sí!! ¡¡Sigue!! ¡Chúpamela! Ya casi estoy– dijo Derek antes de correrse– ¡¡Oh sí Stiles!! ¡¡Joder sí!!– yo me trague toda su esencia mientras él soltaba fuerte gemidos de placer.</p>
<p>En cuanto Derek vio que yo estaba masturbándome me quitó completamente mi pantalón y bóxer, dejándome totalmente desnudo y muy duro. Luego comenzó a succionar mi polla, yo gemía con fuerza y a los pocos minutos me corrí en su boca.</p>
<p>Después le pedí a Derek que se tumbara en la cama, y él lo hizo.</p>
<p>Yo no tenía la suficiente paciencia para que Derek preparara mi ano para su pene y como sabía que Derek no dejaría que lo montara hasta que él me prepara tenía un plan.</p>
<p>Me subí encima de Derek y comencé a besarlo, primero su boca, pasando luego a su cuello, a continuación a su pecho, pezones, abdomen y tras eso volví a su boca. Después rápidamente agarré el pene de Derek y lo alineé con mi estrecha entrada, entonces fue cuando Derek se dio cuenta de lo que yo pretendía.</p>
<p>— ¡¿Que haces, Stiles?!– yo en lugar de contestar empecé a introducir la polla de Derek en mi ano– ¡Para Stiles! ¡¡Aún no he preparado tu entrada!! ¡¡Te vas a hacer daño!!</p>
<p>Derek intentó agarrarme de la cadera para detenerme, pero antes de que él pudiera hacerlo yo introduje todo el pene de Derek en mi interior mientras le decía:</p>
<p>— Déjame... hacerlo. Quiero sentirte ya. Mi culo está ansioso por sentir tu polla– en ese momento mordí mi labio inferior ya que había acabado de introducir todo el pene de Derek.</p>
<p>Yo me quedé totalmente quieto ya que me dolía bastante, pero de repente el dolor desapareció. A los pocos segundos me di cuenta de que ya no me dolía debido a que Derek estaba absorbiendo mi dolor.</p>
<p>— Eres un impaciente, Stiles.</p>
<p>— Eso no es mi culpa. Es tuya por ser tan sexy– Derek soltó una pequeña risa y me besó.</p>
<p>Cuando separamos nuestros labios yo empecé a moverme ya que Derek dejó de absorber mi dolor debido a que me había acostumbrado.</p>
<p>Al principio me movió despacio, empezando a sentir un gran placer que aumentó cuando me levantaba y luego me dejaba caer, haciendo que amos gimiéramos muy alto.</p>
<p>Yo seguía dando saltos sobre Derek con las dos manís agarradas a sus hombros cuando el sujeto fuerte mis caderas y empezó a embestirme con fuerza, golpeando mi próstata lo que me producía un increíble placer.</p>
<p>Mientras Derek castigaba mi próstata con una mano comencé a masturbarme, causando que a los pocos minutos llegara al orgasmo al mismo tiempo que Derek.</p>
<p>— ¡Ahh sí! ¡Ahh Stiles!– Derek rugió de placer corriéndose dentó de mi mientras yo gemía muy alto.</p>
<p>— ¡Ahh Derek! ¡Derek sí!– dije corriéndome en el abdomen de Derek y en el mío.</p>
<p>Los dos estábamos jadeando y mirándonos a los ojos antes de quedarnos dormidos abrazando al otro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pasó aproximadamente una hora y media cuando mi móvil sonó. Me estaban llamando, así que me levante de la cama para coger mi móvil y Derek hizo una mueca al sentir que no estaba a su lado.</p>
<p>Cuando Derek escucho mi móvil sonar gruñó. A él le pone de muy mal humor que le despierten, así que por eso rápidamente cogí mi bóxer que están tirados en el suelo, me lo puse y contesté la llamada mientras salía de la habitación.</p>
<p>La persona que me llamaba era Lydia, y nada más contestar ella empezó a gritarme.</p>
<p>— ¡¡STILES!! El salvaje de tu novio le ha dado una paliza al mío. Aún tiene varias heridas.</p>
<p>— Aún las tiene. Pensé que ya estaría totalmente curado. Deben de tardar en curarse por ser heridas hechas por un alfa– pensé en voz alta y cuando Lydia lo escucho se enfado aún más.</p>
<p>— ¡¡¿QUE?!! ¡¿Lo sabias?! ¡¿Y no piensas hacer algo al respecto?!</p>
<p>— Pues claro que no voy a hacer nada. ¿Por qué debería hacer algo al respecto?</p>
<p>— Porque el imbécil de tu novio le ha dado una paliza al mío sin ningún motivo– dijo ella gritando y yo comencé a enfadarme.</p>
<p>— ¿De verdad crees que Derek le daría una paliza sin motivo?– dije elevando la voz.</p>
<p>— Bueno... sí– dijo con un tono de voz muy bajo.</p>
<p>— ¿Y por qué coño piensas eso?– grité</p>
<p>— Parrish tenía muchas heridas y cuando le pregunté...– le interrumpí antes de que pudiera acabar.</p>
<p>— Pues el gilipollas de tu novio te mintió– Lydia intentó decir algo pero no le deje hablar– Así que antes de ir acusando a los demás, asegúrate de saber toda la verdad– colgué y entré a la habitación muy enfadado, pero en cuanto vi a mi hermoso novio durmiendo se me pasó el enfado y no pude evitar sonreír.</p>
<p>Derek estaba durmiendo boca arriba, estaba completamente desnudo, pero una sábana le tapaba sus partes.</p>
<p>Yo me quede un rato admirando su hermoso rostro, el cual reflejaba tranquilidad, y luego sus pectorales y abdominales.</p>
<p>Poco después rápidamente me tumbe a su lado y en cuanto Derek lo notó se acercó un poco más a mi, se acurrucó, tras eso acercó su nariz a mi cuello y lo olfateó, entonces él soltó un ronroneo. Yo no pude evitar sonreír ante eso.</p>
<p>Después intenté volver a dormirme, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormido mi móvil sonó varias veces.</p>
<p>Alguien no paraba de enviarme mensajes.</p>
<p>Era Lydia.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>En cuanto acabe de hablar con Lydia, me levante y deje mi móvil en la mesilla de noche, luego volví a la cama.</p>
<p>A continuación Derek me atrajo más hacia él, me abrazó mientras al mismo tiempo colocaba su nariz cerca de mi cuello y comenzaba a olerlo.</p>
<p>A la vez que él hacía eso yo coló que mi mano en su pelo y empecé a acariciarlo, él soltó algún ronroneo junto con algunos sonidos de satisfacción.</p>
<p>Nos quedamos así durante unos minutos hasta que él dijo:</p>
<p>— Hola, mi amor.</p>
<p>Entonces él abrió los ojos y yo me quede callado mirando esos preciosos ojos verdes que me veían con amor. Era como si estuviera hipnotizado.</p>
<p>— Hola, Sourwolf– dije finalmente.</p>
<p>— Deberíamos de ducharnos y vestirnos. Aún te tengo que ayudar a estudiar– yo solté un bufido.</p>
<p>— ¿De verdad tengo que estudiar hoy?– me quejé– Hoy es miércoles y el examen es el viernes. Mañana tengo todo el día para estudiar.</p>
<p>— Stiles, se supone que habías venido para que te ayude a preparar el examen y cuando termináramos de estudiar pasar el día juntos.</p>
<p>— Pero...</p>
<p>— Que te parece si nos duchamos juntos– me guiño un ojo– y luego te ayudo a estudiar.</p>
<p>— Con ducharnos juntos te refieres a follar, ¿verdad?</p>
<p>— Por supuesto, cariño. Pensé que al guiñarte uña ojo había quedado claro.</p>
<p>— Pues entonces me parece una gran idea– dije sonriendo y Derek rió.</p>
<p>— Además piensa que en cuanto apruebes podremos pasar todo el verano juntos.</p>
<p>Yo por una parte estaba feliz de que llegara el verano, ya que podría disfrutar del sol, de la playa, del calor y sobre todo de Derek, especialmente si él está sin camiseta, o mejor aún desnudó, pero por otra parte estaba algo triste, ya que al acabar el verano tendría que ir a la universidad, lejos de Beacon Hills, lejos de mi padre y lo peor lejos de Derek, el hombre al que amo y que me ama con locura.</p>
<p>Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a mi Derek desnudo ir hacia la ducha.</p>
<p>Me quede mirando su perfecto culo desnudo mientras se alejaba hasta que entró al baño. Entonces rápidamente me quite mi bóxer, lo lance a algún lugar de la habitación y corrí hacia el baño, donde mi Sourwolf me hizo el amor de nuevo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
</p><p>Hoy es viernes. En unas horas tendré el examen de economía, mi último examen.</p><p>Estaba muy nervioso, pero me tranquilicé un poco al recordar que había estado preparándolo durante toda la semana con la ayuda de Derek.</p><p>Al pensar en eso no pude evitar sonreír al recordar lo que pasó ayer.</p><p>Ayer estuve todo el día estudiando con Derek. Él me hacía preguntas y yo se las respondía y cuando las respondía bien él me besaba.</p><p>Respondí todas las preguntas que me hizo bien, pero aún así seguía nervioso, así que Derek me besó apasionadamente, consiguiendo distraerme mientras me estaba besando y luego dijo:</p><p>— Tranquilízate, Sti– dijo con un tono cariñoso y acariciándome la mejilla– Te lo sabes todo, respondiste a todas las preguntas que te hice bien y algunas eran bastante difíciles. Además sabes hacer bien los ejercicios prácticos. Vas a sacar una muy buena nota.</p><p>— ¿De verdad lo crees?– él sonrió.</p><p>— Por supuesto. Además te da el entrenador Finstock. Él era mi profesor favorito del instituto. Y Harris el que más odiaba– yo me reí.</p><p>— A mi me pasa igual– reí , pero aún seguía un poco nervioso y Derek se dio cuenta rápido de eso.</p><p>— Si quieres puedo ayudarte a tranquilizarte y a calmarte– dijo él con un tono lujurioso que yo en ese momento no note y sonriendo.</p><p>— ¿Como?</p><p>Ante de que me diera cuenta Derek ya me había bajado rápidamente mi pantalón y mi bóxer, dejándome desnudo de cintura para abajo y acto seguido empezó a hacerme una increíble mamada.</p><p>Me sacaron de mis pensamientos el sonido de las notificaciones de mi móvil.</p><p>Abrí la aplicación de WhatsApp un poco enfadado porque habían interrumpido mis pensamientos mientras recordaba la estupenda y genial mamada que me había hecho mi Derek ayer, pero al ver quien era no pude evitar olvidar mi enfado y sonreír.</p><p>Era Derek.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Para hacer el examen teníamos un tiempo máximo de una hora y media. Si tardábamos más nos quitaban el examen de las manos y nos echaban.</p><p>Fue fácil, mientras lo hacía recordaba a Derek explicándome.</p><p>Salí pronto ya que acabe rápido. Tarde sobre una hora y unos pocos minutos.</p><p>Nada más salir por la puerta del instituto fui corriendo hacia mi jeep para dirigirme al castillo de mi novio y contarle lo bien que me había salido.</p><p>Al llegar y abrir la puerta con mi llave me lleve una sorpresa.</p><p>Se escuchaban fuertes gritos de Derek.</p><p>Venían de la sala, así que fui hacia ahí y asomé la cabeza por la puerta para averiguar lo que pasaba.</p><p>Derek le estaba gritando a Ruby y parecía muy enfadado.</p><p>— ¿Que coño hacía esto escondido en tu habitación?– dijo Derek arrojándole a la cara lo que en principio me pareció un mantel rojo, pero luego me fijé mejor y era la caperuza de Ruby, esa que al parecer le habían robado.</p><p>En ese momento uní los hilos.</p><p>Ruby debió de esconder su caperuza para pedir ayuda a Derek y así pasar tiempo con él e intentar conquistarlo.</p><p>Ese pensamiento me hizo enfadar.</p><p>— ¿Co– Como lo... encontraste?– dijo la loba con un tono de voz bajo y con nerviosismo.</p><p>— Además de un hombre lobo soy un brujo– Derek apretó los dientes y luego soltó con furia– Cuanto tiempo creías que tardaría en romper el hechizo de ocultación que había sobre eso– ella no respondió nada– Ahora responde a mi pregunta. ¿Que coño hacia eso escondido en tu habitación?</p><p>Ruby no respondió, en vez de responder lo que hizo fue acorralar a Derek contra la pared y besarlo. O al menos lo intentó, ya que antes de que sus labios tocaran los de mi lobo amargado, este desapareció en una nube de humo de color azul eléctrico y apareció al otro lado de la habitación.</p><p>— ¡¡¿Que mierda intentabas hacer?!!– Derek estaba realmente furioso.</p><p>Él movió su mano e hizo que Ruby se quedara pegada a la pared sin poder moverse.</p><p>— Yo solo...– entonces ella paró de hablar.</p><p>— ¡¡¿TÚ QUE?!!– Derek mostró sus ojos rojos de alfa.</p><p>— Yo... estoy enamorada de ti... y he estado intentando ligar contigo y conquistarte– dijo la loba en un tono de voz bajo.</p><p>— ¿QUE?– Derek estaba sorprendido– Ruby, sabes que estoy con Stiles. Él es mi novio y lo am...– ella lo interrumpió.</p><p>— Sé que solo estás con él porque es tu compañero, tu mate...– en ese momento desconecte, deje de escucharla para pensar en lo que dijo.</p><p>"¿Derek estará solo conmigo porque soy su compañero?"– pensé– "No puede ser. Él me quiere y no solo por ser su compañero, ¿verdad?"</p><p>Una carcajada me sacó de mis pensamientos.</p><p>Era de Derek.</p><p>— ¿De verdad crees eso?– él se volvió a reír– Me enamoré de Stiles antes de saber que era mi compañero– sonreí al escuchar eso, esas palabras hicieron que todos mis pensamientos y preocupaciones anteriores desaparecieran– Además lo supe porque me lo dijeron, si no aún hoy no me habría dado cuenta.</p><p>— ¿Como pudiste no darte cuenta?– preguntó Ruby sorprendida.</p><p>— Bueno...– Derek se rascó la nuca– cuando mi madre me habló sobre los compañeros yo no estaba prestando mucha atención, estaba pensando en que Paige, la chica que me gustaba acepto salir conmigo.</p><p>— ¿Y por qué no le has marcado como tu compañero?– preguntó con los ojos entreabiertos.</p><p>— Porque dentro de poco el irá a la universidad, y si lo marcará mi lobo tomaría el control y no dejaría que Stiles se alejase.</p><p>— Pero Derek, yo te quiero y sé que...– Derek la interrumpió.</p><p>— No, Ruby. Yo amo a Stiles. Lo amo como nunca he amado a alguien. Él es el amor de mi vida, la persona con la que me quiero casar algún día, él es con quien quiero tener hijos– dijo Derek serio y yo no pude evitar sonreír, las palabras de Derek me hicieron sentir plenamente feliz– Además Ruby, lo siento, pero yo solo te veo como una amiga– yo estuve aguantándome para no soltar una risita, ya que Derek la acaba de enviar a la friendzone.</p><p>En ese momento yo quería entrar y señalando a Ruby decirle:</p><p>— En tu cara, zorra. Derek es mío– pero no lo hice porque entonces los dos sabrían que los había estado espiando.</p><p>— Pero... pero... ¿que tiene él que yo no tenga?– Derek elevó una ceja y sonrió.</p><p>— Para empezar un pene– yo sonreí y contuve la risa, después al oír a Derek enumerar los rasgos y cualidades que según él me hacían perfecto me sonrojé. </p><p>Ruby soltó alguna lágrima y Derek movió su mano para liberar a Ruby de la pared.</p><p>— Lo siento, Ruby. Espero que encuentres a la persona correcta y creo que para ello deberías alejarte de mi y de Beacon Hills.</p><p>— ¡¿Que?! ¡¡¿Quieres echarme de tu puta ciudad?!! ¡¡Como hiciste con Breaden!! ¡Pues vale! ¡¡Cogeré mis cosas y me largaré!!– dijo la loba gritando.</p><p>— Yo lo dije para que no sufrieras al verme con Stiles. No quiero hacerte daño– dijo Derek antes de Ruby saliera de la sala, al oír eso ella se detuvo para segundos después seguir caminando.</p><p>Antes de que ella saliera yo me aleje de la puerta para que no supiera que estaba espiando.</p><p>Cuando ella salió y me vio, vino hasta mi.</p><p>— ¡Felicidades, has ganado! ¡Derek es tuyo!– dijo con ira.</p><p>— Siempre lo ha sido– la mirada de Ruby reflejaba odio antes de irse a la habitación, que le había dejado Derek, para recoger sus cosas.</p><p>Después de que Ruby se fuera yo me volví a acercar a la puerta y volví a asomar mi cabeza por ella para ver a Derek.</p><p>En el momento que asome mi cabeza lo vi olfateando el aire.</p><p>— Ese aroma tan increíble...– cogió una gran cantidad de aire– y delicioso, solo puede ser... Stiles– entonces él miró hacia donde yo estaba y me vio, yo me sonrojé.</p><p>— Hola, Sourwolf– dije mientras entraba a la sala.</p><p>— ¿Me estabas espiando?– él sonrió mientras elevaba una ceja.</p><p>— Puede– él soltó una pequeña risa.</p><p>— ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas espiando?</p><p>— Un poco antes de que Ruby intentara besarte– Derek abrió los ojos como platos.</p><p>— Viste que no permití que me besara, ¿verdad?– dijo con preocupación– Sabes que yo nunca dejaría que alguien que no fueses tú me besara, yo nunca te engañaría. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?</p><p>Derek estaba preocupado, preocupado porque yo pensara que él y Ruby se habían besado, y él no había hecho nada para impedirlo.</p><p>Eso me pareció muy tierno.</p><p>Le di un corto beso en los labios y luego sonreí.</p><p>— Tranquilo, Derek. Sé que tú nunca me engañarías, sé que eres extremadamente leal y fiel– él me sonrió– tanto como un perro– entonces frunció el ceño y yo reí– Vamos, era una broma. Tiene gracia.</p><p>— No tiene gracia, Stiles.</p><p>— Si que la tiene, porque eres mitad perro– él aún con el ceño fruncido me gruñó, yo me acerqué a él y le di un beso casto y al hacerlo dejó de fruncir el ceño– Además vi como le hiciste la cobra a Ruby– volví a reír.</p><p>— Siento no haberme dado cuenta de lo que ella en realidad sentía por mi.</p><p>— No es tu culpa, Sourwolf. Eres el hombre más sexy de Beacon Hills, muchas mujeres y también hombres harían lo que fuera para pasar una noche contigo– él sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa.</p><p>— Me dan lastima eses hombres y mujeres, nunca podrán tener lo que quieren. Mi corazón al igual que mi polla ya tienen dueño, y ese dueño eres tú.</p><p>— Ohh, eso es muy romántico... creo– él se acercó más a mi y me beso con amor.</p><p>Rompimos el beso porque oímos un carraspeo.</p><p>Era de Ruby.</p><p>— Ya me marcho.</p><p>— Hacía falta que nos interrumpieras para decir eso.</p><p>Ruby me miro con sus ojos amarillos de loba y entonces Derek se puso delante de mi, protegiéndome, y la miro con sus ojos rojos de alfa. Pocos segundos después los ojos de Ruby volvieron a ser de su color normal y luego se fue.</p><p>Un rato después de que Ruby se fuera decidí preguntarle a Derek algo que no había entendido cuando lo escuche en la conversación anterior entre él y Ruby.</p><p>— Derek,– él elevó una ceja– ¿quien es Breaden?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>NARRADOR</strong>
  
</p>
<p>— Derek, ¿quien es Breaden?– preguntó el castaño y el moreno se tensó.</p>
<p>— No es nadie.</p>
<p>— Por qué no me lo quieres contar– en ese momento Stiles hizo un puchero que sabía que a Derek le parecía tierno– Pensaba que entre tú y yo no había secretos.</p>
<p>— Y no los hay. Es solo que... me avergüenzo bastante de lo que pasó con ella.</p>
<p>— ¿Que pasó?– dijo con un tono tranquilo el ojimiel y Derek suspiró.</p>
<p>— Breaden es mi exnovia– Stiles frunció el ceño.</p>
<p>El castaño sabía que su novio había estado con algunas personas antes que con él, pero no le gustaba oírlo. Aún así como no sabía el número exacto de con cuántas personas había estado el moreno antes que él, la curiosidad pudo con él y preguntó:</p>
<p>— ¿Con cuantas personas saliste antes que conmigo?– Derek volvió a suspirar.</p>
<p>— Con dos– el castaño se sorprendió.</p>
<p>— ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Solo con dos?! ¡Me imaginaba que serían más!</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué creías eso?</p>
<p>— Porque eres increíblemente sexy– dijo Stiles con un tono de obviedad y Derek rió– ¿Y que pasó?– Stiles quería saber que había pasado para que él ojiverde se avergonzara de haber estado con Breaden.</p>
<p>— Bueno... La primera se llamaba Paige. Salí con ella antes de que pasara lo del incendio. Duramos poco, en cuanto le confesé que era un hombre lobo, ya que en ese momento todavía no sabía que también era un brujo, me dijo que era un monstruo y rompió conmigo.</p>
<p>— Esa tía era una idiota. Sabes que no eres un monstruo, ¿verdad?</p>
<p>— Ahora lo sé... gracias a ti– el moreno sonrió y después volvió a estar serio– Y la segunda con la que estuve fue Breaden. Ella fue la primera y la única chica con la que lo hice. Rompí con ella tras descubrir que hizo un trato con Kate. Ella le dio armas y balas a cambio de que no fuera a por mi, que me dejara tranquilo. Lo descubrí gracias a que Kate no cumplió su parte del trato. Kate vino a por mi, intentó matarme con las balas de acónito que le dio Breaden, pero como soy un híbrido solo me causaban heridas, no podía matarme con ellas, así que cuando se dio cuenta de ello Kate huyó– Derek cogió aire y suspiró– Ahora viene la parte de la que me avergüenzo.</p>
<p>El híbrido volvió a coger aire y continuó hablando.</p>
<p>— Después de que Kate huyera "hable" con Breaden. Bueno la verdad es que grité más que hablé. Ella me dijo que lo hizo porque me quería, pero yo estaba furioso. Breaden le proporcionó a Kate armas y balas con las que mató a muchos hombres lobo, y pensar que Breaden ayudó de una manera a que Kate matara a muchos seres sobrenaturales me enfureció aún más, así que le dije cosas horribles y prácticamente la eché a patadas de Beacon Hills y por si se atrevía a volver la amenacé– Derek miro a Stiles a los ojos– Sé que no actúe de la mejor forma, pero en ese momento me cegaron la ira y las ansias de vengarme de Kate.</p>
<p>Stiles abrazó a Derek.</p>
<p>— Siento que hayas tenido una vida amorosa tan mala,– entonces Stiles rompió el abrazo– pero sabes que yo nunca te haría daño</p>
<p>— Lo sé. Y yo me alegro de haber pasado por esas cosas.</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué?– preguntó el castaño confundido.</p>
<p>— Porque tal vez si no hubiera pasado por eso, no habría estado soltero cuando conocí a un hermoso chico de pelo castaño, con piel un poco pálida y cubierta de lunares y del cual estoy locamente enamorado– Stiles se sonrojó y Derek le dio un beso casto– Te amo Stiles.</p>
<p>— Yo también te amo Derek– Stiles le volvía a besar pero esta vez con más pasión.</p>
<p>Rompieron el beso para coger aire y tras eso el ojiverde le quitó la camiseta al castaño, entonces él moreno estuvo varios segundos admirando el pecho desnudo de su novio.</p>
<p>Luego Derek volvió a besar los labios del castaño y después bajo hasta el cuello de su novio, en el cual hizo algún chupetón y siguió besando.</p>
<p>Más tarde volvió a bajar hasta llegar a uno de los pezones del ojimiel, mientras bajaba iba dejando un camino de besos por el pecho de Stiles. En cuanto llegó al pezón le dio un beso, para a continuación pasar a lamerlo y chuparlo. Stiles soltó un gemido.</p>
<p>Cuando el moreno iba a hacer lo mismo con el otro pezón de su novio una voz les interrumpió.</p>
<p>— Majestad.</p>
<p>Tras ver a quien pertenecía esa voz los dos abrieron los ojos como platos y Stiles se puso muy rojo por la vergüenza.</p>
<p>Era el sheriff, el padre de Stiles.</p>
<p>— ¡¡Papá!! Esto... esto no es lo que parece. Derek y yo... estábamos... eh.</p>
<p>— Stiles, no hace falta que te inventes alguna excusa. No me importa que Derek y tú hagáis cosas, al fin y al cabo sois novios, siempre y cuando no las hagáis bajo mi techo– el castaño asintió avergonzado– Bueno... venía para hablar con Derek.</p>
<p>— ¿Que sucede?– preguntó el moreno serio mientras elevaba una ceja.</p>
<p>— Un hombre lobo en su forma de Lobo completo está en la zona central de Beacon Hills atacando a las personas que ahí allí. Y al ser un asunto sobrenatural...</p>
<p>— Yo debo encargarme– interrumpió el moreno al sheriff– ¿Dijiste que es un lobo completo?</p>
<p>— Así es. ¿Por qué?</p>
<p>Derek suspiró.</p>
<p>— Porque creo que no es un hombre lobo, sino que es una mujer lobo– Stiles se sorprendió, abrió los ojos como platos cuando entendió a lo que podía referirse su novio.</p>
<p>— ¿Crees que puede ser... Ruby?– dijo el castaño con un tono de voz bajo y Derek le asintió.</p>
<p>— ¿De que color es su pelo?– preguntó Derek a su suegro.</p>
<p>— Castaño– Derek frunció el ceño– Vale. Voy enseguida.</p>
<p>— Yo tengo que ir allí ahora, te llevaré.</p>
<p>— Esperad. Voy a coger mi bate y os acompa...– el sheriff no le dejó acabar de hablar.</p>
<p>— Ni hablar, Stiles– dijo elevando su tono de voz– Es muy peligroso.</p>
<p>— Pero...</p>
<p>— Stiles, cariño, tú padre tiene razón. Es muy peligroso. Además si llevo la razón y ese Lobo es Ruby, aunque ojalá me equivoque, y te ve probablemente iría a por ti enseguida. Y si te hace daño o te pierdo yo no podría soportarlo– dijo con un tono de tristeza el ojiverde– Así que por favor quédate aquí– suplicó.</p>
<p>— Está bien, pero sólo si me prometes que volverás sano y salvo. </p>
<p>— Stiles, mi trabajo como rey consiste en proteger a la gente de Beacon Hills de los seres sobrenaturales peligrosos, pero quiero que sepas que siempre volveré sano y salvo junto a ti– el castaño le besó, el sheriff sonrió ya que al oír las palabras del híbrido hacia su hijo supo que Derek siempre lo amaría y protegería– Además te prometí que te llevaría a cenar a un restaurante romántico– dijo tras separar sus labios de los de su novio y Stiles sonrió al escuchar eso.</p>
<p>— Derek, tenemos que irnos– el ojiverde asintió.</p>
<p>Antes de que su novio se alejara Stiles agarró a Derek del brazo y le dijo:</p>
<p>— Ten cuidado.</p>
<p>— Lo tendré. Y intentaré volver lo antes posible– entonces le dio un casto beso a su novio y luego se fue.</p>
<p>— ¿Ya se lo has preguntado?– dijo el mayor mientras Derek y él se dirigían al coche policial del sheriff.</p>
<p>— Aún no. Se lo preguntaré esta noche, después de la cena– el sheriff le asintió.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>STILES</p><p>Después de que Derek y mi padre se fueran empecé a preparar la comida para así distraerme.</p><p>Decidí hacer unas pizzas. Hice dos, eran de cuatro quesos.</p><p>Cuando ambas pizzas estaban haciéndose en el horno, decido que haría también un postre y como me apetecía algo con chocolate, fui a internet y busqué que podía hacer.</p><p>A los pocos minutos encontré un postre, llamado volcán de chocolate, que se veía bastante bien, así que lo hice.</p><p>En cuanto ya estaba todo listo, las pizzas ya estaban hechas y los volcanes de chocolate también, alguien me abrazó por la espalda y olfateó mi cuello.</p><p>Obviamente era Derek.</p><p>— Derek, me asustaste. Voy a ponerte un cascabel para que no me pegues estos sustos– él rió.</p><p>— Cariño, huele delicioso.</p><p>— Gracias. Empecé a cocinar poco después de que te fueras.</p><p>— Yo me refería a ti– mi chico sonrió– La comida huele genial, pero no tanto como tú.</p><p>Entonces yo me di la vuelta y le di un beso.</p><p>— Primero vamos a comer la comida que se está enfriando y después puedes comerme a mi– le guiñe un ojo y él sonrió.</p><p>— Me encanta esa idea.</p><p>Mientras comíamos las pizzas yo estaba pensando como preguntarle a Derek si él Lobo que estaba atacando a la gente era Ruby hasta que la voz de mi novio me sacó de mis pensamientos.</p><p>— Stiles.</p><p>— ¿Si?</p><p>— ¿Estás bien? Estás muy callado y parecías distraído.</p><p>— Sí, solo estaba pensando.</p><p>Derek elevó una ceja y poco después dijo:</p><p>— ¿Puedo saber en que?– yo suspiré.</p><p>— En la mejor forma de preguntarte si ese lobo er...</p><p>— ¿Era Ruby?– él acabó mi frase y sonrió.</p><p>— No, afortunadamente no era Ruby. Era un cachorro que se alejó un poco de su manada mientras esta pasaba por Beacon Hills y se acabó perdiendo.</p><p>— Y...– Antea de que yo pudiera preguntarle él continuó.</p><p>— Se lo que vas a preguntar y sí, ya avise a su alfa y esta viniendo a recogerlo. Mientras tú padre está en la comisaría vigilándolo y cuidándolo. Y tranquilo tú padre está a salvo, el cachorro se transformó en lobo completo porque tenía miedo, él no quería hacer daño a nadie, estaba intentando pedir ayuda, pero la gente al ver un lobo lo primero que pensaron es que les quería atacar.</p><p>— Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien.</p><p>Poco después acabamos las pizzas y yo cogí los platos y los puse en el lavavajillas y luego llevé los postres a la mesa.</p><p>— Espero que sepa bien, es la primera vez que hago este postre.</p><p>— Lo has hecho tú, Stiles, así que seguro que sabe genial– yo me sonrojé.</p><p>Yo quería ver la reacción de mi hermoso novio cuando él lo probara, así que espere y en cuanto metió el primer trozo a su boca gimió y dijo:</p><p>— Amor, esto está delicioso.</p><p>Yo empecé a comer y intenté no pensar en el gemido de Derek y en lo que acababa de provocar en mi. Justo después de escuchar el gemido de Derek yo tuve al instante una erección.</p><p>Poco después, cuando ambos habíamos terminado el postre, Derek se levantó para llevar los platos y los cubiertos al lavavajillas y mientras él hacía eso, como yo aún tenía una erección, aproveche para desnudarme.</p><p>En cuanto Derek regresó se sorprendió y mientras él sonreía también recorría con los ojos mi cuerpo totalmente desnudo.</p><p>— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?</p><p>— Mucho– me dijo en un tono lujurioso y creo que se le caía un poco de baba.</p><p>— Pues ven aquí y hazte cargo de lo que has provocado.</p><p>— ¿Yo?– yo asentí y él se acercó más a mi– Pero no hice nada que pudiera provocar esto– empezó a acariciar mi polla, la cual estaba muy dura.</p><p>— Sí... sí que lo hiciste– dije entre gemidos cuando mi moreno empezó a masturbar mi polla– Estoy así por el gemido que soltaste antes.</p><p>— Quieres decir que lo que provocó esto– el aumento la velocidad de su mano– fue escuchar un simple gemido que solté por probar lo delicioso que estaba el postre que tú hiciste– dijo susurrándome y yo asentí– Es bueno saberlo.</p><p>Los movimientos de su mano fueron aún más rápido, yo empecé a follarla y a los pocos minutos me corrí en su mano.</p><p>Entonces él acercó su mano a su boca y empezó a lamer mi corrida.</p><p>— Stiles, la comida que hiciste estaba deliciosa, pero me gusta muchísimo más tu semen– yo solté un gemido al oír sus palabras– Y ahora que te parece si yo también me desnudo, luego te empotro contra la pared y te follo tu precioso  culo.</p><p>— ¡Desnúdate ya y follame!– le ordené y él obedeció al instante.</p><p>Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo yo vi que su enorme polla estaba muy dura y en ese momento solo podía pensar en que quería su polla dentro de mi ya, quería que me llenara.</p><p>— Tranquilo, bebé. Primero voy a comerte el culo, así que date la vuelta– susurró con un tono de voz lleno de lujuria.</p><p>Yo obedecí de inmediato. Estaba muy ansioso porque me follara.</p><p>Una vez me di la vuelta Derek me acorraló contra la pared, agarró mis nalgas y las separó para tener una mejor vista de mi ano.</p><p>Cuando siento la lengua de mi hombre en mi entrada, gimo para acto seguido arquear mi espalda a la vez que empujó mi culo hacia la cara de Derek, esto provocó que Derek comenzara a comerme el culo de manera aún más apasionada.</p><p>Varios minutos después suelto un jadeo al sentir dos dedos de Derek penetrando mi entrada, llegando a tocar mi próstata lo que me hace enloquecer de placer. Poco después mi moreno añade un tercer dedo y él continúa golpeando mi próstata.</p><p>— Quieres tener mi pene dentro de ti, ¿verdad?</p><p>— Sí, Derek... Lo quiero.</p><p>Tras decir eso Derek va introduciendo su polla en mi interior hasta que cuando ya está completamente dentro de mi, él detiene sus movimientos para que me acostumbre a su tamaño y mientras él va dejando besos y chupetones en mi cuello.</p><p>Cuando siento que ya estoy bien le ordenó que se mueva y él obedece.</p><p>Primero hace penetraciones lentas y poco a poco va aumentando la velocidad.</p><p>— ¡Más rápido, Der!</p><p>Él aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas y entonces golpeó mi próstata. En cuanto él sintió que encontró mi próstata volvió a golpearla varias veces seguidas, castigándola.</p><p>En ese momento yo intento clavar mis dedos en la pared y echo mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras suelto fuertes gemidos, debido al maravilloso placer que Derek me está dando, los cuales incitan a Derek a acelerar, follándome aún más fuerte, a la vez que su mano baja a mi pene, lo agarra y comienza a masturbarlo.</p><p>Pocas embestidas después me corro, salpicando la pared con mi semen.</p><p>Derek sigue embistiéndome, debido a que él aún no se ha corrido, así que yo decido apretar mi ano para conseguir que Derek se corra y tenga un genial orgasmo, tras eso poco después siento como él se corre dentro de mi.</p><p>— Eso fue increíble– dijo mi Derek.</p><p>— Fue genial, pero ahora que te parece si nos duchamos y luego podríamos ver unos capítulos de alguna serie, antes de que me vaya para prepararme para la cena en ese restaurante romántico.</p><p>— Me parece una buena idea, aunque si quiereshacer todo eso deberíamos ducharnos por separado, porque si no ambos sabemos cómo acabaremos.</p><p>— Sí, si nos duchamos juntos seguro que acabaríamos follando– reí– así que me ducharé yo primero.</p><p>Sin esperar a que me respondiera fui corriendo hacia el baño.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Después de ducharme me puse una camiseta negra de Derek, una sudadera roja y unos pantalones vaqueros azules que había dejado aquí hace poco, ya que al dormir con mi Derek en el castillo los fines de semana suelo tener algo de ropa aquí.</p><p>Mientas Derek se duchaba yo fui haciendo las palomitas y empecé a mirar que serie podríamos ver.</p><p>En cuanto Derek salió de la ducha, decidimos que veríamos Supergirl, aunque no le gustó y creo que se puso un poco celoso cuando le dije que el que hace de Superman está muy bueno.</p><p>Estábamos acostados en el sofá viendo unos capítulos, yo estaba con mi cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Derek y él me acariciaba suavemente mi pelo.</p><p>Tras mirar un par de capítulos, le di un beso casto a Derek, me despedí e intenté irme, pero Derek tiro de mi mano para acercarme a él.</p><p>— Aún es pronto, cariño. Quédate un poco más.</p><p>— Sabes que no puedo Derek. Tengo que prepararme para esta noche. Quiero estar muy guapo.</p><p>— Pero si tu siempre estás guapo, Stiles. Eres hermoso– yo me sonrojé.</p><p>— Si piensas que por decirme piropos me voy a quedar, te equivocas.</p><p>— Al menos antes de irte dame un beso en condiciones– yo me acerqué a él, agarré con mis manos sus mejillas y uní nuestros labios, dándole un salvaje beso, el cual tuvimos que romper para respirar– Nos vemos dentro de un par de horas, Sourwolf.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Un par de horas después Derek llamó a la puerta de mi casa.</p><p>El vino en su camaro para recogerme.</p><p>Yo fui a abrir rápido la puerta y al ver a Derek casi se me caía la baba.</p><p>Estaba precioso. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros súper ceñidos, con una camisa blanca y por supuesto su cazadora negra de cuero.</p><p>Yo llevaba una camisa de cuadros rojos y negros, unos pantalones vaqueros azul claro, que eran bastante ajustados y una chaqueta negra.</p><p>— Estás hermoso, como siempre– dijo él sonriendo, yo me sonrojé y entonces él me dio un suave beso.</p><p>— Tú estás precioso, Der– dije mordiéndome el labio inferior.</p><p>Después de eso los dos nos fuimos hasta el coche, entramos y Derek empezó a conducir hasta el restaurante donde cenaríamos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Chapter 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
  
</p>
<p>En cuanto entramos al restaurante yo me quede asombrado. Se notaba al verlo tanto por dentro como por fuera que el lugar era bastante lujoso y que seguramente sería muy caro, y yo no quería que Derek gastara tanto dinero.</p>
<p>— Der, este sitio debe de ser bastante caro.</p>
<p>— Da igual, amor, te dije que te invitaría a cenar en un restaurante romántico y este es uno de los mejores de Beacon Hills, ade...</p>
<p>— ¡No da igual, Sourwolf! Sabes que a mi me da igual cenar en un sitio de comida rápida o en un restaurante caro, lo que me importa es estar contigo.</p>
<p>— Oh, eso es muy tierno Stiles. Pero tranquilo, todo lo que pidamos será gratis.</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué?– pregunté con curiosidad.</p>
<p>— Hace algún tiempo salve al dueño de ese restaurante de un wendigo y como agradecimiento cada vez que venga aquí todo lo que pida es gratis.</p>
<p>— Guau. Eso es genial– él asintió.</p>
<p>— Aunque me arrepiento de no haberte traído antes, pero no me acordé de este sitio hasta hace un par de días– yo reí, luego me acerqué a él y le di un beso casto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Más tarde, cuando un camarero vino a tomarnos nota yo deje que fuera Derek el que pidiera por los dos, ya que el menú estaba en otro idioma, solo sé que no era ni español, ni inglés.</p>
<p>Derek nos pidió para beber un vino que sabía bastante bien, aunque sinceramente prefiero el ron, y para comer pidió unos chuletones y de postre tomamos un brownie de chocolate cada uno.</p>
<p>Al salir del restaurante decidimos dar un paseo, ya que hacia buen tiempo.</p>
<p>Unos minutos después de empezar a caminar, Derek me interrumpió mientras yo le contaba lo mucho que me gustó la cena.</p>
<p>— Stiles, cariño, tengo algo que preguntarte.</p>
<p>— ¿El que, Sourwolf?</p>
<p>— Bueno, me preguntaba– Derek llevo su mano izquierda a su nuca y la frotó– si quieres que nos vayamos de vacaciones juntos.</p>
<p>— ¿Hablas en serio?– Derek asintió– Me encantaría– dije bastante alto, casi gritando– Aunque primero tengo que hablar con mi padre– pensé en voz alta.</p>
<p>— Tranquilo,Stiles, ya hable con tu padre y le pareció una estupenda idea. Es más use alegro bastante.</p>
<p>— ¿Que?– le mire sorprendido.</p>
<p>— Sí, dijo algo como que no tendría que aguantarte y que podría comer lo que él quiera y también me dijo que no valía echarme atrás– yo fruncí el ceño.</p>
<p>— Será... si piensa que va a poder comer lo que él quiera es que no me conoce– murmuré enfadado y Derek rió– ¿Pero a donde iremos?</p>
<p>— ¿Que te parece a Paris?– dijo Derek sonriendo.</p>
<p>— ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡Siempre quise ir a Paris con la persona a la que amo y que me ama!</p>
<p>— Lo sé, le pregunté a tu padre y me dijo justo lo que acabas de decir, solo que él en vez de persona dijo chica,– Derek frunció el ceño, creo que se puso un poco celoso por imaginarme a mí estando con una chica– y aunque obviamente no soy una chica, espero que quieras ir conmigo– la última frase de Derek me hizo reír.</p>
<p>— Para empezar, Derek, cuando les dije eso a mis padres pensaba que era hetero, en ese entonces no sabía que era bisexual y que iba a conocer a un lobo amargado– Derek me gruñó– y gruñón y que me iba a enamorar locamente de él– al oírme Derek sonrió– Y por supuesto que quiero ir a Paris contigo.</p>
<p>Entonces me acerqué a mi hombre y le di un beso que reflejaba todo lo que sentíamos él uno por el otro.</p>
<p>— ¿Durante cuanto tiempo estaremos allí?– pregunté.</p>
<p>— Durante todo el que quieras.</p>
<p>Al oír eso yo me abalancé sobre él y acabé tirándole al suelo. Los dos reímos.</p>
<p>— Te amo Derek.</p>
<p>— Te amo Stiles– dijo antes de que yo me lanzara hacia su boca y le besara de una forma más apasionada.</p>
<p>Después de eso Derek y yo nos subimos al camaro y fuimos lo más rápido posible al castillo, en el cual hicimos varías veces el amor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Chapter 59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>STILES</strong> </p><p>Hoy es jueves.</p><p>Hoy me darán las notas y después iré a preparar la maleta para el viaje con Derek.</p><p>Tenía que ir a buscar las notas a las 10:30, pero como me quede dormido llegue a las 10:50.</p><p>— Hola. Siento llegar tarde– dije antes de entrar en clase.</p><p>Cuando entre en ella solo estaba el profesor que me iba a dar las notas. Todos mis demás compañeros ya se habían ido, y desgraciadamente el profesor era Harris, el profesor que peor me caía.</p><p>— Siempre llegando tarde, Sr. Stilinski– él me entregó el papel de las notas– Suerte que ya no le tendré que aguantar.</p><p>Yo ya me había dado la vuelta para irme, pero entonces me giré hacia Harris. </p><p>Él tenía razón, ya no le tengo que soportar más, ya no puede suspenderme o ponerme las cosas difíciles. Este era el momento para soltar todo lo que he estado aguantando durante todos estos años.</p><p>— Váyase a la mierda– él se sorprendió por mis palabras y yo seguí soltando toda la mierda que había estado tragando durante tanto tiempo– Y para terminar solo le deseo que folle o que le follen de una maldita vez para ver si así deja de ser un cabrón y un hijo de la gran puta, a ver si con un buen orgasmo deja a sus alumnos, que no tiene la culpa de sus frustraciones, en paz.</p><p>Entonces salí y cerré la puerta mientras Harris tenía los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.</p><p>Mientras me dirigía a mi jeep pensé que se sintió increíble soltar todo eso.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Cuando llegue a casa empecé a hacer la maleta y cuando ya llevaba unas cuantas cosas metidas escuché que me llegaron varios mensajes.</p><p>Eran de Lydia.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Poco después de acabar de hablar con Lydia y mientras estaba acabando de hacer la maleta recibí varios mensajes de Scott.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tras acabar mi conversación con Scott, deje mi móvil en la mesilla y cuando iba a tumbarme en la cama recibí unos mensajes y no pude evitar sonreír cuando vi de quien eran.</p><p>Eran de Derek.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Eran las 19:58 y ya estaba a punto de llegar al castillo.</p><p>Desde que salí de casa no pude parar de pensar en que será la sorpresa que Derek tenía preparada.</p><p>Llegue a las 20:01 a la puerta del castillo y cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, Derek apareció ante mi envuelto en una nube de humo de color azul eléctrico y</p><p>— ¡¡Derek!! ¡Casi me matas del susto!– grité, él soltó una pequeña risa y yo le fruncí el ceño.</p><p>— Lo siento.</p><p>Entonces él se acercó a mi, me abrazó y yo aunque seguía un poco enfadado le devolví el abrazo. Luego me besó lo que hizo que me olvidara de mi enfado.</p><p>Después de eso se saco un trozo de tela del bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero y me sonrió.</p><p>— Voy a vendarte los ojos, ¿vale?</p><p>Yo asentí rápidamente. Quería saber ya cual era la sorpresa.</p><p>Tras vendarme los ojos, Derek me agarró la mano y yo me deje llevar por el.</p><p>Poco después nos detuvimos y Derek me sacó la venda.</p><p>Estábamos en la sala, pero en el techo había colgados un montón de bombillas que estaban encendidas. </p><p>Yo estaba sorprendido y confundido al mismo tiempo.</p><p>Cuando mire a Derek él sonrió y empezó a pasar su mano derecha por su nuca.</p><p>— Yo me enteré de que mañana es tu baile de graduación y como no podemos ir, pensé que te gustaría...– yo no le deje acabar, ya que me lance a sus labios para besarlo con amor y pasión.</p><p>— Me encanta, Sourwolf. Muchas gracias– dije tras separar nuestros labios y él me sonrió.</p><p>— Aún falta un pequeño detalle.</p><p>— ¿El que?– pregunté elevando una ceja.</p><p>Entonces él chasqueó sus dedos y un humo de color azul eléctrico comenzó a envolverme, en cuanto se desvaneció pude ver que en lugar de la tos que tenía puesta ahora tenía un traje de color azul oscuro.</p><p>Mientras yo miraba lo que llevaba puesto escuche como Derek chasqueo otra vez sus dedos. Cuando mire hacia él pude ver como también a él lo envolvió un humo de color azul eléctrico y al desvanecerse el humo él estaba vestido con un traje de color negro.</p><p>— Estás hermoso– yo le miraba intensamente, llevaba sin parpadear bastante tiempo, él rió.</p><p>— Pues disfruta de ello, porque no volverás a verme en traje hasta el día de nuestra boda.</p><p>— ¿Acabas de insinuar que algún día te quieres casar conmigo?</p><p>— Sí, Stiles. Algún día, en el futuro, quiero casarme contigo– yo sonreí y internamente estaba gritando de la emoción– Pero ahora disfrutemos de esto– me dijo y volvió a chasquear sus dedos.</p><p>Entonces empezó a sonar una canción lenta y luego él extendió su mano hacia mi y dijo:</p><p>— ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?</p><p>— Sí, pero te advierto que no se me da bien bailar.</p><p>— Yo te enseño.</p><p>Entonces agarré su mano, Derek se acerca más a mi y yo mientras coloco mis manos alrededor del cuello de Derek.</p><p>Derek se queda un rato mirándome a la cara y después me da un corto beso en los labios y a continuación comenzamos a bailar.</p><p>Ese fue el principio del mejor verano de mi vida.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Chapter 60</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
</p><p>Ese fue el mejor verano de mi vida, y todo gracias a Derek.</p><p>Pasamos el primer mes de las vacaciones de verano en Paris.</p><p>¡Un mes completo! ¡En Paris! ¡Con Derek!</p><p>Fue increíble, aunque Derek insistiera en llevarme a la Catedral de Notre Dame, el Arco del triunfo y el Louvre. Yo estaba emocionado de ir a este último hasta que descubrí que era un museo y no un centro comercial como yo pensaba. </p><p>Los sitios que más me gustaron fueron a donde estaba más emocionado e impaciente por ir: La torre Eiffel y sobre todo el parque Disneyland Paris. </p><p>Otra cosa que hizo que él viaje fuera increíble es que Derek y yo hacíamos el amor varias veces todas las noches.</p><p>Cuando volvimos a Beacon Hills lo seguí pasando genial.</p><p>Quedaba con mis amigos, excepto con Scott, ya que él nunca quería quedar, creo que fue por lo que pasó con Isaac, tanto para ir a dar una vuelta, como para salir de fiesta.</p><p>También pude disfrutar muchísimo de Derek, sobre todo cuando íbamos a la playa o cuando ambos estábamos completamente desnudos, ya que últimamente las cosas estaban tranquilas en Beacon Hills. </p><p>Había veces que Derek se nos unía a mi y a mis amigos cuando salíamos, lo que me hacía sumamente feliz.</p><p>Con el tiempo él se llevaba un poco mejor con Jordan. No eran amigos, pero al menos lo toleraba. Bueno, en vez de tolerar diría que Derek podía estar en el mismo lugar que Jordan sin tener ganas de arrancarle la garganta con sus dientes.</p><p>También empecé a entrenar con Derek. Él me enseñó a pelear y defenderme mejor, aunque casi siempre las sesiones de entrenamiento acababan con Derek y yo follando.</p><p>Otra cosa que pasó y nos sorprendió bastante fue el regreso de Peter. </p><p>Vino durante una semana, ya que nos había dicho que ahora viviría en Nueva York, pues le parecía menos peligroso, y nos presentó a su hija, Malia, a la cual yo le guste y a la que mi moreno le dejó bastante claro que yo ya estaba ocupado.</p><p>A Peter al principio le sorprendió que su sobrino estuviera con un hombre, pero al final creo que yo le caí bien.</p><p>Antes de que Peter y Amalia se fueran, Peter nos dijo que cuando queramos le vayamos a visitar.</p><p>Fue un verano estupendo, pero lamentablemente todo lo bueno se acaba.</p><p>Hoy es mi último día de vacaciones.</p><p>Pronto tendré que irme de Beacon Hills. Alejarme de mis amigos, de mi padre y de mi Sourwolf.</p><p>Lo último era lo que más miedo me daba.</p><p>Tenía mucho miedo de que al tener que irme de Bescon Hills la distancia perjudicará a mi relación con Derek o que él conociera a alguien mejor, pero por suerte cada vez que tenía este tipo de pensamientos mi Sourwolf me tranquilizaba diciendo cosas como que no hay nadie mejor que yo o que nadie podría alejarme de él y yo solo esperaba que el moreno tuviera razón porque lo amaba demasiado y no quería perderlo por nada del mundo.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Desperté antes que Derek y al pensar en que hoy me tendría que ir de Beacon Hills para empezar la universidad me sentí triste.</p><p>No quería tener que volver a estudiar, pero a la vez también me emocionaba la idea de ir a la universidad.</p><p>En este momento solo podía pensar en las cosas negativas, como que me alejaría de la mayoría de mis amigos, de mi padre, de mi novio, también en que pasaría si no me gustaba la carrera que había elegido, y cosas por el estilo.</p><p>Entonces apoyé mi cabeza en el pecho de Derek y lo abracé con fuerza, deseando que el tiempo se detuviera, pero obviamente eso no pasó.</p><p>Poco después mi moreno se despertó.</p><p>— Amor– dijo acariciándome el pelo– Buenos días.</p><p>— Buenos días, Sourwolf. Aunque no veo que tienen de buenos.</p><p>— ¿Por qué dices eso?</p><p>— Estoy triste porque se acabaron las vacaciones y también porque me tendré que ir de Beacon Hills, alejarme de mi padre, de mis amigos, de ti, en unas cuantas hor...– Derek me callo con un beso.</p><p>— Sabes que te esperaré, ¿verdad?– yo asentí– Y que te iré a visitar siempre que pueda– volví a asentir– Y con respecto a tu padre, tranquilo, me aseguraré de que siga comiendo sano.</p><p>— Gracias, Sourwolf– le abrace y después le di un pequeño beso.</p><p>— No es nada. Ahora vamos a ducharnos, desayunar y disfrutar del tiempo que tenemos para pasar juntos hasta que tengamos que ir al loft, ¿vale?– yo asentí.</p><p>— Me parece un plan genial, Sourwolf. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Habíamos quedado todos en loft, Allison, Lydia, Isaac, Liam, Theo, Cora, Derek y yo para despedirnos, ya que no podríamos vernos en mucho tiempo.</p><p>Había avisado también a Scott, pero no me contestó ni mis llamadas, ni los mensajes que le mandé por WhatsApp, así que supuse que no iba a venir.</p><p>Sabía que sería Siro despedirme de mis amigos, y lo sería aún más cuando dentro de unas horas me tuviera que despedir de mi padre y de Derek.</p><p>Lydia estudiaría la carrera de química y Allison la de filología. Ellas se irían a estudiar a Francia.</p><p>Liam y Theo estudiarían aquí, ya que a ellos aún les faltaba el último año de instituto.</p><p>Sabía gracias a Melissa, la madre de Scott y la persona que me cuidó muchas veces después de que mi madre muriera, que Scott iba a tomarse un año sabático y recorrería diferentes partes del mundo.</p><p>Isaac vendría conmigo a estudiar a Virginia. Él estudiaría la carrera de magisterio y yo la de matemáticas.</p><p>Cora se quedaría aquí con Derek. Yo le había hecho prometer que si alguien intentaba quitarme a Derek, ella le arrancaría la garganta con los dientes.</p><p>Como ya sabía la despedida fue dura. Hubo muchas lágrimas y abrazos, sobre todo por parte de Liam y Theo hacia Isaac, ya que desde que se unieron a la manada de Derek habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos. </p><p>Después de unas horas en el loft todos nos fuimos, dejando en el solo a Liam, Theo y Cora.</p><p>Lydia y Allison se dirigirían a casa de esta última, ya que el padre de Allison, Chris, las llevaría a ellas y a la madre de Lydia en coche hasta Phoenix, en donde cogerían un avión a Francia.</p><p>Isaac y yo nos dirigimos a la comisaría para recoger a mi padre y que nos acompañe al aeropuerto, ya que aunque podríamos ir en coche Derek nos pagó dos billetes de avión para que así pudiéramos irnos lo más tarde posible, pues en avión tardaríamos menos en llegar.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>NARRADOR</strong>
  
</p><p>Stiles, Derek, Isaac y el sheriff estaban en el aeropuerto.</p><p>Estuvieron bastante callados hasta que Stiles y Isaac tuvieron que ir al control de seguridad del aeropuerto.</p><p>En ese momento empezaron a despedirse. </p><p>Primero se abrazaron Stiles y su padre, al mismo tiempo que Isaac y Derek, y al separarse volvieron a hablar.</p><p>— Isaac, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Sé que has pasado por momentos difíciles, pero los has superado, por eso sé que conseguirás todo lo que te propongas– Isaac soltó algunas lágrimas– También quiero que sepas que sé lo que Scott te hizo, él fue un cobarde y un cabrón, pero sé que conocerás a mejores personas que verán lo increíble que eres y que no te dejarán escapar.</p><p>— ¿De verdad lo crees?– dijo él beta con los ojos humedecidos.</p><p>— Claro que si, Isaac.</p><p>— Gracias, Derek. Por todo. Por salvarme de mi padre, por darme la mordida...– empezó a soltar más lágrimas– Gracias por aparecer en mi vida.</p><p>— No tienes que agradecerme nada. Ofrecerte la mordida fue una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado– entonces volvieron a abrazarse– Tengo un regalo para ti.</p><p>Derek extendió la mano y tras desvanecerse la nube de humo de color azul eléctrico se veía un pequeño paquete, el cual tras dárselo a Isaac, este desenvolvió rápidamente.</p><p>Era una cajita que al abrirla había una pulsera en la cual había varios triskeles.</p><p>— Es mágica. La he hechizado para que puedas emborracharte. Quiero que disfrutes de la universidad como una persona normal.</p><p>— Gracias, Derek– Isaac volvió a abrazar al rey.</p><p>Al separarse vieron a Stiles a su lado. Isaac se apartó un poco para dejarles intimidad.</p><p>Entonces Stiles besó con pasión a Derek y tras separarse para respirar dijo:</p><p>— Te voy a echar mucho de menos, Sourwolf.</p><p>— Yo también, Stiles, pero hablaremos todos los días y te iré a visitar siempre que pueda. Te amo Stiles y te voy a esperar. Ni la distancia, ni Nadir en el mundo podrá separarnos– Stiles sonrió– Y que sepas que sé lo que le hiciste prometer a Cora– Stiles se sonrojó.</p><p>— No estás enfadado, ¿no?</p><p>— No puedo estarlo, al fin de al cabo yo también le he hecho prometer algo parecido a Isaac.</p><p>— ¿Que?– dijo el castaño y Derek soltó una pequeña risa.</p><p>— Isaac, recuerdas lo que tienes que hacer si alguien intenta algo con Stiles, ¿verdad?</p><p>— Sí. Romperle todos los huesos de los brazos y manos– Derek sonrió y Isaac se sintió orgulloso por provocar esa sonrisa en su alfa.</p><p>No ah lo había escuchado y al principio se sorprendió, pero luego negó con la cabeza y dijo:</p><p>— Son el uno para el otro.</p><p>Él también sabía lo que su hijo le había pedido a la hermana del rey.</p><p>Tras eso él beta y el humano tuvieron que marcharse, ya que sino perderían el avión. </p><p>— Derek, tienes miedo, ¿verdad?– le preguntó mientras Isaac y Stiles se alejaban Noah a Derek, tras ver como este miraba a Stiles alejarse, y el rey asintió.</p><p>— Sí. No quiero perderlo. Tengo mucho miedo de que encuentre a alguien mejor y me deje. Lo amo más que a nada en el mundo.</p><p>— Eso no pasará. ¿Sabes por qué lo sé?– Derek elevó una de sus cejas y el sheriff continuó– Porque se nota bastante que mi hijo también te ama más que a nada en el mundo y sé que no dejará que nada, ni nadie os separe– Derek le sonrió.</p><p>— Eso espero.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Chapter 61</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Tres meses y medio después</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
  
</p><p>Habían pasado tres meses y dos semanas, casi tres desde que me marché de Beacon Hills, desde que empecé la universidad.</p><p>Fue duro al principio, me costó un poco adaptarme y también hacer amigos.</p><p>Por suerte tenía a Isaac. Él también pasó por lo mismo, aunque a él le costó un poco más adaptarse debido a que él es más tímido que yo.</p><p>Isaac y yo éramos compañeros de piso. Vivíamos en un loft que se encontraba cerca de la universidad y que pertenecía a la familia Hale, así que no pagábamos alquiler.</p><p>Las asignaturas las llevaba bien, aunque algunas eran muy aburridas y lo malo es que todas duraban dos horas.</p><p>Yo llamaba una vez a la semana a mi padre y le contaba como me van las cosas. También hablaba con Derek, pero Derek y yo hablábamos todos los días, tanto por mensajes de WhatsApp, como por videollamada.</p><p>Mi lobo amargado había venido de visita varias veces, cuando las cosas por Beacon Hills estaban tranquilas, pero hace una semana me dijo que las cosas se habían vuelto a descontrolar y no podría venir de visita hasta solucionar las cosas.</p><p>Yo le dije que esperaba que se solucionaran pronto y que le echaba de menos.</p><p>Él me contestó que él también me echaba de menos a mi, pero por lo menos podríamos hablar por mensajes y videollamada.</p><p>Pero desde hace unos cuantos días Derek no responde ni a lis mensajes que le mando, ni cuando lo llamo por Skype para hacer una videollamada.</p><p>Yo estaba muy preocupado. No podía evitar pensar cosas horribles como que tal vez haya conocido a alguien mejor y que ya no quiera estar conmigo.</p><p>Sabía que Isaac sabía algo, ya que a veces lo notaba un poco nervioso cuando mencionaba el tema y yo no iba a parar hasta descubrir lo que escondía.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— ¡¡Stiles, sácame de aquí!!</p><p>— Dime lo que le sucede a Derek.</p><p>— No le pasa nada.</p><p>Yo había encerrado a Isaac en una barrera de ceniza de montaña y no iba a romper la barrera hasta que me dijera lo que quería saber.</p><p>— ¡Ah sí! ¿Y por qué no me llama? ¿Por qué no me contesta a los mensajes, ni me coge las llamadas?– Isaac no dijo nada y yo empecé a soltar algunas lágrimas– Es porque conoció a alguien más o porque ya no quiere estar conmigo, ¿verdad?– dije con una voz rota. </p><p>— No. Claro que no. Derek te ama más que a nada.</p><p>— ¿Y entonces por qué...– Isaac me interrumpió gritando.</p><p>— Porque está herido– yo me sorprendí– Sabes que hace una semana las cosas en Beacon Hills se descontrolaron, ¿verdad?– yo asentí– Eso fue porque un grande grupo de ogros llegaron a Beacon Hills y comenzaron a provocar caos. Derek, Cora, Theo y Liam se enfrentaron a ellos para intentar echarlos, pero durante la pelea Derek resultó herido y la manada se retiró. </p><p>En ese momento entendí lo que me pasó hace unos días.</p><p>Hace unos días me desperté sobresaltado y un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Creo que al despertarme solté un pequeño "Derek". Yo asumí que había tenido una pesadilla y no le di importancia.</p><p>Sin embargo ahora lo entendía. Era mi collar, el cual estaba conectado con el tatuaje de Derek, que me había avisado de que Derek estaba en peligro.</p><p>— ¿Ahora está...– Isaac sabía lo que iba a preguntar así que respondió.</p><p>— Sí. Está bien, está recuperándose. Las heridas tardan en curarse, pero está recuperándose poco a poco.</p><p>— ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?</p><p>— No lo sé. Quien me lo contó a mi fue Liam.</p><p>— Vale. Te liberaré ahora, pero con una condición.</p><p>— ¿Cual?– Isaac suspiró.</p><p>— No intentes disuadirme.</p><p>— ¿De que?</p><p>— Voy a ir a Beacon Hills. Quiero asegurarme de que Derek está bien y saber porque no me contó lo que le pasaba– Isaac volvió a suspirar.</p><p>— Sé lo terco que eres y que cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza no hay forma de quitártelo, así que está bien, acepto el trato– yo sonreí. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Chapter 62</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>STILES</b>
  
</p>
<p>Tras liberar a Isaac, cogí un poco de ropa por si me quedaba en Beacon Hills unos días y le mandé un mensaje a un amigo de mi clase para que supiera que no iba a ir y para preguntarle si podía dejarme los apuntes de esos días en cuanto volviera. Él aceptó tras contarle el motivo por el cual no iría.</p>
<p>A continuación rápidamente fui a mi jeep, el cual me había traído Derek en una de sus visitas, y me dirigí hacia Beacon Hills.</p>
<p>Llegue más rápido de lo normal y en cuanto estuve cerca del castillo aparqué mi jeep y fui corriendo a la entrada del castillo.</p>
<p>Tras entrar fui a la habitación de Derek, donde supuse que estaría, pero antes de llegar me encontré a Liam y a Theo en la sala que se encontraba cerca de la habitación de Derek.</p>
<p>— ¿Stiles, que haces aquí?– preguntó Liam.</p>
<p>— Vine lo más rápido que pude para ver a Derek en cuanto me enteré de lo que pasó. Quiero saber si está bien y porque no me aviso de lo que sucedió.</p>
<p>— Está recuperándose, y con respecto a lo último no es culpa de Derek, si no de Liam. </p>
<p>— ¡Oye! Eres un chivato.</p>
<p>— Es que quiero ver la reacción de Stiles cuando sepa lo que le hiciste a Derek y aun así me amas.</p>
<p>— Sí. Lo hago– suspiro y luego bufó Liam.</p>
<p>— ¡¿Que le hiciste a Derek?!</p>
<p>— Bueno, yo pensé en una persona que podía ayudarnos a vencer a los ogros, pero sabía que Derek no querría su ayuda, así que yo... le drogue– dijo lo último con un tono de voz muy bajo, pero que pude escuchar. </p>
<p>— ¡¡¿QUE TÚ HICISTE QUÉ?!!– grité– ¡¿Como pudiste hacer eso?!– Liam no contestó– ¡¿En que mierda estabas pensando?!</p>
<p>— Es que sabía que ya se había enfrentado a seres así antes y que nos podría ayudar a vencer– yo suspire y intenté tranquilizarme un poco.</p>
<p>— ¿Quien es esa persona?– dije después de unos minutos.</p>
<p>— Es ella– dijo Liam señalando a una mujer morena que se encontraba al otro lado de la sala y que yo no había visto cuando entre.</p>
<p>La mujer morena se acercó a mi y se presentó.</p>
<p>— Hola. Me llamo Breaden– ella sonrió y yo la mire sorprendido.</p>
<p>— ¿Breaden? ¿Como la exnovia de Derek?</p>
<p>— Sí, soy yo– ella sonrió y yo le lancé una mirada asesina a Liam, quien se escondió detrás de su novio– ¿Y tú eres?</p>
<p>— Soy Stiles Stilinski. El NOVIO de Derek– eleve la voz en la palabra novio y ella se sorprendió.</p>
<p>— ¿Derek sabe que está aquí?</p>
<p>— No– dijo Theo– Liam lo ha estado drogando desde que Cora se fue a Storybrook, ya que Regina tiene unas cosas que nos ayudarían contra los ogros, poco después de que lo hirieran.</p>
<p>A mi me dieron ganas de golpearlos a los dos. A Liam por drogar a mi Sourwolf y a Theo por permitirlo</p>
<p>— Sois idiotas. Por eso Derek está tardando en curarse. Voy a ir a verlo ahora, pero no vuelvas a hacer algo parecido, ¿entendido Liam?– dije elevando la voz en la última frase, él asintió con la cabeza agachada.</p>
<p>— Que sepas que cuando Derek se entere se va a enfadar mucho.</p>
<p>— Se lo vas a decir– preguntó Liam con temor.</p>
<p>— Pues claro que si.</p>
<p>A continuación dirigí mi mirada hacia la mujer. </p>
<p>— Breaden– ella me miró– Me acompañas a la habitación de Derek, quiero hablar contigo a solas– ella asintió y nos dirigimos a la habitación del rey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Antes de llegar a la habitación de mi Derek empecé a hablar.</p>
<p>— Breaden, quiero agradecerte que nos ayudes, pero también advertirte de que si viniste para intentar recuperar a Derek no lo permitiré. Él es mío y no dejaré que nadie me lo arrebate.</p>
<p>— Tranquilo. No vine para recuperarlo. Vine porque pensé que era una manera de enmendar los errores de mi pasado. Me gustaría que Derek me perdonara por lo que hice. </p>
<p>— Más te vale. No permitiré que nada, ni nadie me separe de Derek. Ya lo han intentado y no lo consiguieron.</p>
<p>— Puedes estar tranquilo. No haré nada– ella me sonrió.</p>
<p>Tras eso ella se detuvo y yo entré a la habitación de mi novio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En cuanto entre a la habitación de mi Sourwolf, lo primero que vi fue a Derek tumbado en la cama y estaba acercando su mano derecha a su cara y luego la alejaba. A continuación hizo lo mismo con su mano izquierda.</p>
<p>— ¿Que haces, Derek?</p>
<p>— Creo que mis manos son muy grandes– dijo uniendo la mano izquierda con la derecha y después separándolas rápidamente.</p>
<p>Yo solté una pequeña risa al ver a mi novio hacer eso, entonces dirigió su mirada hacia mi.</p>
<p>— Sabes,– yo le mire con curiosidad– te pareces a mi novio, aunque mi novio es muchísimo más hermoso– yo sonreí y solté una pequeña carcajada.</p>
<p>— ¿Ah sí?– él asintió. </p>
<p>— Lo echó mucho de menos. Él está estudiando lejos de aquí, en Virginia. Ojalá pudiera llamarlo para decirle cuanto lo echo de menos y cuanto lo amo– yo sonreí.</p>
<p>— ¿Y por qué no lo haces?</p>
<p>— Liam me quito mi móvil, me dejo aquí y cuando intento salir siento como si todo diera vueltas a mi alrededor, así que no soy capaz de salir– él frunció el ceño y hizo un puchero con los labios.</p>
<p>"Definitivamente voy a matar a Liam" pensé. </p>
<p>— Tranquilo. Solo necesitas descansar un poco. Duérmete y te aseguro que cuando despiertes estarás bien.</p>
<p>— Pero...</p>
<p>— Si te duermes le haré saber a tu novio cuanto lo echas de menos y cuanto lo amas.</p>
<p>— ¿En serio?– preguntó emocionado, yo le asentí– Está bien. Trato hecho.</p>
<p>Después de eso se puso a dormir y yo me quede con él.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>NARRADOR</b>
  
</p>
<p>Unas cuantas horas después Derek se despertó.</p>
<p>Tras despertarse se llevó una mano a la cabeza y frotó su frente.</p>
<p>— ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡¿Por qué mierda me duele tanto la cabeza?!</p>
<p>— ¡Derek! ¡Ya volviste a la normalidad!– dijo el castaño contento.</p>
<p>— ¿Stiles? ¿Eres tú de verdad o estoy soñando?</p>
<p>— Por supuesto que soy yo de verdad. Vine a verte tras enterarme de lo que pasó...– en ese momento Derek se lanzó hacia su novio y comenzó a besarlo con pasión, solo se separaron para coger oxígeno.</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué dijiste antes que ya he vuelto a la normalidad?– preguntó el alfa confundido después de estar unos minutos callados mirándose el uno al otro.</p>
<p>— Bueno, hay algo que debes saber.</p>
<p>Stiles empezó a contarle todo. </p>
<p>— ¡¿QUE HIZO QUE?! Liam se va a arrepentir de lo que hizo– dijo Derek con un tono amenazante mostrando sus ojos rojos de alfa y el humano sonrió.</p>
<p>— Antes se de eso quiero asegurarme de que estás mejor. </p>
<p>Derek miro donde tenía las heridas y sonrió al saber que estaban completamente curadas, pero Stiles comprobó todo el cuerpo de su novio para asegurarse.</p>
<p>— Me alegra saber que estás mejor– dijo el ojimiel.</p>
<p>— A mi me alegra saber que realmente estás aquí– dijo Derek metiendo la nariz en el cuello de Stiles y olfateándolo– Te he echado mucho de menos.</p>
<p>— Yo también te he echado de menos, Sourwolf– dijo el castaño antes de besar a su novio con amor.</p>
<p>Mientras sin que el híbrido y el humano se dieran cuenta Breaden contempló la escena y pensó:</p>
<p>"Tengo que hacer algo"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Chapter 63</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>NARRADOR</strong>
</p><p>Un tiempo después Derek y Stiles se dirigieron a la sala, donde se encontraban Liam, Theo y Breaden.</p><p>Derek iba a darle una lección a Liam y el castaño estaba ansioso por ver lo que haría.</p><p>Entró Stiles primero.</p><p>En cuanto Liam le vio preguntó:</p><p>— ¿Que tal esta Derek? Supongo que durante este tiempo ya habrá vuelto a la normalidad.</p><p>— ¿Por qué no lo compruebas tú mismo?– sonrió– ¡Sourwolf, ya puedes pasar!– grito y Liam abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Derek.</p><p>Derek estaba en su forma de hombre lobo completo mostrando sus ojos rojos de alfa.</p><p>— Me alegra que ya estes mejor, Der...– el alfa le gruñó y le mostró sus colmillos– Veo que ya sabes lo que hice, pero en mi defensa lo hice por...– Liam no continuó hablando ya que Derek se lanzó a por el, pero el beta lo esquivo.</p><p>Entonces Liam empezó a correr por la sala, siendo perseguido por Derek.</p><p>— ¡¡Theo, ayúdame!!– gritó</p><p>— Lo siento cariño. Te amo mucho, pero le tengo mucho más miedo a Derek– Stiles se rio y a Liam insultó a su novio.</p><p>Unos minutos después mientras Derek aún perseguía al beta, Cora apareció de repente en una nube de humo de color azul oscuro.</p><p>Liam al ver a Cora aparecer se detuvo, momento que aprovechó Derek para atacar.</p><p>— ¿Que está pasando aquí?– gritó Cora.</p><p>El humano le contó lo que pasó y al al saberlo Cora dejó que su hermano atacara al beta un poco más.</p><p>— Bueno, ya vale. Tengo noticias, pero antes Derek vuelve a tu forma humana.</p><p>Derek salió de la sala y fue a su habitación, donde volvió a su forma humana y como al cambiar estaba desnudo se vistió rápidamente.</p><p>Una vez que el moreno volvió junto a los demás, Cora empezó a hablar.</p><p>— Acabo de volver de Storybrook, donde Regina me dio unas pociones que nos ayudarán a vencer a los ogros, así que preparaos porque esta vez venceremos.</p><p>Cora Theo y Liam se fueron a poner esos uniformes negros. Eran iguales al que llevaba Liam cuando lo conocí. </p><p>Derek se acercó a Breaden.</p><p>— Hola, Derek– dijo la mujer un poco nerviosa, Derek gruñó, pero luego al sentir como Stiles le agarró la mano suspiró.</p><p>— Quiero que sepas que aunque no me gusta que estes aquí, te agradezco que ayudes a derrotar a esos ogros.</p><p>— No es nada. Quiero enmendar el daño que hice en el pasado.</p><p>Tras eso Derek y Stiles se alejaron sin decir nada.</p><p>El híbrido y el humano fueron junto a los betas, que estaban poniéndose sus uniformes.</p><p>Stiles pensó que ojalá él pudiera acompañarles,  pero sabía que era muy peligroso y su novio no querría y no le dejaría a un lugar donde se puede jugar la vida.</p><p>— Stiles, quieres acompañarnos, ¿verdad?– preguntó el moreno al ver cómo miraba Stiles a sus betas, el humano asintió y el alfa suspiró– Pues ponte el uniforme, están hechizados para estar más protegidos.</p><p>— ¿De verdad... puedo ir?– dijo sorprendido.</p><p>— Pues claro. Eres parte de la manada, Stiles.</p><p>— ¿Y por qué cuando aquel hombre lobo estaba suelto en su forma de lobo completo no me dejaste ayudar?</p><p>— Porque era solo uno. Podía encargarme yo solo, esa vez no llame a nadie de la manada. Además este verano también te enseñé a pelear y defenderte.</p><p>Tras oír a su novio decir eso fue corriendo a ponerse esa especie de uniforme.</p><p>— ¿Por qué tú no usas uno de estos?– preguntó el castaño a su novio tras acabar de vestirse.</p><p>— El hechizo que hay sobre esos uniformes no funciona en alfas– dijo el ojiverde encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>— Entonces quiero que sepas que yo te protegeré– dijo el castaño sonriendo.</p><p>— Y yo también te protegeré a ti, mi amor– dijo el moreno con una sonrisa antes de besar a su novio.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Tras enfrentarse a los ogros y conseguir vencerlos todos fueron de vuelta al castillo.</p><p>Afortunadamente ninguno de ellos había sido herido con gravedad.</p><p>Cuando llegaron al castillo estaba anocheciendo.</p><p>Stiles y Derek estaban un poco tristes. Ninguno de los dos quería despedirse del otro, siempre les pasaba lo mismo cuando Derek iba de visita, pero debían despedirse ya que Stiles tenía que volver a Virginia.</p><p>— Bueno..., tengo que irme– suspiró el castaño y el moreno asintió con tristeza. </p><p>Acto seguido ambos saltaron a los brazos del otro y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.</p><p>— Te voy a echar mucho de menos.</p><p> </p><p>— Yo también, Sourwolf. Te amo muchísimo– dijo el castaño intentando no soltar lágrimas.</p><p>— Yo también te amo muchísimo, Sti.</p><p>— Chicos, perdonad, pero quiero deciros algo– dijo Cora rompiendo el momento.</p><p>Entonces ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia la híbrida.</p><p>— ¿Que pasa?– dijo el ojiverde con preocupación. </p><p>— Hermanito, ¿por qué no te vas con Stiles? Lo he estado pensando y me puedo encargar de proteger Beacon Hills mientras tú no estés– Derek la miro sorprendido.</p><p>— ¿Hablas en serio?</p><p>— Sí, pero que sepas que si algo se pone feo te haré venir enseguida– Derek sonrió y rápidamente abrazó fuerte a su hermana.</p><p>— ¡¡Muchas gracias, Cora!!– dijo emocionado.</p><p>En cuanto dejo libre a Cora se giró hacia su novio y le dijo un poco nervioso:</p><p>— ¿A ti que te parece la idea, cariño? ¿Te gustaría que me fuera contigo a Virginia?</p><p>— ¡¿En serio me estás preguntando eso?!– dijo sonriendo– ¡¡Por supuesto que quiero que te vengas conmigo, Sourwolf!!– dijo el humano emocionado y tras eso él y Derek se besaron. </p><p>En cuanto sus labios se separaron Stiles fue rápidamente a abrazar a Cora.</p><p>— ¡¡Muchas gracias!!</p><p>— No me lo agradezcas a mi. Fue ella quien me convenció– dijo la híbrida señalando a Breaden.</p><p>— ¿De verdad?– preguntó Derek sorprendido.</p><p>— Sí, pero le hice prometer que se quedaría aquí para ayudar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Flashback</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>BREADEN</b>
</p><p>Tras acabar con los ogros y mientras íbamos de vuelta al castillo me acerqué a Cora y le propuse la idea que había tenido.</p><p>Tras ver la escena amorosa de Derek y Stiles supe que debía hacer algo para ayudarles, para que no tuvieran que separarse más y pudieran ser felices juntos.</p><p>Sé me ocurrió la idea de que si otra persona se encargara de proteger Beacon Hills, Derek podría irse con Stiles. </p><p>— ¡¡Estas loca!! ¡¡Yo no puedo encargarme de proteger esta ciudad!!</p><p>— Vamos, Cora. Sé que ya lo hiciste y será solo durante un tiempo.</p><p>— ¡¡Son cuatro años!!</p><p>— Sí, pero ellos vendrán en vacaciones y si las cosas se descontrolan siempre podrás llamar a Derek. </p><p>— ¡¡No, no, no!!</p><p>— ¿Por qué no? ¡¿Es que no quieres que tú hermano sea feliz?!</p><p>— Claro que sí, pero...– la interrumpí</p><p>— Sabes, eres una egoísta. Derek nunca quiso ser el rey de Beacon Hills, pero mientras tú viajabas alrededor del mundo, él sacrificó su felicidad y se convirtió en rey.</p><p>— Viajaba para que Kate no averiguara que yo seguía viva. </p><p>— No serás capaz de decir que no disfrutaste viajando– Cora no me contestó– ¿En serio tú no puedes hacer un pequeño sacrificio para proteger Beacon Hills y que así él no se tenga que separar de la persona que le hace feliz?</p><p>Después de escucharme ella bufó y luego dijo:</p><p>— Está bien. Lo haré, pero antes prométeme que te quedarás aquí para ayudar. </p><p>— Ya tenía pensado quedarme en Beacon Hills para ayudar, así que está bien, te lo prometo– dije sonriendo.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Fin del Flashback</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>A continuación Derek y Stiles se dirigieron agarrados de la mano hacia Breaden.</p><p>El primero en hablar fue Stiles.</p><p>— Hola Breaden.</p><p>— Hola chicos– dijo sonriente. </p><p>— Yo... quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste– dijo el castaño y Breaden lo miro confundida– Por convencer a Cora, ya sabes– Breaden entendió a que se refería tras escuchar eso. </p><p>— No ha sido nada.</p><p>— Gracias– dijo Derek– aunque no entiendo porque lo hiciste.</p><p>— Sé que aún no confías en mi, pero yo solo quiero ayudar, enmendar lo que hice en el pasado. Sé que tardaré en ganarme tu perdón, pero me gustaría que algún día podamos ser amigos.</p><p>— Bueno, para ser justos yo también tuve algo de culpa. Reaccione muy mal y te trate fatal, por eso me cuesta entender porque nos ayudas y porque convenciste...– la morena lo interrumpió.</p><p>— Es lo que debía hacer. Es lo correcto– ella sonrió– Quiero que seas feliz Derek y sé que con él lo serás.</p><p>— Muchas gracias, Breaden– dijo Derek sonriéndole.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Chapter 64</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
</p>
<p>Tras la conversación con Breaden, Derek y yo fuimos a la habitación para hablar y planificar las cosas del viaje. </p>
<p>— Aún no me puedo creer que vayas a venir conmigo a Virginia– dije con una sonrisa enorme mientras mi lobo amargado hacia la maleta– Que vayamos a vivir juntos. Porque viviremos juntos, ¿verdad?</p>
<p>— Me gustaría, pero hay que hablar antes con Isaac. No quiero incomodarle– yo asentí y Derek continuó haciendo la maleta.</p>
<p>— En cuanto acabes de hacer la maleta, nos iremos, ¿verdad?</p>
<p>— No. Primero tengo que arreglar unas cosas antes de irme, pero tú deberías irte ahora. No quiero que pierdas más clases– yo fruncí el ceño– Tardaré menos de un día, cariño. Solo un día más y estaré allí contigo– me dio un beso casto– y así podrás aprovechar para hablar con Isaac. Además aunque me marchara hoy iríamos en coches separados, ya que no pienso dejar mi camaro aquí con esos tres– dijo refiriéndose a Cora, Liam y Theo– yo reí.</p>
<p>Entonces le di un beso cargado de amor.</p>
<p>— Nos vemos en Virginia dentro de poco, Sourwolf– él me asintió sonriendo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yo estaba ya en Virginia, en loft, tumbado en mi cama cuando recibí un mensaje de mi Sourwolf diciendo que en unas horas estaría aquí conmigo.</p>
<p>Yo estaba emocionado.</p>
<p>Tras llegar al lofthable con Isaac. A él no le molesto la idea de que Derek viviera con nosotros. Es más, se alegró bastante, sobre todo porque había algo de lo que quería hablar con Derek.</p>
<p>Yo también quería hablar con Derek.</p>
<p>Durante el camino de vuelta a Virginia lo había estado pensando y ahora que Derek y yo ya no estaríamos lejos del otro le pediría a Derek que me marcara como su compañero.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un par de horas después llamaron a la puerta. Yo fui corriendo a abrir y al ver que era Derek quien llamó me abalancé sobre él y el moreno tuvo que soltar su maleta para agarrarme y que no nos cayésemos al suelo.</p>
<p>Él me agarró con sus fuertes manos mi cadera, yo entrelacé mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y empecé a repartir muchos besos por todo su rostro.</p>
<p>— Por fin llegaste. Te extrañé.</p>
<p>— Yo también te extrañe, cariño. Pero ahora ya estoy aquí, junto a ti y nunca más tendremos que volver a alejarnos del otro, ahora que por fin vuelvo a estar junto a ti siento que estoy donde pertenezco, a tu lado. </p>
<p>Después de que Derek acabara de hablar nos besamos con pasión.</p>
<p>— Aún no puedo creer que estés aquí– dije emocionado apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.</p>
<p>— Pues créetelo– dijo dándome un beso casto– Pero ahora que tal si entramos, guardo mis cosas y luego podríamos ver alguna película abrazados el uno al otro.</p>
<p>— Me encanta la idea– dije sonriente.</p>
<p>— ¿Y bien?</p>
<p>— ¿Y bien qué?</p>
<p>— ¿No me vas a soltar?– dijo sonriendo.</p>
<p>— No– Derek rió.</p>
<p>— Está bien. </p>
<p>Entonces mi Sourwolf rápidamente me sostuvo con una sola mano por mi trasero, dejando así su otra mano libre con la que pudo coger su maleta y después de eso entró al loft, cerró la puerta y yo lo dirigí hasta mi habitación.</p>
<p>Una vez ahí Derek soltó la maleta.</p>
<p>— Stiles, Amor, aunque me encanta estar así contigo, podrías soltarme para que pueda deshacer la maleta– yo le proteste– Piensa que en cuanto antes me sueltes, antes podré deshacer la maleta y antes podremos acurrucarnos para ver una película– yo bufé, pero finalmente le solté.</p>
<p>— Te hice sitio en el armario– dije sonriéndole y el asintió.</p>
<p>Tras eso mi moreno empezó a colocar sus cosas y al cabo de unos minutos mientras aún estaba colocando las cosas en el armario Isaac llamó a la puerta de mi habitación.</p>
<p>— Pasa Isaac.</p>
<p>— Hola chicos. Bueno, yo quería darte la bienvenida, Derek. Me alegra que estes aquí.</p>
<p>— A mi también me alegra estar aquí– después estuvimos un rato en silencio, hasta que Derek lo rompió–Quieres decirme algo más, ¿verdad?– Isaac asintió.</p>
<p>Yo ya sabía lo que él quería decirle a Derek y sabía que seguramente Isaac estaba pensando en cuáles son las mejores palabras.</p>
<p>— Bueno, yo quería contarte– Isaac estaba un poco nervioso– Yo... estoy saliendo con alguien... desde hace unos meses y... y me gustaría presentártelo.</p>
<p>— ¡¿En serio quieres que lo conozca?!– dijo sorprendido.</p>
<p>— Sí, Derek. Tú además de ser mi alfa has sido mejor padre que mi verdadero padre– Derek sonrió con orgullo.</p>
<p>— Me encantaría conocerlo, pero que sepas que lo amenazaré con matarlo si te hace daño– Isaac rió.</p>
<p>— No esperaría menos de ti– sonrió Isaac– Hablare con él y luego te diré cuando os presentaré– dijo antes de salir de la habitación y Derek siguió colocando sus cosas.</p>
<p>Tras eso Derek y yo nos acurrucamos en la cama y comenzamos a ver una película.</p>
<p>Yo no le preste mucha atención, ya que estaba pensando como decirle a Derek que quería que me marcara como su compañero.</p>
<p>Aproximadamente a los trece minutos de película Derek preguntó:</p>
<p>— ¿Que te pasa?</p>
<p>— ¿A mi? No me pasa nada, Der– dije con un tono cariñoso.</p>
<p>— Stiles, por favor, dímelo. Sé que estás preocupado por algo. Dime porque e intentaré ayudarte– yo suspiré.</p>
<p>Yo no sabía como decírselo, así que solté lo que me estaba rondando por la cabeza directamente.</p>
<p>— Quiero que me marques como tu compañero.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Chapter 65</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
</p><p>— Quiero que me marques como tu compañero.</p><p>— ¡¿Que?!– dijo mi lobo amargado.</p><p>— Bueno, lo he estado pasando desde el camino de vuelta a Virginia. Ahora que ya no nos tendremos que volver a separar es el momento para que me marques como tu compañero.</p><p>— Stiles, sabes que una vez hecho no hay vuelta a atrás. Cuando te marque significará que estaremos juntos para siempre. ¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres? Si un día quieres deja...</p><p>— Eso nunca pasará, Der. Yo nunca te dejaré– le interrumpí– Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, por supuesto que quiero eso. Nosotros siempre estaremos juntos y todo por lo que hemos pasado lo demuestra, porque juntos hemos podido superar todo eso– dije sonriendo.</p><p>— Está bien. Lo haré– en ese momento yo hice un pequeño baile de la victoria y Derek rió al verme– ¿Y como será? ¿Que tienes que hacer?</p><p>— Para que no te duela te marcaré después de hacerte el amor, en el momento en que tengas tu orgasmo.</p><p>— Vale, pues hagámoslo ya– dije emocionado y lanzándome sobre Derek para besarlo con pasión, él correspondió el beso, pero un rato después se separó. </p><p>— Antes tengo que ir un momento al baño– yo hice un pequeño puchero– Tranquilo, cariño. Vuelvo enseguida.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>NARRADOR</strong>
  
</p><p>Después de que Derek hiciera sus necesidades en el baño, él salió y fue de vuelta a la habitación de su novio.</p><p>Tras entrar la vista ante el le sorprendió y le hizo quedarse quieto durante unos segundos.</p><p>Ante él se encontraba Stiles completamente desnudo a cuatro patas sobre la cama.</p><p>— Stiles– dijo con un tono lujurioso.</p><p>— ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Sourwolf?– dijo el castaño meneando un poco su culo.</p><p>— Sabes que si.</p><p>— Pues entonces ven aquí. Estoy ansioso por sentirte dentro de nuevo. Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos, pero por suerte ahora vives aquí conmigo, así que podremos hacerlo siempre que queramos y como las habitaciones están insonorizadas Isaac no nos escuchará.</p><p>Tras escuchar eso Derek se quitó rápidamente toda su ropa y la tiró a algún lugar de la habitación.</p><p>En cuanto el moreno está desnudo, su polla se mueve de un lado a otro a la vez que se dirige hacia Stiles.</p><p>La polla de Stiles esta muy dura mientras que la del ojiverde está empezando a endurecerse.</p><p>— Voy a comerte el culo– dijo con una voz lujuriosa el moreno cuando estaba justo detrás de su novio.</p><p>— ¡Hazlo ya!– dijo el castaño muy excitado con un tono de voz alta.</p><p>— Estás un poco impaciente– rió el lobo.</p><p>Cuando Stiles iba a protestarle a su novio sintió como Derek agarró sus dos nalgas, una con cada mano y las separó, dejando a la vista su entrada. Stiles al sentir eso soltó un pequeño jadeo.</p><p>Tras eso Derek se sumerge en el culo de Stiles.</p><p>El castaño agarró la sábana y la apretó con sus manos cerradas al mismo tiempo que empezaba a soltar gemidos al sentir la lengua de Derek lamiendo y luego introduciéndola en su ano.</p><p>Al sentir la lengua de su novio dentro de él, Stiles arquea su espalda, empujando su culo más profundamente hacia la cara de Derek.</p><p>En ese momento Stiles apoya su frente en la almohada mientras no puede parar de gemir, lo que anima aún más a Derek y comienza a comerle el culi de una forma más apasionada.</p><p>Están varios minutos así, hasta que el ojimiel siente como Derek se detiene y después se aleja. </p><p>El humano iba a quejarse cuando suelta un jadeo al sentir como Derek introduce un dedo en su interior y lo penetra con él.</p><p>En cuanto siente que al penetrarlo con su dedo Derek rozo su próstata suelta un fuerte gemido que hizo que Derek sonriera orgulloso.</p><p>Poco a poco el moreno introduce un segundo dedo y luego mete un tercero, a la vez que sigue golpeando la próstata del ojimiel.</p><p>— Derek...– dijo con excitación el castaño entre gemidos mientras seguía siendo penetrado por tres dedos– Te quiero dentro... Te necesito... Te necesito... dentro de mi ya... Necesito tu polla... Necesito tu polla dentro de mi... ¡¡Follame ya!!– suplicó mientras Derek estaba presionando contra su próstata. </p><p>— ¡¡Está bien!!– dijo el ojoverde quitando sus de dos del interior de Stiles– ¡Yo también quiero estar dentro de ti! Pero primero date la vuelta– dijo el lobo excitado y Stiles le obedeció inmediatamente.</p><p>Entonces Derek besa el cuello del castaño al mismo tiempo que agarra con una mano su gran polla y la alinea con la entrada de su novio. </p><p>Tras eso Derek comienza a meter su pene dentro de Stiles poco a poco, pero Stiles no quería esperar más, quería tener la polla de su novio completamente dentro ya, así que empujó su culo hacia atrás, introduciendo así el pene del moreno totalmente en su interior soltando algún quejido de dolor.</p><p>— ¿Estás bien, cariño?</p><p>— Sí, solo dame un momento– el ojiverde le asiente sonriendo.</p><p>Mientras Stiles se acostumbra, Derek vuelve a besar su cuello, dejando algunos chupetones en él.</p><p>El humano inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, creyendo que el lobo por fin lo marcará, pero al ver que no lo hace pregunta:</p><p>— ¿No me vas a marcar?</p><p>— Aún no, amor, pero dentro de poco lo haré.</p><p>Stiles no dice nada más. Solo sigue recibiendo los besos de Derek en su cuello, pasando luego a su boca hasta que tras un par de minutos dice:</p><p>— ¡Ya estoy bien! ¡Muévete ya!– ordena.</p><p>— Como desees, mi amor– susurra en el oído del castaño.</p><p>A continuación comienza a moverse lentamente, aumentando poco a poco la velocidad.</p><p>Stiles gime a la vez que clava sus uñas en la espalda de Derek y entrelaza las piernas con sus caderas.</p><p>Poco después Derek golpea su próstata y entonces no puede parar de gemir.</p><p>— No... pares...– dice Stiles entre gemidos.</p><p>— No pensaba hacerlo– dice el ojiverde golpeando fuerte con sus testículos el trasero de su novio.</p><p>Mientras Derek castiga su próstata cada vez con más fuerza, Stiles lleva una de sus manos a su erección para empezar a masturbarse cada vez más rápido, al mismo tiempo que los empujes del moreno tocan su próstata.</p><p>Tras unas cuantas embestidas más Stiles se corre manchando su abdomen y el de su novio con su semen.</p><p>Entonces Derek mientras sigue embistiendo el agujero de su novio, agarra el pelo de Stiles y suavemente tira de su cabeza hacia un lado para así tener un mejor acceso a su cuello y a continuación lo muerde con sus colmillos de Lobo con fuerza.</p><p>Al sentir la sangre en su boca llega al orgasmo, llenando así el interior de Stiles con su semen.</p><p>Después de morderle Derek se separa del cuello del humano y comienza a lamer la herida.</p><p>Al cabo de unos minutos la herida comienza a brillar con una luz muy intensa y tras unos segundos esa luz comienza a transformarse en tres espirales que se unen en el centro, un triskel, el cual al cabo de unos segundos desaparece dejando en el cuello del castaño una marca del mordisco perfectamente curado.</p><p>Cuando Stiles sintió a Derek morderle no sintió dolor sino que aumentó el placer del orgasmo. </p><p>Después de eso Derek sale del interior de Stiles y se tumba a su lado.</p><p>— ¿Que tal? ¿Como te sientes?</p><p>— Genial. Por fin me marcaste como tu compañero– dije emocionado– Ahora eres mío.</p><p>— Hace mucho que soy tuyo– dice el moreno sonriente.</p><p>— Sí, pero ahora es para siempre y no hay vuelta a atrás– el castaño abraza con fuerza al ojiverde y no lo suelta– Mío– gruñe intentando imitar a su novio– Eres mío.</p><p>— Tuyo– gruñe Derek enseñándole a su novio como se gruñe de verdad– Solo tuyo. </p><p>Poco después ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazando al otro.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>El primero en despertar fue Derek que tras estar un rato tumbado mirando a su novio dormir, decidió levantarse y preparar el desayuno.</p><p>Fue hacia la cocina y al entrar vio a Isaac preparando café.</p><p>— Hola– saludó al beta.</p><p>— Hola. ¿Quieres un poco de café? Estoy haciendo una cafetera– el le asintió.</p><p>— Yo voy a hacer tortitas. Quieres, ¿verdad?– Isaac le asintió– Esta bien, haré para los tres.</p><p>Al cabo de un rato cuando Derek ya estaba acabando de hacer las tortitas y el café ya estaba listo, Stiles entró.</p><p>— Hola, Isaac– el Beta le devolvió el saludo– Hola, Sourwolf– el humano le dio un beso casto a su novio.</p><p>— Estoy acabando de hacer las tortitas, mientras aún no están puedes tomar el café– el castaño asintió.</p><p>En ese momento Isaac vio la marca en el cuello de Stiles y se sorprendió. </p><p>— Stiles... Derek...</p><p>— ¿Que pasa?– preguntó el ojimiel confundido.</p><p>— Tú cuello...– al escuchar eso Stiles entendió a lo que se refería su amigo.</p><p>— Sí. Derek me ha marcado como su compañero– dije con orgullo inclinando su cabeza a un lado para que el Hera tenga una mejor vista de su marca.</p><p>— ¡Es increíble!– dijo admirándola– ¡Felicidades a los dos!– Isaac abrazó primero al castaño y luego al alfa.</p><p>— Por fin Derek es mío para siempre– dijo sonriendo Stiles y el beta rió.</p><p>— Siempre he sido tuyo, Stiles. Literalmente fuimos hechos el uno para el otro– entonces el castaño se acercó a su novio y lo besó con amor.</p><p>Unos minutos después el híbrido sirvió las tortitas y los tres empezaron a comer.</p><p>— Derek– dijo el de rizos después de unos minutos– ya hablé con mi novio y os presentaré mañana por la tarde aquí, en el loft. </p><p>— Vale.</p><p>— Por favor no lo asustes mucho. Piensa que él es para mi lo que Stiles es para ti– pidió Isaac y el ojiverde dirigió la mirada a su novio y sonrió.</p><p>— Está bien. No lo asustaré mucho, solo un poco– Isaac asintió, sabiendo que Derek solo quería protegerlo y que no le hirieran.</p><p>"Espero que todo salga bien"– pensó el beta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Chapter 66</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>NARRADOR</strong> </p><p>Hoy es lunes.</p><p>Hoy Derek conocerá al novio de Isaac.</p><p>Isaac estaba muy nervioso, mientras que Stiles estaba emocionado, ya que cree que será divertido, sobre todo la parte en la que Derek va a amenazar al novio de Isaac.</p><p>Isaac y Stiles acababan de salir de sus respectivas clases y como Derek llegaría en unos minutos a recogerlos Isaaac se apresuró a ir a junto su novio para despedirse y pedirle que esta tarde fuera puntual.</p><p>— Está bien, cariño. No llegaré tarde. Tú tranquilízate. Todo saldrá bien– le besó con amor– Nos vemos esta tarde.</p><p>Mientras, Stiles estaba hablando con Danny, uno de los amigos que había hecho en la facultad y que hoy no había visto porque no tuvieron clase juntos. </p><p>— Sabes Stiles, El otro día vi al chico más guapo y sexy del mundo. Iba a hablarle, pero cuando me decidí a hacerlo, él ya no estaba.</p><p>— Que pena. Tal vez te lo vuelvas a encontrar algún día.</p><p>— ¡Ojalá! Era tan sexy– el castaño rió.</p><p>— Yo también tengo algo que contarte.</p><p>— El que?– preguntó Danny curioso.</p><p>— Mi novio está aquí, en Virginia, conmigo. Se mudó aquí.</p><p>— ¿De verdad? Pensaba que dijiste que debido a su trabajo no podía irse de allí.</p><p>— Sí, pero lo están sustituyendo– dijo el ojimiel.</p><p>Stiles no le había contado que su novio era el rey de Beacon Hills.</p><p>— ¡Me alegro mucho por ti!</p><p>— ¡Gracias!– Stiles sonrió y entonces Danny soltó un pequeño gritito.</p><p>— ¡¡Es él!! El chico del que te hable antes– dijo Danny señalando a Derek, el cual acababa de salir de su camaro.</p><p>Stiles se quedó sorprendido y no sabía si sentirse alagado porque su amigo pensara esas cosas que dijo antes de su novio o celoso.</p><p>— ¡Tengo que hablar con él! ¡Voy a hablar con él!</p><p>— Danny no...– Stiles no pudo acabar de hablar, ya que su amigo le interrumpió. </p><p>— ¡Cállate, Stiles! ¡Está viniendo hacia aquí! ¡Seguramente venga a hablar conmigo!– dijo emocionado.</p><p>— Danny...– él le volvió a mandar callar– Solo escúchame un mo...</p><p>— ¡¡Shh!!– dijo para hacerle callar y Stiles rodó los ojos.</p><p>"Está bien. He intentando avisarte"– pensó el ojimiel.</p><p>En ese momento Derek llego a junto ellos.</p><p>— ¡Hola!– dijo Danny sonriendo coquetamente– Yo soy...– él ojiverde le interrumpió.</p><p>— ¡Apártate!– gruñó con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>Danny se apartó rápidamente y a continuación Derek se acercó un poco más a Stiles, el cual le sonrió, lo agarró suavemente de la nuca, lo atrajo hacia el y lo besó con pasión.</p><p>El castaño nada más sentir los labios de su novio sobre lis suyos correspondió el beso sin pensar en que Danny estaba allí y los miro sorprendido y un poco enfadado.</p><p>Tras separarse para poder respirar, Stiles se acordó de Danny y lo buscó, pero este ya se había ido.</p><p>Entonces decidió que intentaría hablar con él por WhatsApp más tarde, pero ahora quería preguntarle al moreno porque actuó así. </p><p>— Sourwolf, aunque me encanta lo que acaba de pasar, ¿por qué lo hiciste?</p><p>— Ese chico que estaba antes junto a ti olía a excitación, así que me asegure de demostrarle que tú no estás disponible– Stiles sonrió y soltó un pequeña risita.</p><p>— Estabas celoso– volvió a sonreír y luego reír y Derek gruñó– Él no se sentía así por mi, Sourwolf, aunque no me quejaría si lo volvieras a hacer, así le puedes demostrar a todos que yo ya estoy ocupado– dijo el humano, luego le guiño un ojo y Derek volvió a besarle.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Faltaban unos minutos para que el novio de Isaac llegara y este estaba de los nervios.</p><p>Los tres estaban en la sala.</p><p>Derek y Stiles sentados y acurrucados en el sofá mientras que el de rizos estaba dando vueltas alrededor de la sala, llenado de un lado a otro.</p><p>Isaac estaba mordiéndose nervioso las uñas cuando llamaron a la puerta.</p><p>— ¡Voy yo!– gritó el beta corriendo hacia la puerta a la vez que Derek y Stiles se levantaron.</p><p>En cuanto abrió la puerta Isaac sezz xq quedó quieto mirando a su novio y lo guapo que estaba, este le sonrió y hizo lo mismo con Isaac.</p><p>— Estás muy guapo, ricitos– Isaac se sonrojó un poco.</p><p>— ¡Gracias! Pero tú estás más guapo, lagartija– rió– Venga vamos. Ellos están en la sala.</p><p>Al llegar a la sala Isaac entra primero, seguido por su novio.</p><p>— Bueno, creo que ha llegado la hora de presentaros– dijo el de rizos nervioso– Cariño, él es Derek Hale, mi alfa. Y Derek, este es mi novio, Jackson Whittemore.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Las cosas salieron mejor de lo que Isaac había esperado.</p><p>Claro que Derek fue un poco aterrador al principio, pero tras conocer un poco a Jackson, después de hacerle varias preguntas le dio su visto bueno al novio del beta, aunque por supuesto lo amenazó.</p><p>— Eres un hombre lobo, ¿verdad?– preguntó el alfa.</p><p>— Bueno... sí. Al menos en parte– Derek frunció el ceño. </p><p>— ¿Que significa eso?</p><p>— Veras, Derek, Jackson no solo es un hombre lobo, también es en parte un kanima. Su forma de hombre lobo es como la de un hombre lobo normal, salvo que el además de los colmillos y las garras también tiene la cola de un kanima. Es como un híbrido– dijo sonriendo Isaac.</p><p>— ¿En serio?– preguntó el ojiverde sorprendido.</p><p>— Sí. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?– dijo Jackson muy serio.</p><p>— Tranquilo, cariño. Creo que Derek es la persona que mejor puede entenderte.</p><p>— ¿Que?</p><p>— Mi lobo amargadlo– dijo Stiles envolviendo un brazo sobre la cintura de Derek– no es solo un hombre lobo. Es un híbrido– dijo con orgullo y sonriendo– Es un hombre lobo y también un brujo– entonces besó la mejilla de Derek y este sonrió.</p><p>— ¿De verdad?</p><p>— Así es, Jackson, soy un híbrido y quiero hacerte una advertencia. Aunque seas un híbrido, si le haces daño a Isaac te abriré en canal con mis garras, sacare tus tripas y te las haré comer, ¿entendido?– dijo el ojiverde muy serio y con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>— Sí... Sí... Yo nunca le haría daño a Isaac– dijo un poco asustado el kanima.</p><p>— Eso espero, por tu bien.</p><p>Tras eso estuvieron hablando de varios temas hasta que Derek les dijo sonriendo:</p><p>— Hay una cosa que me gustaría saber.</p><p>— ¿El que?– preguntó el de rizos.</p><p>— Me gustaría saber cómo os conocisteis.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Chapter 67</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>JACKSON</strong>
  
</p>
<p>— Me gustaría saber cómo os conocisteis– preguntó Derek sonriendo y yo reí.</p>
<p>— Bueno, Isaac y yo nos conocimos en la facultad. Al principio no hablábamos mucho, de hecho casi no hablamos, ya sabes lis dos estábamos en un lugar nuevo rodeado de gente nueva y a los dos nos costó adaptarnos, pero todo cambio cuando un profesor nos mandó hacer un trabajo por parejas, que él mismo formó y para él que solo nos dio una semana y media para entregarlo.</p>
<p>— Como supondrás a Jackson y a mi nos toco juntos– dijo Isaac– así que quedamos varias veces durante la semana en el apartamento de Jackson para hacer el trabajo. Sin embargo el viernes de esa semana, cuando nosotros ya teníamos casi acabado el trabajo Jackson hizo algo que me sorprendió.</p>
<p>— A mi Isaac me gustó desde que lo vi y como yo pensaba que era reciproco...</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué pensabas eso?– preguntó interrumpiendo mi ricitos.</p>
<p>— Lo pensaba porque noté la forma en la que me miraba a veces, pensando que yo no me daba cuenta– tras responder la pregunta de mi novio y de que él se sonrojara continué– yo le besé y a continuación le confesé lo que sentía y le pedí salir. </p>
<p>— Y entonces él aceptó, ¿no?– preguntó Stiles, ya que el tampoco sabía como sucedió mi historia con Isaac. </p>
<p>— No, para nada– yo solté una pequeña risa al recordar lo que pasó– Fue todo lo contrario. El huyó. Salió de mi apartamento lo más rápido posible y tras eso yo me sentí fatal. Pensaba que me había equivocado y que le había incomodado, así que intenté hablar con él para disculparme, pero él me estaba evitando. Por suerte el martes coincidí con él en la universidad y al acabar la clase, antes de que se marchara, conseguí que pudiéramos hablar– dije sonriendo.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Flashback</strong>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>— ¡Isaac!... Hola...– dije cuando llegue a junto él.</p>
<p>— Hola, Jackson.</p>
<p>— Yo... yo... quería disculparme contigo.</p>
<p>— ¿Que?– dijo sorprendido. </p>
<p>— Siento mucho lo de viernes, Isaac. Yo no quería hacerte sentir incómodo y que tuvieras que salir corriendo de mi apartamento. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Hoy no hace falta que vengas a mi apartamento, acabaré yo solo el trabajo y después te lo enviaré para que lo revises...– Isaac me interrumpió.</p>
<p>— Jackson, para– entonces dirigí mi mirada al suelo– Mírame, por favor– yo obedecí y al ver el rostro de Isaac vi una pequeña sonrisa– No me hiciste sentir incómodo, Jackson. De hecho me gustó bastante que me besaras– yo le mire confundido.</p>
<p>— ¿Y entonces por qué...– él no me dejó acabar mi pregunta.</p>
<p>— La última persona con la que estuve primero pensaba que me ocultaba a los demás ya que no sabía como decirle que le gustaban los chicos, pero luego descubrí que además solo me estaba utilizando, me uso para follar y para olvidarse de la persona de la cual estaba enamorado, y cuando me confesaste que yo te gustaba recordé todo lo que me hizo, lo mal que lo pase y lo que me hizo sufrir y entonces sentí que necesitaba salir de ahí rápidamente. Lo siento. También siento no responderte ni tus llamadas, ni tus mensajes, pero estaba avergonzado.</p>
<p>— No tienes que disculparte. Sé lo que se siente al estar con la persona equivocada– el me miro con curiosidad– Yo salí con un chico que ocultaba que era gay, el no quería que nadie lo supiera. Él me pidió llevar nuestra relación en secreto y como a mi me gustaba tanto él acepté como un tonto, pero tras estar varios meses saliendo en secreto le pedí hacer público lo nuestro. Al final él aceptó, se lo diríamos al día siguiente a nuestros amigos. Sin embargo esa noche salimos de fiesta cada uno con sus amigos y nos encontraríamos después. Cuando fui a buscarlo lo vi besándose apasionadamente con una chica y tras ver que yo lo había visto él no se detuvo, siguió besándola.</p>
<p>— Lo siento mucho, Jackson.</p>
<p>— Eso ya no importa. Lo olvidé hace tiempo. Lo que quiero decir es que aunque ese imbécil, que ya hay que selo para dejarte escapar, te haya tratado mal, yo nunca lo haré. Tú me gustas mucho, Isaac, y si me das una oportunidad te demostraré que puedes confiar en mi– Isaac sonrió y se sonrojó un poco.</p>
<p>— Bueno, tú también me gustas.</p>
<p>— ¿Eso significa que te gustaría salir conmigo?– dije sonriendo.</p>
<p>— Me encantaría– dijo Isaac sonriente y entonces le besé.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Fin del Flashback</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>NARRADOR</strong>
  
</p>
<p>— Vuestra historia es muy bonita, pero mi historia con Derek es mejor– dijo Stiles sonriendo y Isaac frunció el ceño.</p>
<p>El castaño al ver la cara de su amigo dijo:</p>
<p>— No pongas esa cara, ricitos, sabes que es la verdad.</p>
<p>— ¿Como os conocisteis vosotros?– preguntó Jackson curioso.</p>
<p>— Es una historia increíble– dijo Derek acercando más al humano hacia él.</p>
<p>Tras eso él moreno puso las manos en la cintura de su novio y colocó su nariz en la zona entre su cuello y su hombro, un poco más abajo del lugar donde Stiles tenía su marca, y empezó a olfatear el aroma del ojimiel. </p>
<p>A continuación el castaño les empezó a contar su historia con su Sourwolf.</p>
<p>— Guau. Es una historia asombroso y muy linda– dijo Jackson sonriendo y sorprendido por todo lo que le había contado el humano.</p>
<p>Poco después de eso el móvil del ojiverde sonó. </p>
<p>Cuando vio quien le llamaba lo cogió rápidamente y se alejó un poco de los otros tres para no molestarles.</p>
<p>Tras eso los tres chicos estuvieron en silencio hasta que Stiles lo rompió diciendo:</p>
<p>— Entonces, ¿de vosotros quien es el pasivo?</p>
<p>Isaac se sonrojó avergonzado por la pregunta de su amigo y no dijo nada, pero su novio si le contestó.</p>
<p>— Bueno, nosotros nos turnamos. Somos versátiles.</p>
<p>— ¿De verdad?– preguntó el ojimiel sorprendido.</p>
<p>— Sí. ¿Tú y Derek nunca habéis cambiado los papeles?– dijo Jackson sonriendo con diversión al ver el rostro de Isaac. </p>
<p>— No, nunca. Siempre soy yo el pasivo, y me encanta serlo, sentir la gran polla de Derek en mi culo, dentro de mi...</p>
<p>— ¡Stiles!– gritó Isaac interrumpiéndole.</p>
<p>— ¿Que?</p>
<p>— No hace falta que seas tan explicito– Jackson soltó una pequeña risa y Stiles rodo los ojos.</p>
<p>— Vale. A lo que voy es a que me encanta ser el pasivo, pero también me gustaría sentir como es ser el activo– dijo el humano sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros.</p>
<p>— Entonces, ¿por qué no se lo propones?</p>
<p>— ¡¿Que?! ¡¡No!! ¡No puedo!</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué?</p>
<p>— Me da un poco de vergüenza. Además no creo que él acepté.</p>
<p>— Si no lo intentas nunca lo sabras– dijo el kanima encogiéndose de hombros.</p>
<p>Poco después de que Jackson dijera eso Derek volvió, se puso al lado de su novio y le besó.</p>
<p>— ¿Quien era?– preguntó curioso el humano tras separar sus labios del ojiverde.</p>
<p>— Era Cora.</p>
<p>— ¿Que pasó? Pasó algo malo en Beacon Hills, ¿verdad? Y tend...– dijo rápidamente Stiles muy preocupado.</p>
<p>— No es nada malo. Tranquilo, Stiles. Llamo porque dentro de poco será navidad y ella pensó en organizar una cena para toda la manada. Ella quería saber que pensábamos– antes de que el castaño preguntara, él moreno continuó– Le dije que primero hablaría contigo, ya que lo que más quiero es pasar y disfrutar la navidad junto a ti– Stiles sonrió un poco sonrojado por las palabras del moreno. </p>
<p>— Me encanta la idea, pero no quiero dejar a papá solo.</p>
<p>— Él también está invitado a la cena– Stiles volvió a sonreír hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.</p>
<p>— ¿Crees que podríamos invitar también a Melissa, la madre de Scott? Desde que murió mi madre siempre pasamos estas fiestas con ella y Scott, y como este año no se si Scott volverá a Beacon Hills para navidad no quiero que las pase sola.</p>
<p>— Claro que si, la invitaremos. </p>
<p>— ¿Y os importa si invitará a Scott? Aunque no creo que venga, ya que no me contesta, ni habla desde el verano– dijo mirando a Derek y él miro a Isaac.</p>
<p>— Sí, claro. Invítale– dijo sonriendo– Yo ya pase página. Lo único que siento por el es indiferencia. Además tengo a alguien mucho mejor, más guapo, más bueno, más romántico y mucho más inteligente– dijo el de rizos mirando a Jackson y después dandole un beso.</p>
<p>— Genial– dijo emocionado el humano– Pues dile a Cora que iremos.</p>
<p>— Eh, yo no sé si iré.</p>
<p>— ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Por qué?!– preguntó elevando la voz el ojimiel.</p>
<p>— No quiero dejar solo a Jackson.</p>
<p>— No hace falta que hagas eso por mi.</p>
<p>— Claro que sí.</p>
<p>— ¿No tienes a nadie con quien pasar la navidad?– preguntó Stiles.</p>
<p>— No. Mis padres me odian, me dieron de lado por estudiar la carrera que yo quería y no la que ellos querían que estudiara y por ser gay– dijo el kanima sonriendo con tristeza– Tiene gracia que aceptaran que soy un ser sobrenatural y no que soy homosexual– soltó un suspiro.</p>
<p>— ¿Y tu manada?</p>
<p>— Yo no tengo una manada.</p>
<p>— Si quieres puedes unirte a la mía– ofreció Derek y tanto Isaac como Jackson lo miraron sorprendido.</p>
<p>— ¿Lo dices en serio?– preguntó el de rizos.</p>
<p>— Sí. Se nota que os queréis– ambos se sonrojaron un poco– pero que sepas que mi amenaza de antes seguirá en pie aunque te unas a mi manada– dijo amenazadoramente– Entonces..., ¿cual es tu respuesta?– le preguntó a Jackson.</p>
<p>— Cariño, ¿a ti que te parece?– le preguntó el kanima a su novio– ¿Te gustaría que me uniera a la manada?</p>
<p>— ¿Eres tonto o qué? Esa es una pregunta muy estúpida– dijo sonriendo y rodando lis ojos– Pues claro que me gustaría, idiota.</p>
<p>Jackson le sonrió a su novio y luego miro al alfa y dijo:</p>
<p>— Me encantaría pertenecer a tu manada.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Chapter 68</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
  
</p>
<p>Tras el día en que Jackson se unió a la manada las cosas transcurrieron con normalidad, sin problemas, lo que fue genial porque pude disfrutar muchísimo de mi novio.</p>
<p>También arregle las cosas con Danny, ya que el creía que yo teniendo novio le había quitado al chico que le gustaba, pero cuando le expliqué que ese chico en realidad era mi novio él se sorprendió.</p>
<p>Fue muy gracioso ver la cara que puso cuando se lo dije y después se disculpó.</p>
<p>También me preguntó cómo conseguí un tío tan sexy y me pidió que encontrara otro para él, yo reí.</p>
<p>En este momento estábamos en el camaro de Derek, de camino a Beacon Hills.</p>
<p>Aún faltaban unos días para la cena de navidad, pero decidimos que queríamos llegar unos días antes.</p>
<p>Llegamos dos días antes de Navidad. Primero dejamos a Isaac y Jackson en el loft, ya que el de rizos quería presentarle su novio y nuevo integrante de la manada Hale a Liam y a Theo.</p>
<p>Después fuimos a mi casa para ver a mi padre y hablar un rato con él.</p>
<p>Tras eso fuimos al castillo, y cuando llegamos fuimos a la sala, en la cual se encontraba Cora, la cual se sorprendió al vernos.</p>
<p>— ¿Que hacéis aquí?– preguntó aún sorprendida. </p>
<p>— Yo también me alegro de verte, cuñada– Cora todo los ojos.</p>
<p>— Decidimos venir un poco antes.</p>
<p>— Genial. Así podréis ayudarme a preparar las cosas– dijo Cora sonriente. </p>
<p>— ¿Por qué no hay ninguna decoración navideña?– pregunté extrañado.</p>
<p>— Porque no sabía dónde guardaba Derek los adornos y las demás cosas.</p>
<p>— ¿Y por qué no me llamaste para preguntármelo?– dijo Derek con el ceño fruncido.</p>
<p>— Porque entonces no podría poner esta excusa– Cora rodó los ojos con obviedad y Derek gruñó.</p>
<p>— ¡¿En serio?! Eres una híbrida de mujer lobo y bruja. Solo tendrías que chasquear los dedos y el árbol de Navidad y todas las decoraciones ya estarían colocadas– dijo Derek en un tono de voz alta.</p>
<p>— Déjalo, Sourwolf. Tú y yo colocaremos la decoración y Cora se encargará de preparar las demás cosas, como poner la mesa, preparar la comida...</p>
<p>— ¡¿Que?!– dijo la morena y yo reí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tras eso Derek y yo fuimos al trastero, donde mi moreno guardaba toda la decoración</p>
<p>— Tienes muchas cosas para decorar, y son muy bonitas– le dije sonriente y él estaba un poco serio. </p>
<p>— Eran de mi madre. Ella siempre los ha tenido guardados aquí, en el castillo, así que se salvaron del incendio. Tras su muerte yo no tenía ánimos para celebrar hasta que acojo a Isaac, Liam y Theo, pero aún cuando celebraba la Navidad con ellos nunca decoraba el castillo. Este año será el primero– tras decir eso me sonrió.</p>
<p>— Si no quieres colocar...</p>
<p>— Quiero hacerlo– Derek me interrumpió– Este año ha sido genial. Tenemos muchos motivos para celebrar.</p>
<p>— ¿Como cuales?– le dije sonriendo.</p>
<p>— Para empezar hemos vencido a Kate para siempre, Cora volvió a Beacon Hills para quedarse y lo mejor de todo encontré al chico perfecto, el cual es mi novio y al que amo muchísimo– yo sonreí.</p>
<p>— Ese chico también te ama muchísimo a ti– dije para luego besarle con amor. </p>
<p>— Bueno, es hora de colocar todas las decoraciones.</p>
<p>Derek iba a mover su mano para usando su magia colocar todo, pero yo le detuve antes de que pudiera agarrándole el brazo.</p>
<p>— No uses tu magia. Será más divertido decorar el castillo sin ella.</p>
<p>— Está bien, amor– me sonrió y luego me dio un beso casto– Empecemos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Primero colocamos algunas decoraciones por las paredes, ventanas y por el techo del castillo. La mayoría eran luces de navidad y muérdago de plástico, ya que el real es peligroso para los hombres lobo.</p>
<p>Después colocamos el árbol, el cual era enorme, y tras eso Derek comenzó a colocar los adornos en el árbol donde yo le decía, momento que aproveche para mirarle su perfecto culo.</p>
<p>Tras acabar y ver el resultado ambos estábamos sonrientes.</p>
<p>— Quedó muy bien– dije.</p>
<p>— Quedó perfecto. Y todo gracias a ti– yo me sonrojé, él me besó y luego apoyamos nuestras frentes juntas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Chapter 69</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
  
</p><p>Hoy es Nochebuena.</p><p>La celebraríamos todos juntos en el castillo cenando.</p><p>Seremos Theo, Liam, Isaac, Jackson, Cora, Breaden, mi padre, Melissa, Derek y yo. También invitamos a Scott, pero no nos contestó, así que supusimos que no vendría. Yo sabía que Melissa, y no solo porque su hijo no vendría, también porque Scott estaba siendo un imbécil de nuevo.</p><p>Fueron pasando las horas hasta que llegó el momento en que los invitados comenzaron a llegar.</p><p>La noche fue genial. Todos nos estábamos divirtiendo y pasándolo muy bien.</p><p>Derek aprovechaba cada vez que yo pasaba por debajo del muérdago para besarme y eso me encantaba. Aunque cuando Breaden se encontraba cerca o estaba hablando con mi hombre no me separaba de él y en esos momentos era yo quien besaba seguido a Derek.</p><p>Pero las cosas se fastidiaron cuando él llegó.</p><p>Tras oír que llamaron a la puerta fui a abrir extrañado, ya que todos los invitados ya estaban aquí, pero al ver quien llamo me sorprendí.</p><p>Era Scott. </p><p>— Hola, Stiles– me dijo sonriendo, lo que me enfado.</p><p>— "Hola, Stiles", eso es todo lo que dices después de estar ignorándome durante varios meses.</p><p>— No te estuve ignorando.</p><p>— ¡¿Que?!– grité y Derek al oírme vino a junto mía.</p><p>— ¿Pasa algo, amor?– me preguntó Derek cuando estuvo a mi lado antes de mirar a la puerta , pero en cuanto lo hizo él también se sorprendió.</p><p>Yo en lugar de responder su pregunta le seguí "hablando" a Scott, aunque más que hablar le gritaba.</p><p>— ¡¿Como que no me ignoraste?! ¡Entonces como le llamas a no responder mis llamadas, ni contestar mis mensajes!</p><p>— ¡Yo no tuve tiempo!</p><p>Yo me estaba enfadando aún más.</p><p>— Entendería que no me contestaras en uno, dos o tres días, pero pasaron meses.</p><p>Scott iba a decir algo para defenderse, pero Derek hablo primero.</p><p>— Déjalo, mi amor. Su cerebro no da para más.</p><p>— Tienes razón Sourwolf– Scott nos miró ofendido y iba a decir algo pero no le deje– Venga, pasa.</p><p>Él entró y mientras nos dirigíamos a donde todos estaban Scott preguntó:</p><p>— ¿Isaac está aquí?</p><p>— Sí. ¿Por qué?</p><p>— Quiero hablar con él. Arreglar las cosas. Me di cuenta de que él es genial y fui un tonto por dejarlo.</p><p>Derek iba a decir algo, pero yo me adelante.</p><p>— Es una gran idea– Derek me miro extrañado– Mira está allí, ve por él– dije en cuanto llegamos donde todos estaban y Scott me hizo caso.</p><p>— ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?– me preguntó mi novio.</p><p>— Porque quiero ver la cara que pone cuando sepa que Isaac ya no está disponible. Será divertido– reí– Se lo merece por ignorarme.</p><p>— Eres muy malvado– dijo y luego se acercó más a mi– Y eso me encanta– entonces comenzó a besarme apasionadamente y yo le seguí.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>NARRADOR</strong>
  
</p><p>Scott al llegar a donde todos se encontraban primero fue a saludar a su madre, la cual lo regañó por no llamarlo ni a ella ni a sus amigos.</p><p>Pero el hombre lobo no le estaba haciendo caso. Él estaba pensando en que decirle a Isaac.</p><p>A continuación se dirigió a junto Isaac, el cual se encontraba hablando con Jackson.</p><p>— Hola, Isaac– dijo Scott sonriente.</p><p>— ¿Scott?– dijo sorprendido– ¿Que haces aquí?</p><p>— Bueno, yo quería hablar un momento contigo, a solas– dijo lo último mirando al kanima.</p><p>— No, lo siento...</p><p>— Por favor, Isaac. Será solo un momento.</p><p>Isaac rodo los ojos y entonces miro a su novio, preguntándole con la mirada si le importaba.</p><p>— Está bien. Llámame si me necesitas– le dijo Jackson a su novio antes de alejarse un poco, aunque uso su oído sobrenatural para escucharlos.</p><p>— ¿Que quieres, Scott?</p><p>— Solo quería decirte que después de pensarlo mucho he decidido que quiero volver a intentarlo contigo. </p><p>— ¿Que? Estás de broma, ¿verdad?</p><p>— No, Isaac– se escuchó un gruñido que provenía del otro lado de la habitación– Podrás volver a tenerm...– Isaac no le dejó acabar de hablar.</p><p>— Sabía que eras muy idiota, pero no pensaba que lo fueras tanto– Scott iba a decir algo, pero el de rizos no le dejó– ¿De verdad crees que después de lo que me hiciste volvería corriendo a tus brazos?</p><p>— Bueno, sí...– a Isaac le dieron ganas de abofetearle– Sé que estás completamente enamorado de mi, así que deja de fingir que estás enfadado y...</p><p>Entonces cuando Isaac estaba a punto de lanzarse para atacar a Scott, Jackson llegó a junto él.</p><p>— ¿Que pasa aquí?</p><p>— Tío, podrías irte. Estamos en medio de una conversación. </p><p>— Por poder podría irme, pero no me da la gana– Scott gruñó y le mostró sus ojos amarillos de hombre lobo y entonces Jackson le mostró sus ojos de kanima.</p><p>— ¿Quien demonios eres tú y que haces aquí?</p><p>— Soy Jackson Whittemore y soy el nuevo miembro de la manada de Derek.</p><p>— Se te olvidó decirle un pequeño detalle– dijo el de rizos.</p><p>— Prefiero que se lo digas tú– dijo el kanima sonriendo.</p><p>— ¿Decirme que?</p><p>— Que Jackson es mi novio. A ti ya te olvide hace tiempo, Scott. Él es la persona con quien quiero estar. Él es de quien estoy enamorado y a quien quiero.</p><p>— Yo también te quiero ricitos– dijo Jackson antes de darle un beso casto a su novio.</p><p>Tras ver eso Scott, el cual estaba muy enfadado, se alejó de ellos y se dirigió rápidamente a junto de Derek, que estaba hablando con Breaden y junto a él se encontraba Stiles, Scott sacó sus garras dispuesto a atacarle, pero por suerte Cora que se encontraba hablando con Liam y Theo lo vio y Antea de que pudiera atacar a Derek, el cual se encontraba de espaldas a Scott y no vio lo que el hombre lobo pretendía, se lo impidió.</p><p>— ¿Que mierda intentabas hacer, Scott?– gritó Cora, lo que hizo que la mirada de todos se posara en ellos, incluida la de Derek y Stiles, los cuales se dieron la vuelta al oír el grito.</p><p>— ¿Que pasa, hermanita?</p><p>— Este cabrón– dijo señalando a Scott– ha intentado atacarte.</p><p>— ¿Que?– dijo el castaño sorprendido, el moreno también se sorprendió, luego miro hacia Scott y frunció el ceño.</p><p>— Además por la espalda, como un cobarde– dijo Cora enfadada.</p><p>— ¿Es eso verdad, Scott?– preguntó Stiles y tras unos cuantos segundos Scott asintió– ¿Por qué?</p><p>— Porque el estúpido de tu novio– Derek le gruñó– dejó que ese imbécil que me robó a Isaac se uniera a la manada.</p><p>— Yo no lo robe– dijo Jackson– Tú fuiste quien rompió con él y lo dejó libre y te agradezco que fuera tan imbécil como para dejar libre al chico más increíble que he conocido– Isaac se sonrojó ante las palabras de su novio.</p><p>— Y yo soy el alfa. Yo decidí quien puede unirse o no a la manada y no necesito tu permiso, Scott– dijo el nombre del moreno con desprecio.</p><p>— Pues no pienso estar en la misma manada que él. Así que tendrás que decidir con cuál de nosotros dos quedarte– dijo el moreno muy serio.</p><p>— Scott, tu no eres parte de la manada. </p><p>— ¡¿Que?!– gritó sorprendido– Pero si me ayudaste a controlarme y...– Derek le interrumpió.</p><p>— Eso lo hice por Stiles. No por ti. </p><p>Esas palabras enfurecieron a Scott, así que mostró sus ojos amarillos de hombre lobo, entonces Derek mostró sus ojos rojos de alfa y después Scott sacó sus garras, pero justo antes de que intentara atacar un grito le hizo retroceder.</p><p>— ¡Scott, basta ya!– gritó la madre de Scott.</p><p>Melissa era una persona muy buena y amable, pero cuando se enfadaba daba un poco de temor, y en este momento estaba muy enfadada con Scott.</p><p>Tras escuchar el grito de su madre sus garras desaparecieron y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.</p><p>Derek siguió mostrando sus ojos de alfa hasta que Stiles le agarró la mano con la suya y con sus manos entrelazadas le acarició los dedos a Derek.</p><p>— Scott, deja de comportarte como un crío, madura y asume las consecuencias de tus actos– Melissa estuvo regañando a su hijo durante mucho tiempo– Y ahora pídeles perdón a todos por la escena que acabas de montar– Scott no dijo nada– ¡¡SCOTT, DISCÚLPATE AHORA MISMO!!</p><p>— Lo siento, chicos.</p><p>Tras eso aunque el ambiente estaba un poco tenso siguieron con la celebración. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MELISSA</strong>
  
</p><p>Después de la escena que montó Scott y que luego se disculpara, espere un poco para que el estuviera solo y que no hubiera nadie cerca para hablar con él.</p><p>Cuando eso pasó me acerqué a él.</p><p>— Hijo, creo que tenemos que hablar– él asintió y antes de que pudiera decir algo él habló primero.</p><p>— Lamentó que te enterarás así. Quería habértelo dicho hace tiempo, pero tenía miedo de que no lo aceptaras...– le interrumpí, él parecía muy nervioso.</p><p>— ¿A que te refieres? ¿Haberme dicho que?</p><p>— Que... también me gustan los chicos. </p><p>— ¡¿Que?! ¡¿En serio tenias miedo de decírmelo?!– él asintió– ¿Como pudiste pensar eso? Sé que hay personas homofóbicas, pero tú estabas delante cuando Stiles me presento a Derek, su novio, y vistes mi reacción, como me alegre por él.</p><p>— Ya, pero...</p><p>— Por Dios, Scott. No sé cómo puedes ser tan tonto. La única explicación posible es que debiste sacar la inteligencia de tu padre– suspiré– Me da igual si estás con un chico o con una chica, solo quiero que seas feliz.</p><p>— Gracias, mamá– dijo antes de abrazarme con fuerza.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
  
</p><p>El resto de las vacaciones de navidad fue genial.</p><p>El día que más me gustó y más me divertí fue el día de fin de año. </p><p>Cora montó una fiesta en el loft y la pasamos muy bien.</p><p>Estuvimos Lydia, Jordan, Liam, Isaac, Theo, Cora, Breaden, Allison, Jackson, Derek y yo. Scott no vino.</p><p>Pero ahora las vacaciones habían terminado y cada uno teníamos que regresar, así que tras despedirme de mi padre y Derek de su hermana, de Liam y Theo, nos fuimos.</p><p>Esta vez la despedida ni resultó tan dura como cuando me fui a la universidad hace unos meses, ya que Derek viene conmigo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Chapter 70</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Unos cuantos meses después</em>
</p><p>Tras acabar las vacaciones de navidad y volver a Virginia las cosas estaban muy bien, tanto en la universidad, como en mi relación con Derek.</p><p>Hubo un par de veces en que Derek tuvo que ir a Beacon Hills para ayudar a Cora, pero siempre volvía lo más rápido que podía.</p><p>Hoy es nuestro aniversario. </p><p>Me parece increíble. Casi no puedo creerlo. </p><p>Hoy hace justo un año que soy el novio del increíble y sexy Derek Hale.</p><p>Es asombroso todo lo que habíamos pasado este año.</p><p>Dos locas psicópatas que intentaron matarnos, una zorra que intentó separarnos y la distancia en la que estuvimos durante un tiempo.</p><p>Pero juntos superamos todos esos obstáculos. </p><p>Esos obstáculos sólo hicieron nuestra relación más fuerte. No pudieron, ni podrán con nosotros. Nada ni nadie podrá separarnos.</p><p>Desde que desperté fue todo maravilloso.</p><p>Cuando desperté Derek ni estaba a mi lado en la cama y eso no me gustó, pero en cuanto vi la habitación olvidé completamente eso.</p><p>La habitación estaba llena de muchas cestas de flores. </p><p>Eran hermosas. </p><p>Isaac cuando lo vio se burló diciéndome que mi habitación parecía una floristería. Yo le contesté que él solo estaba celoso porque mi novio es mejor que el suyo.</p><p>Después de eso fui a la cocina y Derek me había hecho el desayuno.</p><p>Me había hecho un café con leche, un zumo de naranja y algunos cruasanes con chocolate por dentro.</p><p>— ¿Donde está Derek?– le pregunté a Isaac cuando acabe de desayunar.</p><p>— No sé. Salió un poco antes de que tú despertaras.</p><p>Cuando Isaac acabó de hablar llamaron a la puerta.</p><p>— Creo que deberías ir tú a abrir. Seguramente sea Derek.</p><p>Yo rápidamente corrí a abrir la puerta.</p><p>Tras abrir la puerta ante mi estaba mi Sourwolf con un gran ramo de rosas rojas en la mano.</p><p>— Feliz aniversario, mi amor– dijo entregándome el ramo de rosas y luego me besó con amor– ¿Te gustaron mis sorpresas?– preguntó sonriente. </p><p>— Me encantaron Sourwolf. Fueron asombrosas.</p><p>— Pues prepárate porque te esperan muchas sorpresas más– me dio un corto beso en los labios– Como por ejemplo esta– dijo haciendo aparecer en su mano una gran caja de bombones.</p><p>Yo rápidamente se la arrebate, cogí unos cuantos y me los metí en la boca.</p><p>— Te amo mucho, Sourwolf– dije aún masticando los bombones y Derek rió.</p><p>— Yo también te amo mucho, Sti.</p><p>— Bueno, chicos, yo decidí pasar la noche en el apartamento de Jackson, con él. Así tendréis más intimidad– dijo Isaac, nos guiño un ojo y tras eso se fue.</p><p>— Así que Sourwolf, ¿que tienes planeado?– le pregunté sonriendo después de comerme casi todos los bombones de la caja.</p><p>— Si te lo dijera no sería una sorpresa, amor– yo bufé.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Derek había planeado un día estupendo.</p><p>Tras irse Isaac fuimos a dar un paseo. En cuanto se acercó la hora de la comida volvimos al loft y Derek me preparo mi comida y mi postre favoritos.</p><p>Un rato después Derek me llevo al zoo.</p><p>Yo estaba muy emocionado y fui arrastrando a Derek de un lado a otro.</p><p>Derek me dijo que me veía muy tierno y yo me sonrojé un poco.</p><p>Unas horas después volvimos al loft para prepararnos ya que Derek me llevaría a un restaurante a cenar.</p><p>Primero me bañe yo y después Derek, ya que sabíamos que si nos bañábamos juntos acabaríamos follando y llegaríamos tarde al restaurante.</p><p>Después de cenar Derek me llevo a una playa. Era la misma playa en la que me pidió ser su novio y eso me trajo buenos recuerdos. Dimos un paseo por la arena, nos bañamos, y la pasamos muy bien.</p><p>Un tiempo más tarde volvimos al loft, donde por fin ocurrió lo que ambos llevábamos esperando durante todo el día. </p><p>Ambos estábamos en la habitación besándonos apasionadamente mientras desesperadamente íbamos quitándole la ropa al otro.</p><p>Yo me encontraba solo en bóxers mientras mi lobo amargado ya estaba completamente desnudo, cuando Derek se puso de rodillas, quedando su cabeza frente a mi erección, la cual estaba empezando a formarse.</p><p>Entonces Derek empezó a lamer y chupar por encima de la tela de mi bóxer. </p><p>El succionaba y dejaba húmeda la zona.</p><p>Después de unos minutos así, cuando yo ya estaba muy duro, agarré el pelo de Derek con fuerza y lo empujé hacia mi gran polla erecta.</p><p>Derek soltó un pequeño jadeo y unos pocos segundos después me quitó el bóxer y lo tiro a algún lugar de la habitación, quedando así ambos totalmente desnudos.</p><p>— Me encanta que me la chupes, Sourwolf.</p><p>— Y a mi me encanta chupártela, Stiles.</p><p>Tras decir eso Derek agarró mi pene y primero se metió la cabeza y comenzó a lamerla y succionarla y después fue introduciendo mi miembro poco a poco en su boca.</p><p>Yo solté varios gemidos, los cuales animaron a Derek y comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de la mamada.</p><p>Un rato después Derek se detuvo y luego se quitó mi pene de su boca, pero cuando iba a quejarme deslizó su lengua por mis testículos.</p><p>A continuación los lamió y tras eso empezó a succionarlos.</p><p>Yo soltaba gemidos muy fuertes.</p><p>Tras unos minutos Derek libero mis testículos de su boca. Acto seguido le dio un beso a la cabeza de mi miembro y justo después empezó a devorarlo, lo metió completamente en su boca y lo lamió, chupó y succionó con rapidez.</p><p>— Oh, oh, Der– gemía fuerte– estoy cerca.</p><p>Después de oír eso Derek deboraba mi polla de forma ansiosa. La sacaba y la metía a una velocidad increíblemente rápida.</p><p>— Oh, Derek, oh, sí...– grité de placer mientras me corría en la boca de mi Sourwolf.</p><p>Derek felizmente se tragó todo y antes de liberar mi pene le dio una lamida a la cabeza, asegurándose así que se tragó toda mi corrida.</p><p>— ¡¡Ha sido increíble!!– dije unos minutos después, cuando me recuperé del increíble orgasmo que Derek me había dado. </p><p>— Me alegra que te haya gustado– dijo sonriente– Ya sabes que amo chupartela y degustar tu semen. ¡Es delicioso!– yo sonreí y besé a Derek con pasión.</p><p>Luego Derek mientras aún nos besábamos me llevo hasta la cama, entonces el se separó un poco y me arrojo sobre ella.</p><p>Yo estaba acostado sobre la cama mirando como Derek subió a ella y empezó a gatear hacia mi sonriendo y mirándome con lujuria.</p><p>Después, cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca se lanzó hacia mi boca para besarme al mismo tiempo que movía sus caderas, restregando así nuestros miembros uno contra el otro.</p><p>Yo jadeé de placer, pero me sorprendió lo que hizo mi Sourwolf a continuación.</p><p>Luego de estar un rato besándonos y restregando nuestros miembros, Derek se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi, quejando su culo encima de mi entrepierna. </p><p>— ¿Que... haces?– pregunté confundido.</p><p>— ¿A ti que te parece, amor?– dijo él sonriendo. </p><p>— No... no lo sé...– Derek soltó una pequeña risa.</p><p>— ¿Estas seguro de eso? Porque creo que si lo sabes.</p><p>Yo tenía una ligera idea, pero no estaba del todo seguro. </p><p>Entonces Derek empezó a mover su perfecto culo, frotándolo y restregándolo sobre mi miembro.</p><p>— ¿Quieres que yo...?– no continúe hablando ya que esperaba que Derek entendiera a que me refería, el sonrió.</p><p>— ¿Me folle?– yo le asentí– Bueno, te acuerdas del día en que Isaac me presento a Jackson, su novio?– yo le volví a asentir, aunque no entendía porque decía eso justo ahora– Te escuche decirle a Isaac y a Jackson que te gustaría ser el activo y he estado esperando que me lo pidieras, pero como eso no pasó decidí tomar la iniciativa.</p><p>— ¿Eso quiere decir que...?– dije nervioso y con un poco de vergüenza.</p><p>— Sí, Stiles. Si todavía quieres, a mi me gustaría saber cómo se siente tu polla dentro de mi.</p><p>Yo solté un pequeño gemido al imaginármelo.</p><p>— ¿Así que, Stiles, te gustaría eso? ¿Meter tu polla dentro de mi apretado culo y follarlo? ¿Sentir lo que yo siento cuando te follo?– volví a soltar un pequeño gemido al imaginármelo– Creo que sí que te gustaría, ¿verdad?</p><p>Yo asiento repetidamente varias veces rápidamente.</p><p>Derek sonrió coquetamente y volvió a restregar su culo contra mi entrepierna.</p><p>— Pues entonces hazlo, Stiles. Fóllame– él susurró la última palabra en mi oído, antes de morder suavemente mi lóbulo. </p><p>— Lo haré, Sourwolf.</p><p>Dirigí una mano al culo de Derek y con cuidado le pellizqué una de sus nalgas, él soltó un pequeño jadeó. </p><p>— Pero antes túmbate boca abajo en la cama– dije mirándole a los ojos, los cuales reflejaban lujuria y amor, al mismo tiempo que le acaricia una nalga.</p><p>Rápidamente hizo lo que le dije y en cuanto se levantó de encima de mi le azote el culo.</p><p>Una vez que mi Sourwolf estuvo boca abajo en la cama le di un pequeño beso en la nuca, para después pasar a besar y a continuación lamer su cuello.</p><p>Tras unos minutos separé mis labios de mi hermoso novio y fije mi mirada en su perfecto culo desnudo y comencé a masajearlo. </p><p>Derek gimió cuando sintió mis manos en su culo.</p><p>— Tú culo es precioso, Sourwolf– dije sin separar mi vista de su perfecto culo– Y lo mejor es que es solo mío, ¿verdad, Sourwolf?</p><p>— Sí, Sti. Es solo tuyo, al igual que todo yo– yo sonreí y Derek elevó un poco su culi y arqueó la espalda.</p><p>Entonces separé sus nalgas y admiré un poco su entrada. </p><p>— Nunca has hecho esto, ¿verdad? ¿Nunca nadie ha estado dentro de ti?– él negó y yo volví a sonreír.</p><p>— Genial. Me gusta eso. Que mi polla sea la que le quitara la virginidad a tu culo, al igual que tu pene le quitó la virginidad al mío cuando lo hicimos por primera vez. Si lo piensas bien es un poco romántico.</p><p>Derek volvió a gemir y a continuación sumergí mi rostro en su culo, pase mi lengua varías veces por su entrada, antes de empezar a penetrarla con mi lengua.</p><p>Mientras aún penetraba la entrada de mi Derek con la lengua, agarré su pene y comencé a acariciarlo.</p><p>Derek al sentir como masajeaba su miembro al mismo tiempo que lamía, succionaba y penetraba su entrada con mi lengua no paraba de gemir.</p><p>— Sti... Stiles– entonces yo me separé un poco de su culo– por favor...</p><p>— ¿Por favor que? ¿Que quieres, Sourwolf?– dije a la vez que restregaba mi miembro contra su culo, él volvió a gemir. </p><p>— Fóllame, Stiles. ¡Fóllame ya!– yo sonreí y accedí, ya que aunque su entrada estaba poco dilatada, yo estaba tan ansioso por enterrar mi polla en su culo, como él por ser follado.</p><p>— Está bien, Sourwolf, pero primero date la vuelta. Quiero verte la cara mientras te follo.</p><p>Él rápidamente me obedeció y tras eso yo alineé mi pene con su entrada y no pude resistirme a penetrarlo de una sola estocada.</p><p>Derek es tan estrecho que yo casi me corro.</p><p>Tras entrar en Derek él soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor y luego de dejarle un tiempo para acostumbrarse él me dijo:</p><p>— ¡¡Fóllame ya, Stiles!!</p><p>Inmediatamente comencé a penetrarle de forma rápida y dura, saliendo casi totalmente de él para justo después volver a meter mi polla por completo en él.</p><p>Derek chillaba de placer, no paraba de gemir.</p><p>— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Stiles, sí! ¡Sigue, Sti! ¡No pares! ¡Me encanta sentirte dentro de mi!</p><p>Me encanto escuchar eso. Saber que estaba haciendo disfrutar a mi Derek.</p><p>Yo lo estaba golpeando con fuerza.</p><p>En la habitación solo se escuchaba el sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando y nuestros gemidos y jadeos cuando él soltó un gemido muy alto.</p><p>Acababa de tocar ese punto dulce, su próstata, el cual cuando Derek me follaba a mi me hacía ver las estrellas y gritar de placer, y quería que Derek sintiera eso mismo, así que aumenté la velocidad y la fuerza de las estocadas, castigando así la próstata de mi Sourwolf.</p><p>— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Más rápido! ¡Más fuerte!– suplicó mi moreno y yo le sonreí y le di lo que él quería.</p><p>Seguimos así durante varios minutos hasta que sentí que estaba cerca, así que le ordené que se masturbara.</p><p>Él rápidamente comenzó a acariciar su propio pene al ritmo de mis penetraciones.</p><p>Al cabo de un rato aumento la velocidad de la mano con la que se estaba masturbando hasta que finalmente llegó al orgasmo gritando mi nombre y aulló a la vez que manchó nuestros dos abdómenes con una gran cantidad de semen y tras unas cuantas embestidas más me corro llenando a mi Derek de mi esencia.</p><p>Luego de eso yo me tumbé a su lado, mientras ambos nos recuperábamos del asombroso momento que acabábamos de tener.</p><p>— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías ser activo?– preguntó Derek un tiempo más tarde, cuando ambos ya nos habíamos recuperado.</p><p>— No sé. Supongo que me daba vergüenza. Una vez le pedí consejo a Scott de cómo podría decírtelo y él se rio de mi y de la idea de que yo fuera el activo– dije con tristeza.</p><p>— Stiles– yo le mire a los ojos– puede que Scott sea tu mejor amigo, pero es un gilipollas. Pero no vuelvas a tener vergüenza de proponerme o pedirme algo, yo nunca me reiré de ti o te haré sentir mal, ¿lo sabes, verdad?– yo le asentí y tras eso nos besamos. </p><p>En cuanto separamos nuestros labios le pregunté lo que hacía un rato quería saber. </p><p>— Bueno, ¿y que tal lo hice? Sé que tú lo haces mucho mejor, pero...– Derek me callo con un beso.</p><p>— Ha sido genial, amor. Me encantó.</p><p>— ¿De verdad?– él asintió.</p><p>— Sí. De hecho voy a dejar que me folles más a menudo.</p><p>— Entonces, ¿seremos versátiles?</p><p>— Claro que sí, mi amor. Seremos versátiles.</p><p>Después de decir eso nos besamos con amor.</p><p>— Te amo, Stiles.</p><p>— Y yo te amo a ti, Sourwolf– dije y volví a besarle</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Chapter 71</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Tres años después</em>
</p><p>Hoy es la graduación.</p><p>Jackson, Isaac y yo por fin acabamos nuestras respectivas carreras y hoy nos graduábamos.</p><p>En este momento nos encontrábamos en el salón de actos vestidos con nuestras togas y birretes, esperando a que nos llamaran para recoger nuestros diplomas.</p><p>Yo estaba emocionado y nervioso, y estás emociones aumentaron cuando digerían mi nombre.</p><p>Una vez que tuve el diploma en mis manos escuché muchos aplausos, pero toda mi atención fue para mi padre, Derek, Liam, Theo y Cora que aplaudían orgullosos y al ver eso no pude evitar sonreír.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Después de que la ceremonia de graduación había terminado, mi padre, Cora, Theo, Liam, Isaac, Jackson, Derek y yo decidimos ir a un restaurante a celebrarlo.</p><p>Además también sería una buena despedida de Virginia, ya que hoy volveremos a Beacon Hills.</p><p>Derek y yo ya habíamos amueblado la mansión y nos mudaríamos allí.</p><p>Isaac y Jackson vivirán en el loft con Cora mientas consiguen un buen trabajo con el que puedan pagar una casa para ellos.</p><p>Theo y Liam pasarían las vacaciones en Beacon Hills y luego volverían a Nueva York para cursar su último año de carrera. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>En este momento nos encontrábamos en un restaurante tomando el postre y charlando.</p><p>Yo estaba comiendo mi postre, una tarta de tres chocolates, cuando pasó algo que me sorprendió muchísimo.</p><p>Derek rápidamente se levantó y se arrodilló ante mi.</p><p>— Stiles Stilinski, te amo. Eres el amor de mi vida. Antes de saber que tú eras mi compañero, mi mate, mi alma gemela, llámalo como quieras, yo ya te amaba. Tú eres la luz que me ilumino y que ayudo a dejar atrás toda la oscuridad que me rodeaba– yo empecé a soltar algunas lágrimas de felicidad al oír a Derek hablar– Hemis pasado por muchas cosas y juntos las hemos superado– Tú eres mi amor verdadero, Stiles y por eso me gustaría saber– él metió una mano en su bolsillo y de él sacó una pequeña caja– si quieres casarte conmigo– dijo mirándome a los ojos.</p><p>Entonces él abrió la caja y en su interior se encontraba un precioso anillo de oro, en el que entre dos triskeles estaba grabada una palabra. Esa palabra era Sterek.</p><p>— Sí, Sourwolf. Claro que sí. Por supuesto que me quiero casar contigo– dije con euforia a la vez que soltaba alguna lágrima de felicidad.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Varios meses después</em>
</p><p>Hoy es el día de la boda.</p><p>Hoy me caso con Derek.</p><p>Estoy muy feliz y emocionado. </p><p>Estaba poniéndome mi traje cuando mi padre entró en la habitación.</p><p>— ¿Que tal estás, hijo?</p><p>— Muy emocionado y feliz, papá– él rió.</p><p>— Aún no creo que mi pequeño vaya a casarse– en ese momento yo estaba intentando hacer el nudo de la corbata– Déjame a mi– entonces él empezó a hacerme el nudo– Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo. Te has sacado una carrera, has conseguido un buen trabajo como profesor de matemáticas poco después de graduarte y ahora vas a casarte con un gran hombre que se nota que te ama más que nada y sé que seréis muy felices juntos.</p><p>— Ojalá mamá pudiera verlo– sonreí con tristeza. </p><p>— Sé que también estaría muy orgullosa de ti.</p><p>— Quizás pueda verlo– dijo una mujer detrás de nosotros.</p><p>Esa mujer era Regina.</p><p>— ¿Que quieres decir?– pregunté. </p><p>— He encontrado un hechizo que le permitiría al espíritu de tu madre y a la de Derek estar aquí durante toda la ceremonia– yo sonreí– pero si lo hago no se podrá volver a invocarlas.</p><p>— ¡¿Que?!– dijo mi padre confundido.</p><p>— Tengo que hablar con Derek primero. </p><p>— Ya lo hice. Él dijo que le gustaría que su madre estuviera aquí, pero quiere que tú tengas la última palabra. Depende de ti.</p><p>Tras pensarlo durante unos minutos le respondí.</p><p>— Puedes dejarme unos minutos a solas con mi padre– ella asintió.</p><p>— Estaré en la sala. Búscame cuando hayas decidido– dijo sonriendo y saliendo de la habitación.</p><p>— ¿Que piensas, papá?</p><p>— No entiendo lo que está pasando?– entonces yo le expliqué lo que ocurría– ¿Quieres decir que tú madre podría estar hoy aquí?</p><p>— Así es, sólo durante la ceremonia, pero no quiero que lo pases mal o que te haga revivir malos recuerdos, así que si tú no quieres...– él me interrumpió.</p><p>— Si que me gustaría que esté aquí– sonrió.</p><p>— ¿Estas seguro, papá? No quiero que sufras.</p><p>— Lo estoy– volvió a sonreír. </p><p>Tras acabar de hablar con él fui a buscar a Regina para que hiciera el hechizo.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Se acercaba la hora de que Derek y yo por fin nos casemos, pero Regina todavía se encontraba lanzando el hechizo.</p><p>Me dijo que era un hechizo complejo y que tardaría un tiempo.</p><p>Unos minutos antes de que tuviera que dirigirme hacia el altar sentí como una ráfaga de viento movía mi pelo.</p><p>— ¡Hola, chicos!– dijo una voz detrás de mi.</p><p>Rápidamente me giré, junto con mi padre, y ante nosotros se encontraba mi madre.</p><p>— ¡Mamá!– dije alegre.</p><p>— ¡Claudia!– dijo mi padre con un tono igual al mío. </p><p>— Me alegro de que estes aquí.</p><p>— Y yo de estar aquí, de poder volver a veros y aún más hoy. Hoy mi niño se va a casar– dijo emocionada.</p><p>— Stiles, ha llegado el momento. Hay que ir ya– dijo Lydia, que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.</p><p>— Tengo que irme. Nos vemos en unos minutos, ¿vale?– ella asintió.</p><p>— Claro, cariño. Además también quiero hablar de algo con tu padre a solas– yo le sonreí y le asentí antes de salir de la habitación.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>NARRADOR</strong>
</p><p>Tras marchase Stiles de la habitación Nosh se quedó mirando a la mujer durante un tiempo.</p><p>— Aún no puedo creerme que estés aquí – ella sonrió– Te he echado muchísimo de menos, Claudia.</p><p>— Yo también a ti, Noah. Sé que habrá sido duro criar a nuestro terremoto tú solo, pero quiero que sepas que lo hiciste muy bien. Estoy orgullosa de vosotros dos. Pero hay algo que quiero pedirte, Noah.</p><p>— ¿El que?– preguntó el sheriff con curiosidad.</p><p>— Pasa página. Debes hacerlo. Yo me marché hace tiempo, pero a ti todavía te queda mucho que vivir en este mundo y quiero que no estés solo, que vuelvas a enamorarte, que seas feliz.</p><p>— Pero, Claudia...– la mujer le interrumpió. </p><p>— ¡Pero, Claudia, nada! Sé que piensas que eso sería como traicionarme, pero no lo es, cariño. Han pasado muchos años y tienes que pasar página y dejar atrás el pasado. Sigue el ejemplo de nuestro hijo. Él ha encontrado el amor con alguien que lo ama más que a nada, y se va a casar, él es feliz. Quiero que tú también lo seas. </p><p>El sheriff suspiró.</p><p>— Tienes razón, Claudia. Debo pasar página y dejar de aferrarme al pasado– se sonrieron el uno al otro.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Stiles salió de la mansión junto con Lydia y se dirigieron al lugar donde se celebraría la boda.</p><p>Ellos habían decidido que se casarían en el bosque, cerca de la mansión Hale, ya que ese fue el lugar donde se conocieron.</p><p>Al llegar donde se celebraría la ceremonia Stiles se quedó asombrado.</p><p>Todo el lugar estaba hermoso.</p><p>Lydia se había encargado de la decoración y de ayudarlos a planificar su boda, así que ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien cómo se vería el sitio, pero a ambos les encantó.</p><p>Había un camino de pérlalos de rosas rojas que llevaban hasta el altar y a cada lado del camino había jarrones con diferentes flores en ellas, entre ellas estaban rosas rojas, azules, claveles rojos, lirios, gladiolos, crisantemos, madreselva, entre otros. </p><p>Al otro lado de esos jarrones estaban sentados los invitados. </p><p>El altar estaba frente a un gran árbol.</p><p>Cuando el castaño vio el altar no pudo separar sus ojos de su hermoso ahora novio y futuro marido, que le estaba esperando al mismo tiempo que lo miraba con devoción.</p><p>La madre de Derek estaba a su lado mirando enternecida las miradas que se dedicaban la pareja.</p><p>En ese momento llegaron ambos padres de Stiles y ambos lo acompañaron hasta el altar.</p><p>Hubo gente que se sorprendieron al ver a Talía y a Claudia, pero se encogieron de hombros cuando escucharon a Isaac decir:</p><p>— ¡¿En serio os sorprende eso?! Estamos en Beacon Hills. Han pasado cosas muchísimo más raras.</p><p>— Estas hermoso, Stiles– dijo el ojiverde cuando su novio ya estaba a su lado y este se sonrojó.</p><p>— Tú también estás muy guapo, Sourwolf.</p><p>A continuación empezó la ceremonia.</p><p>La oficiaria Regina.</p><p>Durante la ceremonia Stiles y Derek se miraban con amor el uno al otro mientras que esperaban que llegara el momento que ambos más ansiaban y sin darse cuenta ese momento llegó.</p><p>— Derek Hale, ¿aceptas a Stiles Stilinski como tú legítimo esposo?</p><p>— Sí. Acepto– dijo con una gran sonrisa el moreno.</p><p>— Stiles Stilinski, ¿aceptas a Derek Hale como tú legítimo esposo?</p><p>— Por supuesto que sí. Acepto.</p><p>— Si hay alguien en contra de esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre.</p><p>— Como alguien se atreva a decir algo le arranco la garganta con mis dientes– dijo amenazadoramente Cora a la vez que mostraba sus ojos de beta.</p><p>— Como se nota que sois hermanos– le dijo el castaño a su pronto esposo y este rió.</p><p>— En ese caso, yo os declaro esposo y esposo. Podéis besaros...</p><p>Antes de que Regina acabara de hablar los recién casados ya se habían lanzado a la boca del otro, besándose con amor mientras los invitados aplaudían. </p><p>— Te amo, Stiles Hale-Stilinski– dijo el híbrido tras romper el beso.</p><p>— Yo también te amo, Derek Stilinski-Hale– ambos se rieron y volvieron a besarse. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Chapter 72</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>STILES</p>
<p>Unos años más tarde</p>
<p>Hoy fui a visitar a mi padre. </p>
<p>Él tenía el día libre y decidí ir, ya que aunque lo iba a ver todos los fines de semana, pensaba que así me animaría un poco. </p>
<p>Últimamente las cosas no iban muy bien con Derek y eso me hacía sentir triste y algo deprimido.</p>
<p>Antes de que llamara a la puerta, esta fue abierta por Melissa.</p>
<p>Ahora ella y mi padre vivían juntos, y aunque ellos no me habían dicho nada, creo que estaban en una relación. </p>
<p>Ella me saludo y se despidió rápidamente, ya que si no llegaría tarde al trabajo. </p>
<p>Luego yo entré y fui a la cocina, donde se encontraba mi padre desayunando. </p>
<p>— Hola, papá– saludé intentando ocultar mi tristeza. </p>
<p>— ¡Hijo!– dije sorprendido– No es que no me alegre de verte, pero ¿que haces aquí?</p>
<p>— Nada. Solo quería verte.</p>
<p>Mi padre entrecerró los ojos y dijo mi serio:</p>
<p>— ¡Stiles, dime la verdad!– yo suspiré.</p>
<p>— Es que últimamente me siento algo triste y deprimido y pensé que venir a visitarte me ayudaría a distraerme. </p>
<p>— ¿Que pasa, hijo?– preguntó preocupado mi padre– ¿Es por el trabajo?</p>
<p>— No. El trabajo va genial. Es por Derek.</p>
<p>— ¿Que? ¿Que pasa?– su tono de voz reflejaba su preocupación.</p>
<p>— Últimamente lo noto distante. Apenas me hace caso. Pasa mucho tiempo en el castillo, casi todo el día está ahí.</p>
<p>— Seguro que no son imaginación tuyas. Sabes que él es el rey y su trabajo es proteger Beacon Hills. Tal vez haya alguna amenaza y esté intentando arreglarla.</p>
<p>— Lo sé, pero no creo que sea eso– él me miro serio y yo suspiré– Veras, papá, hace un tiempo intentamos adoptar. Ambos queríamos ser padres, así que llamamos a Regina, ya que ella conoce cómo es el proceso y nos podría ayudar. Ella accedió.</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?– preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.</p>
<p>— Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa, pero desafortunadamente pasó el tiempo y no conseguimos nada. Ni siquiera una contestación a nuestra solicitud. Cuando Regina fue a averiguar el motivo, ya que teníamos una buena imagen, Derek es el rey de Beacon Hillls, yo un profesor, somos jóvenes, tenemos una relación estable, y no de debía tardar tanto.</p>
<p>Yo suspiré</p>
<p>— Ella uso su magia y consiguió la verdad. No nos respondieron, porque creen que...– solté una pequeña lágrima– una pareja del mismo sexo no puede criar bien a un niño.</p>
<p>— ¡¿Que?! ¡¡Como se atreven!!– dijo mi padre enfadado.</p>
<p>— Derek reaccionó igual. Él se puso furioso y se encargó personalmente de darles una lección a esos tipos, pero tras eso note como empezó a estar un poco más distante.</p>
<p>Entonces mi padre me abrazó.</p>
<p>— Tengo miedo de que me deje, papá– solté unas lágrimas más– Yo no puedo darle hijos.</p>
<p>— Él no haría eso, Stiles. Él te adora.</p>
<p>— ¿Como lo sabes?– pregunté separándome un poco de él.</p>
<p>— Solo hay que ver cómo te mira, Stiles. Tal vez solo necesita un poco de tiempo para procesarlo.</p>
<p>— Espero que tengas razón, papá.</p>
<p>Después de eso mi padre siguió intentando animarme cuando de pronto alguien llamó a la puerta.</p>
<p>Mi padre fue a abrir mientras yo me quede en la cocina.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>NARRADOR</strong>
</p>
<p>El sheriff fue a abrir la puerta y se sorprendió al ver quien había llamado.</p>
<p>Era Derek.</p>
<p>— ¡Derek! Hola. ¿Que haces aquí?</p>
<p>— ¿Está Stiles aquí?– preguntó el moreno ignorando la pregunta de su suegro– Necesito hablar con él. Es muy importante.</p>
<p>— Sí. Está aquí. Pasa– el ojiverde entró rápidamente y miró al sheriff esperando que le dijera dónde está su hijo– Él está en la cocina– entonces Derek se dirigió apresuradamente allí y el sheriff le siguió.</p>
<p>Tras entrar en la cocina el castaño se sorprendió al ver a su marido allí.</p>
<p>— ¡Sourwolf!– exclamó– ¿Que pasa?– preguntó al ver a su hombre intranquilo– Ha pasado algo ma...</p>
<p>No pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por los labios de Derek siendo presionados contra los suyos.</p>
<p>En ese momento el sheriff salió de la cocina para dejarles intimidad a la pareja.</p>
<p>— No es que me queje,–dijo sonriendo– pero, ¿por qué fue eso?</p>
<p>— ¡Por fin lo he encontrado, cariño!– dijo el híbrido emocionado y Stiles estaba confuso.</p>
<p>— ¿El que?– preguntó confundido frunciendo el ceño.</p>
<p>— La forma en la que podemos ser padres biológicos, de que nosotros dos podamos tener un hijo que sea una mezcla de ambos.</p>
<p>— ¿Que? Eso es imposible.</p>
<p>— No lo es, Sti. Mira– Derek hizo aparecer en una mano un antiguo libro.</p>
<p>Abrió ese libro y cuando encontró lo que buscaba se lo entregó a su marido.</p>
<p>Mientras el castaño leía lo que ponía Derek dijo:</p>
<p>— Tras darles una lección a esos gilipollas homofobos estuve buscando una forma de que pudiéramos ser padres biológicos. Me costó y tarde bastante tiempo, pero al fin lo encontré– Derek sonrió.</p>
<p>— ¿Por eso estabas tan distante?</p>
<p>— No estaba distante.</p>
<p>— Si lo estabas. Pensaba que ibas a dejarme.</p>
<p>Entonces el moreno recordó cómo había estado durante ese tiempo y se sintió horrible.</p>
<p>— Stiles, lo siento. Yo solo estaba frustrado y un poco enfadado y decepcionado conmigo mismo por no encontrar lo que buscaba. No me di cuenta de mi comportamiento. ¿Podrás perdonarme?</p>
<p>— Por supuesto, Sourwolf. Ahora lo entiendo, pero ¿por qué no me dijiste lo que estabas haciendo?</p>
<p>— No quería hacerte falsas ilusiones por si no encontraba nada– sonrió con tristeza Derek y Stiles le dio un casto beso.</p>
<p>— Eres increíble, Derek– se sonrieron el uno al otro.</p>
<p>— Y que sepas que yo nunca te dejaría, Stiles. Te amo y aunque no pudiésemos tener hijos yo ya soy feliz. Soy feliz gracias a ti. Y nunca, NUNCA, jamás te dejaría, amor. Tu eres el amor de mi vida. Mi amor verdadero.</p>
<p>El humano no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar las palabras de su marido.</p>
<p>— Yo también te amo, Der. Siento mucho haber pensado que me ibas a dejar.</p>
<p>A continuación ambos se besaron con amor, reflejando en ese beso lo que sentían el uno por el otro. </p>
<p>Tras separarse para respirar Derek rompió el momento de silencio que habían formado mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos.</p>
<p>— ¿Que te parece?– preguntó Derek señalando el libro– Solo lo haremos si tú estás de acuerdo.</p>
<p>Stiles volvió a leer la página del libro.</p>
<p>La forma en la que pudieran tener un hijo biológico dos personas del mismo sexo era con una poción. </p>
<p>Esa poción solo tendría efecto si al menos uno de ellos era un ser sobrenatural, ambos eran mates y habían sido marcados como compañeros.</p>
<p>Una vez que uno de la pareja tomara la poción, podría quedarse embarazado en cada luna llena.</p>
<p>— ¿Que piensas, amor? Solo lo haremos si tú estás de acuerdo– el híbrido le sonrió a su marido.</p>
<p>— Yo...</p>
<p>— ¡¡Di que sí!!– gritó el sheriff desde otra habitación de la casa, interrumpiendo lo que su hijo iba a decir.</p>
<p>— ¡¡Papá, no pongas la oreja!!– gritó el castaño.</p>
<p>— ¡¡¡Quiero nietos!!!– le respondió el sheriff volviendo a gritar y su hijo bufó.</p>
<p>Entonces Stiles dirigió su mirada hacia su lobo amargado y mientras sonreía dijo:</p>
<p>— Me encanta. Me encanta la idea. Hagámoslo, Sourwolf– dijo Stiles y poco después se escuchó un grito de alegría del sheriff mientras la pareja se besaba con amor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unos días más tarde Derek hizo la poción y Stiles la tomó.</p>
<p>Después de eso se quedó embarazado en la siguiente luna llena.</p>
<p>La pareja se puso muy feliz cuando Melissa les confirmó que iban a ser padres. </p>
<p>La manada también se alegró mucho, aunque Cora y Lydia discutieron sobre quién sería la madrina.</p>
<p>— ¡¡Yo soy la hermana de Derek!! ¡Yo seré la madrina!– gritó Cora dandole una mirada asesina a la banshee.</p>
<p>—  ¡¡Yo soy la mejor amiga de Stiles!! ¡Yo seré la madrina!– gritó Lydia sin sentirse intimidada por la híbrida. </p>
<p>— ¡¡Basta ya!!– gritó Derek mostrando sus ojos rojos de alfa– ¡Este es un momento feliz, un momento para celebrar! ¡No para que andéis a discutir gritando como locas!</p>
<p>— Lo siento– dijeron ambas avergonzadas a la vez.</p>
<p>— Pero, ¿quien será la madrina?– preguntó Lydia y Derek bufó.</p>
<p>— Obviamente será Cora. </p>
<p>— ¡¿Que?!– dijo la pelirroja con los ojos como platos.</p>
<p>La híbrida se rio y dijo señalando a la banshee.</p>
<p>— ¡En tu cara!</p>
<p>— ¡Stiles di algo!– protesta Lydia.</p>
<p>— Lo siento, Lydia, pero Cora se lo ha ganado. Gracias a que ella se encargó de Beacon Hills, Derek y yo no tuvimos que estar separados durante cuatro años. Si tenemos otro podrás ser tu, ¿vale?– le dijo el castaño sonriendo.</p>
<p>— Está bien– suspiró. </p>
<p>— Y el padrino será Isaac.</p>
<p>— ¿De verdad?– preguntó el de rizos emocionado y el ojiverde y su marido asintieron.</p>
<p>— ¡¿Que?! ¿Por qué Isaac?– se quejó Liam.</p>
<p>— Bueno, además de que es más responsable que tú y Theo, él no drogo a mi Sourwolf– dijo el humano y Liam suspiró. </p>
<p>— Hasta cuando vas a seguir reprochándome y echándomelo en cara– se quejó él beta.</p>
<p>— Ambos sabemos que ok seguiré haciendo siempre que me venga bien– rió el castaño y Liam bufó.</p>
<p>Tras eso Isaac se lanzó a abrazar con fuerza a su alfa y la pareja de este, a la vez que les agradecía con entusiasmo su confianza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fueron pasando los meses hasta que llegó el esperado momento.</p>
<p>Durante esos meses todo fue genial. Las cosas en Veacon Hills estaban tranquilas, hubo algún momento en que aparecieron unos peligrosos seres sobrenaturales, pero Derek junto con su manada lo solucionaron rápidamente.</p>
<p>Stiles trabajaba como profesor de matemáticas y Derek se encargaba de la mansión.</p>
<p>Ambos estaban muy emocionados. Estaban ansiosos por tener en sus brazos a su hijo.</p>
<p>Melissa después de hacerle una ecografía a Stiles les había confirmado que tendrían un niño.</p>
<p>Y por fin había llegado el momento.</p>
<p>Stiles dio a luz a un hermoso niño, el cuann lo era una mezcla perfecta de los dos hombres. </p>
<p>Era un niño hermoso de ojos verdes y pelo moreno con la piel pálida y cubierta de lunares.</p>
<p>Una vez el niño estuvo en los brazos de su padre Stiles, Melissa fue a visar a Nosh y a los miembros de la manada de que el niño ya había nacido.</p>
<p>Todos ellos querían ir a verlo, pero Melissa les explico que no podían entrar todos a la vez, así que fueron entrando por turnos.</p>
<p>El primero en entrar fue el sheriff.</p>
<p>— Hola, papá. ¿Quieres conocer a tu nieto?– Noah asintió y cuando tuvo al niño en sus brazos soltó alguna lágrima.</p>
<p>— Es hermoso. </p>
<p>— Obviamente lo es. Es hijo mío y de Derek– dijo el ojimiel rodando los ojos con un tono de burla. </p>
<p>El reciente abuelo ignoró el comentario de su hijo.</p>
<p>— ¿Como lo llamareis?</p>
<p>Derek y Stiles se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron el uno al otro y tras eso dijeron a la vez:</p>
<p>— Tyler. Se llamará Tyler.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>STILES</strong>
</p>
<p>Habían pasado ya ocho meses desde que Tyler nació. Y fueron unos meses asombrosos y inmensamente felices.</p>
<p>Tyler era un niño muy alegre y apenas lloraba. No solo Derek y yo lo queríamos muchísimo, también había conseguido robar el corazón a todos los miembros de la manada, sobre todo a mi padre, quien lo consentía mucho.</p>
<p>Hoy es viernes y al llegar a casa después del trabajo me sorprendí al no ver a Derek, ni a Tyler en la entrada de la mansión, ya que ellos siempre están esperando para recibirme.</p>
<p>Subí a mi habitación y lo que vi me enterneció mucho.</p>
<p>Era una imagen preciosa.</p>
<p>En la habitación se encontraba mi Sourwolf, apoyado en la cuna de nuestro hijo, la cual tenía forma de jeep y que había construido Derek, y dentro de la cuna se encontraba Tyler sonriéndole a Derek mientras él le estaba contando algo que no pude escuchar.</p>
<p>Después de estar un rato mirándolos me acerqué a ellos y abracé a Derek por la espalda, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos y apilando mi cabeza en su hombro.</p>
<p>— Hola, amor– dijo mi lobo amargado y entonces le di un beso en su cuello.</p>
<p>— Hola, Sourwolf. ¿Que estabas haciendo?</p>
<p>— Le estaba contando a Tyler nuestra historia– me dijo sonriéndome.</p>
<p>— ¡¿Por qué no me esperaste?!– le reproche– ¡Sabes que me encant...</p>
<p>Derek me callo con un beso.</p>
<p>— Es una historia de amor increíble y muy romántica– él me dijo tras separar nuestros labios y me volvió a sonreír.</p>
<p>— Lo es. Y estoy seguro de que nuestro pequeño también tendrá una historia de amor tan hermosa y genial como la nuestra. </p>
<p>Y de hecho así fue.</p>
<p>Tyler conoció a un gran chico llamado Dylan y ambos se enamoraron. Tuvieron una bonita historia de amor y al igual que Derek y yo fueron enormemente felices.</p>
<p>Pero eso es otra historia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>~FIN~</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aquí acaba esta historia. </p>
<p>Gracias por leerla. No eres un monstruo es mi primera historia, la primera historia que he escrito, y me ha encantado escribirla.</p>
<p>Espero que os haya gustado y la hayáis disfrutado tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirla. </p>
<p>Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia, gracias por leerla, por votar y por comentar.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>